Gilded Retribution
by Blaster482
Summary: "He was everything we wanted in a hero, yet he nearly brought about our final demise," - Rolan Izin to the Congregation of Humanity. Set in the distant future, a strange warlock has appeared within the Tower. He makes a wealth of promises, and rallies numerous allies to his cause; but does he truly comprehend everything he says he does?
1. Act 1: Chapter 1: Strange Visitor

_"You know, looking back it seems he was quite amazing. He did everything he needed to, but at what cost? When we all first met him, he appeared like a bloody god. He had it all together, knew exactly how to coerce us into doing his bidding. He got the entire city to back him, and he brought retribution to our enemies. Looking back, I find it truly ironic that in the end, he almost cost us everything" –_ Rolan Izin's excerpt from "Guardian's Final Speech."

/

 _Many Years Prior_

Outsiders often wandered to, from, and around the Last City. The Vanguard's policies when it came to guardians were quite lenient, and most often found themselves spending more time in the wilds than in the city itself. Those in the Tower paid little attention to which guardians showed up and when. With millions of warriors coming to and froe, it was only logical to grow tired of memorizing names.

Despite these facts, all was quiet when a strange figure set foot in the hanger. Cayde-6 stared at the man and his horde of followers as he passed by, the exo ever-curious as to who the man was or what reason he had for coming to the Tower. Other guardians who were busy meeting with the heads of both Dead Orbit and the Future War Cult were equally stunned.

The man walked onward, his face hidden beneath the hood he wore. Energy from his very essence seemed to permeate the air, and it was easy to notice that he was a warlock. The odd thing was how much raw energy he contained. Few others had such a noticeable vibe, and it only added to his mystery. The man wore a long, red robe around his body, but no helmet. His left arm was hidden within his sleeve, like he did not want to draw attention to it. His tanned right hand hung freely out, in contrast. Those who accompanied the man were nearly as unique. A pack of hunters followed, their armor coated entirely in white. A group of warlocks followed alongside them, their armor covered with a hue of gray. The final cluster of guardians were titans, their armor covered in brilliant black.

As the group passed by, Cayde snuck over to pay the Tower's handy shipwright a visit. "Amanda, got a sec?" he asked with as charismatic a smile as he could muster.

"In case you're wondering, no, I don't have the parts for your mythoclast-based sparrow yet," Amanda groaned, tilting her head back to the typically annoying exo.

"No, no, that's not what I was going to ask; although, it's been three weeks Amanda!" Cayde replied. "What I was gonna is ask is if you've got any idea who that guy was."

"Cayde, thousands of guardians come through here every day. Do you really think I'm keeping tabs on each and every one of them?" Amanda questioned rhetorically.

"But he looks so cool," Cayde remarked, his gaze falling back to the group of guardians that were exiting the hanger, their curious leader at the forefront.

The pack of bizarre guardians entered the Tower's courtyard, their warlock leader taking them in the direction of a particular titan. Zavala stood staring out at the city, and the long-since awakened Traveler that floated above. It seemed like a typical day, and the overseer of the Vanguard was about to head to a strike briefing when he turned to see a very curious warlock approaching, followed by a pack of his supporters. The warlock stopped just short of Zavala, his head down. Nothing of his face could be seen aside from part of what appeared to Zavala like a respirator.

"Where can I find the head of the Vanguard?" the warlock asked, his voice machine-like in sound.

"You're looking at him," Zavala answered, crossing his arms as he looked to the warlock with intrigue.

The warlock lifted his head slightly in surprise. "Zavala?! It's been that long? What happened to… never mind. I am here to seek a council with the leading guardians of the Tower," the warlock said.

"For what reason?" Zavala questioned.

"I suppose it's been too long for anyone to remember me," the warlock admitted. His right hand then went to one of the pockets within the interior of his robe. His hand gently grabbed hold of three objects, which he pulled out of his robe. The warlock then outstretched his hand, and Zavala cautiously extended his left hand to receive whatever the warlock had. The warlock released his grip on the objects, allowing them to crash into Zavala's palm.

The titan observed the objects, each one drawing more concern than the last. The first was an old Vanguard token, discontinued several hundred years ago. The second object was a strange coin, but there was something unique about this particular one. There were carvings on it, with strange symbols that Zavala could only assume came from the Nine themselves. The final object made Zavala shutter. "Where did you get this?"

"Where do you think?" the warlock replied smugly. "The Nexus."

Zavala lifted his communication device to his mouth. "Cayde, escort this newly arrived warlock and his comrades to the conference room. I'll be over as soon as I've gathered the others."

"Sure thing!" Cayde replied exuberantly over comms before hanging up. The warlock could hear his violent footsteps from a mile away.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are, exactly?" Zavala asked the warlock.

"In due time, sir," the warlock replied before turning to his guide. Cayde gave an unorthodox bow to the warlock before urging him to follow.

/

"Who is this warlock, again?" Shaxx questioned.

"He didn't say, but I am hard-pressed to believe he has some urgent business to discuss," Zavala explained. He had gathered the heads of the guardian ranks to discuss their predicament before confronting the warlock and his crew.

"For all we know, this guardian could simply be attempting to waste our time," Saladin remarked.

"As much as I want to believe the urgency of the situation, he hasn't explained much. Does he really think the heads of the Vanguard and beyond will meet with him simply because he asked us to?" Ikora pointed out.

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you all, but he handed me these," Zavala stated, revealing the objects the warlock had given him.

"I've never seen a strange coin like that," Saladin remarked as he examined the shiny form of currency.

"And that Vex artifact. Asher will want to have a look at it. I've certainly never seen anything like it," Ikora admitted as she took a closer look at the object supposedly from the Vex hivemind itself.

"Let's give this guardian the benefit of the doubt, for now," Zavala urged the others.

"Word will spread quickly about this warlock if we all show up to a private meeting," Shaxx pointed out.

"We keep the factions out of this for as long as possible!" Zavala declared. "I want to first understand the situation we've been given before anything else is done. Now, if we're done discussing this warlock, let's go see him."

/

The warlock stood with his supporters at one end of the sprawling, pearly white conference room as members of the Vanguard and Crucible entered from the other end. "Nice place you have here," the warlock admitted as his secretive eyes glanced around the room.

"Well, we try," Cayde faked an affectionate gesture as he threw his hands out to the guests as if to say, "Stop flattering us."

"We're all here," Zavala stated. "So, explain what the purpose of this meeting is."

The warlock stepped towards the titan, then took a seat at the end chair of the conference table. He then lounged back, putting his hands behind his head and kicking his legs up on the table. The warlock remained silent for another moment, carefully taking the time to analyze the others in the room. "Saladin Forge, yes?" he asked the golden-plated titan at the end of the room. The dark-skinned man cocked an eyebrow to the warlock. "One of the first guardians, right? It's truly an honor to see a relic in person." His eyes then lingered on the overseer of the Crucible. "And Shaxx. What have you been up to?"

"Guardian, quit wasting our time and get on with it!" Shaxx demanded, slamming his fists down on the table. The warlock failed to flinch as Shaxx had initially expected.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right, sir," the warlock began. "Humanity is quite a unique race, isn't it?" No one responded, so the warlock continued. "Think about it. We may be the smartest species on Earth, but compared to the enemy races we've encountered on a daily basis, we're rather simplistic, aren't we?"

"What are you getting at?" Ikora questioned, growing impatient.

"During the Golden Age we took to the stars, colonizing distant worlds and creating technologies that we never thought possible. But then they came, and we lost everything. It was only by the Traveler's graces that we survived," the warlock stated.

"All of this, we know," Zavala interrupted.

The warlock cocked his head and leaned forward, irritated by the interruption. "The Traveler blessed us with the Light so that the playing field might be leveled. I find it amazing how those such as you all have squandered its power," the warlock scoffed.

"We have kept this city safe while rogue guardians like you have abandoned your people!" Zavala snapped.

"But that's all you've done! For hundreds of years, all of you have merely defended the city, and nothing more. What few attempts you have made to spread out have failed. You may lead strike operations from here, but what have you truly gained. Ghaul already proved that simply trying to defend the city isn't enough," the warlock argued.

"And what do you suppose we do? I've never seen you before, and neither has anyone else. You're an outsider from a time long forgotten. How can you critique us for circumstances you were never present for?" Ikora stepped in.

"Oh, but I was," the warlock replied. Snickers could be heard from his followers. The warlock then removed his feet from the conference table and stood. Now, his previously hidden left arm was revealed. The hand popped out of its sleeve slowly, only to reveal that it was in fact robotic. More than that, it was the arm of a Vex goblin. The robotic arm went to the man's hood, and gently pulled it back. Spiky black hair popped up, and the warlock ripped away his respirator with his right hand. A scar was across his right eye, his left being completely replaced with that of a robotic red variant. "I was one of the first guardians, but unlike others who simply fought against our enemies, I sought to understand them. To understand your enemy is to know victory. For years, I journeyed from one world to another, my drive for knowledge urging me onward. I studied the Cabal, their command structure, their military strategies, and their technology. I found their weaknesses, and broke many strongholds by myself. I learned from Variks and the Wolves of the Reef. I learned of the Fallen and their insatiable desire for plunder. I learned of their need for ether, and broke them. I watched the Hive on Luna; observed their rituals and daily lives. I learned of their ascendant realms, and their leaders who call themselves gods. I found their Achilles heel, and shattered their holds," the warlock monologued. "But the one enemy I have been the most fascinated with is the Vex. Their warping technology, simulations, and near time travel abilities have long intrigued me." The warlock locked eyes with each of the guardians that lay before him, making sure they remained focused on his words. "Obviously, they cannot truly time travel in the sense we know of. If that were the case, they would've already won. I entered their structures, lost myself in one simulation after another, and found a pattern. Eventually, I weaved my way through their vast array of confluxes and structures to the true center of their madness, the Nexus. Each structure across our system is merely a piece of the puzzle, and I put them together." The warlock then raised his arms. "I made allies within the Reef, found friends in the Nine, and now I finally return to you all. I have seen the Last City's struggles during my time in the Vex hivemind, and I have learned of your successes as well as your failures. You have all done well, but with me, you can finally accomplish the goals our greatest ancestors once held."

"And what would that be?" Zavala questioned.

The warlock smiled. "Taking the stars." The warlock then leaned forward and placed his arms on the conference table. "Think about it, you five. You have three million guardians gifted with the Traveler's Light at your disposal. Yet, rather than using them to take back everything we've lost, you've relegated yourselves to merely coordinating random strikes across the solar system."

"Whenever we go beyond, bad things happen," Cayde remarked.

"If you never go beyond, you will never defeat your enemies," the warlock replied. "What's the point of fighting if you don't fight to win? By remaining here, you allow your enemies to constantly regroup and reform. The Vex in particular can simply pull new armies through time."

"All we can do against the Vex is stop them as they appear," Ikora argued.

"Wrong!" the warlock shouted. "If that is your logic, you will never win against an infinite enemy. To not win is to lose, and to lose in this world is to die!"

"What do you suggest, then?" Zavala asked, suddenly intrigued by the warlock's words, assuming he had a solution.

"Glad you asked," the warlock admitted. "That artifact I handed you is more than a simple piece of Vex machinery; it's one of their numerous source algorithms. That one in particular delves into time warping and duplication, but I'll explain more in depth later." The warlock then rose to his full height. "The only way to protect our species is to defeat our enemies, and to do that means we must be bold. You have the army I need, and I have the knowledge you require." The warlock then took another glance at those before him. "From everything I've seen, you all wield solar, arc, and void energy, correct?"

"Indeed," Saladin spoke up.

"Those energy types are powerful, but they are not the only ones," the warlock smirked. At those words, his supporters perked up. "My hunters have learned the ability to conjure frost energy," he stated, gesturing to the hunters coated in pure white. They immediately ignited their hands with ice and sent a chilling breeze toward the heads of the Vanguard and Crucible. "My warlocks have studied the spectral arts," the warlock continued, and his warlocks raising their hands to the numerous chairs in the room. The chairs were lifted off the ground by an unseen force, only to be twirled around and eventually set back down. "Lastly, my titans have mastered the shadows," the warlock concluded. Several of his titans conjured miniature black holes as others disappeared in black mist, only to reappear from thin air several seconds later. "I know how to defeat our enemies, and I am the only one who can lead your armies to victory across the system. I am Phaetin Moraki, Keeper of Exponential Knowledge, and I am here to offer you retribution."

 **(Author's Note)**

Hello everyone. I have been reluctant to start this story for a while due to its scale, and the fact that I have had several other ongoing projects. However, after compiling a majority of my ideas for this story, I have finally decided to begin its telling. Phaetin Moraki is a character I am excited to explore in more depth as this story unfolds, but he is not the only one. As a Destiny story that means to span across the entirety of the solar system, there are dozens of guardian tales to be told within this singular story of retribution and eventual climax. I want to explore the lives of many guardians, but I am afraid that designing so many may prove to be quite challenging. I can do it, but I feel it would be easier for me and more enjoyable to the reader if you all sent me ideas of your own guardians to incorporate within the story. Their design, personality, origin, equipment, and even comrades are most certainly yours to decide. However, keep in mind that I must tell this story in the way that I feel it should, and once you've given me permission to use a given character, I have free reign over what happens to them. Next chapter will come out when it's ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians of Earth

The boy's eyes lingered on the hunter's revolver; the intricately designed weapon was hand-crafted by Tex Mechanica. The boy saw the golden top, wooden handle, and felt that the entire weapon was a marvel to behold.

"I hate bandits," the hunter remarked, his eyes glued to the three corpses he had created. He swiftly reloaded the Last Word and placed the weapon in its holster. The hunter then lifted his gaze to the boy he had saved, and took note of where the boy's eyes were directed. The hunter looked down to his revolver, then back to the boy. "You like the gun, do you?" the hunter asked.

The boy shook his mind out of its stance and lifted his eyes to the guardian's helmet. "It's shiny," the boy replied simply.

The hunter chuckled. "I don't blame you for staring, kid. I did the same thing when I met the man before me who wielded this revolver."

"You're a hunter, right?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Yeah, that I am," the hunter acknowledged, squatting down beside the boy.

"I wish I could be like you," the boy said.

"Why's that?" the hunter questioned.

"Because you protect people. You always step in to save the day, even when no one else will. You're fearless, unkillable. I wish I could be like that," the boy explained.

"Well, kid, let me tell you secret," the hunter stated, leaning in close to the boy. "I'm fearful every day. Guardians are not gods, but we do what we must despite the odds. We're brave, not fearless," the hunter explained. He then pulled his hand cannon from its holster. "You want to hold it?"

The boy hesitantly reached out, and took hold of the weapon. "It's heavy," he commented as his eyes danced across the weapon's surface.

"That it is," the hunter laughed.

The boy sat still for a moment, his eyes glued to the weapon. Then, he abruptly lifted his head to the hunter. "How do you become a guardian?"

"I was once told you had to die first," the hunter answered. "Then I became one, despite what others said. But you don't have to be a guardian to be a hero."

The boy returned the hunter his weapon, and the warrior rose from his position. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Shin Malphur," the hunter answered. "What's yours?"

"Jaylen Tarix," the boy replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, kid," the hunter said. "Sorry to say that this is goodbye, but I'm needed elsewhere." The guardian then turned away from the young boy and revealed his ghost.

"Thank you, mister," the boy called out.

The hunter tilted his head back to the boy one last time. "Anytime, Jaylen." With that, the hunter's body faded away as did his ghost. A ship was overhead, and its engines left a trail of smoke in its wake as it took off towards the Hall of Consensus.

"I wish I could be like them," the boy muttered to himself as he watched the ship disappear into the distance. The boy's brown hair was long and shaggy, often causing his view to be distorted. It was what caused him to bump into those bandits in the first place. His purple eyes were an abnormality amongst humans, and they often garnered unwanted attention. He was very short, and only the age of twelve. Still, he was a curious child, and the study of guardians had consumed his free time. He'd study books on their weaponry, abilities, and so on. Now, to have actually met one, his life was complete. The boy slowly trudged home, knowing that he may never have as enjoyable a moment in his life as the one that had just occurred.

/

"Come on, really hit me," the awoken titan urged her partner. The woman wore violet armor, though her helmet was removed for the convenience of it. She had green hair popping out of her blue skull, and it slid elegantly down the right side of her head. Her eyes were a matching shade of emerald.

"I'm trying!" her partner exclaimed as he slammed one fist after another into her open palms. The man was a titan, and he wore the signature black armor of Dead Orbit. His eyes were blue, and his black hair cut short.

"I can't believe Dead Orbit offered you a contract when you've barely had any time to master your Light," the female awoken remarked out of irritation.

"Shut up!" her partner shouted as he dug deep, nailing her in the palm of her hand with his fist. Upon collision, sparks of arc energy shot out in all directions. The force of collision sent the awoken slamming against the far wall of the training facility. "Woah," the male titan remarked, looking to his hands in surprise.

A gentle laugh emitted from the woman at the end of the room. "Better," the awoken admitted with a smile on her face. What few friends she had knew her to be Jax Longbow, an outcast from the Reef itself.

"Sometimes I hate you, Jax," the male titan remarked with an expression of disgust.

"Get over it, Pulsis," Jax replied as she rose to her feet and stomped towards her partner. "I know I might aggravate you from time to time, but I'm making you better. Just look at what you were able to do."

"But it's not enough," Pulsis replied shamefully as he looked to the fading sparks on his hands. When Pulsis Octavius awoke from death several months back, a violent show of arc energy followed him. His ghost, along with many others believed it to be a sign that he would be a great guardian; but since then he's shown little promise.

"It'll never be enough!" Jax stated, pressing against Pulsis's armor with her index finger. "Not enough to beat every single enemy in the solar system, but it will be enough to become a great guardian… one day."

"And when do you think that day will come?" Pulsis questioned.

"Don't know. You've still got a lot to improve upon, but if you can learn to focus your rage, focus your movement, focus your Light, it'll be soon enough," Jax answered.

"It's just… people already think I'm a failure. You've had to pull me out of the past three missions we've embarked on because I'm not good enough. I don't want to be amazing, just decent. I want to be able to control the Light as the others do," Pulsis explained.

"Believe it or not, we all wield the Light in slightly different ways," Jax stated. "You'll get there," she assured her comrade. Suddenly, a ringing came from her helmet on a nearby table. "Oh brother," she groaned as she reached for her helmet and placed it over her head. "We've got a notification. Apparently a big meeting is going down in the Hall of Consensus. All who wish to attend are welcome."

"Go if you want. I think I'll stay here and keep practicing," Pulsis replied, turning to several industrial punching bags.

"Suit yourself," Jax said as she exited the training facility.

/

"Knew the idea of buried treasure was too good to be true," a hunter exclaimed as he ducked behind a pile of rubble where his titan comrade was waiting. The man wore the armor of the Errant Knight, with shades of blue and gray covering the steel and leather. On his arms were strung together bones of a young Ahamkara's spine. Beneath his helmet, his blonde hair pointed to the left side of his head. His eyes with a brightly glowing blue, and four black tallies crossed his right eye.

"Keep your head down, Arden," the hunter's comrade urged as he reloaded his automatic rifle. The titan wore the armor known as Devastation Complex, and upon his head sat the Helm of Saint-14. The awoken titan went by the name of Brutus Sor. Beneath his helmet his eyes were illuminated with light green, his spiky white hair longing to puncture through the helmet.

"At least it's just Fallen," Arden remarked as he whipped out his Better Devils, the revolver coated in blue and gray as well. He lifted himself up from behind cover and fired into the horde of encroaching hostiles. Two dregs and a vandal were toppled, but many more pushed forward. Then, Arden saw a Fallen skiff approaching. Attached to it was a walker.

"Just Fallen, you said!" Brutus roared in irritation as he grabbed hold of the hunter and pulled him to his side. The pair narrowly avoided a cannon shell and took off sprinting for the added cover of the nearby woodlands. The titan ran with the hunter over his shoulder.

"I guess I got your back," Arden laughed manically as he continued to pull the trigger of his revolver. One Fallen after another crumbled to the ground.

The pair was almost to the tree line when Brutus spotted something. "Hey, is that…?" he questioned, his speed slowing.

"Why are you stopping?!" Arden shouted. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the same thing his comrade did.

"Always getting into trouble, you two?" a robotic voice questioned from the tree line. It chuckled, "You never learn." The being then stepped into the sunlight. He was an exo, his surface coated in a hue of blood with a bloodstain across his left eye. The warlock's armor was coated in gold and gray, with his signature clothing item being the Wings of Sacred Dawn. An explosion emitted from the warlock's body, and his comrades quickly realized what was happening. The warlock's body ignited with solar energy as he reached to the sky. A brilliant, burning sword materialized within his grasp, and he leaped elegantly into the air.

"Get down!" Brutus shouted to Arden as he tossed his hunter friend to the ground. Beams of flaming solar energy shot over their heads, and rows of Fallen were set ablaze.

"I'm not gonna let Icon-16 hog all the fun," Arden replied as he pushed himself off the ground, a burning gold revolver falling into his right hand. The hunter spun around and pulled back the hammer on his weapon with a smile. Then, he pulled the trigger, blowing open the legs of the walker he had once been so frightened of. Over his head flew the emblazoned Hammer of Sol, and the hunter knew that his titan companion had finally joined the fray. The three guardians rained death and destruction down upon their enemies, until finally none remained.

"I'd say that's enough adventuring for one day," Brutus huffed as he attempted to catch his breath after expending so much of his energy.

"Sure thing," Arden agreed, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Not even a thank you?" Icon questioned with irritation as he turned to his fireteam.

"Thanks buddy," Arden acknowledged in a mocking manner as he collected himself on the soft soil of Earth.

"How'd you even find us?" Brutus asked his warlock friend.

"I placed a tracker on Arden's suit a while back. I knew how mischievous he could be, and felt it would be a good insurance policy in case he ever got lost," Icon explained. "But I must regretfully state that I did not come here initially to give you aid. I came to inform the two of you that a great meeting is being held within the Hall of Consensus back at the city."

"You know meetings aren't my thing," Arden replied, putting his hands behind his head as if ready to take a nap.

"I understand that, but… this meeting is rather peculiar," Icon stated.

"What do you mean?" Brutus asked, removing his helmet so that he could look to his friend with his own eyes.

"A guardian lost to history is conducting the meeting. He's presently giving a speech that is more audacious than anything I have heard in years prior," Icon explained.

"Audacious, or ambitious?" Arden asked for clarification.

"Both," Icon answered. "He's talking of reclaiming our solar system, one planet at a time."

Icon's comrades looked to one another. Guardians had long taken to the stars and beaten back the forces of Darkness in various areas. They had fought and killed thousands of grunts as well as their leaders, but to truly reclaim the system was something virtually unheard of. "Genocide? Now that's something you can count me in for," Arden agreed wildly.


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians of Mars

The hunter, dressed in a special outfit designed by the Future War Cult, rested against a large stone that jutted out from the red sand which covered the planet's surface. Beneath his helmet, the awoken's blue skin was made imperfect by a scratch that stretched from his right eyebrow to the left side of his bottom lip. His white hair was cut to a mohawk, though unfortunately flattened due to his helmet. His orange eyes were pointed to the sky as he watched Warsats crash down upon Mars. "Rasputin's been going nuts the past couple days, hasn't he?" the hunter commented to his ghost.

"It would appear that way," the hunter's ghost acknowledged, appearing from thin air to hover beside his guardian.

"You think maybe we should get moving, Lexicon?" the hunter asked.

"Why's that, Quinary?" the ghost questioned.

"Because a Warsat's about to crush us!" Quinary shouted, grabbing his ghost as he utilized his blink ability to warp away from their current location. A moment later, a massive Warsat landed where he had once sat. "How far away is the Clovis Bray facility?" Quinary asked his ghost.

"Considering that we're in Meridian Bay, I'd say a very long way away," Lexicon replied.

Quinary looked back to the sky. "Then why is Rasputin bringing down what seems to be the entire array?"

"Perhaps the models are outdated," Lexicon theorized.

"But who's making new models?" Quinary questioned. An explosion from behind urged him to turn, and he saw the hulking behemoth that was a Cabal land tank. "Looks like the rhinos are making another move against the Vex."

"They've already pummeled those robots. What do they gain from bringing a moving command center to join the fight?" Lexicon questioned.

"I'm not sure," Quinary admitted. The Red Legion had destroyed the gate to the Black Garden many years ago, but that hadn't stopped the Vex from warping into the barrens of Mars. "Wait, look there," Quinary abruptly said, pointing to a distant plateau. He was currently on a ridge overlooking the Cabal land tank, and saw on the far plateau that there was a Vex gate, albeit a small one. "The Cabal have been spreading their influence across the planet. They must be attempting to eradicate the Vex presence once and for all," Quinary stated.

On the distant plateau, Quinary watched as the Vex gate activated. At first, only a dozen Vex goblins exited the gate. Then, hobgoblins followed, and minotaurs, as well as harpies. In total, Quinary counted nearly a hundred soldiers. The Vex marched forward down the slope that connected the great plains of the region to the plateau. Their weapons unleashed a barrage of red and purple energy as they attempted to swarm their enemy with explosive fire. The Cabal land tank was relatively unfazed, but halted its engines nonetheless. The hunter watched with curiosity as the Cabal war machine suddenly stopped its advance.

Then the vehicle's hatch opened. Cabal legionaries and phalanxes clambered out of their moving stronghold. Behind them came the colossi and centurions. The two armies charged towards one another with their weapons bared. Then, they clashed. Phalanx shields slammed into metal, and minotaurs sent volleys of explosive projectiles to decimate their enemies.

"They seem relatively balanced in terms of fighting strength," Lexicon commented.

"Knowing the Cabal, they'll steadily push the Vex back. Their effective when it comes to starting a battle," Quinary stated. He watched the Cabal legionaries retreat behind the newly formed protective wall of the phalanxes, and saw the dreaded wave of Cabal firepower that tore through the Vex. After the Vex lines had been shattered, the phalanxes made way for the colossi to open fire. Centurions leaped forth as well. Quinary then heard the familiar roar of engines, and looked to the sky. Three Cabal harvesters carrying dreaded goliath tanks landed behind friendly lines. They each dropped a tank as well as a fresh squad of legionaries, then swiftly exited the warzone.

"That's just insult to injury," Lexicon remarked with a pained expression as he watched the remaining Vex goblins stagger back toward their plateau.

"Unit for unit, the Cabal are vastly superior to the Vex," Quinary admitted. Then, he saw what appeared to be several dark clouds forming around the battlefield. Vex were now exiting their gate in more numerous numbers than before. Rows of Vex goblins twelve units across stomped forward, one after the other. "Problem is, the Vex have a near endless supply of soldiers," Quinary stated, almost smiling as the dark clouds around the battlefield gave way to Vex hydras. The oversized machines unleashed chaos as they forced the Cabal to spread out in order to defend from multiple sides. Once the phalanxes went, the legionaries began to crumble. Then, while the Cabal lines were in disarray, the hydras turned to the Cabal land tank. They fired with all the weaponry at their disposal, but it did little to damage the mighty vessel. That was, until more dark clouds formed around the land tank.

"I wonder if the Vex have the firepower to destroy that thing," Lexicon remarked.

"Let's find out," Quinary said.

The dark clouds gave way to nearly a dozen cyclopses, the mightiest pieces of Vex artillery. They shelled the goliath tanks, then battered the land tank's treads. The Cabal had no path of retreat, though they wouldn't have used one even if the option was available. More Cabal units trudged out of the land tank to continue the conflict as their once mobile command center came under nonstop fire.

"This battle could go on for a while, Lexicon. Why don't we find something else to consume our time with?" Quinary suggested to his ghost.

"About that: I just received a message from the Last City. A big meeting's occurring at the Hall of Consensus," Lexicon informed his guardian.

"Big meeting?" Quinary asked.

"A warlock is speaking of some very interesting subjects. He seems to believe we can actually purge our enemies from the system," Lexicon explained.

"In that case, this meeting sounds too important to miss," Quinary stated. "Let's get moving."

/

The hunter, dressed in his blue and gray Frumious armor, felt a crack in his back as the Cabal centurion slammed him against a boulder. "Ow! Son of a…" the hunter groaned, his face hidden behind the Cabal's massive hand. The guardian swung wildly with a knife in his right hand. He nailed the creature in the forearm, but its armor caused the blade to break on contact. The Cabal roared triumphantly as it raised its cannon to the hunter. Then, an explosion emitted from the beast's back, and it toppled over to its left side. The hunter fell to his knees, thankful to still be breathing. "Thanks, Diana."

Standing before the humbled warrior was a warlock, dressed in a gold and red variant of the Ego Talon IV uniform. "Are you alright, Jorgan?" the concerned woman asked. Beneath her helmet, Jorgan knew her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Long, flowing red hair shot up from her scalp and stretched down to her shoulders. Wearing her uniform caused agony from time to time, as it pulled on her hair. Her eyes were a beaming shade of hazel.

"I'm fine now that you're here," Jorgan replied, bending over to retrieve his shattered knife. The first time he'd been revived by his ghost, blood had poured into his eyes and given him a unique set of red irises. His hair was a dark shade of black, and a blue ring was tattooed around his right eye.

"Please stop taking such great risks as that. Sneaking up on a centurion with nothing more than a knife isn't a smart move," Diana urged.

"You almost sound like you care," Jorgan remarked, his eyes glued to the partial knife he held in his hand. The tip was broken off, but the remainder of the weapon was in decent condition.

"I care more than you know," Diana stated, her eyes turning to a nearby chest that Jorgan had been fighting for. "That's what all of this was about?"

"Hey, when I see a chest, I gotta have it," Jorgan answered innocently, slipping his fractured knife into a sheathe on his rear.

Before the hunter could approach, Diana opened the chest. "Some glimmer, and a token?"

"I'll take that!" Jorgan stated, leaping past his friend to claim the token at the bottom of the chest. "I'm sure Ana Bray will have something for me in exchange for this."

"Whatever," Diana muttered as she claimed what little glimmer there was inside the chest. "I suppose we can use this glimmer to purchase you another knife."

"I'm tired of you spending all the glimmer we find on new knives for me," Jorgan protested. "It one may have a broken tip, but it's fine otherwise."

Diana couldn't stop herself from laughing. "That's what she said."

"So immature," Jorgan scoffed.

"And you're not, tough guy?" Diana questioned, shoving her friend back with a push to his chest.

"Are we really going to this… right now?" Jorgan asked.

"Absolutely," Diana remarked, leaping to her friend a moment after her response was spoken. She aimed for his shoulders, and firmly grabbed hold of them. She expected her body weight to bring her friend to the ground, but then something else happened.

Jorgan leaned back, likewise grabbing hold of Diana's shoulders as he fell backwards onto the ground. He forced Diana over his head, allowing her to hit the ground first. Then, he simply flipped over on top of her. "Pinned you," he stated triumphantly.

"You got lucky," Diana argued.

"Don't give me that excuse. You started the fight, and it only took me one move to beat you," Jorgan replied. He was about to lean closer to his partner when another voice spoke up.

"Jorgan, I hate to bug you in such a… unique moment, but the Tower has been notifying all guardians of a rather special meeting being held at the Hall of Consensus," Jorgan's ghost informed.

"Great…" Jorgan muttered. "I don't suppose you want to attend, Diana?"

"You know how much I love intellectual conversations. Traveler knows you don't give me any," Diana said with a smirk.

"Ghost, bring the ship around," Jorgan instructed with a groan.

/

"That's number seven," the warlock observed, picking up another dead ghost from another seemingly empty Martian cave. The warlock was dressed in his New Monarchy uniform. Beneath his helmet, the awoken wore short black hair with contrasting white eyes. "Where's your guardian, buddy?" the warlock rhetorically asked the dead ghost, knowing no answer would follow.

"So, we have a guardian killer, Porter?" a stern voice questioned from the cave's entrance. Standing before the warlock was a titan of the New Monarchy, wearing his knightly Sovereign armor with pride.

"It would seem that way, Hercules," Porter stated, turning to his brother-in-arms.

"Seven ghost shells, but no guardians. This is truly a strange situation we've been given," Hercules remarked. Beneath his helm, the dark-skinned man had a stern face, wore a thick beard, and had his black hair cut short nearly to the point of being bald.

"Cabal wouldn't do this. To drag a guardian's body away from where they were killed just doesn't make sense for them," Porter said. He tilted his head to the ground and saw where blood had been splattered. "Cabal simply execute, and Vex could care less about corpses."

"Perhaps Fallen," Hercules theorized.

"Perhaps, but the only House ever seen on Mars was the House of Wolves, and no one's heard from them in a long time. No, perhaps it was the Hive," Porter replied.

"What use would the Hive have with a bunch of corpses?" Hercules questioned.

"Not corpses. It's likely they eliminated the guardians' ghosts, then subdued them for Light extraction. You know of their strange rituals," Porter explained.

"That is truly despicable. If your theory is true, then we must avenge our brethren the horrible deaths they must've suffered," Hercules stated. Suddenly, a message came in through Hercules's helm, and he tilted his head away from his comrade to analyze the notification. "Porter, this investigation may have to wait. I've been informed of a high-stakes meeting being held within the Hall of Consensus back on Earth."

"Then go and have a blast. I'm staying here; I can't afford to let this trail run cold," Porter replied, brushing past his comrade as he made his way back into the open Martian air.


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy of Venus

"I'm drained," a gruff, elder titan muttered as he fell back against a rock that was providing protection from the onslaught of Taken.

"So am I," a warlock replied, raising his half-emptied pulse rifle over their fortified position to strike a blow to the enemy.

"We used up so much Light to hold them back, but they just keep coming," a hunter remarked with despair.

The group of guardians that had once numbered nearly two hundred had been reduced to forty within the span of a few hours, and those that remained were now huddled around rocky fortifications that lined the outside of a small cave for protection.

"Silence all!" a Dead Orbit warlock barked to the others. "Lex Quintanos speaks."

A hunter then stepped past the warlock, her samurai-like armor designed by the Iron Lords shining brightly in the midday light. Many others wore their Iron Banner armor as well, and they immediately turned to their fearless leader for inspiration.

"Guardians, we stand in a very grim situation. Pushed against a wall, the Taken have whittled us down to a mere forty. But… our enemy's numbers are not infinite. With Oryx dead, there can only be so many of those monstrosities. Our only hope for survival is to remove the Taken blight at the center of the chaos," Lex explained. Beneath her helmet, her blonde hair fell over her right eye, hindering her vision. The woman's eyes were a light green, and a scar was across her left eye.

"So we're rushing?" a male hunter questioned.

"Yes," Lex replied.

"With what?" a titan asked. "We've depleted our Light, and our weapons are nearly empty."

"That is why we will turn to our blades," Lex stated, revealing a hunter-designed Quickfang from her back.

One by one, the others clustering in the small area raised their blades to the sky. Other hunters wielded Quickfang as well, while titans carried the hulking Crown Splitter, and warlocks showed off Eternity's Edge. The Taken were approaching, ready to overwhelm the guardians. A single legionary stomped over the rocky fortifications the guardians had been using for cover, ready to fire and take another life.

"Charge!" Lex shouted, pointing her blade to the already dead beast.

The guardians rushed forward, ramming their blades into the single legionary with brutal ferocity. They then leaped over their rocky fortifications and crashed into the unfolding hell that was the Taken onslaught. Lex lead the way, carving through the Taken with astonishing speed. She slid her blade along an acolyte's throat, then sidestepped to avoid a knight's swing, thrusted Quickfang into a vandal, and twisted around to execute a hobgoblin. The hunter had a level of agility the others couldn't match, and they soon fell behind. Lex continued onward, the sounds of conflict behind her suggesting the others were close behind.

A sniper round rang out, and Lex nearly fell to the ground. The bullet and flown just ahead of her at an angle that suggested someone was on the rocky hills above her position, and blown away a Taken captain. Several more rounds were fired, effectively killing five other Taken before the sniper suddenly fell silent. Lex then advanced toward the blight ahead of her. She sliced through a trio of Taken goblins before finally reaching the source of the Taken activity. The sound of fighting behind her was an assurance that the others were still pushing onward, and she raised her sword to destroy the blight.

Before the hunter could swing her blade, an explosion emitted from the blight. The ground was shaken violently by the colossal figure of a Taken knight, grown to an exaggerated height and wielding power far beyond that of an average grunt. Flames shot out from the beast's skull, and Lex narrowly avoided the blazing fire by rolling out of the way. The oversized Taken roared with fury as it stomped forward. It raised its cannon to the hunter that stood before it and fired.

"Lex!" the warlock from Dead Orbit shouted, leaping into the explosive round before it could strike down his comrade. The warlock was sent flying to the ground in a heaping pile of smoke, his ghost already shattered.

The hunter grieved for her fellow guardian, glancing down to the body before returning her gaze to the Taken knight before her. That was when a spark ignited inside her. Bolts of electricity began to shoot across her body as she called upon her Light for aid. The Taken knight fired again, only for its explosive round to be incinerated by arc energy. Lex raised her hand to the sky, and a staff of lightning fell into her grasp. The Taken knight fired several more times, to no avail. Lex charged forward, arc energy surging across her body. Once in range, she swung with her staff, crippling the being's left leg. The Taken knight fell to a knee, and tried to recover when Lex spun back around. The hunter cried out in anger as she plunged her staff into the knight's chest. The Darkness that consumed the Taken adversary erupted in a blaze of black fire. The knight's corpse dissipated, and Lex rushed to the blight itself. She brought her weapon to bear on the orb, and swiftly destroyed it. Darkness shot out from the orb in all directions, vanishing soon after.

Lex stood alone, her arc energy fading away along with her staff. Not a sound could be heard aside from the Venusian winds which were picking up due to an incoming storm. The hunter turned to see the outcome of the battle, and ended up crumbling to her knees. Though her comrades had fought hard and decimated the Taken forces, not a single one of them stood to relish in the victory. A field of corpses laid in the hunter's wake.

/

"Such a shame," the exo hunter commented as he looked down at the battlefield littered with corpses. The exo was coated with a black paint job, a single red stripe going down the center of his robotic skull. His eyes glowed a powerful shade of red.

"None left but her," his ghost remarked, appearing from thin air.

"Perhaps I should've done more," the exo commented.

"What more could you have done, Zephyr? If you had continued firing, others would've arrived at our location," the guardian's ghost pointed out.

Zephyr looked to his rear, remembering the half a dozen Taken who had warped to his location in an effort to stop him from aiding the others. "Fair point, Orpheus. What do you say we head back to the Tower?"

"Sounds like a plan," Orpheus replied with glee.

Zephyr-9 pulled his gray hood back over his head, then called for a transmat. His eyes were glued to the lone survivor below, even as his body began the process of being transmatted. _Poor hunter._


	5. Chapter 5: Phaetin's Speech

"Do you think Phaetin can win over the others?" a warlock in gray armor asked his comrades.

"Relax, Darius. You've been around him long enough to know that he can draw anyone in," another warlock assured her friend.

"Silence, comrades!" a titan barked. "The Keeper of Exponential Knowledge approaches."

The cluster of loyal hunters, warlocks, and titans stood at attention as their leader passed through, giving them all a confident nod of the head as he moved to enter the main chamber within the Hall of Consensus.

"You titans," a hunter abruptly laughed after Phaetin had passed. "Always so formal."

The guardians watched their leader eye the great doors he would soon push open to greet the hundreds, if not thousands of guardians who sat before him within the main chamber's balcony seats.

"Finally, after all this time…" Phaetin said to himself as he stared at the pair of great, pearly white doors before him. "Our dream will come to fruition." He was about to push the doors open when, suddenly, he turned to his comrades. "You have all loyally followed me this far. Thank you." Then, the warlock removed his hood and respirator, a smile on his face as he looked to his followers. "Wish me luck," he said with a wink. With that, Phaetin stepped to the great, white doors and pushed them open. Bright lights attempted to blind him as he entered, and he strolled into the center of the room with an aura of confidence.

Before Phaetin was a grand array of balconies which contained nearly a thousand onlooking guardians, and below them in a white, hovering stage of sorts sat the heads of the Vanguard. Alongside them was the great Iron Lord, Saladin Forge, and overseer of the Crucible, Lord Shaxx. Finally, hovering in circles above Phaetin were the heads of the city's various factions. The New Monarchy, Future War Cult, and Dead Orbit were all represented, as well as several smaller factions. Both Symmetry and the Knights of Earth were present for the unique warlock's speech. Whispers could be heard from the crowd of onlookers, though only briefly. Phaetin's eyes seemed to urge everyone to quiet down without him even uttering a word. The onlookers fell silent, and Ikora Rey stood from her seat to address the gathering.

"Today, we have commenced this meeting by our good graces to hear from a warlock who has supposedly ventured through the Vex Nexus, combated the foes we are all so familiar with, and returned with a stratagem to not only protect our city, but retake the very solar system we lost centuries ago," Ikora announced. Her stern eyes then went to Phaetin. "You may speak, warlock."

Phaetin nodded to the woman, then looked past the Vanguard to those in the balcony. "I'd like to the graciously thank the Vanguard for allowing me to come before you all. I am Phaetin Moraki, a guardian formerly lost in time. Today I have returned to the Last City, the final haven of humanity, to gather all those willing to retake their home," Phaetin boasted.

Before the warlock could continue, a beeping noise emitted from the seat in which Executor Hideo sat. "Before continuing, I would like to ask why we should believe a word you say? Many have talked of reclaiming lands lost to us, and many have tried. Many have also paid with their lives, and still here we sit in this lonesome city."

"Look me in the eyes when you speak," Phaetin half-snarled, almost losing his cool. He raised his left arm, allowing the Vex component to shine within the brightness of the room. His left eye glowed bright red, and the head of New Monarchy suddenly became concerned. "To answer your question, Executor Hideo, you need only look at me to see that I speak the truth. My body was torn between realities, and I was forced to mend my lost parts with those of a robotic variant. I believe a warlock by the name of Asher Mir suffered a similar tragedy," Moraki explained.

The heads of the Vanguard began to whisper amongst themselves. How did this warlock seem to know about so many of them?

"Now, to return to my initial point…" Phaetin said, looking once again to the large body of onlooking guardians. "I know your enemies, I know your struggles, and I know that inside each and every one of you, there is the yearning desire to rid the world of these beasts who have laid waste to our civilization. The Vanguard has haphazardly sent you on various missions and operations to defeat hostile leaders and claim locations for your precious Crucible, but they have done little to actually make a difference in this world," Phaetin spoke, weakening his stance with the Vanguard. "That is where I come in. This city is home to a near three million guardians, all of which could kill more than a hundred enemies to humanity by themselves in a single fight. Couple that with the million Redjacks at your disposal, along with other combative frames, and this city has close to five million warriors. Not only that, but you've found allies in both the Reef and mighty Leviathan. I've heard Emperor Calus speaks highly of you guardians, as well as Petra Venj and many others in the Reef. With these numbers, I'm shocked enemies like the Fallen have been giving you so much trouble," Phaetin spoke. "Even those beyond the wall are fighting with the hope of one day reclaiming the frontier. Just look to Hawthorne if you doubt my claims. So I ask, who is ready for change? To no longer go from day to day wondering when another disaster will strike? Long have I dreamed to bring peace to our people, and with all your help, I can make that happen," the warlock stated.

Guardians once again whispered amongst themselves as the Vanguard began to debate where to go from there. "What sort of strategy do you have planned for such a… vast goal?" Lakshmi-2 of the Future War Cult suddenly asked.

"Good question," Phaetin replied with a smile. "Analyzing the enemies of the Last City and deciding which to strike down first has been a key thought process of mine for a while. Another equally acceptable strategy would be the idea of simply pushing back our enemies planet by planet. However, the ultimate solution I have chosen is a mix of both. It begins with us wiping out the Vex," he answered.

"Defeating rulers of time? You truly are crazy," Lakshmi remarked.

"And you are short-sighted," Phaetin retorted. "I know your faction, and I know your ideals. You want war, but you lack the creativeness to seek victory. I've seen your mind-forking device, and have been through its nightmarish calculations. I have been through one Vex conflux after another, and now I stand before all of you with a solution. If the Vex are eradicated from existence, our other foes will fall easily. Their numbers are limited, and my associates have already drawn up troop schematics," Phaetin explained.

"I'm afraid we need more specifics, warlock," Lord Saladin cut in.

"And I have the specifics, titan. But this is not a meeting where I convey to you every front of my war. This is a gathering where I assure you all that there is a better solution to your conflicts than merely defending the Last City. The Traveler won't save you forever," Phaetin replied.

An uproar was unleashed amongst many of the guardians listening. "Heresy!" many of them cried. "Binary Star!" others said.

A beeping noise suddenly emitted from the seat in which the head of the Knights of Earth sat. An exo coated in dark blue metal, with a red ring around his right eye spoke up. He wore titan armor resembling that of a once glorious knight. "Order, all!" he declared before looking to Phaetin. "If you haven't yet grasped it, many here are not fond of you. What you promise is something many have thought of, yet all have failed at. But… of all the people I've met with such a dream, you appear to me as the sole being who can make that dream come true."

"Shut it, chaos bringer," the head of Symmetry suddenly snapped. "I don't even understand how your faction was allowed to be seated here today, Brakson. Light and dark are both needed for cosmic balance."

Phaetin laughed at the words of Symmetry's representative. "It's no wonder your faction was not seated in the Consensus. Ulan-Tan was nothing more than a fool, like the rest of your group."

More guardians began to voice concerns, but once again a voice spoke above them. The great Lord Shaxx finally rose from his seat to stare down at Phaetin. "Warlock, since I laid eyes on you, I've noticed something different. Show these guardians what you truly are, and perhaps you can still win us over."

Phaetin's eyes went dead. In that moment, lost memories rushed back into his head; memories of a past life long gone. _Carter, remember that with determination, with courage, with confidence, and the strength to persevere, you can do all things. Only you can define yourself._ His eyes shut as his mind lingered on words spoken by one who he could only presume was his mother. A tear slid down his cheek as he realized he might fail to claim the army he so desperately needed. Then, the warlock's eyes burst open, his tear turning into fire and igniting a blazing furnace across the right side of his face. "I am a warlock, like many of you, and yet I am different." Ice expanded from the warlock's Vex arm and crawled up to his shoulder. His right hand lifted to the rotating faction heads above him, and their seats began to spin faster. Black holes emitted from behind the warlock, and soon his loyal followers stepped through. "I am the Keeper of Exponential Knowledge, Wielder of the Six Energies, and Destroyer of Time Lords. I am Phaetin Moraki, and I make this speech to all that may here." The warlock's followers stepped closer to him, their eyes to the other guardians in the room. They were all cut from the same cloth, yet they looked to one another as strangers. "I hold the key to eternal peace, but I cannot accomplish what must be done alone. I require all of you for this dream to be complete. But even if your leaders will not follow, each and every one of you still has a choice to make. So I call upon the brave, the bold, the confident, the audacious, and all other heroes who wish to reclaim what was lost so many centuries ago. I call upon those who seek justice for countless lost, and I call upon those who wish to one day behold a brave new world. After all, we were here first. So let us join hands in one final war, soon to be one final battle, and spur forth a new era. An era… of gilded retribution!"

The room was thrown into silence. The warlock's powers may have dissipated, but he still remained before everyone as a presence which inspired awe. Then, from his location above the warlock, Brakson-3 of the Knights of Earth stood. The exo then pointed a fist to the ceiling. "Phaetin Moraki, you have my allegiance."

"A war to end all wars? How could we resist?" Lakshmi remarked, rising from her seat and raising a fist as well.

"The New Monarchy is more than willing to align with you for mutual benefit," Executor Hideo stated, standing out of respect as well.

Dead Orbit remained silent, as did Symmetry. Phaetin expected as much from such radically unique parties. Still, he looked to the Vanguard and sea of other guardians for majority's support. The Vanguard sat silent, and Zavala nearly smirked at the warlock's lack of support. Then, a hunter from the balconies rose. Arden raised a fist to the ceiling, as did his comrades Brutus and Icon-16. A titan of the New Monarchy, Hercules, stood as well. An exo hunter hidden beneath his hood also rose, and Zephyr-9 pointed a fist to the ceiling. Shin Malphur stood, as did Lady Efrideet. Vanguard members like Jorgan and Diana stood, and in a secluded part of the stands, Quinary raised a fist to the ceiling. Even Cayde-6 stood before being forcefully sat back down by Ikora. Hordes of guardians rose from their seats, and many began to roar with approval. "To the stars, to the stars, to the stars!"

Darius and many of Phaetin's other followers couldn't help but bump fists and embrace one another out of joy for their success. Phaetin stood motionless, a smile on his face.

Finally, the Vanguard moved to speak. It took nearly three minutes for them to quiet the chamber down. Zavala stood and glared at Phaetin. "The factions and individuals may have their say, but it is the Vanguard who act militarily on behalf of the Last City." The titan looked to his comrades, and he knew from each of their expressions what he needed to say. "After careful consideration… you have our backing." Cheers erupted from the balconies, and Phaetin's followers became even more ecstatic. "But, you will run every strategy by us first, warlock."

"I would have it no other way," Phaetin replied with a smirk. The visiting guardians then took their leave as the Vanguard once again attempted to calm the chamber down.

"The meeting is hereby ended," Saladin announced.


	6. Chapter 6: Commotion

The city was alive with talk of the Vanguard's decision at Phaetin's speech from hours prior. Many guardians had returned to their previous affairs, but several wandered the streets in hopes of finding the strange warlock who won them over.

Phaetin felt it would be therapeutic to walk back to the Tower. On his trek, the man hid his left arm within its sleeve in order to avoid startling the civilian population. The sight of a Vex arm would most likely strike fear into many, and Phaetin was already concerned with guardians thinking him to be a Vex infiltration unit. The warlock's respirator had returned to its place on his face, and his hood was once again pulled over his head. To the average civilian, he would seem like just another wanderer. However, to those who wished to seek him out, his features would make him easy to identify.

"Warlock!" a robotic voice called out.

Phaetin tilted his head to the voice's origin, only to see a familiar titan with his helmet removed standing at the entrance to an alley. The guardian was urging Phaetin over, and the warlock couldn't resist. Once in the alley, Phaetin removed his hood. "If it isn't the first faction head to rally behind me," Phaetin beamed at Brakson.

"My pleasure," Brakson replied, but no joyous expression was on his face.

"So, what is it you wished to pull me aside for?" Phaetin asked. "I'm always interested in helping my associates."

Brakson's gaze fell to the ground. Many thoughts were running wildly through his head, and he struggled to keep them in order. "There's something I must get off my chest," Brakson stated. His eyes went back to Phaetin. "My faction may side with you, but that doesn't amount to much. In recent years we've become sort of a joke amongst the community of guardians," Brakson explained. "The only reason we were allowed into the Hall of Consensus was due to our faction being one of the few officially registered within the Vanguard database."

"Ah, yes," Phaetin replied, a hand to his chin. "I remember now. Your faction was once quite noble. You put everything on the line at the Battle of Twilight Gap, yes?"

"Indeed, but I sacrificed so much with the stupid idea of heroism imbedded in my mind," Brakson stated. "I was foolish with my battle tactics, and I nearly cost my faction its existence. Years later I would make another fatal move to strike out against the Hellmouth on Luna. I lost a good friend that day, and two others left the city permanently."

Phaetin suddenly smirked. "Tolcum and Iris?"

"Yes, but how did you…?" Brakson began to question, but then he dropped the subject as he remembered what Phaetin was. The titan then let out a deep sigh. "Point is, my faction used to be something special. We were always small, but we once had our honor, our pride, and our glory. Now, most people see us as war dogs bent on rushing into every sort of conflict under the sun."

Phaetin but his right hand on Brakson's shoulder. "Then we'll have to change their minds, now won't we?"

Brakson timidly nodded his head. For near a century, he'd been alone without his closest friends. Over a thousand of his followers had given their lives in past conflicts, and the faction currently only held about a hundred and twenty members.

"Your headquarters is the Chamber of Steel, right?" Phaetin asked.

"Correct," Brakson answered.

"Splendid. I shall have to pay the landmark a visit at some point," Phaetin remarked.

"I would be honored if you did so. And thank you, warlock," Brakson replied.

Phaetin shook his head. "I haven't done anything worth applauding yet, titan." The two guardians moved to go their separate ways when the warlock suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine. "We're not alone," Phaetin said. His eyes scanned the alley, and then he saw them. On the rooftops, three hooded figures stared down at him. They wielded small firearms and blades.

"What is this?" Brakson questioned, reaching for Crown Splitter at his back. A grenade suddenly fell between him and Phaetin. The grenade erupted in smoke, and the two men were separated by a haze of darkness.

"False messiah. The Darkness cannot be defeated, only pushed back," an earie voice claimed.

Phaetin heard blades clashing, and could only assume Brakson had met the enemy. The warlock shifted his attention to the other figures moving about in the smoke. From their footsteps, he knew they were close. "That is why you must be cleansed of your revolting ideals…" Phaetin proclaimed, his right hand igniting with solar energy. "Symmetry!" he shouted, his blazing furnace of a hand creating a mighty sword from thin air. He violently swung the weapon, cutting away the smoke that had once engulfed his position. The assassins rushed toward him with their weapons at the ready. In an instant, Phaetin's fiery sword disappeared, and he raised his previously hidden left hand. The Vex fingers spread out, and void energy sprung forth. The assassins were Nightstalkers, and they immediately whipped out their void-based bows to retaliate. The energies collided and cancelled one another out.

"Fancy tricks, but they cannot save you," one of the assassins remarked.

"So you say," Phaetin smirked as the assassins drew closer. Once within striking distance, the assassins leaped to their target with weapons outstretched. Then, in less than a second, spikes of solid ice shot out from Phaetin's position and impaled both the men. "I have no need for primitive firearms when my body is a tool for destruction," Phaetin stated, admiring his swift executions. He then turned to see Brakson standing over another fallen assassin. The titan's armor was cracked, and it was apparent Brakson was injured. "Why haven't you summoned your ghost for healing?" Phaetin questioned.

"My ghost was lost to me long ago," Brakson answered, wiping circuit fluid from his mouth.

"I wouldn't rest just yet, you two," a sinister voice snapped.

Phaetin looked around once more, only to find that seven more Symmetry members had surrounded them. The warlock then began to laugh. "You doubt my ability to kill all of you in one move?"

"Very much so," a hunter sneered.

"As much as I would love to do so, my companions have been dying for some action," Phaetin replied. In the blink of an eye, the Symmetry members were all dropped to the ground from rifle fire. From the rooftops and shadowy corners of the alley, the warlock's followers made their presence known. "My entourage is always close by, in case nonsense like this happens." The warlock then returned his gaze to Brakson. "What say we head to the Chamber of Steel now? After all, you look as if you could use a patch up."

/

His shadowy cloak blowing steadily in the wind, Zephyr's eyes were to the mysterious warlock in the alley. "He's powerful," the exo admitted. "Doesn't use a weapon, huh?" he suddenly questioned, opening a journal to take notes.

"Always this curious of others, are you?" a strange voice asked.

Zephyr tilted his head to the noise, and found a mysterious stranger staring back at him. The female exo wore a poncho similar to that of Hawthorne, and on her back was a firearm with technology that shouldn't even exist yet. "Been a while since any guardian's laid eyes on you. Am I suddenly special again?" Zephyr questioned.

"I am here because of him," the stranger stated, tilting her head to the warlock in the distance. The pair currently stood on a lonesome balcony some twenty stories up in the air.

"Phaetin? You think his plan might actually work?" Zephyr asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes, and that's what concerns me," the stranger stated.

"Are you going to explain why, or just hit me with the line that you have no time to explain?" Zephyr continued to question.

"Funny, but it appears I have more time than ever to explain at this point," the stranger replied. "Phaetin is a guardian who's seen too much, similar to the Nine. I fear his actions will bring about a much worse fate on this world."

"Worse than having a variety of hostile alien factions threaten us with extinction?" Zephyr attempted to ask rhetorically.

"Yes," the stranger answered. "Phaetin may be able to defeat the Vex, the Fallen, the Cabal, the Taken, and even the Hive. But… back when I first met you, I wasn't exaggerating when I said I'd seen unimaginable things born out in the Darkness. Something far more vile and chaotic shall come out of your enemies' destruction. If they do come, I fear that all our species as a whole will not survive."

"What do you want me to do?" Zephyr asked.

"Nothing, yet. Just watch that warlock, and take notes. I'll be back after a while," the stranger said as she turned to leave the hunter.

"A while for you could be years. How am I supposed to wait that long?" Zephyr questioned.

"You won't have a choice," the stranger smirked, vanishing before the hunter's eyes a second later.

/

"I'm excited to see what that guy's got in store for our enemies," Arden beamed to his comrades.

"We won't know until he commences this new war of his," Brutus replied.

"I'm quite intrigued by his speech. And those abilities…" Icon said.

"Alright guardians, clear out," a titan suddenly instructed the trio. "The Vanguard's doing a sweep of this district to find any remaining members of Symmetry."

"Why?" Brutus questioned.

"A group of their members attempted to assassinate Phaetin Moraki. That doesn't make the faction as a whole evil, but we're rounding them up as an extra precaution," the titan said.

"Who are you?" Icon asked.

"Name's Rolan Izin, one of the Vanguard's chief security officers," the titan stated. His armor was coated in blue and orange, and his helmet was removed so all could gaze upon his perfect features. The man was clean-shaven, with spiked blonde hair shooting up from his skull.

"Very well. Let us move so as to abide by the law," Icon stated to his comrades.

"You remind me of my dad," Arden grumbled. "Even if I can't remember anything about him, he was probably a strict, uptight piece of killjoy like you're being right now," Arden continued to whine as the trio vacated the area.

Now alone, Rolan examined the streets of the region. "Phaetin, what have you done? Tensions between the factions were high before you arrived. Now they've cracked, and I fear an incident like the Concordat may arise yet again."


	7. Chapter 7: Stratagem

"A fascinating facility you have here," Phaetin remarked as he gazed at the shining, empty halls within the Chamber of Steel. Built centuries earlier, the militaristic facility has been used as the headquarters for the Knights of Earth ever since.

"If you think this is something, you should see the Shrine of Heroes on the top floor," Brakson replied with a half-smile. "These halls used to be filled with guardians. Now, what few remain are often too busy with other operations to visit home."

"Interesting," Phaetin acknowledged half-heartedly. The warlock was visibly deep in thought. "Brakson, you seem to be fond of me, yes?"

"So far you show great promise, and bring hope to a city which has lost so much," Brakson answered.

Phaetin's mind was filled with thoughts, and he struggled to find the right order of words to say. "Then, I must inform you that in order to defeat our enemies once and for all, I may have to make some… unorthodox decisions. Not everyone will be happy with me, but I'm counting on you to trust me."

"What sort of unorthodox decisions?" Brakson asked.

"Sir," one of Phaetin's followers interrupted. "They're waiting for you."

"Ah, yes," Phaetin replied to his loyalist before turning back to Brakson. "You'll find out soon enough, friend. Until we meet again, farewell." The warlock then followed his loyalists out of the Chamber of Steel, leaving his titan ally to ponder alone.

/

"What's taking him so long?" Shaxx questioned.

"Hey, what did you expect? The man's got fans," Cayde replied.

The reconstructed Hall of Guardians was vacant except for the heads of the Vanguard, along with Lords Shaxx and Saladin. Asher Mir was also present due to Ikora inviting him. Then, a pair of footsteps drew everyone away from their datapads.

"Apologies, Vanguard. I lost track of time," Phaetin announced as he approached the group.

"You're already proving to be unreliable, warlock," Ikora scolded.

"Relax, dearest. Where we're going, we won't need to worry about time," Phaetin assured the woman.

"On to your strategy, Phaetin," Zavala insisted.

"Yes, that," Phaetin replied. "As I made clear earlier, the greatest threat to us is the Vex. Individually, their units may be the weakest of our adversaries, but they have a seemingly endless supply of them. Beyond that, their end goal may be the most disturbing of all our enemies. To reshape the universe is truly frightening, and we cannot simply stand by any longer." Phaetin then placed his hands firmly on the long table before him. "We must put an end to those machines once and for all. Only then can we begin to deal with the numerous other threats."

"And how do you plan to destroy them? By invading their Pyramidions? Attacking the Vault of Glass? Whatever you destroy, they will simply rebuild," Asher snarled.

A light chuckle emitted from Phaetin; the kind so maniacal that all go quiet at its mere presence. "You're thinking too simplistically. I plan on erasing them."

"Erasing the Vex? You are crazy," Asher stated. "The moment you enter their constructs, you play by their rules. You may be able to bend said rules, but you most certainly may not break them. It is only through mutation and alteration that guardians such as Osiris have been able to affect such simulations at the Infinite Forest," the awoken lectured Phaetin.

"And that's where you're wrong," Phaetin replied snidely. The warlock suddenly reached for a datapad of his own and threw it onto the table before him. The item immediately lit up and projected a complex image of seemingly random lines. In the background were large, gray shapes. A total of ten triangles were at the image's edges, as well as four circles closer inward, and a single square at the center. The rest of the image was made of individual lines. The most numerous lines were blue, with some yellow ones, and finally a few red ones.

"What is that?" Zavala questioned.

"A map. I will want every guardian on this operation equipped with it," Phaetin stated. "The map is of the Vex Nexus."

"How are we supposed to understand that, exactly?" Cayde asked.

"Did you understand how that Vex teleporter on Nessus worked?" Phaetin countered.

"Nope. Just figured it out as I went along," Cayde answered.

"Then you will do so with this as well. It may seem complex, but once inside, you'll figure it out," Phaetin assured the hunter. He then looked to Asher. "The Vault of Glass, Citadel, Infinite Forest, Black Garden, and Pyramidions all have one thing in common: they are all part of the Nexus. It's like a massive computer, and those individual constructs are all parts. I want the core processor, and there I can find the very algorithm which created the Vex," Phaetin monologued. "Problem is, I will first require a Gate lord, and it must be found within the inner space of the Pyramidions. Once eliminated, I will have access to the core mind of the Vex machine. Obviously, the Core will be heavily protected, but I can get in. The next part is rather tricky," the warlock continued to explain.

"The next part would be finding the source algorithm?" Ikora hypothesized.

"Exactly. Their network is so vast and expansive, not to mention stretching throughout time, that a simple ghost would never be able to find it," Phaetin said.

"We could try and use Failsafe," Cayde suggested.

"A machine as volatile as her would never work!" Asher snapped.

"Easy, tight britches. I was just making a suggestion," Cayde replied, putting his hands up as if in the process of surrendering.

"While Failsafe would be preferable to a ghost, I am well aware of her capabilities. She will not do. No, the only artificial intelligence we have in our possession powerful enough to find such an algorithm would be a Warmind," Phaetin stated.

"Rasputin," Zavala muttered.

"Yes. There's just one problem: wiping the Vex Core will erase everything within their installations. Even a powerful Warmind will eventually succumb to corruption, and die. I do not wish to use Rasputin's core mind, but rather a simple fragment," Phaetin explained.

"The Cosmodrome," Shaxx blurted out.

"Indeed. Using that fragment will allow us to erase the Vex once and for all. However, even with a Warmind, the process will take time. I will need many others fighting in the Vex installations as a distraction. Once Rasputin is inside the Vex Core, I will be able to provide all guardians with additional aid. However, we will have limited time, because if we're inside the Vex installations when Rasputin wipes their systems, we will be erased as well," Phaetin explained.

"So one wrong move, and countless lose their lives?" Cayde asked for clarification.

"Yes," Phaetin replied.

"Great. Just checking," Cayde beamed.

"Asher?" Ikora asked her friend, wondering what he made of Phaetin's plan.

Asher was deep in thought when Ikora interrupted his daydream. "Yes… yes. Though poorly explained, Phaetin's strategy may be the only way of defeating the Vex."

"Then we are all in agreement? Excellent," Phaetin smirked.

"How many guardians will you need?" Zavala asked.

"A hundred thousand," Phaetin stated.

"That's it?" Saladin questioned. "What happened to needing millions of warriors."

"Odd, isn't it? I require such numbers for our other foes, for they are of the physical world. The Vex, on the other hand, are either simulating additional units, or pulling them through time. During the previous encounter I had with the Nexus, I scanned a hundred and seventy-seven billion units in present time. However, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and all will find that number easy to drop," Phaetin explained.

"Very well. A hundred thousand guardians coming up," Zavala relinquished.

"I'll want them positioned outside all the various Vex constructs. When I give the signal, I want them to enter and fight. I'll also need a team of around a thousand warriors to enter the Pyramidion of Io with me. Initially, the enemies will try to overwhelm us. It will only be after I've plugged Rasputin into their Core that the tide of battle will change," Phaetin explained. Other footsteps approached, and Phaetin turned to see his followers in the doorway. "Well, there you have it. Once I've nabbed Rasputin's fragment, I will make for Io. I will expect your guardians to be in position by the time I arrive." With that, the warlock confidently strolled out of the Hall of Guardians.

"This plan's crazy," Zavala admitted.

"We've heard worse," Shaxx pointed out.

"Better than whatever Cayde would come up with," Ikora smirked.

"I don't like you guys," Cayde replied.


	8. Act 2: Chapter 8: Dear Osiris

"Why are we here?" Jorgan questioned as he stared out at the massive, robotic structure jutting up from Io's surface.

"Phaetin was calling for guardians to ready for an assault on the Vex, and as members of the Vanguard, we were the first to be called," Diana explained. The pair stood with nearly a thousand others who all sat waiting.

"That warlock better not take long," Jorgan whined.

"He's on Earth attempting to rip a Warmind fragment from its installation. I'm sure he'll be a while," Diana replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Jorgan snapped. "We're about to rush into the Vex Nexus with a fragmented Warmind, all in the hopes of somehow erasing them from existence! And, if we're not fast enough, we'll be erased along with them."

"Jorgan," Diana said, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. "We're gonna be fine. You have me, and I have you."

Beneath his helmet, Jorgan blushed. A slight laugh emitted from the man, and he shook his head. "Why are you always like this?"

"Always like what?" Diana questioned.

"You're always trying to…" Jorgan attempted to say.

"Trying to help you? Trying to ease your nerves when a stressful situation arises? Of course! One of us has to keep their sanity intact," Diana stated.

Then, the Pyramidion opened. Guardians jumped to their feet, reaching for their weapons as hordes of Vex exited to attack.

"Looks like they know what we're up to," Jorgan remarked as he reached for his scout rifle.

/

"That chip holds Rasputin's fragment?" Darius asked his leader.

"Indeed," Phaetin replied.

"So we have everything we need for the assault?" Darius continued to prod.

"Yes," Phaetin answered, growing impatient.

"Then, why are we on Mercury?" Darius questioned.

"Because there is someone I must speak with," Phaetin explained, stepping away from his group of followers to approach the Infinite Forest's entrance.

"Phaetin's been acting strange as of late," a female hunter remarked. The exo's surface was white, her eyes dark blue.

"Yeah. I'd have to agree with you on that one, Roxy," Darius admitted.

Phaetin walked alone, the wind's of Mercury calming his nerves as he prepared himself for what he would have to do. The guardians Zavala was deploying wouldn't be around for a while longer, and the region was oddly devoid of life. Then, the Infinite Forest's entrance lit up, and a single man stepped through.

Dressed in his god-like attire, the great Osiris stepped in Phaetin's direction. Accompanying the mighty warlock was his shining ghost, Sagira. "I knew I sensed a disturbance. The Infinite Forest has been running crazy the past few weeks. It shows you, warlock, as a great bringer of destruction," Osiris spoke.

"Bringer of destruction, indeed. I am here to wipe the Vex from existence," Phaetin stated.

"But why?" Osiris questioned.

"What a dumb thing to ask. They are our enemy, and it is either us or them," Phaetin stammered.

"This Forest can still unlock so many paths for us. With it, we can see and predict our enemy's movements. We can be the all-seeing eye," Osiris argued.

"I care not about predictions. I have spent too long in their simulations to believe there could possibly be something I am unaware of," Phaetin retorted. "In order to restore our home, in order to reclaim the stars, we must eradicate our foes. That begins with the Vex."

"I…" Osiris began to say, but stopped. Then, the warlock sighed. "Very well. I see there is no arguing with your logic. I will go pull what data I can find from the forest, and leave."

"As you wish," Phaetin replied. The two men began to go their separate ways, when a Vex shield suddenly trapped them. "What is this?!"

"You cannot destroy the forest!" Osiris shouted, whirling around with his rifle to face Phaetin.

The Keeper of Exponential Knowledge merely laughed. "In truth, I wanted to kill you the second I laid eyes on you. But… I am not without mercy. Now, however, I see there is only one path for us." Phaetin then outstretched a hand, and pulled Osiris's rifle from his grasp. The weapon fell into Phaetin's right hand, and using his shadow abilities, he crushed the object like paper.

Osiris's body then became illuminated by fire, and a sword fell into his hands. "I'm not finished yet!" the warlock roared, leaping to Phaetin with his weapon at the ready. Once in range, he swung. However, the blade failed to penetrate anything. Instead, Osiris stood motionless, his sword colliding with an endless stream of void energy emitting from Phaetin's left arm.

"I thought better of you, Osiris," Phaetin hissed, before blasting his opponent away from him with an eruption of arc energy. The warlock watched his opponent slam violently against the Vex shield, causing it to erase itself from existence. Phaetin then strolled over to the fallen legend. "You've gotten weaker, Osiris. Much weaker."

"Your war will bring humanity to its knees. If you'd truly been through their simulations, been through their realities, you'd know that," Osiris managed to say, attempting to rise to his knees.

"I am well aware of what the Vex have to say about me. But, like everyone else, they underestimate me," Phaetin replied.

Before Osiris could rise to his full height, Sagira stopped him. "Osiris, stop. Let's just go," she pleaded.

"As much as it pains me, you cannot leave," Phaetin stated, a bubble of energy sealing Sagira off from her guardian. Phaetin then revealed a trio of knifes between his fingers. "I only came here to see where you stood. Now, I have my answer." Phaetin's knives ignited with fire, and he threw them towards Osiris.

"No!" Sagira cried out, but it was too late. Osiris toppled to the ground, a trio of flaming knives imbedded in his chest. Before the ghost could say anything more, Phaetin pulled her to him and used his Vex arm to crush her robotic shell.

"Sir?!" Darius called out as he and the others approached their leader.

"Get rid of the body," Phaetin instructed. "We'll tell the Vanguard Osiris became corrupted by the Vex while fighting valiantly in battle. We had no choice but to put him down." The warlock then left his followers to deal with the mess he'd created. He was headed for Io.


	9. Chapter 9: Gate Lord

"On your left!" Jorgan shouted, ramming his fractured knife into the stomach of a Vex goblin.

"On your right!" Diana replied, using her Omolon-designed hand cannon to blow the core out of a Vex harpy. Guardians fought all across the Pyramidion's entrance, attempting in vain to hold back the onslaught of Vex units pouring out of the mighty structure.

"I thought Phaetin would've arrived by now," Jorgan commented, pulling his knife from the goblin's corpse and raising his scout rifle to the other hostiles encroaching on their position. The hunter stepped to his partner's side, and together they fired upon the oncoming Vex goblins and hobgoblins. Then, a robotic roar emitted from behind the pair, and they turned to see a gigantic minotaur standing over them. The creature raised its cannon to fire, but a sniper round tore through its chest before it could do so.

"Watch your backs, you two, because I won't next time," Zephyr-9 stated, leaping from the high ground of a Vex structure to join the battle below. Despite the hundreds of guardians who fought, the Vex numbers seemed to be exponentially growing. More and more fell, yet triple the number that died emerged from the Pyramidion's entrance.

"This could be going better," Jorgan admitted. He aimed down the sight of his scout rifle, held his breath, and fired. Bang! A goblin's head was blown clean off.

Vex continued to emerge from their precious structure, until an unseen force caused them to halt their advance. The Pyramidion's seal began to shut, its numerous soldiers rushing fanatically at the guardians in an attempt to hold them back. Then, an explosion erupted from the sky. A beam of arc energy shot forth from a single ship flying at supersonic speeds, and collided with the Pyramidion's entrance. The Pyramidion's seal shuttered and cracked apart, eventually shattering in its entirety. The ship above then slowed, approaching the battlefield with its guns ablaze. Guardians and Vex alike looked to the disturbance, and beheld a warrior in red robes dropping to greet them.

Ice shot forth from the man's hands, and instantly impaled a dozen Vex. The man then used the ice as a slope, and slid down to ground with ease. "I am here, guardians. Now push to the entrance!" Phaetin ordered. Alongside him came Darius and Roxy.

The others did not question, and an army of guardians instantaneously rushed the Vex structure as one body of destruction. Gun fire illuminated the landscape as the two factions clashed, and at the center of the nightmare sprinted Phaetin, who pushed ahead of the others with ease. Lightning shot out of the warlock's fingers, engulfing his enemies is electric agony as he continued to rush onward. At his flanks, Darius and Roxy attempted to keep up, firing their rifles until fresh mags were necessary. Before Phaetin knew it, he was inside the Pyramidion. Though the inside looked like a mere continuation of the exterior, he knew that he was standing where all Pyramidions started. It was like a real life multiplayer game, and the Pyramidions' interior space was the server everyone would join.

"What now?!" Jorgan asked.

"Now?" Phaetin asked, a terrifying grin on his face. He could hear Vex warping in all across the Pyramidion's interior to stop them. "Cause havoc."

/

"Saladin?" Cayde asked as he stared out at the grand Vex facility before him.

"What is it, Cayde?" Saladin acknowledged as he oversaw his Redjacks prepping Iron Lord gear for the others.

"I'm not so sure about this plan anymore," Cayde stated, his gaze stuck on the Vault of Glass just ahead.

"Afraid you'll get lost in time?" Saladin questioned.

"No," Cayde replied. "Just afraid you'll try to show me up on kills."

"Funny," Saladin admitted, though not even a slight chuckle emitted from his being. "Where's your old pal Shiro?"

"Last I heard, he was doing some scouting by the Citadel. Shaxx is gonna have his hands full over there," Cayde answered. "Any other notable guardians you know of who are joining the fight on Venus?"

"There was a rumor that Shin Malphur would be backing Shaxx and his group, but you can never be certain with hunters," Saladin stated, picking up his machine gun from a rack of Iron Lord armaments.

"Thanks for the compliment," Cayde replied, tilting his head back to the golden-plated titan. "And Lady Efrideet?"

"I'm afraid she's needed elsewhere," Saladin stated.

"Such a shame. And here I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet a more… youthful Iron Lord," Cayde commented.

A slight growl emitted from Saladin as he turned to face the hunter. Then, the pair titled their heads in surprise to see a female hunter approaching. She wore Iron Lord armor, though a much more updated variant. Quickfang was held firmly in her hands.

"Are you alright with an extra guardian tagging along?" Lex asked.

"Your funeral, darling," Cayde replied with a simple shrug.

"The more the merrier, hunter," Saladin said, giving Cayde an uncomfortable shove in the process.

"When're we supposed to know to attack?" Lex asked.

"We'll know when the time comes," Cayde stated. He was nodding his head as if he was a grand master who knew all, but even he was fuzzy on the signal.

"Until then, we wait," Saladin said, turning to the Vault of Glass. Other guardians were scurrying around and grouping up with comrades. From a makeshift booth, Banshee-44 was making last-minute firearm sales, and throughout the rally point Redjacks were being powered on. The battle would soon begin.

/

The Citadel towered above all that surrounded it. To most, it would seem rather threatening; but not to the head of the Crucible. Shaxx simply stared out at the structure with a smile, until his train of thought was ruined with a hunter dropping down behind him.

"You excited to finally set your boots outside the Crucible?" the hunter asked. The exo wore a yellow cloak, and had yellow markings across his face.

"What have you to report, Shiro?" Shaxx replied, ignoring the hunter's previous question.

"Well, the Citadel is unique in that most of the structure is within our own timeline. As in, the facility is solid and real-worldly. The only part that connects it to the Nexus itself are the warp gates on its top levels," Shiro reported.

"So we'll have to fight our way up there? Excellent," Shaxx remarked, grinning beneath his helmet.

"Finally. Been itching for a good fight," another voice commented.

Shaxx and Shiro turned, only to see another hunter. "Malphur. You sly dog," Shiro beamed.

The wielder of The Last Word was a legend to most, and had a certain aura of cool about him. His signature firearm was strapped to his hip, and his outfit was reminiscent of a cowboy. His cloak had no hood, and instead he wore a western-styled hat over his helmet. "Shaxx, it's been too long."

"Glad to have you aboard, guardian," Shaxx stated. Then, the trio turned to a disturbance at the Citadel. The facility was glowing, and at its base, a sea of minotaurs were warping in.

/

The Infinite Forest's entrance was empty. It was as if Mercury had been wiped of all life, and it disturbed Ikora. "Something's not right," the warlock said. "Where's Osiris?"

"We can't worry about him right now," Zavala replied, slapping a fresh magazine into his Origin Story. "We need to prep for our invasion."

"But what if Osiris is inside when the Nexus comes crashing down?" Ikora questioned.

"He won't be. He's smart, Ikora, and I'm sure he already knows what's about to happen," Zavala tried to assure his comrade. Then, a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around. A short, lean hunter stood before him, her hair shooting over to the right side of her face.

"What did you do to Rasputin?!" Anastasia asked, her furious eyes piercing Zavala's soul.

"You mean the fragment?" Ikora questioned.

"Yes, the fragment!" Ana flipped out. "I don't know what the Vanguard was thinking, but Rasputin is most certainly not happy."

"The fragment is vital to Operation Rift," Zavala stated.

"Operation what?" Ana asked, suddenly confused.

"A warlock has found a way to defeat the Vex, and Rasputin's fragment is required to make such a feat happen," Ikora explained.

"Rasputin's business is my business," Ana snarled. "So if you're ending the Vex, I want in."

The leaders of the Vanguard looked to one another before finally nodding their heads in agreement. "Every additional guardian helps," Ikora admitted. Then, the Infinite Forest beeped. In an instant, Cyclopses warped in around the simulator's entrance, and Vex goblins flooded out to greet their enemy.

"Ever fought Vex before, Ana?" Zavala asked the hunter as he raised his rifle.

/

"You think you could've been more specific to the others?" Darius questioned his leader as the trio rushed through one Vex hallway to another.

"That was all they needed to know. The more spread out they are, the more the Vex will have to stretch in order to purge us from their world," Phaetin explained. The warlock then rounded another corner and came upon a long, circular corridor filled with rotating beams of radiolarian fluid.

"Did you take a wrong turn?" Roxy asked.

"No," Phaetin stated as he darted forward, leaping over a radiolarian beam as a he went. The man continued to sprint onward, his motions timed perfectly to avoid each and every obstacle that came into his path. His followers, on the other hand, were having a bit more trouble bypassing the Vex security measures. At the end of the corridor, Phaetin saw it. A Vex warp gate was begging for him to step through, but the warlock did not. Instead, he simply whipped out his datapad which contained a map of the Nexus. Then, he tapped his foot on the ground, and fell through. His comrades soon followed, and the three were sprinting down a vertical, box hallway a moment later.

"How are we not falling?!" Roxy questioned.

"This isn't reality anymore," Phaetin stated, raising his left arm to the solid wall ahead of them. He opened his Vex fingers, and the wall before him suddenly dissolved. Once the wall was no more, the trio was abruptly sent back into the world of gravity. They fell for what seemed like an eternity, until an unknown force took hold of their bodies and landed them gently on a large, glass platform.

"This looks like Atheon's hold within the Vault of Glass," Darius remarked as he took in their surroundings.

"Similar, but not the same," Phaetin replied. He then gestured to the grand object before them, and the others turned to look.

"That's one large warp gate," Roxy commented, her jaw dropping inside her helmet.

"For good reason," Phaetin said, his eyes glued to the structure as it came to life. Platforms began to materialize around the trio, and dark mists foreshadowed what would come next.

The warp gate was awake, and through it stepped the largest Vex any of the guardians had ever seen. Twice the size of Argos, the unique minotaur stomped forward. Its body was coated in gold, and it wielded a pair of Torch Hammers.

"Let me guess: that's the Gate Lord we're after," Darius hypothesized.

"Indeed," Phaetin answered as he stared up at the mighty machine. "Apollyon, you're mine." The warlock then thrusted his arms forward, lightning shooting out in a mighty surge of power to engulf the Gate Lord. Apollyon lowered its arms, and its lone eye began to glow. A distorted bubble suddenly appeared in front of the machine, and lightning faded into nonexistence upon colliding with it. "Time distortion," Phaetin grinned as he stepped away from his opponent. All around, Vex goblins were warping in, and the others raised their weapons.

"We got your back, boss," Roxy said. She lifted her shotgun to the enemy and fired. Darius was soon by her side, a pulse rifle in his hands.

While his comrades fought with the Vex distractions, Phaetin was left to deal with Apollyon by himself. The warlock dodged several explosive rounds from the Vex's Torch Hammers, then replied with explosive fire of his own. However, like before, the Vex simply blocked his attack with a bubble that ruptured time. Then, Phaetin noticed confluxes materializing around the chamber. "Darius!" he called out.

"What?!" Darius replied, blasting away a goblin with his palm.

"The confluxes! They're trying to erase us from time," Phaetin stated as he dodged another volley of explosive rounds from Apollyon.

Darius took his leader's words to heart, and leaped onto the shoulders of another goblin before it could react. He then pushed off the machine's body and glided across the air like an ascending god. He quickly fired his pulse rifle, shattering two of the confluxes as they attempted to charge up. He then pointed his weapon to the third, but was hit in the back by a hobgoblin before he could fire. Phaetin's vision began to fade, and he desperately fought against the nausea taking over his body. Time was warping around him, distorting itself until he himself would no longer be of the real world. Then, a confirming explosion behind him brought his vision back.

"Got it!" Roxy shouted.

Phaetin lifted his head to Apollyon as the machine raised its left foot to crush him. "Thank you," Phaetin whispered, raising his right hand to the oncoming minotaur's foot. In an instant, ice shot up from his fingertips to meet Apollyon's foot. It froze the creature's leg in place, and Phaetin rolled to the side for another clear shot. The Gate Lord fired its weapons wildly in the false hopes of landing a hit as Phaetin outstretched his left hand. The warlock then reeled back his left arm, his Vex hand balling up into a fist. Phaetin was using his spectral abilities, and tore away Apollyon's right leg. The creature's torso then fell backwards, crashing against the ground as a result of its left leg still being encased in ice. "It's over!" Phaetin shouted as volts of electricity shot out of his hands. The explosive energy erupted across the minotaur's body, causing it to fracture and finally break.

"The gate, it's closing!" Darius shouted with concern. He and Roxy rushed to the warp gate ahead of them, but by the time they arrived, it was too late.

"Relax, brethren," Phaetin said. He stepped to the broken head of Apollyon, and tore into it. "We have all we need right here." He then revealed the Gate Lord's eye, and pointed it to the warp gate beyond. Slowly, the gate reenergized, and opened.

"Never should've doubted you, sir," Roxy remarked, eager to step through the warp gate ahead.

"No" Phaetin abruptly said. "I must go it alone from here. You two need to hold this position."

"Against endless hordes of Vex?!" Darius questioned.

Phaetin simply smirked. "Yes," was the final word he uttered before disappearing into the warp gate. Once he was through, the machine deactivated.

"Well this sucks," Darius groaned. Dark mist was forming around the two guardians, and they hastily reloaded their weapons for round two.


	10. Chapter 10: Core

_Phaetin's never failed. Never had a reason to._

The warlock was instantaneously launched into a world of great splendor. The facility he stood within appeared to be the Black Garden's antithesis. Where the garden held a sort of horrifying beauty, this realm was full of glowing life. The sky was painted with various beams of energy which all linked to a tower at the world's center, and Phaetin was surrounded by forest; but not of the organic kind. Instead, each tree and plant was a translucent structure with beams of circuitry running throughout. It was a forest of data, and what Phaetin required was at its center. As the warlock advanced down a slope to an enormous bridge, his ears picked up the numerous soundwaves screeching through the realm. The soundwaves were filled with various audio files that had been recorded across all of Vex time, and while many noises were familiar to Phaetin, there were those that seemed other-worldly.

"The Nexus Core," Phaetin uttered as he began his trek across one of the Vex bridges that lead to the massive central tower.

The tower was not made of any solid object, but rather a field of energy which contained wavelengths of all information known to the Vex. Most data was merely streamed from the various other Vex structures, but important algorithms and source codes were both derived and stored within the Core. Such files were never to be moved.

"Phaetin, stop!" a voice demanded.

The warlock immediately turned to the unseen being, confused as to how someone could be with him in the Nexus Core. Then, his vision narrowed as he gazed into the eyes of Osiris. "You're supposed to be dead," Phaetin stated.

"Turns out you're not very good at killing people," Osiris replied with a smug grin. "You mustn't destroy this place, Phaetin. Even if you somehow succeed, the crash will instantly end your life before you have a chance to escape."

"Old fool, you really don't know what you're talking about," Phaetin retorted. He was about to continue arguing, when he noticed Osiris's body shimmer. Phaetin suddenly began to chuckle. "You're wrong Osiris. It turns out I'm very good at killing people." Phaetin then raised his right hand and allowed a violet arrow of energy to fly out and impale Osiris. Upon collision, Osiris's body glitched and disintegrated into radiolarian dust. "Bloody Vex simulations," Phaetin muttered. He then turned back to the central tower, only to realize the bridge he stood on was disappearing. Without a moment of hesitation, the warlock began sprinting across the bridge's surface as it dissolved. Then, his foot touched air, and Phaetin started a dissent to the foggy abyss below. _No, not like this._ The warlock was out of all options, except for one. Phaetin outstretched his left arm and allowed it to sputter to life. A small, square platform materialized beneath him, and he landed on its solid surface. Phaetin then looked up to where the central tower was located.

"You almost had me, but I know your systems," Phaetin said to no one. He then lifted his left arm to the areas ahead and above him. His arm blinked with light, and several new platforms began to materialize. Then, the warlock simply hopped from one location to another, until finally he planted his feet on the central island where his target was located.

"Finally," Phaetin smiled with relief. He stood less than a hundred meters from the core, but unfortunately for him, dark mists began to dot the landscape. Dozens of Vex goblins warped in, and immediately turned their attention to the intruder. Simulations from the Infinite Forest also warped in, and hostile forces such as the Cabal and Fallen began to attack Phaetin as well. As the hostiles approached, Phaetin remained motionless. He thought of all he wished to gain, and remembered that defeating the Vex was just the start of his grand plan.

 _How can you defeat the Vex? It's not possible. Do you really think you can take back the whole of Earth? How will you ever save this Solar System from countless adversaries? You're simply insane; psychotic even._

"I'm not crazy…" Phaetin muttered to himself, his head down. His enemies opened fire, but not a single round touched him. Black holes had surrounded his body, and sucked in all objects that dared to try and collide with him. "I will succeed, because I am Phaetin Moraki!" the warlock shouted. In a glorious display of light, his six elemental energies shot forth from his body in a tornado of explosive power. His enemies were instantly disintegrated, and he stepped towards the central tower.

"I have done it," Phaetin exclaimed as he put a hand to the tower. But, nothing happened. Phaetin could not understand why at first; then he saw it. A slight distortion, so thin across the tower as to almost be unseen, was stopping him from fulfilling his goal. "The Vex are trying to distort time so that I may never know the interior of their systems," Phaetin growled. Then, he heard the roar of minotaurs warping in behind him.

/

"That's another guardian down!" Jorgan called out as he laid his comrade to rest. "Get to cover!"

Diana sprinted to her partner's side, and together they leaped behind a shallow Vex barricade. "They are rather determined to purge us from their systems, aren't they?" the warlock asked rhetorically.

"Focus on the battle!" Zephyr demanded as he raised his sniper to the enemy and fired, shattering the head of a Vex minotaur.

"In a few minutes, there won't be a battle," Jorgan remarked as he reloaded his scout rifle. Several other guardians huddled around them and prepared for a last stand. Across the Pyramidion, other groups of guardians took similar action as the number of Vex simply became too much to handle.

"I count roughly two hundred minotaurs preparing for a frontal assault against us," Zephyr informed. "Another hundred goblins will try to rush us from the rear as well."

"Anyone able to unleash their super?" Diana asked.

"Already used mine," Jorgan answered.

"No," Zephyr stated simply. Despite the desperate situation, the hunter somehow kept his nerve. He appeared indifferent to the battle, as if his own life was not at risk.

Then, a flurry of Torch Hammer rounds shelled the guardian positions, and three went down. Jorgan and the others raised their weapons to retaliate, but as one minotaur after another fell, more simply warped in to take their place.

/

"I can hear them: my brethren dying for the belief that I can succeed," Phaetin said to himself as he blasted away his minotaur adversaries with one swing of his enflamed sword. "I can hear their screams! I've seen this moment before. You all knew I'd come here eventually, and that is why you are so desperate to stop me," Phaetin spoke, turning back to the central tower. "You may have distorted this timeline, but not all of them. I simply have to find the right one." The warlock then raised his left hand and activated it. He was placed in a similar position before the central tower, just before it distorted time. Phaetin lunged forward, but again it was too late. The Vex Mind warped time around its core, and Phaetin was forced away.

Then, a booming voice echoed across the entirety of the Nexus Core. "You cannot vanquish us. We are Vex. We are eternal."

"I guess I'll just have to be faster," Phaetin replied, activating his arm again. This time, he appeared a dozen feet from the central tower; Vex goblins were already waiting for him. Without a moment of hesitation, Phaetin activated his arm again. He spawned next to the central tower, but its rupture of time had already begun. Phaetin then used his arm again, and again, and again, and again until finally he did it.

"I've got you!" the warlock shouted as he whipped Rasputin's fragment from his pocket and rammed the Warmind memory unit into the central tower. For a moment, all was silent. Then, the beams of light that had been shooting across the sky began to blink. The world began to rumble, and Phaetin's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice echo throughout the realm.

"YA Rasputin, zashchitnik chelovechestva. Chistka sistemy prodolzhayetsya," was the phrase Rasputin used, and Phaetin watched as the Vex core became corrupted with the Warmind's interference.

The warlock smirked as Rasputin began to bend the Nexus to his will, all the while being slowly destroyed himself. "Now the real fun begins," Phaetin said to himself.

SYSTEM ERROR…

…

InTuRuPtIoN wArMiNd…

…

("Я Распутин, защитник человечества. Чистка системы продолжается.")

Translating…

("I am Rasputin, Protector of Humanity. System purge in progress.")

…

SyStEm CoRrUpTiOn In PROGRESS…

…

ENTRY TERMINATING…

…

…


	11. Chapter 11: Meltdown

Phaetin felt the greatest power he'd ever known surge around him. The power of Axis Minds was his to wield, and he planned to use such might to aid all those who desperately fought against the onslaught of Vex throughout the Nexus.

"Thank you, Rasputin," Phaetin beamed as he outstretched his arms. He could see through every solid wall and construct the Vex had ever created. He could see everything from the Shores of Time to the Infinite Forest, and he could see his faithful comrades fighting against an impossible number of foes. Vex warped to Phaetin by the thousands in an effort to overpower him and reclaim their systems, but it was not enough. The warlock turned the ground his enemies stood upon to golden fire, and they were melted alive.

"Now, to open the gates," Phaetin stated to himself as he lifted his hands to bring life to countless warp gates across the solar system.

/

"It's open!" Cayde exclaimed as he stared onward with excitement. "The Vault of Glass just opened!"

"Guardians, charge!" Lord Saladin shouted as he raised his blazing Iron Battle Axe to the sky. Then, the great titan sprinted forward, Cayde and Lex by his side. Thousands of guardians and Redjacks followed, and they easily eliminated the few Vex guards who stood at the facility's entrance.

Lex was an artist with her Quickfang, and it practically slithered between her fingers as she carved a path through a trio of Vex hobgoblins. Cayde, not far behind her, fired fanatically with his lucky Ace of Spades. The hand cannon packed a powerful punch, and a mere three rounds put an end to a minotaur.

At the forefront of the attack rushed Saladin, his great axe obliterating all who opposed him. A few more paces and, finally, he was inside the vault; however, something was off. Instead of the traditional interior, he found himself looking out at a portion of the Pyramidion. He saw a handful of guardians fighting desperately for their lives, and immediately took the initiative to go to their aid.

Crouched behind fracturing cover, Jorgan was about to say his goodbyes to Diana. That was, until he saw a horde of guardians flooding into the chamber. "Is that Saladin?!" Jorgan questioned.

"Cayde…" Zephyr muttered as he saw the Vanguard member happily sprint forward with his trusty firearm at the ready.

"Fight on, guardians!" Saladin boldly announced as he leaped to their aid. "We are here." The titan then brought his great axe to bear on the Vex, and it collided with the ground. On impact, an explosion of fire and light emitted from the weapon, sending a stream of burning sulfur through the enemy ranks. A hundred Vex units were destroyed in a single swing, and Saladin reeled back for another attack when something peculiar happened. The man felt a weird sensation shoot across his body, then looked to his sides to see himself. All around, he saw duplicates of himself, and realized the Nexus was cloning him for combat. But his duplicates did not attack him, and instead went for the Vex. Hundreds of Iron Battle Axe's sought out their enemies, and the Pyramidion landscape was set ablaze with destruction. All around, other guardians were inadvertently duplicating.

Cayde blew apart a Vex harpy and leaped over a chasm to reach another platform which held combatants. However, before he could make it to the next platform, a warp gate abruptly materialized in front of him, and he felt the atmosphere around him change. His eyes quickly adjusted to the new environment, and recognized where he was. The Templar's Well within the Vault of Glass was under siege from numerous other guardians and their copies. Cayde then looked above and saw his fellow guardians warping to and from the location, killing enemies as they went. The hunter couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose this is one way to kill off the Vex, Phaetin," Cayde remarked before sprinting forward. He popped off several more rounds, eliminating a pair of goblins that were giving a guardian some trouble before falling through a warp gate and entering the world of the Infinite Forest.

/

Zavala entered the Infinite Forest with his army, and together they caught the Vex off-guard. With their network being corrupted, the Vex couldn't properly respond to the disturbance, and as a result were quickly pushed back. Still, they were not defeated, and millions of additional units began to warp in.

Ikora leaped into the air as her body illuminated a bright violet hue, and she reeled her right arm back. The woman then shot her arm forward, allowing an enormous sphere of void energy to spring forth and decimate a cluster of cyclops artillery.

A knife slammed into the head of a Vex goblin, dropping it in an instant. Ana Bray sprinted forward with Polaris Lance eagerly within the palm of her hands. She raised the scout rifle to a harpy, and sent it up in smoke with two pulls of the trigger. "Been a while since I had this much fun," Ana admitted as she whirled around to a hulking minotaur. She fired her rifle, aiming for the machine's weak spots, and sent it falling over the edge of the platform she stood on. Then, the woman felt a strange sensation, and watched in awe as duplicates of herself took off in all directions.

"Don't just stand there, Anastasia!" Zavala barked as he brushed past the hunter. "We can't afford to stand still with the clock ticking." The titan then raised his Origin Story, and pounded bullets into a line of Vex goblins. When his clip ran dry, he ripped it from his rifle, slapped a new mag in, and repeated his formula. He'd effectively eliminated two dozen goblins when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Zavala!" he heard Cayde shout from above.

The titan looked up to see Cayde free-falling through the Infinite Forest. The cheery hunter blasted apart several hobgoblins before a warp gate materialized under him and sent him away.

/

With the strength of twenty men, Shaxx forcefully shoved the minotaur off the top of the Citadel. "That's the spirit, guardians!" he shouted in triumph as he pushed for the warp gates just beyond a sea of disappearing and reappearing Vex platforms.

"We're right behind you!" Shiro called out as he and a flood of guardians broke through the Vex garrison which guarded the Citadel.

From the middle of the pack, Shin Malphur fired away with The Last Word. He may have very well been the best gunslinger in the solar system, and never seemed to miss a shot. His weapon was always pointed in the right place at the right time, and he cleanly eliminated four hobgoblins before swiftly leaping from one Vex platform to another.

Shaxx was not the most agile or elegant when it came to fighting, but it didn't matter. The titan forced his way past every foe he encountered, and primarily used his strength to send them falling to their fate at the bottom of the Citadel. Eventually, Shaxx cleared the top of the facility, and sprinted for the primary warp gate. He closed the distance with each powerful stride, and was nearly there when a minotaur stomped through. If Shaxx cared, he didn't show it. The mighty overseer of the Crucible simply lowered his head and continued toward the machine at full speed. He crashed into the Vex, and together they journeyed to the other side of the warp gate. Once through, the pair crashed against the surface of the Black Garden. Shaxx's strength was enough to crush the minotaur, and he humbly rose from the cracked remains of his opponent. "We fight to win, guardians. So fight!" Shaxx demanded as his army flooded into the Vex homeland.

/

Phaetin watched his war on the Vex reach its climax. "So, this is what it looks like to defeat an infinite foe?" he said to himself as he pulled up numbers on both his enemies and allies. "Even with all this newfound strength, I still wouldn't have been able to hold off the Vex long enough for Rasputin to fulfill his task. With a hundred and seventy-seven billion units at their disposal, the Vex would've eventually overwhelmed me. But…" Phaetin began to say as he watched the statistics on both guardians and Vex drastically change. "If I spread my army across the entirety of the Nexus, then clone each one thousands upon thousands of times, I could effectively eliminate the Vex's ability to overpower me." Phaetin eagerly watched the guardian numbers rise to one billion, then two billion, and witnessed the Vex number drop below a hundred billion. "You wanted to take everything from us, Vex. But now… I'll take everything from you," Phaetin remarked. Then, the warlock felt a painful throbbing within his skull, and sighed. "It's time."

The warlock sent a signal across the Nexus, alerting guardians to begin evacuation. Rasputin was fragmenting the Vex network, and their ability to instantly warp units was gone. However, the primary warp gates across all constructs were still active. Phaetin sprinted through the Core until he found one such warp gate, and leaped through it. He then found himself within the Pyramidion, where most of the chaos was occurring. Phaetin briefly scanned the region with his eyes, then spotted his loyal followers attempting to rise to their feet.

"We have to go!" the warlock shouted as he picked Darius and Roxy off the ground. They'd been pushed back to back, and had nearly been killed when Saladin's army finally arrived.

"Rasputin did it?" Darius asked weakly.

"Not just yet," Phaetin stated as he gave his comrades a push of encouragement. The clock was about to run out.

/

Rasputin flowed violently through the Vex systems. The Warmind was not very compatible, and as he delved deeper into the Vex mind, he himself was slowly being torn apart. Still, he pushed onward like a car rubbing up against a guardrail. One by one, Vex systems began to fragment and fail. Still, the depth of the Vex mind was greater than that of the Warmind, and it was a matter of how truly intelligent Rasputin was in resource management that would determine whether he'd succeed or fail.

"Stop," an unknown, robotic voice cried out. "You know not what you do."

If artificial intelligence could scoff, that would be exactly what Rasputin did. "YA Rasputin. YA znayu vse," is the phrase he uttered as he tore his own fragment apart. He was just a mere conflux away from the Vex source code, and he knew it. The Vex mind fought back by attempting to both reroute and duplicate files, but Rasputin was better. He outstretched his fragment and collided with the Vex source algorithms, instantly burning away and corrupting their databanks. With a final scream, the Nexus was plunged into chaos as it began its agonizing process of being wiped from history.

/

"The place is falling apart!" Darius screamed as he looked to his surroundings.

"Shut up and just go!" Phaetin shouted as he tossed his follower through the warp gate that stood in front of them. The warlock then followed after his comrade with Roxy by his side. The three emerged on the other side of the warp gate and found themselves back on Io.

Thousands of other guardians were already there, patching up and attempting to recover from the battle that had taken place. Their duplicates were simulations created by the Vex, and as such could not escape the Nexus.

Phaetin turned back to the Pyramidion he stood outside of, and waited. Minutes passed, and still he waited. The warlock's eyes never once diverted from the massive structure, even as Vex slowly began to emerge from its entrance. The machines raised their weapons to the guardians, but still Phaetin remained motionless. "Come on, Rasputin," Phaetin said in a soft voice.

The Vex machines warmed up their weapons, but did not fire. They did not have the chance to fire, nor did they truly ever. The creations of the Vex shuttered and broke, then Phaetin saw what he had longed to for years. He watched the Pyramidion, in all its splendor, shatter. Chunks vanished, and explosions rippled across its surface. Large portions that hung overhead fell to meet Phaetin, but vanished before they could reach him. In a matter of minutes, everything the Vex had designed on Io was gone. Phaetin knew the same thing was happening all across the solar system, and it was only then that he released a sigh of relief. The rulers of time were no more.

ERROR WaRmInD…

…

("Я распутин. Я знаю все.")

Translating…

("I am Rasputin. I know all.")

…

sYsTeM fAiLuRe In PROGRESS…

…

ENTRY FAILING…

…

…


	12. Chapter 12: King of Men

Little was said the evening of the Vex's fall. Explosions shook the solar system, and many questions were left in the wake of their destruction.

"Why is it we still remember them though, now, they technically never existed?" was a question Ikora asked Phaetin upon their return to the Tower.

"They did not control time in the way you and I would traditionally think. Though strange, their extinction event acts more as a continuation of our timeline than anything," Phaetin tried to explain. "Planets the creatures terraformed have, as a result of our interference, been crippled. Nessus may no longer exist now due to its composition being primarily Vex designed."

Throughout the night, explosions rang out across the solar system as Vex constructs continued to fade in and out of the present timeline, destroying themselves upon failing to exist. The day of the Vex's end passed without much more said. It was what occurred the following day that sent shockwaves across the system.

/

"The cursed robots are gone!" a woman shouted as she ran through the silent streets of the city during the early morning.

The homeless were the first to hear her cries, but soon others were awakened by her words. The once quiet streets began to fill with people, and eventually rumors began to spread through the crowd of what had transpired with the Vex.

High above the city streets, Phaetin clung to the balcony railing of the Tower. His eyes were alight with intrigue as he watched the streets fill with people.

"You know you'll have to head down there at some point?" a titan remarked. Phaetin glanced back to see the heavily armored Rolan Izin standing before him, his arms crossed. "The people deserve to hear from their valiant hero."

"Right you are, titan. However, I wish the streets to flood with more bodies, first," Phaetin replied as he stared down at the city. Its design and architecture had drastically changed over the years. Where once an entire city lay, now only two thirds remained. The final third was comprised of a massive lake that had been filled once the city had been retaken from Ghaul, Dominus of the Red Legion.

"I still don't understand how you did it, but you did," Rolan said as he looked out at the city. "Despite your successes, however, the Vanguard is still going to want a chat. A lot of guardians were lost, and they'll need some reassurance that such drastic casualties will not occur in the future."

Phaetin began to laugh. "The Vex were the greatest threat we had to deal with. All others shall be a merely pests requiring extermination."

"If you say so," Rolan replied before turning to leave.

Phaetin was left by himself, and he watched with vicious enjoyment as the streets began to flood with people of all kinds. However, in the back of his mind, the man was deeply troubled. Everything had to go exactly as planned if he wished to save humanity. Inside the Vex constructs, he'd seen many things, but nothing quite as terrifying as those from beyond.

/

"Well, we're alive. That says something," Cayde remarked as he haphazardly plopped down in his chair.

"Indeed," Zavala admitted. "But, that battle has left me rather uneasy."

"Sounds like a first for you," Ikora smirked.

"Many lives were lost," Saladin pointed out.

"Not just many. Nearly 50% of the guardians who undertook the assault were lost, either from death or being trapped inside the Vex constructs," Zavala further explained.

"Not all of the blame should be attributed to Phaetin, though. We knew the risks, and once inside there was little in terms of strategy we could do to avoid such casualties," Shaxx remarked. "Battles like that are why the Crucible exists, and I feel we should ensure that those who undertake further operations have a positive track record with my tournament."

"I concur with Shaxx. We need to make sure our guardians are properly prepared for all further campaigns," Ikora agreed.

"I love all this reflection," Cayde stated as he crossed his arms. "Really, just a great way to spend our time. Now, if we're done chatting, let's go join the celebrations below!" Before another word could be said, Cayde sprung up from his chair like a bullet.

"I suppose speaking with the citizens would be a rather good idea," Zavala admitted.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go!" Cayde beamed as he darted out of the room.

"I'll never understand how he became a head of the Vanguard," Saladin commented as he shook his head.

/

Jaylen Tarix stumbled out of his home in a frenzy. He could hear people cheering from all over, and simply had to know what all the commotion was about. He stood on his terrace, looking down at the streets as people cleared a path for an army of guardians to pass through. He could see the Vanguard heads at the front of the arrangement, but one thing was peculiar. Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde walked together, but just ahead of them marched another figure. The figure wore a red robe, and his hood was pulled down. A respirator rested on his neck, and he smiled brightly as he waved his right hand at the crowd of onlookers. Jaylen found it strange that the man's left eye was covered with an eyepatch, and his left arm was hidden in his robe. Still, it was apparent the man was a guardian, and Jaylen knew he must be someone special to be leading the guardians.

"I wish I could be like them," Jaylen muttered to himself as he watched the Vanguard pass by.

By then, there wasn't a soul in the city who didn't know of the Vex's demise. What's more, they all quickly found out it was Phaetin Moraki who had vanquished the time-wielding robots. Though most who participated in the battle were present for the parade, the real star of the celebration was Phaetin.

"What a show-off," Arden remarked as he watched the parade from the roof of a twenty-story building.

"He reminds me of you, Arden," Icon admitted. "He's always ready to jump headfirst into a fight."

"Except Arden isn't nearly as intelligent," Brutus pointed out.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" Arden whined.

/

Within the Tower, Pulsis sat watching as live footage was shot of the massive parade. "They seem to be celebrating rather vigorously," he admitted.

"Well, destroying the Vex is quite an accomplishment," Jax remarked as she approached her comrade.

"So they're really gone?" Pulsis questioned.

"Reports have been coming in all across the system. The Vex and their technologies are gone forever, though as a consequence Mercury and Nessus have been destroyed," Jax answered.

"Who is this guy?" Pulsis asked as he squinted to try and get a better look at Phaetin through the screen.

"Rather impressive, isn't he?" a voice said from behind the pair. The guardians turned to see a hunter wearing the armor of the Future War Cult sitting calmly at a nearby table. "I'm just disappointed I didn't witness the battle for myself."

"You wanted to be involved in that mess?!" Pulsis questioned.

"The Vex are, or were, rather interesting creatures. They could warp wherever they wished, bend time to their favor within their constructs, and had a near endless supply of troops. I think I would've rather enjoyed ending such a scourge to our world," the hunter of the Future War Cult explained.

"What's your name?" Jax asked.

"Quinary," the hunter answered as he stood up. "Look me up on Mars if ever you find yourself needing more insight on our enemies. With the Vex gone, a major player has been removed from that world." The hunter then vanished without another word.

"I just don't understand how he did it," Pulsis remarked, drawing Jax's attention back to the television screen. "How was he able to defeat the Vex?"

"I guess you'll just have to ask him," Jax replied.

"How do you approach someone like that?" Pulsis continued to ask as he stared at the screen. "How do you approach a king of men?"


	13. Chapter 13: Light Thief

Something was odd from the moment Porter stepped into the ruins of Freehold. The broken, buried city was the same as it had always been; so what was off? The warlock reached to his back for his pulse rifle as he advanced, ever cautious as to the strange feeling in his gut. He approached one of the many half-buried skyscrapers in the hopes of finding what he had been searching for, when finally it dawned on him.

"The Vex?! They're not here," Porter exclaimed. "But why? They've always held a presence on Mars."

Regardless of the Vex conundrum, he still had a self-appointed mission to complete. The warlock continued to advance on the skyscraper he had been seeking. Energy from within the building was calling to him, and it sent a chill down his spine. Rarely could Darkness be found in such a potent form, aside from Hive gods.

It wasn't until Porter crossed the threshold of the structure that he remarked, "Maybe I should've brought backup." Despite concerns, the warlock journeyed deeper into the facility. Most of the lights within the corridors he walked had long since gone out, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark environment. Haunting echoes could be heard from further in, and it only served to peak Porter's awareness.

Then, a small object randomly materialized in front of the warlock, causing him to stagger back out of surprise. It was his ghost. "Sir, I would advise against journeying in alone," the ghost suggested.

"We have a duty to all those lost, Luminous," Porter replied. "We must find who is responsible for those missing guardians, and make them pay."

"Those guardians went missing because they were alone!" Luminous tried to reason. "Without backup, I fear we will end up like the rest."

"I'm not the average guardian, Luminous," Porter stated as he moved his ghost aside.

"Neither were they…" Luminous reluctantly remarked to herself before following after her guardian.

Porter continued down another dark corridor before finally seeing a faint light in the distance. "So, this entire building hasn't gone dark yet," he remarked before picking up the pace. He began to jog down to the end of the corridor, his rifle raised, when suddenly the floor buckled. Porter looked between his legs to try and comprehend what was happening, when the floor boards snapped apart and sent him falling to the pitch-black abyss below. Fortunately, the warlock utilized his talents with levitation to gently glide to the basement floor. Once there, he hastily checked his surroundings for any sign of life. "Crap," Porter muttered.

"Alright, sir?" Luminous asked with a laugh.

"I can't see anything!" Porter growled. "Luminous, you're gonna have to be my light."

"I don't think that's…" Luminous tried to protest, but Porter swiftly grabbed her shell and shook her until her eye lit up.

"Thanks," Porter complimented with a smile before once again checking his surroundings.

"Not like I had a choice," Luminous groaned.

"Great," Porter said as he realized where they were. "There's nothing down here but boxes and crates."

"Aren't those basically the same thing?" Luminous questioned.

"I don't have time for your jokes," Porter stated. "We have to get back to the main floor."

"And why is that?" a deep, multilayered voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Heck," Porter muttered as he looked up. Standing just past the point at which the floor had caved in was a massive Hive knight, who currently was glaring down at him. However, unlike most knights, this one's armor was black. A larger than normal, curved cleaver was in the knight's right hand; and a long, blood red cape was slung over his back. The being's three green eyes shined bright through the dark space between them, and it was easy for Porter to notice that this was no ordinary enemy.

"Guardian," the knight uttered, appearing intrigued by the quarry he had found. "What brings the likes of you to a place like this?"

"I've been looking for a few of my missing brethren. You seen any of them?" Porter replied sarcastically.

The knight chuckled at the guardian's words; its deep, dark vocal chords echoing across the large expanse of the basement level Porter had found himself in. "You're brethren serve a new purpose now, guardian. Care to join them?"

"You're aware I'm gonna have to kill you, right?" Porter questioned rhetorically as he lifted his pulse rifle to the creature.

"You will try," the knight laughed. The warlock was about to open fire when the hulking knight made way for his minions. Nearly twenty feet above Porter stood the knight and a sea of his loyal Hive warriors. "I have all the Light I desire for now," the knight stated to his soldiers. "Kill him!" he ordered as a hand extended down to Porter.

"Luminous, scan the room!" Porter hastily instructed his ghost as he dodged rounds fired from Hive knights. The warlock leaped behind a stack of boxes for cover, then readied his weaponry for combat. The basement was nearly pitch-black; and due to the large amount of crates and cargo containers, fighting would become quite a difficult task.

"After him!" the knight demanded. "I, Gulfrax, Light Thief, demand you execute that guardian." As commanded, the knight's minions rushed forward and leaped down to the basement level. Dozens of thrall, acolytes, and knights surged into the black abyss, eager to hunt.

"How many hostiles do we have?" Porter asked his ghost.

"About fifty," Luminous answered. "Their boss doesn't appear to want his hands dirty."

"Apparently," Porter replied as he looked back up to where the oversized knight stood. "Gulfrax, huh. Luminous, get me some info on him." Not a moment later, boomer rounds shattered the crates that protected him. The warlock raised his left hand and swiftly outstretched his fingers, allowing void energy to blast forth and engulf a knight in violet fire. Then, with his right hand, the warlock fired away at oncoming thrall. The creatures were quick, but his weapon was quicker. The air cracked apart as skulls erupted in smoke.

"Execute that guardian!" Gulfrax shouted in irritation.

Then, Porter felt his right shoulder explode with pain. A bolt had grazed his arm, and it forced him back behind a large cargo bin for protection. "How many more are coming?" the warlock asked his ghost.

"Fifteen acolytes are presently attempting to rush you," Luminous informed her guardian.

"Great," Porter muttered as purple flames began to coat his body. "I'll have to give them everything I got." The guardian then slid out from cover faster than his enemies could react. He swiftly slung his rifle around his back, and reeled his left arm back as Luminous shined a light on his targets. The acolytes opened fire, but by then it was too late. Porter thrusted his left arm forward, allowing a massive orb of void energy to fly free. The nova bomb quickly sought out its targets, and tracked them to collision. A great explosion shook the entirety of the facility, and acolyte corpses were left in the wake of Porter's power. "That it?" the warlock mocked with a light chuckle. "I thought this was supposed to be a fight."

"Porter, behind you!" Luminous shouted out of fear.

A knight raised its sword, and swung. Crack! The creature toppled to the ground, its skull shattered. Porter stood injured, but alive. Smoke emitted from the end of his revolver, and he quickly spun it on the end of his index finger before slapping it back into its holster. "Now to get out of here," Porter remarked as he turned to find an exit. However, before he could advance further, a three-fingered hand found its way to his throat. Porter felt the cold embrace of a hand as he was slowly strangled and lifted off the ground.

"Look at this mess you've created, guardian," Gulfrax snarled. He reeled back his cleaver with his free hand, ready to strike a decisive end to the guardian.

Porter was stuck, and weakened by his previous engagement to do anything. He was about to accept his fate when he saw a brief flicker of purple light emit from a far corner of the massive chamber. Then, he heard the sound of a racing warrior, the being's feet swiftly pounding the ground as it went.

Gulfrax twisted around to the sight, instinctively dropping Porter to firmly grip his cleaver with two hands. He swung his blade as the oncoming force collided, but it was a futile effort. His cleaver shattered upon contact with the bright, purple shield of void energy. The being simply brushed past Gulfrax, leaving him stunned.

Porter looked up to his savior, and smiled. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Why must I always save you from certain doom?" his titan friend, Hercules, questioned.

"Because death and I are fated lovers," Porter replied as he took his comrade's hand and felt himself pulled to his feet. The pair then turned their attention to the creature before them.

"Such a shame, guardians…" Gulfrax uttered as he hunched his back in anticipation. "That you are dealing with something beyond your comprehension," he stated as he outstretched his right hand. Before the guardians' very eyes, air began to converge and transform. Within seconds, a new cleaver had formed and fallen into Gulfrax's grip.

"We must leave," Hercules stated as he raised his New Monarchy issued scout rifle to the knight. He pulled the trigger of his firearm, but upon Gulfrax's left arm materialized a massive Hive shield.

"Indeed, you must if you wish to survive," Gulfrax mocked as he rose to his full height.

Porter initially wished to remain, until he saw hundreds of glowing green eyes illuminate the region behind Gulfrax. "Alright, Hercules. You win," Porter admitted as he and his comrade turned to run.

"After them!" Gulfrax demanded of his minions. A horde of monstrous Hive rushed past their master to seek out the guardians, leaving Gulfrax to admire his work.

/

"Seal the entrance!" Porter shouted to his comrade as they met daylight at the facility's exterior.

"Of course," Hercules replied as he whipped around and reached for his rocket launcher. The crimson-colored weapon always brought the titan a great sense of satisfaction upon its firing. Hercules pulled the weapon's trigger twice, allowing a pair of explosive rockets to slam into the entrance's archway. Just as the archway began to collapse, a pack of thrall rounded the corner of a nearby hallway. Though they tried, all who attempted to cross the threshold of the facility were crushed.

"Well, that was relatively close," Porter remarked as he looked to his injured arm.

"Never do something like that again without backup!" Hercules abruptly snapped, turning to his comrade in frustration.

"What'd you expect I would do? Besides, you're the one who left me to enjoy that boring meeting on Earth," Porter argued.

"Regardless, what you did was incredibly risky. You very well could've ended up like all the other guardians that creature has taken," Hercules replied.

Porter but a hand to the base of his helmet as he pondered Hercules's words. "Fair. But, nonetheless we've learned who's responsible for their disappearances."

"Gulfrax, Light Thief!" Luminous suddenly chimed in. "Son of Xivu Arath, and Wielder of the Materium Star."

"Materium Star?" Porter questioned.

"It's what allows him to create objects from thin air," Luminous explained. "He may be the last true Hive god in our solar system."

"And we've got him cornered inside an old Martian skyscraper," Porter remarked as he looked to the massive facility before him.

"I don't know what you're thinking of, but I don't like it," Hercules stated.

"You don't have to like it, as long as you're still willing to help me," Porter replied.

Hercules sighed, putting a hand to his helmet as he tried to comprehend Porter's annoyingly stubborn behavior. "Fine, I'm in," Hercules reluctantly admitted as he too looked to the massive facility that stood half-buried in front of them.


	14. Act 3: Chapter 14: Faction Fall

"What?! Why can't I talk with Cayde? I gotta sell these crappy treasure maps to someone," Arden whined as Rolan stood to block his path.

"I'm sorry, guardians, but the Hall has been temporarily closed at the discretion of the Vanguard," Rolan explained, his bulky frame easily preventing Arden from advancing further.

"Come on, Arden," Brutus urged as he put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "We have other tasks that require our attention."

"Fine," Arden reluctantly agreed, shaking his comrade off him in the process. The guardians turned to leave, when suddenly the hunter stopped. Rolan lowered his stance in response, fearing the hunter would do something he'd come to regret. Arden tilted his head back to the titan ever so slightly, allowing the outline of his helmet to be seen behind his cloak. "This is because of Phaetin, isn't it?"

"I am not authorized to say," Rolan replied.

That was all the hunter required. "You don't have to," Arden replied before swiftly turning to leave. "I have my answer."

As Rolan watched the guardians transmat away, he briefly turned his head to the hall out of curiosity. "Don't hate me, guardians," he said quietly to himself. "We're all in the dark on this one."

/

"So, Phaetin, what's the next phase of your brilliant plan?" Cayde asked overenthusiastically as to indicate some degree of sarcasm.

The great warlock was silent as he approached the room's long table. His hood had been pulled up past its usual position ever since the conclusion of the parade. Everyone could hear his noisy respirator at work; so much so that Ikora almost became concerned. The warlock took several more steps, then threw his right hand onto the table; the next to touch was his left. No one had seen his arm since the fall of the Vex, and it was then that they discovered what had become of his missing parts. A metal hand did indeed touch the table, but it was not of the Vex. Instead, it belonged to that of a Redjack he had broken out of anger for his lost appendage.

"So, even your limbs didn't survive their collapse," Ikora remarked.

"No, and I was foolish for thinking they would," Phaetin stated as he lifted his right hand to remove his hood. The hood fell to his back, and he then removed his respirator. "I even had to claim the optical circuit of an old 55-30 frame."

"You've endured quite a lot, haven't you?" Shaxx asked.

"It does not matter," Phaetin proclaimed out of fear that they would try to strip him of his authority. "I will manage, as I always have."

"Then, back to Cayde's question," Zavala interjected.

"Yes, about that," Phaetin replied as he reached into one of his pockets for a datapad. Upon retrieving the device, he slid it across the table. The object stopped at roughly the center of the elongated table, and shot forth a holographic image from its lens. "This is our current solar system, taking into account all the destruction caused by the collapse of the Vex," Phaetin stated. "As you can see, several worlds no longer exist as a result, but most of our system has been left intact. That is how I intend to keep it," Phaetin explained. "The remaining hostile factions we face have a finite amount of troops at their disposal, thus my plan is simple: complete and total conquest."

"Then let's talk details. Where are we hitting first? What's our plan for holding conquered regions? When do we begin building structures beyond the city?" Cayde began to ask.

"Not so fast," Phaetin interrupted. "I wish to make this process as simple and… efficient as possible." The warlock then turned to the group of guardians that stood before him. "I do not wish to overextend, or overexert our own forces. Though I believe we could take control of the system by ourselves, it would be easier to enlist the aid of others."

"Like the Reef?" Cayde inferred.

"Yes," Phaetin agreed. "Along with others."

"Who exactly are these others?" Ikora questioned.

"For starters, the remaining guardian factions of Earth. I will need the allegiance of everyone if we are to succeed in the simplest fashion," Phaetin answered.

"So Dead Orbit and Symmetry," Saladin added.

"Yes, as well as another," Phaetin replied.

"What other?" Zavala asked, both curious and slightly disturbed. What other faction existed?

"You will know in time, but for now I must speak with the members of Symmetry," Phaetin said, easily dodging Zavala's question.

"They've been incarcerated since their attempt to assassinate you," Saladin reminded the warlock.

"Indeed. Nonetheless, I must speak with them," Phaetin replied before stepping past the group of guardians.

"Rolan Izin will take you to where they're being held. We'll see what we can do about Dead Orbit," Zavala informed the warlock as he vacated the room.

"I'm not sure those goth people are gonna agree with Phaetin's policies," Cayde remarked to the Titan Vanguard.

"They may not have a choice," Shaxx chimed in as he crossed his arms. "I fear that warlock may be beyond anything we thought he could be."

"Dead Orbit won't care what he is," Zavala argued.

At his words, Shaxx began to chuckle. "Neither will Symmetry. What do you think he's meeting them for? You believe he'll actually use politics to gain their allegiance? In case you haven't realized it yet, that warlock is devil-defined."

"Oh no," Zavala muttered. He then shoved his way past the enormous titan and sprinted down the hall after Phaetin. Little did he know it was too late.

/

Deep in the underbelly of the Tower, the Vanguard kept their greatest threats locked away. Their trusted lieutenant, Rolan Izin lead the devious warlock to the chamber of which contained the surviving members of a dying faction.

"Unlock the door," Phaetin instructed.

"As you wish," Rolan replied before revealing his access card. He quickly slid the card through the door's sensor, and it unlocked. "I will call for security to accompany you."

"No!" Phaetin abruptly argued. "I will speak to them alone. They must know that I do not wish to bring force down upon them."

"Your orders are to be followed, but I must warn you that these are dangerous warriors," Rolan advised. "They may be unarmed, but the Light is still their ally."

"As it is mine," Phaetin smirked before brushing past Rolan. He then pulled the heavily fortified prison door open, and stepped into the grand chamber Symmetry members were kept in. Once inside, Phaetin whipped his right hand through the air, allowing his shadow energy to shut the door behind him.

There, inside the dark chamber were the last hundred members of Symmetry. "Look what the Darkness dragged in," one of the guardians remarked with sinister intent as he rose from the muck-covered ground he sat upon.

"Your faction wished me dead, but I have survived," Phaetin stated. "I have annihilated the Vex, and seek to restore the rest of our wondrous galaxy to the authority of the Last City."

"Dark and light must exist together!" another guardian shouted. "You push back against the Darkness, and it will return with equal ferocity."

Phaetin's eyes grew dark as the muscles of his forehead tensed. "Do not dictate to me how the universe works! I am the Keeper of Exponential Knowledge, and only I know what is to come."

"It's like they said," a female guardian spoke up. "You truly are a false messiah."

"And you're right where we want you," a male exo stated.

Phaetin could hear the guardians activating their various abilities, yet despite this stood unfazed. "I held no false belief that I could convince you to join me," he remarked as his opposition drew closer. A hundred mighty guardians of a fallen faction leaped to him as one, confident they could obliterate the heretic once and for all. "But you must understand in your dying breath that there is only one path for those who defy me." An instant later, the warlock slammed his robotic arm against the ground at such a speed as to draw intense surprise from all who bared witness. From the warlock's fingertips came his six elemental energies, which shot forth unrestrained. The chamber filled with various colors of light, and screams of agonizing pain forced Rolan to shudder from the other side of the sealed chamber. It only made him quiver more when silence followed a few moments later.

"What have I allowed to happen?" Rolan asked himself before reaching to open the prison chamber's door. However, before he could, it was forced open from the inside. Smoke suddenly permeated the hallway of which he stood in, and only a single figure exited the chamber.

"They attacked me," Phaetin said as he stepped past the titan. "I had no choice."

"Still, was killing all of them really necessary?" Rolan questioned out of irritation.

"Oh…" Phaetin began to say as he walked further away from Rolan. "Yes indeed," he stated with a sinister grin.


	15. Chapter 15: Subjugation

"You killed them?!" Zavala shouted, raising his right hand as instincts demanded he smack Phaetin across the cheek. However, after a moment of hesitation, he stopped himself.

"Yes I killed them," Phaetin boldly stated. "They did not wish to defeat the Darkness, and therefore were as great a threat to us as the gory-darned Cabal. Call my act heinous, but dually note that everything I do is for the betterment of the City." Zavala stood frozen, entranced by the warlock's words as he stepped to his side. "For the betterment of our people," Phaetin whispered to the honorable titan, causing Zavala's eyes to go big.

"Hey, Phaetin!" Cayde called out from across the courtyard. "Good news: looks like those Dead Orbit weirdos are willing to come to an agreement with you."

"Very well," Phaetin said as he approached the hunter. "The agreement will be this: they're resources and manpower shall belong to me as a means for returning this system to our control. Anything less will be taken as an act of open defiance."

"Phaetin, you know you don't have the authority to say such things, right?" Cayde openly questioned, crossing his arms out of intrigue for the warlock's next move.

"He's right, Phaetin," Zavala suddenly chimed in. "We put up with your behavior because you showed promise, and have thus far gotten results. You should note, however, that you are on a short leash from here on out."

"And why is that?" Phaetin asked, his words echoing the hiss of a serpent.

"Because you seem to believe you are above the common guardian, above us," Zavala stated. "You may have great talents, but you are neither. It would do you well to remember this."

"If you say so, Zavala," Phaetin replied, attempting to mask his anger as he turned to the awoken commander.

"Sir," one of Phaetin's followers interrupted, approaching from the Tower's hanger.

"Ah, Darius," Phaetin warmly greeted his supporter. "I take it you found them."

"Indeed, sir," Darius informed his leader, adding a slight bow after his words. "They were well-hidden within the mountain range, but we marked their location."

"Then by all means, take me to them," Phaetin replied.

"Who exactly is this group?" Cayde asked, his exo face looking as confused as one possibly could.

"A group banished from the Tower long ago," Phaetin explained, tilting his head back to the hunter. "The Concordat."

"No," Zavala stated. "That's too far. We will not allow those traitors to return to this city."

"My policy for them will be the same as that of Symmetry," Phaetin assured Zavala. "They will obey the authority of the Last City, or suffer the consequences."

"Then Ikora will go with you," Zavala added. "At the very least, she will ensure that everything goes… smoothly."

"The more the merrier," Phaetin beamed.

/

Far from the great walls of the Last City, hidden away deep within the crevasse of a vast mountain range, was the largest organization of traitors the city had ever known. At first, all that could be heard were the calm, tranquil sounds of nature at work in the region. Then, a jumpship put an end to the peace by piercing the clouds with its razor-edged speed. Phaetin's vessel drew close to the target, and alongside him flew Ikora. His followers had gone ahead to secure the site, therefore cutting the amount of work he'd be forced to do in half.

As the pair rounded the corner of one of the numerous mountains within the range, they quickly found themselves headed for a massive hanger. Carved out of the side of the natural landscape, the Concordat had built a home for themselves away from the Vanguard's reach. Large banners blew gently in the breeze outside the hanger as the pair approached, each containing the green symbol of the faction.

Phaetin landed his ship just outside the hanger, on the facility's main platform. Ikora followed suit, and the pair exited their ships together. Darius was the first to greet them.

"Glad you could finally make it, sir," Darius stated.

"Indeed. What's the situation?" Phaetin asked.

"We've got men positioned all around the facility, but it'll still be difficult to keep track of all one thousand Concordat members," Darius informed his leader.

"You'll do your best. That much I am sure of," Phaetin remarked as Darius led the way to the hanger. "What of their leader: Lysander?"

"He's within their main chamber, along with the other faction heads," Darius explained. "We've briefed him on your proposal, and their guaranteed amnesty for joining."

"Good," Phaetin said quietly as they continued their walk.

"Lysander is not to be trusted," Ikora warned. "That snake will murder us all in our sleep if he is kept alive."

"You saying you wish me to kill him?" Phaetin questioned.

"You've never seemed to have a problem killing people you dislike," Ikora stated.

"Fair point," Phaetin admitted. "But I do not know this Lysander yet. Only after meeting with him will I know how much of a pest he truly is."

The trio swiftly entered the large hanger, then climbed a ramp to the second floor of the facility. They then rounded a corner, and found themselves within the main chamber. Before them stood a handful of Concordat guardians, their advisors, and an older-looking figure. Weathered by centuries of exile and hatred, Lysander appeared far different from his past self. Nonetheless, he still stood over six feet in height, and wore a black combat suit along with a dark cape which contained the symbol of his faction.

"So, the wolf finally reveals itself," Lysander remarked as he crossed his arms, an eyebrow cocked to the approaching figures.

"Interesting," Phaetin admitted as he drew closer. "I have never been referred to as a wolf."

"I was not referring to you," Lysander stated, his eyes falling to Ikora. "Long time no see, Ms. Rey."

"Whatever comes of this meeting, know this: you are a traitor, and that is what you will always be," Ikora proclaimed, rage from her past coming back to haunt her.

"Enough!" Phaetin abruptly shouted. "Both of you," he growled. "We are here because we seek to unify the factions of humanity."

"And why exactly do you wish to accomplish that task?" Lysander questioned.

"So that we may reclaim our world, as one," Phaetin answered.

"Intriguing," Lysander remarked, pondering the warlock's words. "As I'm sure you are aware, the Concordat is no friend to those savage aliens. However, what makes you think you can succeed against them all?"

"Phaetin has already eradicated the Vex," Darius explained.

At this, everyone in the room shuddered. "Is that so?" Lysander asked.

"You won't find a trace of them left," Phaetin smirked.

Lysander glanced back to his followers, then returned his gaze to the warlock with curious eyes. "I will need time to think on this. Leave us for now," he said.

"As you wish," Phaetin seemingly agreed, taking a step away from the man. "But you should know I've done much more than just commit genocide against an entire race." The warlock then turned to the exit, with Ikora and Darius reluctantly joining. Lysander turned his back on the trio to confer with his most trusted staff, when suddenly Phaetin whipped around. The warlock wielded a large hunting knife, and swiftly rammed the weapon into Lysander's left shoulder with his right hand. The man cried out in pain as he doubled over. "Let me make one thing clear to all of you!" Phaetin shouted. "I dispatched Symmetry for their treasonous ways, and I can just as easily eradicate the entirety of your faction." Then, as swiftly as he had made his move, Phaetin released his grip on the imbedded knife and vacated the room along with Ikora and Darius.

/

"Was that really necessary?" Ikora growled as the trio waited in the facility's hanger.

"What?" Phaetin questioned. "You seemed so eager for me to harm him earlier."

"Roxy reports that a small band of Concordat members attempted to escape the facility by force, most likely out of fear," Darius informed his boss.

"And what of them?" Phaetin asked.

"They were effectively eliminated," Darius stated with a slight grin.

"Excellent," Phaetin smiled brightly, before the clanking of feet behind him caused his attention to be redirected.

"The Concordat's assets are yours, Phaetin," Lysander reluctantly stated. He then swiftly plucked Phaetin's blade from his back.

"Keep the blade," Phaetin beamed. "Consider it a gift."

"I'd rather not," Lysander remarked before throwing the blade to the ground. It became embedded within the flooring of the platform as he turned to direct the faction. "Ready the ships, men! We're headed home," Lysander barked to his forces.

As Phaetin watched his new troops at work, Darius took the moment to step closer to him. "At least they listened to you," Darius remarked.

"They're certainly more useful to me alive than dead," Phaetin admitted before turning to Ikora. "What do you say we get out of here?"

/

"Well, we got them gathered as he requested," Cayde stated to Zavala.

"These factions are used to competing against one another. Uniting them will be a good change of pace," Shaxx remarked.

"Whatever the case, bringing back the Concordat will not sit well with most of them," Zavala explained.

"Then we will make it sit well with them," Phaetin's voice echoed as he approached the group. Alongside him was Ikora.

"Good luck with that," Saladin remarked.

"Thanks, golden knight," Phaetin brushed off the Iron Lord's words as he stormed into the conference room of which the various city's factions had gathered.

"Iron Lord…" Saladin muttered to himself as if he was correcting Phaetin.

Upon entering the conference room, Phaetin easily made out four distinct groups of people. The New Monarchy, Future War Cult, Knights of Earth, and Dead Orbit were each rather distinguishable due to their contrasting colors. "Glad you could all be in attendance," Phaetin greeted.

"Not like we had a choice," Arach Jalaal of Dead Orbit commented.

"Fair enough," Phaetin admitted, his posture nearing perfection as he stared out at all those before him. "You have all been gathered so that I may stress the importance of our unity. For centuries your factions have been at odds, and today that must end," Phaetin stated. "If we are to reclaim all we've lost, we must unite under one banner and fight together. But, more than that, we must be willing to put our pasts behind us if we are to truly merge."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Executor Hideo questioned.

"He means me," a gruff voice said. From the other end of the conference room, Lysander and several of his guardians entered.

"The Concordat?!" Hideo uttered as guardians of the New Monarchy raised their weapons.

"What did I say?!" Phaetin shouted, causing the room to go silent. "Yes, they may have once fought you, but we have recently come to an understanding. We all share a common enemy, and soon we will set out to rid them from the system we hold so dear." Then, before questions could be raised, the warlock dismissed the attending group.

"That could've gone better," Cayde remarked as Phaetin exited the conference room.

"Do you truly believe they'll all commit their assets to you?" Zavala asked the warlock.

"They may not like, or even completely trust me. But yes, I believe they will," Phaetin admitted. "Despite all that they do not understand, they do realize I am the only chance any of us have against the Darkness."

"What now?" Saladin questioned.

"Now, I must meet with one last person," Phaetin said before leaving to meet with his followers.

"Wonder who that person is," Cayde commented.

"Don't know, but the sooner their meeting's finished, the sooner we can get this campaign underway," Zavala stated before returning to the Hall of Guardians.


	16. Chapter 16: Death to the Past

(Author's Note)

This chapter involves characters from previous stories I've written about the Destiny universe. I believe this chapter will still be enjoyable to any viewer, but it may not be as compelling if one has not already read my previous stories. Said stories would be _Bleak Twilight_ and _Green Fire_.

(Note End… Termination Code: Variks)

The squadron of jumpships flew in silence toward the mountain's peak. Phaetin had only briefly explained the situation to his followers, and together they flew toward his designated coordinates. Many years ago he had seen visions of a certain guardian hidden away in an old observatory, and he felt it was finally time to meet that guardian in the flesh. If Phaetin's hypothesis was correct, the guardian would hold secrets necessary to fulfil his plan.

Eventually, one of Phaetin's followers refused to keep the voice channels clear any longer. "Sir, are we close?" Darius asked.

"Very close," Phaetin answered. "In fact, if you'd bother to look out your cockpit, you'd realize that." Sure enough, piercing the clouds high above the mountain's base stood its peak, and there Phaetin could see an old observatory barely clinging to life upon the hazardous terrain. "Let's set down, men," Phaetin instructed before veering his ship off to a safer landing site.

The ships set down on huge clumps of snow and ice, but nonetheless the surface was flat. Once on the ground, Phaetin was the first to exit his vessel. He then waited for his comrades to hop out of their respective vehicles. Darius, Roxy, and several titans met the fabled warlock next to his ship, and there he insisted he explain several important details before advancing.

"Brethren, I have done many questionable acts. You all know this," Phaetin stated. "But, you also know that everything I do is for the city. For our kind. This encounter can only end two ways, and one I fear you will not like."

"Sir, we'd follow you into hell itself," Darius proclaimed.

"Nothing's gonna stop us from supporting you, boss," Roxy seconded. The titans agreed as well, and together the group climbed the remainder of the mountain to the observatory.

/

The icy wind was the only sound that could be heard for several minutes. Phaetin stood just ahead of his followers outside the observatory, waiting.

"You sure someone lives here?" Darius questioned. "Looks abandoned to me."

"Quiet," Phaetin ordered. "He is here. I'm certain of it," he assured his followers.

The entrance to the observatory was vacant, holding no door in place to keep out the elements. All was quiet for a brief moment, until the wind picked up and ice blew across the region. Phaetin raised his robotic arm to block out the chilling wind; but, when it finally died down, he was left staring at a hunter.

The guardian stood in the observatory's doorway, leaning against it as he took in the sight before him. The hunter's armor was lightweight, and not very sensible for frozen terrain; yet still he managed. His cowboy-like pants were relatively basic, aside from the silver-lined bandolier around his waist. The hues of his outfit were primarily blue with violet, though touches of green ran throughout. Bones of a young Ahamkara lined his arms, and stray feathers dotted the top of his hooded cloak. Although unnecessary, the hunter also enjoyed wearing a dark bandana over his helmet. "Who're you?" the hunter addressed Phaetin.

"It's you," Phaetin remarked with a grin. "It's really you."

"And who exactly do you think I am?" the hunter questioned.

"Why, none other than the legendary Guardian of Darkness," Phaetin beamed.

"I claim no ownership of that title anymore," the hunter replied.

"You cannot deny what you are," Phaetin declared.

"I'll ask again," the hunter interrupted, dodging Phaetin's comments. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am Phaetin Moraki," the warlock answered. "Keeper of Exponential Knowledge."

"Why seek me out, Phaetin?" the hunter asked. "Not just anyone comes up here, you know."

"Because you have something I want, Tolcum," Phaetin explained. "I have travelled far and wide in order to seek out the knowledge required to wield the six elemental energies of the Light. However, there is one final power I wish to wield: the Darkness. Shadow is a mere imitation of such power, and I believe it necessary to learn if I am to be successful in my campaign."

"Word travels slow, it would seem," Tolcum remarked. "I lost my connection to the Darkness a long time ago. You're wasting your time."

"Surely you can tap into it again," Phaetin said.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Tolcum stated. "The Darkness can't be controlled. I learned that the hard way."

"But you bent it to your will," Phaetin argued. "You were instrumental to the victory of Twilight Gap. Surely you must be lying."

"I am not!" Tolcum snapped. "Yes I wielded the Darkness, but in the end it consumed me. Oryx himself ensured that would happen. Not even I could break his will forever."

"But I am not you," Phaetin protested. "I am better than you."

"That sure is a lot of confidence you got," Tolcum's ghost suddenly blurted out, appearing from thin air behind his master.

"Polaris the ghost, yes?" Phaetin asked.

Before Polaris could reply, a voice echoed from the interior of the observatory. "Tolcum, what's going on?" The voice was that of a female, and slowly a woman did in fact approach from behind the hunter. Once in view, Phaetin easily assessed that she was a warlock, dressed in red robes similarly to his own. Her helmet had been removed, allowing her face to reveal that she was awoken; her eyes piercing the icy winds with a shade of light blue. The awoken wore long, flowing white hair which stretched out on the right side of her head.

"And finally the lovely Iris," Phaetin smirked. "To find the both of you here is so… perfect."

"I already told you I don't wield the Darkness anymore," Tolcum reiterated.

"You don't have to. Simply teach me what you know," Phaetin replied.

"I don't remember!" Tolcum shouted. "And perhaps it's for the best. No one, no matter how powerful, can truly control the Darkness."

"Unwise, Tolcum," Phaetin stated, his teeth beginning to grind. "Understand that I always get what I want, and right now I want your knowledge."

"No, you want knowledge that has been lost to time," Tolcum corrected. "Now leave. You're just wasting all our time."

"So that's how it must be, then," Phaetin replied, his eyes cold. His followers braced themselves, for they both anticipated and feared what would come next. In a split second, the warlock whipped out a pistol from his right holster and fired. Tolcum's ghost ignited in a flash of light, then sputtered to the ground lifeless.

"Polaris!" Tolcum shouted through shock and horror. Before he could face Phaetin, the warlock put a bullet in his abdomen.

"I tried to be reasonable," Phaetin stated as he approached the injured hunter. "But, alas, you left me no choice. Your ghost cannot save you now, Tolcum. Only you can save yourself."

"Get away from him," Iris hissed as she stepped to her love's side.

"No, it's alright," Tolcum assured her. Subtle sparks of violet fire began to culminate around his body as Phaetin drew closer. Tolcum briefly looked to his fallen ghost and reminisced on all his closest ally had once done for him. "You want a fight, Phaetin?" Tolcum growled. "You'll get one!" he suddenly shouted, void energy engulfing his body in purple fire. Phaetin fired again with his pistol, but the projectile ricocheted off Tolcum's illuminated body and grazed the side of his own hood.

"If only that were true," Phaetin replied in a hushed tone. Solar and arc blades fell into his hands, and he launched himself towards his foe.

Tolcum watched his opponent close the distance fast, yet remained unfazed. He calmly outstretched his hands, allowing his oldest weapons to reunite with him. A pair of violet blades materialized, and he lunged towards Phaetin with all the power at his disposal. The two figures roared in fury as they closed on one another, and finally clashed. The mountainside exploded with light, causing Phaetin's followers to stagger. The two guardians swung their blades systematically, but neither could best the other. Phaetin initially had the upper hand; his strokes being more precise than those of Tolcum. However, one lucky thrust struck the hunter's shoulder and only further fueled his rage. Tolcum struck back with swings so fast not even the speed of sound could keep up. Phaetin was fast, but even a being as mighty as him was forced back by Tolcum's movement. The hunter swung furiously and fanatically, eventually landing a blow to Phaetin's right leg.

"He actually hit him?" Darius questioned, unable to comprehend what had occurred.

"Maybe we should give the boss a little backup," Roxy suggested. The group raised their weapons, only for a nova bomb to disrupt their actions.

"I don't think so!" Iris shouted, opening fire with her snow-white pulse rifle.

The nova bomb caused the ground to break up, and two titans were instantly sent over the edge of the cliff. The others retreated as the two most powerful guardians known to humanity battled for their lives.

"Coming here was a mistake, Phaetin!" Tolcum stated as he slammed his right foot against Phaetin's chest.

"I don't make mistakes, Tolcum," Phaetin replied as he staggered away from his opponent. Then, from the end of his swords came a torrent of ice. Yet, Tolcum easily cut through the frozen water and sent volts of his own void energy towards Phaetin. The warlock swiftly dodge the volts, only for them to further engulf the mountainside in chaos. Phaetin then dropped his arc blade and pointed his right hand to Tolcum. An unseen force suddenly grabbed hold of the hunter, and he was sent crashing into the observatory. "You're better than most, Tolcum. I'll give you that much," Phaetin admitted as he relinquished his weapons. "But, you're not good enough."

"Who said I was trying?" Tolcum questioned. The hunter then dropped his blades, allowing them to dissolve midair. From his left hand materialized a bow, and in his right, an arrow. Both were composed of pure void energy, and he pointed his weapon to Phaetin with eagerness.

"Is that it? A lousy bow?" Phaetin questioned.

"If you don't know about my bow, then you truly don't know anything about me," Tolcum replied before releasing his arrow. The void bolt travelled fast, and Phaetin activated his shadow abilities out of anticipation. The arrow soon approached, and Phaetin unleashed a miniature blackout, only for nothing to be sucked in. Instead, the arrow split into a dozen powerful bolts and shot off in various directions before finally colliding with Phaetin. Smoke covered the battlefield, and Tolcum approached his opponent's last known location in the hopes that he had landed a fatal blow. "Still standing, Phaetin?" Tolcum mocked.

"Like I said," the warlock's dreaded voice came. The butt of his pistol slammed into Tolcum's skull, staggering the unprepared hunter. "Not good enough." Phaetin then pulled the trigger, but Tolcum did not meet his end.

For a moment, the hunter stood looking down at himself in shock. How could no bullet have penetrated him? Then, he looked up and met his worst nightmare. There stood Iris between him and Phaetin, a hole through her chest. The woman stood still for a brief moment before finally tipping over and crashing to the ground. Before her body could touch ice, however, Tolcum was underneath and holding her in his arms.

"Iris," Tolcum said, tears welling beneath his helmet. "Not like Saris. Not like Parthix. Please, Iris."

The awoken smiled with weak eyes. "You really do care, Tolcum."

"I've always cared, from the moment I laid eyes on you," Tolcum proclaimed. He could feel the woman's grip weakening.

"Tolcum. I always… I always lo…," Iris attempted to say, but her body gave out too soon. She slipped away, leaving Tolcum alone as he had been so many times before.

"Such a shame," Phaetin admitted. "I never wanted it to come to this, but you gave me no choice."

"We always have a choice," Tolcum stated, revealing a fractured knife from a long-lost friend. In that moment, he thought back to words Polaris had spoken to him. In that moment, the hunter remembered all that he was. _You're the Tolcum who annihilated an entire firebase of Cabal. You're the Tolcum who eliminated Rudaka, The Hive Prophet. You're the Tolcum who brought hope to the Knights of Earth. I have faith that you will conquer this challenge as you have all others._ With that, the hunter chucked his knife towards Phaetin. The blade landed cleanly in Phaetin's left shoulder, and a second later Tolcum was on him. The hunter grabbed hold of his knife before Phaetin could appropriately react, and pulled back. The blade tore out Phaetin's robotic arm, allowing the piece of machinery to crash to the ground in a heap of sparks and blood. For the first time in his life, Phaetin cried out in agony. Tolcum leaped to him again; but unlike before, no more blood would be spilt. Phaetin lashed out with arc energy from his right hand, sending Tolcum back and over the edge of the mountain in a storm of electricity.

"Such a nuisance," Phaetin remarked through the agony he was experiencing.

"Was is worth it, sir?" Darius questioned as he and the others approached.

"If I can't have the knowledge, then no one can," Phaetin stated. "So yes."

"Really Phaetin?!" a voice roared. Over the edge of the mountain came Tolcum. He soared mightily in midair with the last of his strength, eyes filled with hatred for the being before him. "You thought you could kill me so easily?! You doubt me that much?!" The hunter readied his bow, and fired one last time.

As he did so, Phaetin outstretched his right hand. "Yes," he replied simply as a flood of destructive fire shot forth from his arm and decimated all incoming projectiles. When the flames finally died down, Phaetin was left staring out at clear skies.

"So, not even he could beat you," Roxy remarked, still astonished by the battle that had taken place.

"Perhaps," Phaetin said weakly as he reached for his severed Redjack arm. "I suppose I should've thanked him. That battle has shown me that I must be much more than I am now if we are to win this war." Then, in a split second of incredible pain, the warlock rammed his robotic arm back into its socket. He then resealed it with his solar flames.

"Better not let the Knights of Earth hear about this," Darius commented. "You know how much they liked these two guardians."

"Oh no," Phaetin muttered. "I didn't even think of that."


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of Highlands

The hangars across the walls of the Last City were packed to the brim with scores of jumpships, all eager for what was to come. Word had travelled fast that Phaetin was calling all guardians back to the city. He was calling them for war.

"This Phaetin guy is getting crazier and crazier," Arden remarked as he strolled over to his comrades within the Tower's main hangar.

"Still, I don't see why you dislike him," Icon replied. "He's basically just you, aside from being far superior in every way."

"Watch it, metal-head," Arden snapped.

"Enough, you two!" Brutus interrupted the pair. "We're not exactly alone."

All around, other ships were landing and having additional ordinances equipped. Frames scurried back and forth, attempting to aid all who required assistance. Then, through all the chaos came a hunter. She was far slenderer than most, and wore samurai-like armor designed by the great Iron Lords.

"You three seem close," the hunter commented as she approached.

"Yeah, close enough for me to ram my knife through their chests," Arden joked as he whipped out his knife and lightly tapped it against Icon's chest.

"Who might you be, ma'am?" Brutus asked.

"Lex Quintanos, Champion of the Iron Banner," the hunter answered.

"Fancy. I bet you feel special," Arden remarked with a hint of jealousy.

"You look familiar," Lex commented as she examined the warrior coated in the armor of the Errant Knight. "I believe I killed you during the last Iron Banner competition."

"I'm not much of an Iron Banner lad. I prefer to stick to classic Crucible," Arden replied as he twirled his knife on the end of his index finger. Then, in a single swift motion, he shot the blade into its sheathe.

"I hope you're all gearing up for the coming war and not just standing around like a bunch of idiots," another woman bellowed from behind the group.

"Jax, maybe you shouldn't be so authoritative," the woman's titan comrade suggested.

"Shut up, Pulsis," Jax brushed off her friend's comment as she approached the group of four.

"Of course. No campaign's complete without its annoying titans," Arden remarked. "No offense, Brutus."

"None taken," Brutus replied as he glared at the approaching pair of titans.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain to you all how important this operation is," Jax stated to the group.

"We're taking back Earth. How could we not understand the importance of that?" Arden asked rhetorically.

"Well, you bone-headed hunters miss obvious things," Jax replied.

"Hey," Lex growled out of irritation.

From across the hangar, Jorgan and Diana watched the ensuing argument between the guardians with amusement. "And that's why we work alone," Jorgan said to his partner.

"Absolutely," Diana replied, raising her right hand for a high five. Jorgan raised his left hand in response and slapped it against hers.

"Focus, you two!" an intimidating titan demanded from behind the pair. They turned to see Rolan Izin standing with his arms crossed. "Fuel up your ships, and stand by for departure."

"Right away, chief," Jorgan half-mocked as he and Diana stepped away.

"Guardians make the worst soldiers," Rolan muttered to himself as he continued through the rows of ships.

/

"Preparations have been completed," Ikora informed Phaetin as he approached the large central table within the Hall of Guardians.

"Excellent. We'll sweep across the landscape with our initial goal being to retake this hemisphere," Phaetin stated.

"We got any specific targets?" Cayde asked.

"Berlin, Paris, and London," Phaetin answered. "They're located deep within the EDZ, and if we reclaim them, it will demoralize the already fragile Fallen."

"Their leadership may be fractured, but their numbers still remain in the millions," Zavala reminded Phaetin.

"Yes, but with unstable leadership many will simply flee at the first sign of swarming guardians," Phaetin replied. "Now, if we're done here, let's get this operation underway."

"Hold up," Ikora abruptly said as she watched a nearby terminal flash red.

"What's that?" Phaetin questioned.

"It signals a warp drive distortion near the city," Ikora answered, a look of concern on her face.

"Many jumpships have been using warp drives to arrive," Phaetin replied.

"That terminal only monitors warp drives on a large scale, like that of a frigate," Ikora hastily explained.

Suddenly, the entire chamber was sent into disarray as a magnetic field distortion rocked the entirety of the Tower. Phaetin looked out the chamber's window to try and comprehend the situation, and what he witnessed came as quite a surprise. "That's a Fallen ketch!" his infuriated voice roared. Not a moment after he uttered his words, the vessel opened fire.

"We have to stop that ship. If it is allowed to unload its skiffs, the city will be in grave danger," Zavala stated.

"Engage all defenses along this section of the wall and alert all others," Phaetin instructed. Then, the warlock took off down the hall. As he ran, he contacted his followers and alerted them to commence the rally call and standby for further instructions. Afterwards, he made contact with an individual he had neglected to speak with for a while. "Brakson, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Brakson acknowledged from the other end. "What's going on?"

"A Fallen ketch has dropped in next to the city, and I require you to lead the armies on the highlands," Phaetin explained.

"I will do as you wish, but wouldn't it be prudent to deal with the ketch first?" Brakson asked.

"Worry not, Brakson," Phaetin assured his friend as he rounded the corner of a hallway and headed for the Tower's roof. "I'll deal with the ketch."

/

"How did they know?!" Rolan questioned over comms as a sea of jumpships veered past the enormous ketch and made for the open plains that surrounded the Last City.

"Not sure," Brakson replied. "Regardless, I'm positive they have more dangerous things in store for us than a single ketch."

The ships flew low across the fields of grass, until finally a large hill obscured their path and forced them to gain altitude. Once over the hill, a line of Fallen walkers stood to greet them.

"Transmat out or you'll be blown to pieces!" Brakson shouted across all channels. He warped out of his ship just in time, as a shell nailed his vessel through the midsection. A moment later, an army of guardians were landing on the ground behind him.

"That's a lot of Fallen," Arden remarked as he stepped past the majority of guardians.

"How could they mass this quickly?" Rolan continued to wonder as he stepped to Brakson's side.

"If their scouts noticed thousands of guardian ships warping to the city, it's possible they realized our intent," Brakson replied. He braced himself for another volley of cannon fire, but none came. Instead, he watched as hordes of Fallen from House Dusk arranged themselves around their dozens upon dozens of walkers, and waited.

"What are they up to?" Rolan questioned.

Then, through the ranks of Fallen dregs, vandals, and captains stepped something much larger. A kell, one of the last, marched onward with a tattered banner across his back. Once at the front of his horde, he looked out at the massing guardians before him. "Ne ma na tan hus den!"

"Anyone know what he's saying?!" Arden called out in irritation.

Brakson gave a light smirk as he tilted his head back to the hunter, suddenly reminiscing on the times he spent with a long-lost friend.

Then, a small dreg stepped to the kell's side. "I and house knowingly fight forever!" he translated.

"Almost sounds like they're desperate," Rolan pointed out.

"Perhaps, if they're willing to attack a fully defended city," Brakson replied. He then grabbed hold of Crown Splitter, the prized sword on his back. He brought it to his front and gripped the hilt firmly with both hands. He raised the weapon high into the air, then plunged it into the soil. "We are here!" he shouted across the field. "And we will defeat you!" he assured the kell.

The kell began to chuckle. "Ne, Borixis of House Dusk, zu end you," he spoke in fragmented English with slight usage of his native tongue.

For a brief moment, there was silence. The fields of grass blew gently in the midday breeze, and Brakson knew that soon the landscape would become as dead as a corpse. The kell stared out at the guardians with hatred, most likely for what had allowed such a circumstance to be reached. The Fallen were once a force to be reckoned with; but as the years went by, and each house began to crumble, they fell into disarray. Now, House Dusk was all that remained, and he was their sole leader.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Brakson shouted, "Charge!"

A surge of guardians sprinted forward towards the hordes of Fallen. Gunfire immediately filled the region, and scores of warriors crumbled to the ground in seconds. Fallen walkers unleashed barrage after barrage, tearing through the guardian ranks, but still they pushed onward. Brakson led the charge, outstretching his sword as they approached the enemy. Alongside him sprinted his fellow knights, and together they formed the vanguard of the assault. Then, they clashed. Brakson slammed his blade into the first vandal that crossed his path, and the true bloodshed began.

"For the Last City!" Rolan bellowed as he opened fire on the monstrosities before him.

Dregs leaped to the guardians with blades outstretched, like little devils eager to execute their adversaries. From amidst the clustered ranks, Fallen captains began to activate various models of shanks in the hopes of providing additional cannon fodder.

"There's so many of them!" Diana cried out as she used the palm of her hand to blast away a trio of wretches. A bolt of energy suddenly grazed her right shoulder, staggering her as a captain unsheathed his shock blades.

"Diana!" Jorgan shouted as he fired his scout rifle, cleanly removing the captain's head from his body.

"On your left!" Diana suddenly replied, charging up her fusion rifle and unleashing a torrent of energy upon a leaping dreg.

"On your right!" a mysterious, robotic voice called out. Sure enough, a shank exploded behind Diana. The pair then turned to see an exo coated in black paint.

"It's that strange exo again," Jorgan remarked.

"Name's Zephyr," the hunter replied because disappearing into the chaotic battlefield.

As cannons shook the very earth the armies stood upon, cries of pain could be heard for miles as countless fell on each side. And at the center of the battle was Borixis, Kell of House Dusk. He did not become their kell for no reason, and made that fact clear by grinding a warlock to death beneath his feet. Blades shot up from his plated arms, and he swiftly used them to cut down a trio of titans that stood to block his path. Then, he reached down to a fallen hunter and picked the weak guardian up. In a stunning show of strength, the kell then snapped the hunter in half with his bare hands.

"Borixis!" a guardian suddenly called out.

The kell lifted his head, only for a burning hammer to slam into his skull. The great eliksni stumbled backwards before finally regaining his footing, only to see the titan from earlier marching forward.

"Today your race pays for all the lives they've taken," Brakson stated as he raised his Crown Splitter.

"If only so easy," Borixis sneered, revealing four shock blades and outstretching them to greet the titan. The two then clashed, their blades swinging as swiftly as jumpships warping through space.

/

"Okay, so I've been thinking," Arden remarked as one of his knives imbedded itself in the skull of a dreg.

"I hate it when you think," Icon replied as he fired Vigilance Wing into a sea of oncoming shanks.

"Hear me out," Arden begged, paying little attention to the battle as he plucked his blade from the now lifeless dreg. "If I managed to win this battle for us, you think it'd get me a better standing with the Vanguard? I mean, maybe then they'd let me in on their special little meetings with Phaetin."

"Firstly, I've killed more Fallen than you thus far," Icon stated. "Secondly, winning one battle will not help your case with the Vanguard."

"You're always such a pessimist," Arden groaned as he raised his Better Devils and blew open the circuitry of a shank.

"Arden! Focus on the battle," Brutus urged his comrade as he opened fire on a nearby walker with his automatic rifle.

"Whatever you say," Arden replied as he sidestepped, avoiding the walker's fired shell by mere inches. Then, a sleek sword shot over his head, causing his eyes to go wide beneath his helmet. Lex leaped after the blade, and Arden watched as it imbedded itself within one of the walker's many legs. Lex was soon on the weapon, and twisted it sharply, allowing it to crack open the metal plating of the walker's leg.

"Shoot it!" Lex shouted.

In unison, Arden and his comrades opened fire on the walker's exposed leg. The piece of machinery soon buckled, and snapped. The walker became unbalanced as Lex leaped off it, and soon the others were by her side.

"Don't spiders have eight legs?" Arden questioned as he grabbed onto the vehicle's main gun and used it as leverage to shoot himself up into the air.

"They're supposed to," Brutus answered as he systematically fired at the walker's weapon systems.

"Then this is one seriously messed up arachnid," Arden remarked in midair. Gravity soon took hold and began to pull him down, and he twisted his body into a flip as he did so. Then, igniting his pent up Light, he summoned his luxuriously enflamed golden gun. He landed atop the Fallen walker with ease, and pounded six rounds into its hull before backflipping off the massive machine. A moment later, the walker shuddered and erupted in golden light. Parts flew in all directions, yet Arden still managed to take a bow in the aftermath.

"Still not enough for the Vanguard to like you," Icon remarked, causing Lex to let out a slight giggle.

/

"You really think you can beat us?" Brakson questioned as he swung Crown Splitter, shattering one of Borixis's shock blades.

"Desperation breeds progress," Borixis said, his accent thick with eliksni dialect. "Ketch breaks tower."

At this, Brakson glanced back to see the Fallen ketch focusing all its firepower on the Tower. If a hole could somehow be made in the city's defenses…

"You can't win. Not like this," Brakson stated.

"Wrong, guardian," Borixis smiled. Then, he swiftly lifted his right leg into the air, nailing a hit to Brakson's gut. The titan was sent ten feet back, only for Crown Splitter to halt his stagger. Then, Borixis moved his free hand to press a small button on his lower left arm. "House Dusk forever," he uttered.

Something was immediately off, and Brakson could feel it. The ground trembled from the very presence of such a force, and once the titan looked up, he saw what had been the cause of such tremors. Three more ketches had moved into position, and hundreds of skiffs raced to the surface with additional troops and walkers.

"They can't save you," Brakson stated, leaping to Borixis with all his might. He reeled back his weapon, and once upon his enemy, he swung. Their blades clashed, and energy crackled around them as sparks shot off in various directions.

"Look around, guardian," Borixis said. "They fall, ma you will too."

"Never!" Brakson shouted, breaking their stalemate with a forceful shove. "You can beat us, cut and slash at us, but you will never break us."

"Brakson," Rolan suddenly called out. "There's too many of them. If we hold our position, they'll circle around and trap us."

For a split second, Brakson thought about remaining. No, there was too few of them. The rest of the guardians were still dealing with the ketch, and millions more hadn't even arrived at the Tower yet. "Retreat," Brakson barked, streaming his message across all channels. The army of guardians turned in mass and pulled back from the onslaught of Fallen.

The hundreds of thousands of guardians sprinted as fast as they could, attempting to avoid cannon and laser projectiles as they retreated. Once on a nearby hill, Brakson finally halted their mass movement. As he turned to face the enemy, he noticed that they hadn't chased after them. Instead, Borixis and his weakened army held their position as reinforcements landed in front of them. The massive figure of Borixis soon disappeared behind his second wave of troops, and Brakson urged his fractured forces to ready themselves for a second fight.

Then, in one seamless motion, the hundreds of thousands of Fallen charged forward. Wretches, dregs, and marauders led the horde as they advanced, with most of the walkers staying behind to provide covering fire.

"Steady men," Brakson instructed. "We hold the line at all costs." Though outnumbered, the titan refused to retreat a second time. The enemy approached, and Brakson looked to the sky to witness the ketches moving in as well. Was this really his end? He'd survived Vespir Hill, survived Twilight Gap, and survived Crota only to be obliterated by hordes of Fallen wretches.

Suddenly, an explosion distracted the entire battlefield. Everyone was forced to turn as the cracking of a massive structure caught their attention. There, by the Tower was the Fallen's ketch. However, explosions were rippling across the enormous ship. Its engines imploded, and the vessel then began to lose altitude. As gravity dragged it to the ground, a brief flash of light emitted from the rear of its hull.

"What the heck was that?" Arden questioned from amidst the sea of guardians.

Brakson was about to face the enemy when he saw an object flying high above their position. At first he thought it to be simply shrapnel, but upon closer inspection he found that the object was a person. "You've got to be kidding me," Brakson remarked as he surmised what had happened.

A moment later, standing before the guardian army was a warlock. He was crouched, with smoke still emanated from his body. Slowly, the warlock rose from his position and patted himself down, allowing the smoke to dissipate. "Alright, now I'm pissed," Phaetin uttered as he glared out at the horde of Fallen that had abruptly halted their advance. Phaetin then put a finger to his earpiece. "Holliday, can you hear me?"

"Clear as a sunny sky," Amanda replied from the Tower's hangar.

"Bring everything you got. We can manage until you arrive," Phaetin said before cutting communications with the woman. He then looked back to Brakson. "Are you with me?"

"Until death fulfills my duty," Brakson acknowledged with a smile. Then, as one united group, the army of guardians charged forward. Phaetin's body ignited with Light, and the Fallen were suddenly discouraged.


	18. Chapter 18: Second Battle of Vespir Hill

Phaetin rolled right through the initial line of wretches and marauders, forcing Borixis to make a decision he would've steadfastly refused otherwise. He ordered House Dusk into a full retreat. Under the watchful eye of their ketches, the Fallen retreated over a large hill in the distance, and Phaetin gave the order to chase after them.

"House Dusk shall have no respite today," Phaetin stated as he and the others charged together.

Yet, despite the moral boost Phaetin brought to the battle, Brakson felt uneasy as their army approached the large hill ahead. Phaetin led them up, and over, and that's when Brakson's nightmare came true.

"They're attempting to reorganize their forces, Brakson," Phaetin stated as he noticed the titan's speed slowing. "We can't afford to let up now," he continued to say as Brakson ground to a halt at the hill's peak. The sea of guardians stopped just behind him. "What's wrong?" Phaetin asked, not comprehending the situation.

To the warlock, the region was just another valley; but, not to Brakson. "I remember this place," Brakson uttered as he looked to the old and broken rock formations that lined the hill's downward slope. Long since weathered skeletons of eliksni and guardians alike dotted the landscape, and the assorted memories of what transpired more than a hundred years ago flooded back into Brakson's brain. "Long ago, the Fallen had attempted to strike the city from this route. I led the knights here with the hopes of slowing their advance, and we did. We even fought alongside a now extinct Fallen House out of desperation, but in the end we were pushed back. I lost my ghost that day, and nearly lost my life as well," Brakson explained as he stepped forward, his eyes intricately examining all the scenery had to offer.

"Vespir Hill," a guardian said from amongst the sea of warriors.

"Vespir Hill," Phaetin repeated quietly to himself.

"Long ago I remember having to summon all the courage I could in order to lead my men in a suicidal campaign. I looked out to a world of horror, and now it is good to know the Fallen will see the same thing," Brakson explained, a smile slowly forming on his robotic face.

"Indeed," Phaetin admitted as he returned his gaze to the recovering Fallen horde.

Borixis was once again at the forefront of his army, with walkers being repositioned all along his lines. Fallen captains, vandals, dregs, marauders, and wretches all stood motionless as they waited for their leader to give further instructions. Then, Borixis lifted a blade to the sky, and brought it down in one swift motion. The Fallen horde split, and through their ranks drove machines that Phaetin had not seen the likes of for some time. Pikes, both heavy and traditional, raced forward with malicious intent.

"Guardians, sparrows!" Phaetin ordered as his began to materialize beneath him.

His army did as commanded, and soon they were rocketing toward the oncoming hostiles at deadly speeds. As the two groups drew closer to one another, time appeared to travel slower. In the time that it took for them to collide, Brakson was able to reel back his Crown Splitter for a decisive execution. Then, the forces slammed into one another, and Brakson cleanly split a dreg in half at the torso. Cannon fire from the pikes cut down numerous guardians, but nonetheless they persisted and soon engulfed the entirety of the Fallen pikemen in Light and destruction. Through the chaos rode Phaetin, unfazed by the skirmish that had just taken place. He was closing fast on Borixis's position when he noticed that every single walker at the Fallen's disposal was pointed right at him.

"Shoot," Phaetin muttered under his breath. He thought he might be able to leap from his sparrow before the walkers fired, but even then that would only prolong the inevitable. A second volley would surely do him in.

Then, a friendly voice filled his earpiece. "One order of everything I got, coming right up," Holliday beamed as five dozen hawk VTOLs swooped down. Their rear hatches opened, and hundreds upon hundreds of Redjacks were set loose on the battlefield.

"Thanks, Holliday," Phaetin complimented as he continued his race to Borixis's position. The walkers, however, had not diverted their attention from him. They were about to open fire when one went up in smoke. Then another, and another. Then, a massive tank slammed onto the plain beside Phaetin. The Drake tank's treads immediately began to tear up the terrain, and soon another dozen of its brethren were rolling across the battlefield alongside Phaetin. Cannon fire on both sides dared the other to overwhelm them as Phaetin rode onward, until finally he was upon his target. He leaped into the air with such power that it sent him nearly twenty feet up before, finally, he unleashed his Light.

Borixis showed his true colors then, as he cowered behind his captains when he spotted Phaetin preparing to utilize his Light. The warlock unleashed a stream of mighty lightning that obliterated Borixis's five captains before attempting to eliminate the kell himself. Phaetin redirected his beam, only for a Fallen walker to knock him out of the sky with a lucky shot from its main cannon. Phaetin freefell about half the distance to the ground before utilizing his gliding capabilities to gently plop himself down on the surprisingly gentle grass. He then sent a nova bomb crashing into the walker that had dared to interfere with his goal.

"More hawks incoming," Arden abruptly shouted out of nowhere.

Phaetin tilted his head to the sky, and sure enough he saw dozens more of the dropship unloading more Redjacks onto the battlefield. Though the combat frames were easy to destroy, their sheer numbers were enough to further weaken the Fallen ranks. Then, as if the battle couldn't be anymore one-sided, Phaetin watched as thousands upon thousands of guardian jumpships shot away from the Tower and aimed for the three remaining ketches above.

"Phaetin!" Brakson called out as he rode his sparrow to the warlock's position. "The Fallen have been routed, and are venturing along numerous paths as they retreat into the forest," Brakson informed Phaetin.

"Good. We'll divide our forces and hunt them to the last. My followers and their designated guardians will deal with the ketches above, then sweep across the EDZ and take it by storm," Phaetin explained before summoning his sparrow from thin air. He witnessed Borixis nab one of the few remaining heavy pikes and take off down the left path of the woods, and knew that was where he'd be needed. One way or another, he was determined to snuff out the last of the Fallen leadership on that day.


	19. Chapter 19: Guardian and His Light

_What is a guardian without their Light? This one had such promise, only to wind up a failure._ Such negative phrases played through Pulsis's mind as he and his comrades raced along the right side of the forest after routed Fallen forces. "Why did you help me?" the titan asked himself as he glanced over to Jax, who rode her sparrow valiantly alongside his. In a moment of such conflict as this, it would've been more prudent for Pulsis to think about the task at hand. Yet, somehow he found he could not.

"Pulsis, you alright?" Jax questioned over comms. "Your speed's dropping."

"Sorry," Pulsis replied out of surprise, hastily stepping on the gas and inadvertently sending his sparrow ahead of the pack.

"I didn't mean shoot out ahead of us!" Jax shouted as she increased her speed, whipping out a violet-coated Huckleberry as she went.

"Sorry, again," Pulsis remarked as his speed began to drop once more. Then, Jax zipped past him.

"Doesn't matter now," Jax brushed off her friend's mistake. "The enemy's on the run, and the sooner we catch them, the better." The awoken titan then opened fire on Fallen stragglers, cutting down several unfortunate wretches in the process.

Pulsis's mind began to wander as he watched Jax at work. He witnessed her knack for killing, and suddenly understood all the things she had told him in the past. _Comrades just get in your way, Pulsis. Why make friends when someone's got a bullet with their name on it?_ "Why am I different?" Pulsis asked himself as he sped up to join the woman.

"To victory!" a warlock shouted as the pack of guardians slowly crept up on the Fallen. Then, thunder seemed to erupt across the landscape.

In unison, everyone's speed slowed as they looked around to observe what had happened. Then, Pulsis glanced up. "Ketch!" he shouted as guardian jumpships successfully cracked apart one of the three ketches above. The vessel splintered and dropped out of the sky, its bow headed straight for the guardians.

"Turn back!" Jax ordered, but by then it was too late. The ketch slammed into the forest ahead of the warriors, engulfing the region in dust and tremors.

Various forms of foliage flew across the landscape, with a log specifically knocking Pulsis's sparrow out from under him. The titan face-planted against the ground, his head throbbing from the pain of his tumble. Slowly, the guardian picked himself off the ground, only to realize that the region was still coated in dust. He struggled to stay upright as the massive ketch's impact continued to cause tremors that threatened to further tear up the terrain. Blinded by dirt and rubble, Pulsis attempted to rely on his ears. Yet, all he heard was chaotic wind. Encased within his armor, he felt nothing but the pinging of objects against his suit. In that moment, Pulsis felt entirely vulnerable.

 _He can't use his Light?! It seems utterly pathetic. How can he protect others if he can't even protect himself?_

"Jax?!" Pulsis cried out, hoping his friend would reply. However, there was no response. Instead, nothing but dead comms and wind followed. There the titan stood, alone in an unforeseen disaster. Then, finally, he heard something. It was the sound of a wire rifle going off.

The noise was a wakeup call to Pulsis, and he hastily began trudging through the still hazy region to find his friend. As he walked, he noticed the storm of dust letting up; and slowly, it began to disperse. Finally, after several minutes, the titan could once again see. Then, he spotted blood. "Oh no," Pulsis uttered weakly as he traced the blood splatter to its source. There, leaning up against a battered oak tree was his friend, a hole in her abdomen. "Jax!" Pulsis cried out as he ran to his friend's aid.

"Don't be such a big baby," Jax replied as she tore her helmet from her head. "Sniper just got a lucky shot is all," she attempted to play off her injury.

"A wound is a wound," Pulsis replied as he knelt beside his friend. He then applied his hands to the source of the injury in an attempt to stop the bleeding. That was, until he heard a sound that had never touched his ears before. It was the sound of Jax screaming in agony. Though short and concise, the sound shook Pulsis to the bone. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he removed his hands from the awoken.

"Don't be sorry," Jax replied. "I'm just not used to…"

"Pain," Pulsis finished the woman's sentence.

"Not of this caliber, no," Jax replied as she tried to fight through the burning sensation in her abdomen.

Boom! The shell from a Fallen walker slammed into the earth past the pair's position. "We've lost momentum!" a titan called out. "Pull back!"

"Come on," Pulsis urged his friend. "We'll be cut off if we stay."

"Right," Jax replied. She tried to rise from her position, only to stumble backwards and fall against the tree once more. "I… can't," she said through her pain.

"Where's your ghost?" Pulsis asked.

"Damaged from an earlier skirmish. It can't heal me," Jax explained.

Pulsis lifted his head to the wreckage of the Fallen ketch, only to see a horde of reorganized eliksni preparing to encroach on their position. Fallen walkers advanced slowly, with marauders being utilized as the vanguard of their new assault.

"You have to go," Jax stated to the man.

Pulsis looked down to his friend with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "What?"

"You heard me," Jax said. "You can't stop all those Fallen. There's still so much left for you to learn and do, Pulsis."

"But…" Pulsis began to say, his eyes falling to the ground.

 _Guess I'm stuck with you, Pulsis. Because of that, I have no choice but to make you the best guardian you can possibly be._

The titan thought back on all Jax had done to try and better him as a warrior, a protector. When all others looked to him with discontent, Jax stayed by his side. She was the only one who made any real effort to improve his skills. She was the only person worthy of being called his friend. "I can't leave you," Pulsis stated, removing his helmet so that he could gaze upon the awoken with his own eyes.

"You don't have a choice," Jax urged. "Now go!" she demanded, giving Pulsis a light kick to the leg. "You shouldn't have to die because of me." Pulsis continued to stare at the woman, his eyes turning watery with tears. "Don't do that," Jax begged. "Don't you dare cry!"

An arc round whizzed past Pulsis's head, forcing him to turn his attention to the approaching threat. Marauders led the charge with dregs, vandals, and captains not far behind. Past them were several Fallen walkers, with more being salvaged from the wrecked ketch.

Without thinking, Pulsis stepped away from Jax. It hurt him to the core that he had to leave her side, but he felt there was no choice. With each step, the distance between the two grew wider, and wider. "I'm so sorry, Jax," Pulsis said to himself as tears finally fell. He heard the awoken scream from behind him, but it was too late. He was now firmly standing between her and the Fallen. As the horde of four-armed killers approached, Pulsis looked down to his hands for some sign of hope. Then, oddly enough, he thought back to something Zavala had told him when he was first proven a failure.

 _We are not born heroes, titan. It is your experiences that will mold you into what you are. They are what define you, ever more so than your Light. Though a powerful weapon, Light does not make a guardian. I learned that lesson a long time ago._

"I just can't leave you to die," Pulsis said quietly, teardrops splashing onto the palms of his hands.

 _Your Light is merely an extension of yourself. Until you know who you are, you will not be able to wield such might. So do not fret, guardian. Instead, harness your physical capabilities in the here and now. Better yourself, and the Light will show itself to you in time._

The Fallen were close enough for him to hear their voices. They seemed to cry out for his death as they drew nearer with each stride. "I won't…" Pulsis began to say as he clenched his fists. "…let them touch you." The Fallen continued to roar their battle cry, and were soon within striking distance of the titan. Marauders raised their shock blades, eager to add another guardian life to the day's death count.

For a brief moment, time seemed to freeze. Then, Pulsis swung his arms out. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he shouted incoherently, volts of an untapped energy source suddenly coursing through his veins. The marauders were on him when their forward motion abruptly stopped. Sparks of electricity turned to streams, and the streams turned to bolts, as if gifted by Zeus himself; and the bolts converted themselves into the fully harnessed might of arc energy. Light blue beams of energy enveloped Pulsis's body and shot out in all directions, decimating every Fallen warrior that stood within twenty feet of his position.

The titan suddenly fell forward out of physical exhaustion from the amount of energy released in a single motion. However, he caught himself by sticking his left leg out in front of him, and he once again looked to his hands in disbelief. He had done it! The Light was his to wield, and no one could take that from him. Slowly, his gaze returned to the now weary Fallen. The walkers had reached their positions, and were preparing to fire.

From a distance away, Jax looked on in shock. "Well, color me impressed," she commented as she bit her lip in an attempt to distract herself from the agony she was experiencing.

Anger was on Pulsis's face as he reeled his right arm back. His fist was tightly balled, with sparks shooting between his fingertips out of anticipation.

"He actually did it," Jax remarked as she watched the spectacle unfold. "He found his Light."

In an instant, Pulsis shot his right arm forward. Blue light suddenly fired free, and an explosion of arc energy ignited just in front of the titan's hand. However, the explosion slowly began to move away from its host, as if the titan's fist had summoned enough force to physically move it. The explosion began to build up steam, and expanded as it went. The ground split beneath it, and soon it was upon a Fallen walker. The collision illuminated the region with rippling blue light. The walker was no more, as was the Fallen's courage.


	20. Chapter 20: Battle of London

The ketches splintered and cracked apart as the onslaught of guardian jumpships filled their hulls with laser fire. As the last one finally began to lose altitude, Darius looked on with approval.

"I think we're done here," the warlock spoke to the squadrons of ships. "Break off and proceed to designated targets," he ordered before thrusting his ship forward. Other followers of Phaetin led squadrons to the cities of Berlin and Paris, but Darius had a different objective. Followed by Roxy, he led his squadron deep through thick layers of clouds on a path to the site of one of humanity's greatest failures.

Centuries ago, London was like most other great cities. It had an astonishing economic independency, and stood as the shining capital of the long-since dead nation of Great Britain. When the Collapse began, it stood as a beacon of hope for humanity. Then, the Fallen came. In one swift move, the Fallen House of Devils overtook the city's defenders and burned most of it to the ground.

"What do you think the city will look like when we arrive?" Roxy asked her comrade on a private voice channel.

"Like ruins," Darius stated plainly. The group of ships flew onward, until finally a small beam of light broke through the thick haze of clouds. The ships tore into the opening, allowing the sun to once again shine upon them. However, the sky was filled with ash and smoke as the ships drew closer to their target.

"What is this?" Roxy questioned. "The city was destroyed centuries ago. Embers shouldn't still be ablaze."

"Not embers of the city," Darius corrected. "Embers from the Fallen war machines." Ahead of the squadron was London, and sitting atop its ruins was a massive production plant, operated by the newly crowned House of Dusk.

The facility was coated in dark purple and black, with hordes of Fallen standing atop its ramparts with their arms raised to the sky. Fallen walkers lined the battlements, and from the facility's main entrance came several machines far larger than the walkers. Coated in thorns and spikes, with turrets and flamethrowers attached, as well as a wrecking ball, the machines made for a formidable sight.

"What are those?!" Roxy blurted out across all voice channels.

"Fallen siege engines," Darius answered. "They're our first target."

The jumpships drew closer to the facility, and it was apparent their enemy was warming up their armaments. The squadron flew in a tight formation, with its VTOLs bringing up the rear of the pack. For a moment, all that Darius could hear was the wind whipping against the hull of his ship, and all was still. Then, the sky became filled with bolts of energy. Walkers unloaded their main batteries, with Fallen captains reaching for their scorch cannons. Several jumpships were hit, but the rest flew on with minimum damage.

"Drop altitude," Darius instructed the group, and they veered downward toward the base of the facility. There, the siege engines sat waiting.

"What're you thinking?" Roxy asked.

"I'm thinking we use our ordinance to end those siege engines before they become a problem," Darius explained. The jumpships sped toward the base of the facility at high velocity, easily avoiding additional barrages fired by the Fallen above. Then, blazing flames shot forth from the siege engines, signaling their activation.

"Um, Darius…" Roxy said on their private voice channel. "Those machines look ready to fire."

"And we're headed right for them," Darius finished his friend's sentence. "Relax, and wait for my signal," he advised. The jumpships move swiftly to their targets, when one abruptly went up in flames.

"They're firing!" Roxy called out, barely avoiding an oncoming barrage with a quick twist of her ship.

"Stay on course," Darius ordered. His vision narrowed as they drew ever closer by the second. Another minute, and they'd be kissing the wall of the facility. "Pull up!" he finally instructed the squadron. The group of two dozen jumpships hastily changed course and began ascending through the sky, their explosives dropping out from beneath them. Darius heard the satisfying sound of metal erupting, and knew they had succeeded. Still, they pulled up rather close to the facility, and two more guardians were lost as they attempted to climb through the atmosphere.

"What now?" Roxy questioned as the jumpships approached the ramparts their enemies awaited them on.

"We reach the roof of the facility, and wreak havoc," Darius answered. After about a minute, the jumpships were over the ramparts, and Darius ordered the VTOLs to unload their units. Nearly two hundred Redjacks dropped down on the Fallen, ensuring widespread chaos for the facility. Still, the guardians kept soaring up the side of the manufacturing plant until they reached its peak. Then, Darius transmatted to his ship's exterior. "Let's move!" he announced to his fellow guardians, who joined him in a free-fall to the platform below.

A handful of vandals stood taking aim at the Redjacks below when Darius swooped down and swiftly executed them with a nova bomb that briefly illuminated the desolate world around them. The others soon joined him as he cocked his Scathelocke automatic rifle, which was coated in a green hue.

"That's a lot of walkers down there," Roxy commented as she looked over the edge of the platform they stood on in order to gaze down at the battles raging on the lower levels.

"The Redjacks are going to require some assistance," Darius replied. "That's where our backup comes into play." He then looked up to the thick clouds that seemed to encircle the city of London, and spotted a fresh set of VTOLs flying in. With the siege engines down and walkers distracted, the newly arrived VTOLs landed at Darius's position in a matter of minutes.

Out the ships' rear hatches marched additional Redjacks, guardians, and another, peculiar individual. The woman wore a bright blue and red poncho around her figure, with a light blue sniper rifle strapped to her back. Nine black dots formed a circle on her face, with her brown eyes seemingly piercing Darius's soul.

"Glad to see you could join us, Hawthorne," Darius greeted.

"Well, a little birdy told me you might need some help," Suraya replied with the faintest of grins. From behind her, a large peregrine falcon shot forth and outstretched its talons, only to calmly land on her right shoulder.

"You dragged Louis with you?" Darius questioned.

"I never go anywhere without him," Hawthorne stated. "Now, what exactly is the plan for reclaiming this ruined city?"

"Well, I need you to take this manufacturing plant," Darius stated as he gestured to the hordes of Fallen overrunning his Redjacks below.

"While you do what?" Hawthorne asked.

"While my associates and I take back the rest of the city," Darius explained. "This facility may be the Fallen's hub of activity in the area, but their forces are still scattered throughout the ruined streets."

Hawthorne rubbed the temples of her head before finally conceding to the situation. "Very well. If you're going to take back the streets, it's a good thing I brought this."

"Brought what?" Darius asked, a bit confused by the woman's statement. Then, the platform shook as the warlock felt something drop down behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with a Drake tank.

"You're welcome," Hawthorne remarked.

/

Fallen scurried through the blackened streets of London, curious as to the noises they were hearing. That was, until a Drake tank smashed through the remains of an ancient house. The eliksni warriors were sent running in all directions as they attempted to avoid being crushed under the vehicle's treads.

"I love this thing!" Darius beamed as he fired the tank's cannon, engulfing a house in flames. The building's structural integrity became compromised, and it collapsed on a pack of Fallen dregs attempting to seek refuge within it.

"The tank's powerful, I'll give it that," Roxy commented as she sprinted alongside the vehicle. "But make sure you remember where your true power lies." The hunter's speed increased drastically, to the point that she was actually outrunning Darius's tank. Void energy began to stream along her exterior as she made her way to the reorganizing Fallen ahead. A pair of void blades fell into Roxy's hands, and her body slowly began to refract the light around her until she was no longer visible. Then, like a hot knife through butter, she tore into the Fallen ranks. Marauders, wretches, dregs, and vandals fell before Darius's eyes. "Now that," Roxy gestured to the twenty dead Fallen around her. "That is how it's done." The woman was brimming with smug confidence as she crossed her arms, her void energy fading. Then, the ground began to shake. A building to Roxy's left cracked apart, and she desperately fought to avoid crumbling debris to no avail. She became trapped beneath a large pile of wooden plating. Though she pushed with all her might, she could lift the debris off her. Then, the noise of a Fallen mechanical menace drew her attention away from her predicament. There, standing in the midst of the ruined structure stood a fresh Fallen walker, its weapons pointed in her direction. The walker's main cannon warmed up, only for it to be blown clean off.

"Coming in!" Darius announced as he urged his tank onward. He fired a second time, shattering a pair of the walker's right legs; it was effectively made immobile. Darius drew closer, yet he did not slow down. Instead, he maintained maximum speed as he approached the walker and, with the ear-ruining noise of scraping metal, smashed right through it. The explosion was enough to remove a good portion of debris from Roxy's position so that she could free herself.

"That was not necessary," Roxy growled as she picked herself off the ground.

"But it made for a rather thrilling moment," Darius stated as he exited his tank. "Unfortunately, I think this Drake is out of commission."

"Idiot," Roxy remarked, rolling her eyes in Darius's direction.

Distant gunfire eventually drew to a close, and slowly the pair began to spot their comrades coming to join them. One by one, additional guardians made it to their position until the entire squadron was standing together.

"That was it?" Darius questioned. "The streets are clear?" The guardians around him all nodded their heads. "Then, assuming Hawthorne fulfills her part of the plan, that means we've taken London." Voices of approval came from the other guardians, and even Roxy seemed pleased by the situation. That was, until the group heard the echoing cry of an animal.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

The noise sent a shiver down Darius's spine. He had never heard the roar in person, but tales from long ago imbedded its audio clearly in his head. Slowly, the warlock turned in the direction of the noise. However, he saw nothing. Then, he looked up. Soaring high in the sky, he spotted the creature. In unison, he took note of the raging storm that appeared to be all around the city of London. It was like that of a hurricane, and they were in the eye of it.

"What is that?" Roxy questioned as she squinted her robotic eyes, hoping to get a better look at the creature.

"Something deemed extinct a long time ago," Darius answered. His eyes remained glued to the creature as it swooped down towards them. The creature twisted and turned as its enormous wingspan propelled it past the remains of Big Ben, ever closer to the guardians as it moved. "Ahamkara!" Darius shouted, raising his rifle to the creature out of urgency. The guardians opened fire on the draconic beast as it approached, but it was faster than they initially predicted. Though enormous, the creature avoided their bullets as if it were a mouse.

However, it was not the creature itself that shocked Darius so much. It was what rode on the creature's back that did. From a distance, it appeared to be a massive, golden-plated eliksni. Upon closer inspection, Darius realized it was the one Fallen leader that peaked the Vanguard's interest for so many years. It was the Kell of Kings.

The ahamkara slammed down upon the guardian ranks, forcing all survivors to scatter. Then, the Kell of Kings leaped from its back; his golden eyes and raw physical might forcing guardians to quake in fear. Several bullets then abruptly pinged off his right arm, forcing him to turn.

"Finally done hiding, your majesty?" Darius mocked.

"Ignorant, overzealous guardian," the kell spoke. "You think I am here for you? No. Only to observe."

"Observe what?" Roxy questioned as she reached for her shotgun.

"Observe humanity's strength," the kell explained. "You truly are strong, but divided. Now, there is little that stands between me and my goal."

"To the eliksni, the Traveler's Light belongs," the ahamkara abruptly spoke, flapping its wings so that it may once again ascend into the sky.

"Davingh speaks true," the kell stated as he looked to the ahamkara. "Once I was a humble warrior like you," he gestured to Darius. "Until the Traveler abandoned us, and my home collapsed."

"You were unworthy of the Traveler's presence. It will never choose you over humanity," Darius stated.

"Then I will destroy it," the kell uttered. He immediately sent a shock blade through the air, forcing Roxy to roll out of its way. Then, in one swift move, the kell stormed Darius's position and knocked him to the ground. A heavy foot on the guardian's back prevented him from getting up. "Your race has stretched their resources thin in an effort to reclaim their home, and I will exploit this weakness to no end." The kell then lifted his head to the other guardians. "I am Carth, Kell of Kings. On this day I pledge to reclaim the Traveler, by any means necessary."

Darius expected a shock blade to pierce his body, but no such thing occurred. Instead, Carth removed himself from the warlock and leaped for Davingh's back. Together, they ascended into the raging storm around London and vanished.

"I thought the Kell of Kings was dead," Roxy remarked as she went to her comrade's aid.

"Indeed. Craask of House Kings was killed by Fikrul, the Fanatic. This must be some new ruler," Darius explained. "Whatever the case, we have a big problem."

"Yeah," Roxy acknowledged as she gazed out at the raging storm around London. "They're headed for the Last City."


	21. Chapter 21: Fall of Kings

(Author's Note)

Sorry for being gone for so long. Hopefully this relatively lengthy chapter makes up for it.

(Note End… Termination Code: Ahamkara)

"The last wave of guardian ships have vacated the city," Cayde informed the awoken titan that stood before him within the Hall of Guardians.

"Excellent. With the Fallen repelled, all offensive fronts should finally be making considerable progress," Zavala remarked. For a moment, Cayde believed the man would actually unveil a smile, but a second later Zavala's stern expression was once again plastered proudly across his face.

"About that," a long-time associate of Cayde's interrupted, approaching the Vanguard heads within the chamber as calmly as possible.

"Shiro, glad to see you again, buddy," Cayde beamed.

"Unfortunately for us, we have incoming," Shiro informed the group.

"Where?" Zavala questioned.

"The west wall. Some idiot at the bridge of a ketch is sailing right towards us," Shiro explained.

"We need to rally our forces," Ikora stated.

"What forces?" Cayde asked. "Every guardian from here to Pluto is out on the frontlines. The only warriors left are us and a pair of old geezers."

"Saladin and Shaxx?" Ikora corrected.

"There's a difference?" Cayde questioned rhetorically.

The pair's banter was brought to its end by Zavala, who stepped firmly between the two. "Shiro, fire up a hawk and alert all wall defenses."

"Right away, boss," Shiro acknowledged before sprinting anxiously out of the hall.

/

The team of four flew in silence across the city airspace to their destination. That was, until Ikora finally spoke up. "Shiro, what's the status of the wall?"

"Reports say defenders are hitting the ketch with everything they've got, but it's still on a collision course," Shiro informed the woman.

"We may want to prepare for a welcoming party," Cayde suggested as he tossed and twirled his trusty hand cannon, Ace of Spades.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Zavala remarked as he sat behind Shiro in the cockpit.

"Yeah… about that," Shiro began to say as he stared out the cockpit of their gunship. "The ketch just made impact."

"What?! How can you tell?" Zavala questioned. Then, he heard it. The sound of metal breaking metal, and enormous explosions rivaling that of nuclear ignition erupted from ahead of the group, forcing Zavala to look around Shiro's seat. There, the front end of a massive, golden ketch had successfully breached the city's wall.

"Well, looks like we'll need those old geezers after all," Cayde remarked as he made his way to the hawk's exit, twirling Ace of Spades enthusiastically as he went.

/

It all happened so fast. One minute, Jaylen was sitting in his dining room having lunch. Then, before he knew it, he was struggling to free himself from debris as his mother screamed for him to run. His father had pulled him from the portion of their fallen ceiling when he finally noticed what had caused their home to cave in on itself. Standing at the rear of their home were a pair of towering eliksni. Jaylen had never seen them in person, but had read enough books to know exactly what they were. Their gold markings gave away their allegiance, and the boy's heart began to race even more rapidly as he realized what their presence in the city meant.

"Run!" his father told him, shoving his adolescent body towards the door as shock rifles went off.

Jaylen moved his legs as fast as he could, and successfully made it to the front door before hearing a body crash against the ground. He hastily pushed open the door, then fell down the porch's steps as he frantically tried to escape the Fallen. It wasn't until he finally picked himself off the mucky ground that he realized how selfish he had been. He had left his entire family behind, and in a blinding motion turned to face his home. Fire was all he saw, and he quickly noticed that it wasn't just his home. The entire region of manmade structures were up in flames, when out of nowhere he heard the sound of knives scraping against wood. Jaylen's petrified body failed to react as a pair of vandals crept out through his ruined home. Then, from another home to his right, he noticed an even larger creature emerging from the smoldering rubble. This eliksni stood even taller than the vandals, and wielded a pair of shock blades. It shouted something in its native tongue as it approached Jaylen.

The boy longed to run, but found that his body was too paralyzed by fear to do anything. Instead, he simply remained motionless as the creatures descended upon him with their intimidating weaponry. The trio of Fallen came so close he could smell their breath, and heard the largest of the group raise his blades. Then, another sound echoed through his eardrums. It was the sound of a weapon familiar to him being cocked.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots, and Jaylen opened his eyes to see three Fallen toppling over. He turned out of conviction, and saw the guardian from his past standing over him. The warrior's cloak blotted out the sun, and in that moment Jaylen felt an odd sensation. Despite everything that had transpired, in that moment he felt safe. The guardian holstered Last Word, and outstretched his right hand.

"Come with me," Shin Malphur urged Jaylen.

/

"Keep them at bay!" Saladin shouted as he unleashed a torrent of machine gun fire upon the approaching hordes of Fallen. Wielding the legendary weapon, Jolder's Hammer, he continued to rain bullets down on the enemy until, finally, his clip ran dry. However, while in the process of reloading, Saladin noticed a Fallen captain climbing the embankment to his right. The captain called out with thunderous vocals, only to be sent through the air by the mightiest of fists within the city.

"They must not be allowed to encroach further upon the city," Shaxx stated as he stomped forward.

"Is that not what I just said?" Saladin growled as he finished reloading his weapon.

"Do you want to stand here and argue, or do you want to fight?!" Shaxx questioned as he glanced over to his former friend. He could tell Saladin was ready to retort his statement, when suddenly the ground buckled.

An explosion sent the pair backwards toward the city's western gate. Despite the setback, the two warriors swiftly rose from their fallen positions. Ahead of them came the sea of Fallen Kings attempting to cross the single bridge which led over a manmade river, and behind them was all of humanity.

"We can't fight anymore, Shaxx," Saladin reluctantly stated as he brushed dirt off his golden-plated armor. "If we fail here, humanity is done for," he added before finally raising Jolder's Hammer to the enemy.

"To think it could come to this is truly remarkable," Shaxx replied, his body becoming engulfed in flames. The Hammer of Sol then fell gently into the palm of his right hand. "But we will not fail, because we cannot afford to. Guardians always find a way."

The two warriors looked to one another, and in unison nodded their heads. The army of Kings drew nearer, and the first couple began to cross the bridge when, finally, the pair of guardians acted. They rushed forward, bullets screaming through the air in both directions as the Fallen came to meet them in battle. As Saladin continued to fire, Shaxx leaped into the air. While soaring unhindered by gravity, the Hammer of Sol appeared to sing. It roared a triumphant tune as Shaxx released his grip on it, and sang a melody of death as it sent scorching flames to eradicate all who found themselves in its way. Eventually, the two guardians met at the midpoint of the bridge, as did the Fallen. Together the guardians beat and battered their opposition. Dregs and wretches were crushed beneath their feet, and vandals fled at the sight of Saladin's menacing image. Marauders were pummeled within Shaxx's grasp, and captains were turned to ashes by the pair's solar might. Yet, despite the mound of bodies piling up, the pair of guardians could not stem the tide forever. Eventually, they found themselves at the mercy of the Fallen's walkers, who proceeded to send volley after volley across the river towards the city.

"They're trying to inflict harm from their current position," Saladin remarked in horror as buildings began to crumble and burn.

Then, a shell struck the bridge, tearing away a portion of it and sending the two great warriors back towards the city gates. Shaxx was the first to rise from his position, while Saladin struggled.

"I am not as young as I once was," Saladin commented as he used Jolder's Hammer to assist himself in getting up.

"Indeed, you're not," Shaxx replied as he watched the onslaught of Fallen charge across the remainder of the bridge. "But you're not finished yet… We're not finished yet."

Together the pair stood, ready to fight and die for their home when the sound of golden fire igniting caught their attention. Immediately, six burning bullets set the vanguard of the Fallen horde ablaze, forcing the rest back in surprise. The pair of guardians then turned, and found a rather invigorating sight.

"I'm away for a few days, and everything begins to fall apart," the female hunter, wearing her traditional Iron Lord armor, commented.

"Efrideet," Saladin managed to utter, shock and joy forcing him into a state of surprising stillness.

"Let us not stand around, Saladin," Efrideet urged as she stepped past the great Iron Lord. "We still have much work to do," she stated before revealing her freshly crafted Talons of the Eagle scout rifle.

And together the three warriors stood, weapons raised to the horde of Fallen that still wished to desecrate the last haven for humanity.

/

The hawk soared low, its main gun cutting down the Fallen rear guard near their ketch. "I called for backup," Shiro assured his superiors as he looked out at the golden ketch that had managed to penetrate the city's wall. However, despite the massive ship's success, it had received extensive damage upon collision; and its front half was breaking apart. "Problem is, backup's gonna take a while to get here. But, once Amanda's here, we'll be able to make sure that ketch is down for the count."

"You keep tabs on the ketch, Shiro," Ikora instructed the hunter. "We'll deal with the Kell."

"Best of luck to you all," Shiro said to the trio of warriors.

"You as well, guardian," Zavala replied before nodding to his fireteam. The trio then leaped out the rear of the VTOL and freefell to the surface below.

Zavala was the first to land, with Ikora gently gliding down beside him, and Cayde crashing through three layers of the damaged ketch before finally sliding down a segment of broken hull components to meet his colleagues.

"Subtle, Cayde," Ikora remarked, rolling her eyes as a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Well, unlike the two of you, I can't float," Cayde replied with over-exaggerated arm motions.

Ignoring his comment, Ikora then turned to Zavala. "Where do you suppose their Kell is?"

"Well, they typically do not lead their armies into battle. Most often they stay in the shadows," Zavala explained. "Especially the Kell of Kings." As he spoke, the trio heard engines firing up. They then turned, only to see a pair of Fallen skiffs exiting the damaged ketch, headed for the city.

"I think that's him," Cayde said, vigorously pointing up to the Fallen ships that were speeding away from them. "Guess we gotta grab Shiro again."

"No," Ikora replied. "Our sparrows will be sufficient for crossing the river," she pointed out before revealing her ghost. A moment later her sparrow materialized, and she along with Zavala rocketed toward the city.

"Way to leave the third wheel behind," Cayde growled before sluggishly revealing his ghost.

/

All that could be heard from the inner city was distant gunfire, but most continued on as if nothing had happened. That was, until a pair of skiffs shot over skyscrapers.

"Holliday!" Zavala shouted over comms. "We require assistance."

"So does Shiro. What is it this time?" Amanda asked.

"Fallen skiffs are making a move on the Traveler. You have to shoot them down," Zavala explained.

"I mean, you don't have to," Cayde chimed in. "It's not like the Kell of Kings will do any damage to the Traveler or anything," he added sarcastically.

Amanda groaned on the other end of the line before finally conceding. "Fine, I'm enroute now." A moment later, she ended communications.

"How long you think it'll take her to get here?" Cayde asked the others as he rode up alongside them. The sound of engines rocketing toward their location gave him his answer.

"How about now?" Zavala asked with the faintest of smiles.

A moment later, the trio saw a VTOL shoot across the airspace above, and heard the confirming explosion of skiffs in midair. Minutes passed, but eventually the sound of crashing vehicles signaled their work was about to begin.

"Targets down," Amanda suddenly announced over comms. "One skiff erupted midair, but the other sorta glided down into a smooth crash. Sending crash site coordinates now."

"Thank you, Holliday," Zavala said before ending communications.

The trio zipped through the now silent streets of the city towards the Hall of Consensus. Most citizens had already sought shelter from the ongoing chaos, which shortened the guardians' travel time even more. Within minutes, they veered around a corner to the pearly entrance of the great Hall. There, lying in a heap of smoke was the crashed skiff.

Zavala was the first to disembark from his sparrow, with the others following close behind. "Weapons free, team," he stated as he cautiously approached the skiff. The sound of metal plating being shifted forced his fingers to tighten on the trigger, and he waited for the enemy to show itself. Sure enough, a damaged servitor found its way out of the skiff, and seemed to stare at Zavala with concern. It beeped its dying tune, and with a few quick pulls of Origin Story's trigger, was blown open. Zavala waited for other hostiles to exit the ship, but none did.

"That can't be it," Ikora remarked as she and Cayde approached.

"It isn't," Zavala replied, remaining motionless for a second longer before swiftly turning to his left. There, lying in wait along the mossy creek, just off the paved walkway to the Hall of Consensus, sat three vandals. The Fallen immediately opened fire, forcing Ikora and Cayde to pull back from their current position. Zavala, however, stood firm. He retaliated with projectiles of his own, and instantly blew a vandal's head clean off. Laser bolts continued to whiz past the titan's head, and a round even hit his large, left piece of shoulder plating. Nonetheless, Zavala held his ground and squeezed his rifle's trigger several more times before watching in satisfaction as the last vandal crumbled to the ground.

"Zavala!" Ikora suddenly cried out.

The titan tried to turn, but it was too late. A shock blade was through his midsection, with a mighty Fallen warrior towering over him. Ikora and Cayde whipped out their firearms, only to be sent through the air by a round fired from one of the Kell's modified shock blades. Once the others had been dealt with, Carth looked sinisterly into Zavala's eyes.

"Your kind never deserved the power you were given," Carth snarled, plunging his blade further into Zavala's stomach.

The once powerful titan felt his energy sapped, and instinctively dropped his rifle as he attempted to purge the shock blade from his body. However, his mortal strength was nothing compared to that of a Kell, and he found his life fading before his eyes.

"Kneel, guardian," Carth demanded, tipping the blade so as to force Zavala to the ground. The titan grasped at the blade, but still he could not free himself. "Now die," Carth sneered. Zavala roared in defiance, but found there was nothing more he could do. He felt a familiar sensation take hold of his body, and his limbs went numb. When the struggling ceased, Carth ripped his weapon from the lifeless titan's body.

"You monster," Ikora uttered, cocking her shotgun as she rose from her position on the ground. "What do you hope to gain from any of this?"

"What does any creature hope to gain?" Carth questioned rhetorically. "Power, little guardian. The Traveler blessed us first, remember."

"And the Traveler rebuked you as well," Ikora retorted. "You risked everything to come here, didn't you?" When Carth failed to respond, she continued. "You brought what's left of your frail little House here in the hopes that it would be enough to defeat us. But you're wrong, Kell. Look around you. What army stands with you now?"

"They will be here soon enough," Carth replied coldly, his grip around his shock blades tightening.

"Do you really believe that?" Ikora questioned.

Carth looked to the ground, as if a lightbulb had just clicked in his brain, then returned his gaze to Ikora. "It doesn't matter what I believe. Regardless of what comes in the future, you three are dead."

"Three?" Ikora asked.

Carth then realized it. The dead titan was to his right, the warlock directly in front of him, so where had the other run off to? A stinging pain suddenly shot across his right shoulder, and he drunkenly spun around in an attempt to remove the being from his body. It worked, but the warrior discharged three rounds of his hand cannon before disembarking.

"That was your great plan?" Ikora asked Cayde with a puzzled look on her face.

"Worked, didn't it?" Cayde replied as he pointed Ace of Spades to Carth.

"I will kill you all!" Carth bellowed as he lunged forward. His shock blades acted as if frenzied, and swung in all directions in an attempt to eviscerate the guardians. Through the chaotic swinging of blades, Ikora and Cayde fired their weapons. However, few bullets actually landed a hit. Then, Cayde made a rather risky move. He leaped over one of Carth's shock blades, and landed on top of it. As Carth reversed the motion of another blade to come back and cut Cayde in half, the hunter leaped into the air and fired three rounds into the roof of Carth's helmet before landing behind the mighty Kell. A forth bullet to the back forced Carth a step forward, where Ikora backflipped. The woman's feet slammed into Carth's chin, knocking him backward. Cayde continued to pull the trigger of Ace of Spades, and Carth was forced to sidestep in an attempt to escape the onslaught of the two guardians. He then spun around and slashed across the air at a diagonal. A blade made contact with Cayde, tearing into the hunter's chest and knocking him to the ground. Carth was about to finish the hunter off when void energy shot across his body, sending him seven feet back. Ikora stepped to her friend's side and helped him to his feet as the Kell regained his composure. "One way of another, your Traveler will be mine," Carth stated. "It's only a matter of time before I get what I want."

"Is that so?" another voice asked. Carth tilted his head to the left, only to be met with an arc-coated fist to the face. The Kell was sent backwards, until he finally caught himself along the ground by impaling the pavement with one of his shock blades. He then looked up to the sight of a fully-mended Zavala reuniting with his comrades. "Did you forget, Kell, that death is a cursed cycle of ours?"

Carth eyed the guardians with hate, and looked to his communications channel for some sign of hope. However, what he heard across all channels was chaos. His forces had yet to breach the city, and VTOLs had begun to tear apart his ketch. For centuries, House Kings had stood as the most powerful of all the Fallen Houses. It survived the guardians, it survived the Wolves, and it survived Uldren. They had come so far, survived so much, only to be destroyed fighting their most hated enemy. Carth looked up to the Traveler in despair, wondering where to go from his position. He then returned his gaze to the guardians in front of him. "House Kings has stood forever." He felt a gentle breeze sweep across his body, and the sound of his cape blowing in the wind brought disgust to his being. How could he have brought such ruin to his House? "I have brought about its downfall. I have failed my House," he suddenly stated, catching the vanguard by surprise. "I have failed myself!" he roared, dropping all of his blades except for one. "Forgive me, Traveler," he cried out, before plunging his blade into his chest. The last Kell of Kings fell to his knees, his eyes pointed up to the one thing he had tried so hard to obtain, before his body finally fell forward. The Kell of Kings was no more.

The trio of guardians slowly approached the Kell's lifeless body, both shocked and confused by what had transpired.

"Never heard of an eliksni killing themselves before," Cayde remarked.

"Well, times are changing," Zavala stated. "And the Fallen are not used to being the prey."


	22. Chapter 22: Kell of All

(Author's Note)

This note is in response to a comment that was made on the last chapter. The writer essentially commented on how it's weird that Cayde-6 is still alive when I've acknowledged that canonical facts like Craask being killed by Fikrul did happen in this timeline. The answer is simple: I slipped up. I began writing this story before Forsaken dropped, and because Bungie was pushing the idea that Cayde-6 died so hard, I had it imbedded in my mind that there was no way the charismatic hunter would actually meet his end. Sure enough, I ended up being wrong, and I feel bad because I've tried to make this story as canonically believable as possible. Really, the only difference between this story and the actual game when it comes to Forsaken is that in my story, Cayde doesn't actually die. Instead, he was merely wounded by Uldren during the raid on the Prison of Elders, and is the one who finishes Uldren off in the end. I don't know if I'll actually explain this in the story, so I'm explaining it now.

(Note End… Termination Code: Ace)

Gunfire set the surrounding forest ablaze as remnants of the once mighty House of Dusk fought in various skirmishes across the newly created battlefield. They fired at the overwhelming number of guardians with all the artillery at their disposal, leaving much of the woodlands in ruins. Many valiant guardians fell in the chaotic battle, but still many more continued to power ever onward.

Through the midst of the war zone came Phaetin, his brilliantly shining gold sparrow blazing a trail of fiery smoke in its wake. Meters ahead of him drove his target, Borixis. The kell released shock grenades from his heavy pike in hopes of slowing Phaetin down, to no avail. The masterful warlock strafed expertly with his sparrow, allowing the himself to avoid the explosives as well as keep his speed consistent. "There's no escaping me, Borixis!" Phaetin shouted up to his enemy.

Then, a piece of shrapnel crashed near where Phaetin rode his sparrow. The shrapnel, though small, was enough to cause the warlock to divert his gaze from Borixis. Upon looking to the sky, he was suddenly glad he did so. Not a moment after he hit the brakes on his sparrow, a skiff crashed just ahead of him. It was then that another guardian opened a communications link with him.

"Phaetin, we're knocking every Fallen vessel out of the sky before they can escape," Brakson confidently informed the warlock.

"Well thanks, buddy," Phaetin growled as he looked at the ruined skiff that was blocking his path. "But you just cut off my path to Borixis!"

The warlock was about to comment further when he heard a strange, unique noise fill the air. Phaetin looked to the sky once more, only to see a fascinatingly beautiful creature. The winged beast was coated in golden scales, and its long neck allowed its massive head to stick out away from its body. A pair of twin tails brought up the beast's rear, and Phaetin couldn't help but feel a strange sense of awe upon looking at the creature. "An ahamkara," he said in a hushed tone.

/

Brakson watched the marvelous creature with curiosity. It appeared familiar to him, though he couldn't seem to remember why. The titan squinted his robotic eyes in the hopes that a better look would lead to some insight, when finally his memories flooded back into his mind. "Twilight Gap," he remarked, his eyes going wide as he remembered.

"What?" Phaetin questioned.

It was then that Brakson realized he hadn't ended communications with the warlock. "That creature, that ahamkara, was there all those years ago. It was a servant to the Kell of Kings," Brakson explained, a look of astonishment still on his face.

"Interesting," Phaetin replied, followed by a long pause. The warlock then gave his next order. "Shoot it down."

Brakson understood the true threat an ahamkara could pose, which was the very reason for the Great Ahamkara Hunt in the first place. "Right away," Brakson acknowledged before ending communications. He then looked to the line of Drake tanks which surrounded his position. "Fire on that ahamkara!" he barked. The tanks directed their aim to the sky, and fired. Volley after volley sought to track down the ahamkara, but the creature's swift nature allowed it to evade time and again. Brakson eventually had the tanks stagger their shots in the hopes that their irregularity in firing would somehow trip up the ahamkara. It did not work. "We can't hit it," Brakson growled out of frustration.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a voice said from behind Brakson.

The titan whipped around to see a hooded, black exo standing before him: Zephyr-9. "What can you do?" Brakson asked.

Without replying, Zephyr reached to his back. He had kept the weapon hidden for as long as possible, but felt that now would be the best time, if any, to use it. "I was there when the Great Ahamkara Hunt began. I have killed these creatures before, and this time will be no different," Zephyr finally said.

"Very well," Brakson acknowledged before instructing the tanks to cease fire.

Zephyr then lifted his sniper, Whisper of the Worm, to the sky. The weapon, coated in a foggy black, was enough to send a shiver down Brakson's spine; few guardians were known to use it. Zephyr steadied his aim, and looked to the trees for wind direction. He then stared down his rifle's scope and watched for the ahamkara to turn its gaze away from the tanks. "That's a good beast," Zephyr whispered. A second more, and his index finger tightened around the trigger. "Now fall," he hissed, his sniper releasing a dreaded sound as it fired. The bullet flew true, and shredded through the ahamkara's left wing. The creature whined as it fell out of the sky, and Zephyr lowered his weapon in satisfaction.

"Nice shot," Brakson remarked.

/

The ahamkara arced its body into a violent glide as it approached the ground, easing its crash marginally. It slid harshly across the war-torn ground until finally coming to a halt near the base of a massive boulder. The creature struggled to regain its footing when it sensed a presence nearby. The ahamkara turned, only to see a warlock.

"Creature," Phaetin remarked as he cautiously approached.

"Phaetin Moraki," the ahamkara uttered, a slight grin across its face. Its voice was loud, yet sweet. It appeared to speak with a multitude of layered voices combined into one.

"You know my name?" Phaetin asked.

"I know everything," the ahamkara answered. "Your kind persecutes me for my grand knowledge, but it does not have to be this way."

"I am the only source of knowledge my kind needs," Phaetin replied with a hint of anger.

"Yes, yes, Phaetin. You are indeed knowledgeable, but not all-seeing. Only I, Davingh, can show you the past, present, and future," the ahamkara stated.

"The past and present are mine," Phaetin retorted, swiftly lifting the hilt of a sword to Davingh and igniting it with solar Light. The ahamkara froze in place, only to notice Phaetin steadily lowering his weapon. "But… I wish to seek the future."

"Very well, Keeper of Exponential Knowledge," Davingh half-mocked. "Merely step forth, and touch the center of my head," Davingh instructed.

"No tricks, creature," Phaetin stated.

"None up my sleeve, guardian," Davingh replied as he lowered his head to the ground.

Phaetin approached slowly, then dropped the hilt of his blade next to the ahamkara. "Very well," Phaetin said to the creature, before finally placing his right hand on Davingh's head.

Darkness instantly consumed the guardian's mind. A field of destroyed guardian fleets signaled events mirroring the Collapse, and that was when Phaetin saw it. Out of the depth of space came a horde of massive, triangular ships. Then, a voice spoke out from the Darkness.

"Do you feel it? Yourself fading away? This is what the true Darkness is capable of," the demonic voice spoke.

Phaetin retracted his hand from Davingh's head, and shouted out of fear. "Nothing's changed," he muttered in anguish. "The same fate awaits us."

"So you knew?" Davingh asked out of intrigue.

"I always knew, but the secret was safe with me," Phaetin stated. "You know the saying, right creature? Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?"

Davingh reeled backed, but it was too late. Using his spectral abilities, Phaetin called the hilt of his blade back into his grip. Then, he ignited it with solar energy and rammed it through Davingh's heart.

"There's a reason we hunted your kind to extinction," Phaetin proclaimed before ripping his blade free of Davingh's body. "Still, I am sorry." The warlock watched with a shred of sorrow as the last of the ahamkaras crumbled to the ground. With the fall of Davingh, Phaetin knew there was one final goal for the day that he needed to accomplish. However, he also realized the situation would have to go a little different thanks to Davingh's insight.

/

Borixis pulled up to the makeshift camp his followers had set up. The once mighty kell hopped off his pike, and moved to inspect what remained of his armies. Though pockets of resistance remained throughout the forest, the majority of his Fallen had congregated to the location he currently stood within. He was about to dictate orders when the sound of approaching gunfire signaled for him to turn. He raised his shock blades to the sky, and watched as what soldiers he still had charged to meet their fate at the hands of the approaching guardians. Then, he heard another sound come from above.

"Borixis!" Phaetin shouted as he came down upon the world, his solar blade scorching the ground around him.

The kell looked out to those in conflict, to the sky where his ketches no longer flew, then finally to the guardian before him. He shook his head, then lowered his stance.

From the look Borixis gave the warlock, he knew the fight would be short. Phaetin leaped forward, and clashed with the kell three consecutive times before landing a hit to the kell's left thigh. Borixis staggered backward, only to swing again in Phaetin's direction. The warlock easily parried the attack, then brought about his sword to clash with Borixis's shock blades. The two stood in a stalemate for nearly ten seconds before Phaetin finally backed down. As he stepped away from Borixis, the kell reeled back his blades for a decisive blow. However, as he did so, Phaetin thrusted his own blade forward, impaling the kell through the chest. Borixis fell to his knees, his shock blades crashing to the ground.

"In death, you hate me," Phaetin remarked as he stared into the fading Borixis's eyes. "But, in reality, I have saved your race," Phaetin whispered to the kell.

Borixis let out one final breath before toppling over, to which Phaetin swiftly removed his sword from the body. The region surrounding Phaetin grew quiet, and he soon realized that all eyes were on him. Guardian and eliksni alike watched for the warlock's next move. "Borixis died, as I lived!" Phaetin abruptly shouted to all those listening. He then reached down and tore Borixis's head from his body, and lifted it to the onlookers. "I rightfully claim leadership over House Dusk!" he announced to the Fallen. "I am your kell now!"

Arden was one of the guardians who had been involved in the battle, and looked to Phaetin with a confused expression on his face. He expected the Fallen to reignite conflict at any second, but no such thing happened. Instead, every last eliksni warrior kneeled before Phaetin, their new kell.


	23. Act 4: Chapter 23: Gulfrax

"Explain this plan you've got," Hercules demanded as he and Porter stood outside the tattered Martian skyscraper.

"Simple," Porter stated, looking to his friend with a disturbing level of eagerness burning inside his soul. "With Gulfrax and his little minions trapped inside that place, all we need to do is call for some adrenaline junkies to bomb the heck out of that skyscraper."

"We may wish to get a safe distance away from the structure then," Hercules advised.

Porter groaned. "Why does safety always have to be your first priority?"

"Because safety is what will keep us alive," Hercules remarked, playfully pounding his fist against Porter's left shoulder.

"Death is the very reason I have her," Porter replied, allowing Luminous to joyfully materialize beside him.

"I've got my partners back," Luminous beamed.

"Indeed you do," Hercules admitted as he called for his sparrow. "It's what'll happen when you don't have his back that concerns me."

/

The pair of guardians reconvened on a mountainous hill overlooking the ruins of Freehold. There, Hercules was forced to catch up to Porter as the warlock stepped to the very edge of the hill in order to gaze out at the structure he wished to wreak destruction upon.

"Alright, let's get the cavalry down here," Porter stated. "Luminous, see if you can radio in a nearby fireteam."

"I probably should've asked earlier, but why couldn't we simply transmat our own jumpships?" Hercules asked, a confused look hiding beneath his New Monarchy helm.

"Do you have missiles equipped on your ship?" Porter questioned, turning to his partner with a hint of agitation.

"No," Hercules replied simply.

"Then I believe you've answered your own question. We need something with a little more ordinance than our simple laser turrets," Porter explained.

"Um, sir," Luminous hesitantly interrupted. "There's no other guardians within radio range."

"But our range spans…" Porter began to say.

"The entire planet," Luminous finished the warlock's sentence.

"You didn't know, Porter?" Hercules asked. "The Vanguard recalled all guardians to the city."

"I guess I missed that memo," Porter shrugged it off.

"That's what those messages were!" Luminous growled. "You told me to ignore them. You told me they were unimportant."

"You know I don't care much for what the Vanguard says," Porter replied.

"Whatever the case, it would seem additional guardians aren't much of an option," Hercules stated.

"Yeah," Porter agreed, scratching the back of his neck as he looked to Gulfrax's skyscraper. "But we can't let him get away."

"What options do we have left?" Hercules asked.

"Well, an old friend," Porter hesitantly admitted. He then looked to his ghost. "Luminous, you think you can get The Drifter on the line?"

"Certainly," Luminous agreed mischievously.

"Am I missing something?" Hercules questioned, feeling he was out of the pair's loop.

"Only what Porter won't tell you," Luminous stated. Then, a beam of light shot forth from her eye. The light slowly molded and morphed, until finally the upper half of Drifter's figure was being displayed before the guardians' eyes.

"Ah, there he is! Porter, right?" Drifter acknowledged enthusiastically. His unique accent made him appear a rather friendly person on the outside.

"Drifter. Been too long," Porter replied.

"Indeed. What'd you call for, buddy?" Drifter asked, a wide smile across his face.

"Well, we may or may not have the last Hive god in the solar system trapped within an ancient Freehold skyscraper," Porter explained.

"And you need ordinance to end that slime ball," Drifter theorized.

"Preferably an air strike," Porter replied. "I can send you the coordinates."

"That's all well and good buddy, but I'm afraid there's one problem," Drifter said.

"Oh brother," Porter groaned, knowing full-well what was coming.

"Last I checked, you still owe me a small payment of 50,000 glimmer for the last job I helped you out with," Drifter stated.

That was then Hercules chimed in. "What kind of deals have you been making, Porter?!"

"Good ones," Drifter defended. "He just has a bad habit of dealing in debt."

"I told you I'd pay when I had the glimmer," Porter argued.

"And that's fine, but I'm afraid that means my services are frozen when it comes to you," Drifter retorted in the politest manner possible.

"Even when the job means eliminating Gulfrax, the Light Thief?!" Porter questioned.

"Yep," Drifter answered without missing a beat. "Business is business, buddy."

Porter was pinned against a corner in such a desperate situation, when finally his friend interrupted. "What if I paid you on his behalf?" Hercules asked Drifter.

"Sure," Drifter agreed. "But this job will cost you 25,000 glimmer. That'll be a grand total of 75,000 glimmer, pal."

"Very well," Hercules replied. "Ghost, transfer currency," he instructed his ghost. The Drifter's holographic display showed him looking away to a console, only for his eyes to light up.

"Pleasure doing business with you two. If you send me the coordinates of that structure, I can have ships there within minutes," Drifter informed the guardians.

"Done," Porter stated, pressing a button on his wrist as he did so.

/

"Bring it all to the basement!" Gulfrax barked as he stomped to the center of the facility's lowest level. His Hive loyalists scurried all throughout the structure, grabbing crates and eggs as they went. "The guardians think they can bring about our destruction," Gulfrax remarked to himself as he walked into the center of a black, intricately designed marking that was carved into the basement level's floor. "How misguided they are," Gulfrax sneered as his cleaver began to glow green. "The ultimate plan is still the same," he stated as he raised his blade over his head. "It has merely been tweaked to account for their meddling." He then shifted his body weight, and rammed his cleaver into the center of the marking. The entire insignia ignited with green fire, and Gulfrax turned to his subordinates with authority.

"Come, all who wish to follow!" he shouted. Explosions could be heard from above, and he knew time was short. "Mars is no place for us anymore. Together we journey to an expedient end."

Hive thrall, acolytes, knights, vanquishers, wizards, and ogres all rushed to be with their god. They ran to meet him within the insignia, and upon doing so, vanished from sight. "Yes," Gulfrax smiled. "Together we journey to our last bastion," Gulfrax stated, before even he disappeared. A moment after, the roof caved in. In mere minutes, the once towering Martian skyscraper was reduced to rubble.

Though gone from Mars, Gulfrax was far from defeated. He rematerialized within a new chamber moments later, all his loyalists once again by his side. The chamber was grand, and at its rear sat a mighty throne.

"The Labyrinth," Gulfrax uttered. A window was at the opposite end of the chamber, and he stomped over to gaze out at the world's scenery. He was nearly twenty stories up, at the peak of the stronghold. The surface would appear to most guardians like that of Luna, but it was not so. Instead it's rocky, barren wasteland belonged to that of a very different world.

"Pluto," Gulfrax stated. "The first home we Hive carved out in this cursed system." He then tilted his head to the stars above, and saw the remnants of an ancient Hive fleet still manning their defensive positions above the planet. "This is only the beginning," Gulfrax remarked. He then turned to his loyalists. "Rally everyone!" he shouted. The hundreds of Hive warriors immediately went to work, spreading out across all levels of the stronghold to unveil their rituals which would send messages across the stars.

"Hive sects mean nothing now. Not when that guardian is breaking every last chain we placed on them," Gulfrax stated. "Burn the Dreadnaught, destroy the seeders, and recall all warships. I will need time to prepare the ritual," he proclaimed to all who could hear.


	24. Chapter 24: Rejoices

(Author's Note)

Sorry again for being absent so long. I've been busy with school and finishing up other stories on , but have finally returned to continue the tale of _Gilded Retribution_.

(Note End… Termination Code: Corsair)

Activity sprung up all across the Last City. Frames flooded into the breach caused by the Fallen and began slowly piecing together a shattered wall as hundreds of thousands of guardians returned from their conquests. However, there was a sight that filled many with a sense of dread. All across the walls of the city walked creatures they had once deemed enemies. Fallen moved to help reconstruct all that had been broken at the command of Phaetin, who calmly strolled into the Hall of Guardians as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, Phaetin?" Cayde spoke up, perplexity coating his robotic face.

"Yes?" Phaetin nonchalantly replied. "Is something the matter?"

"You know full well what the matter is!" Zavala stammered, sending his fists crashing down on the central table between the group of warriors. "Moments ago we were battling the Fallen in a war to the bitter death. Now, their ketches soar in guardian-controlled space."

Phaetin nodded his head in understanding. "Their ketches do indeed soar within guardian-controlled space. Their guns are also silent." At this, Phaetin leaned over the central table to draw in the others. "Don't you understand? I killed their kell, and performed the ritual needed to gain their allegiance. These Fallen are mine to command, and they will blindly follow my lead."

"That's what worries us," Ikora stated, her arms crossed as she eyed Phaetin. "You have a new army under your sole leadership. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what you'll use that army for."

"I am for humanity, Ikora," Phaetin replied as sincerely as possible. "I have always, and will always do what I feel is best for our survival. Exterminating the Fallen would have been doable, but incredibly costly. Instead, I merely eliminated their leadership and seized control of their forces. Now we have two armies for the price of one."

"And what will this new army be used for?" Zavala questioned.

"Used as fodder. The Fallen will do their part, and our guardians must be prepared to do theirs," Phaetin answered. "As we speak, my loyalists are reporting conquests all across the European Dead Zone. Berlin, Paris, London: they're all taken. My followers will continue to expand our sphere of influence to the Cosmodrome, while I see to matters of another sort," Phaetin continued to explain, slowly backing away from the central table as he did so.

"Where are you going?" Zavala asked.

"More allies have yet to be added to our ranks, Zavala," Phaetin replied. "I must see to it that they do not fall out of reach." With that, the warlock abandoned the Vanguard to their own problems, with one being the thousands of Fallen now roaming about the city walls.

/

Arden sat atop one of the city's old towers, gazing out at the changing world around him. "How does that guy manage to pull stuff like this?" the hunter wondered to himself as he put a fist to his chin, sitting with his legs over the edge of the massive skyscraper.

"You must admit, he's rather impressive," a robotic voice proclaimed from behind Arden, forcing the hunter to turn in surprise.

"Why are you up here, Icon?" Arden questioned.

"Actually, we are up here because we wanted to see our friend," Icon explained, with a bulkier guardian stepping out from behind him.

"You appear sad, Arden. What's wrong?" Brutus asked.

Arden looked back to the city, and the dozens of ketches now hovering above. "It's just… how can one guardian do all this? I've strived for so long to achieve greatness. Yet, in the end I am just another average guardian."

"So jealousy has you?" Brutus theorized.

"Sure, let's go with that," Arden haphazardly replied.

At this, Brutus began to chuckle. Arden spun around, only to be met with the stern-faced titan staring back at him. "This is why you are just an average guardian, Arden. You put your own aspirations before those of others. All you care about is making sure you're the center of attention. A true guardian craves none of what you seek!"

Arden shuddered at Brutus's words, almost to the point of falling off the tower. "You really think so?" he growled.

"I know so," Brutus stated, turning back to Icon as he spoke. "When you are done moping around, come find us in the south side of the city. There is much to celebrate."

Arden turned away from his colleagues as they left, his gaze once again falling to the illuminated city below. "Am I really that self-centered?" he asked himself with a sigh. More ketches appeared to be entering the region, along with additional guardian jumpships. The city was brimming with life on scale Arden had never witnessed before. It was clear that history was being made, and he was determined to be a part of it.

While he sat atop a technically decommissioned tower, other guardians celebrated their successes in more enjoyable settings. The streets of the city were abuzz with people dancing and cheering, though at the far west there was some level of despair for the lives that had been lost when the House of Kings made a desperate run at the Traveler. Guardians descended upon their home to join in the festivities, while others did the unthinkable and chose to make conversation with the Fallen warriors now inhabiting their walls.

A Fallen marauder and vandal stood together, looking to the plains of grassland beyond the confines of the city walls. They watched the world in silence until the footsteps of another caused them to turn out of suspicion.

Standing before them was Zephyr, hood up and head held low so as to avoid eye contact with the creatures. He was still weary, though clearly not as weary of the Fallen as others. "English, savages. Do you speak it?" Zephyr asked.

The vandal looked in confusion, eager to raise his rifle when the marauder stuck out one of his arms to refrain his comrade. "We are not savages," the marauder spoke. He wore a cloak, connecting with the hunter on at least one thing. "I speak your tongue, only so that my race may have a future."

"What sort of future?" Zephyr questioned.

The marauder looked up to the Traveler for an answer. "A future where our species live in harmony. A future where my kind is not butchered to the last, as has been the trend in recent years," the marauder explained.

"You forget that it is your kind who came to our home," Zephyr stammered. "It is your kind that nearly ended the race of man. It is your kind that wished no pity on us, and you are lucky as rain that our race has blessed you with life, because we could just as easily have turned you to ash!" he shouted in rage, causing the eliksni to each take a step away from him.

"You speak with conviction, guardian," the marauder noted. "What is your name?"

"Zephyr-9," the hunter answer, lifting his head so they could see him for who he truly was.

"You are machine," the marauder laughed. "You remind me of the splicers. A shame they were exterminated."

"Unlike the splicers, I am my own power," Zephyr retorted. "But, you have my interest, marauder. So tell me: what do they call you?"

"I am Ruthra," the marauder answered. "And my associate is Torink," he stated, gesturing to the vandal.

"Tell me, Ruthra, where does your allegiance lie?" Zephyr asked.

The marauder was silent for a moment, until finally he responded. "My allegiance is to the city."

"Not Phaetin?" Zephyr questioned. "He is your kell now."

"Yes, but allegiance to a monarch has left our kind vulnerable to collapse. We have not learned from our mistakes, though we must if we are to survive this new world," Ruthra explained.

"Smart, for an eliksni," Zephyr admitted.

As the beings from two very different worlds conversed, other similar friendships were formed all across the walls of the city. Zephyr was not the first guardian to befriend an eliksni, and many other guardians began to form ties with the alien race. Still, in other areas, friendships were being strengthened rather than formed.

Pulsis worked tirelessly in the Tower to patch up Jax's wounds. The whole time, however, Jax seemed to be complaining. "Just shut up and let me help," Pulsis demanded as he finished wrapping Jax's abdomen.

"Get off me!" Jax shouted as she pried herself out of the man's grip, only to fall off the table she was on and crash to the ground with a loud thud.

"I already finished," Pulsis replied as he rolled his eyes at her. "You are such a drama-queen."

"Me?!" Jax snapped. "Who's the one that was crying in the forest?"

"Hey, let's not forget who saved who," Pulsis replied.

"That's just the problem: I didn't need saving," Jax argued.

"You were rendered virtually useless," Pulsis stated. "I had to do something."

Jax wanted to protest, yet she found she had no ground to stand on. "Perhaps you're right. I just can't stand the thought of being in such a defenseless situation," she admitted.

"I'm sure you would have done the exact same thing for me," Pulsis stated.

"Maybe," Jax replied. "But at least you found your Light."

"Yeah!" Pulsis acknowledged enthusiastically. He then flexed his biceps before the woman, allowing sparks of electricity to shoot across his arms. "So this is what it feels like to be a true Lightbearer!"

"Indeed," Jax replied. "Now help me up. I think it's about time we got something to eat."

"I thought you didn't need my help," Pulsis stated. A frown from Jax forced him to outstretch a hand, and he easily pulled her to her feet. "Where do you wanna eat?" Pulsis then asked.

"Anywhere at this point," Jax said. "I'm starving."

"Alright," Pulsis replied. "Don't let me get in the way of you and your cravings."

As the pair made their way to the Tower's local ramen shop, other guardians continued their evening chats. One such pair was Jorgan and Diana, who felt it appropriate to celebrate within the city core. Unlike most guardians who would typically remain within the Tower or reside on the walls, Jorgan and Diana loved to walk around the inner workings of the city. Many guardians were known to have issues with their ego, but the same could not be said for this pair. They were more than happy to walk amongst citizens as if they bore no special connection to the Light.

The pair stepped quietly into one of the local restaurants for a quick meal. A dumb-founded and eager waitress escorted the pair to a booth at the far end of the room that looked out on a nearby man-made waterfall. The guardians removed their helmets as a courtesy when they were seated, and asked for a beverage known as Nighthawk. The waitress swiftly abandoned them to fetch the liquid, allowing the two to chat in peace.

"Well, today certainly has been one to remember," Jorgan admitted as he glanced over the menu. When a reply didn't come, he looked up to see Diana gazing intently at his red irises. He noticed the woman catch herself mid-stare, and she swiftly looked away as if she had no intention of fawning over him. "Were you just staring at my eyes again?" Jorgan laughed.

"No," Diana snapped. "They're just… I don't know. I guess I always feel like something's wrong when I look you in the eyes. Red isn't exactly a natural color."

"It's not every day one sees a pretty red-head either," Jorgan replied, pointing out Diana's lush, flowing red hair.

The woman's pale face became flush, and she swiftly lifted her menu to block her face form the man's view. "What do you think you'll be ordering?" Diana asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Probably what I usually have," Jorgan stated. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I should try something new," Diana replied. Somehow, the Last City had been able to survive for centuries because brave hunters and guardians would claim great scores of wildlife out in the wilderness and return to the city with their prizes. Farmers on the city perimeter also provided great amounts of food for the population.

"That seems like a good idea," Jorgan admitted as his eyes continued to scan his options. "We don't know when we'll be back here."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"We'll probably be shipped out to handle more of Phaetin's operations," Jorgan explained. "We've come this far in our conquest. We might as well seek its completion."

"Where exactly is Phaetin now?" Diana continued to question.

"Last I heard, he was headed to the stars in search of more allies. My guess is he's headed for the Reef," Jorgan answered. "But, if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss the ongoing conflict for a little while. We don't get many moments alone, so let's make this one count," he stated.

"You're right," Diana agreed, lowering her menu so Jorgan could see her bright smile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Jorgan sighed. "I don't know. I wish I did though. Do you have any hot topics you want to bring up?"

Diana had plenty of things to bring up, but none she felt would positively influence the mood. "Not really," she replied.

"Great," Jorgan smirked. "So, are we just supposed to casually stare at one another?" he asked mischievously.

"Shut up. I'm sorry about that, okay?" Diana replied with a gentle laugh.

Then, an idea popped into Jorgan's head. "Okay, here's a thought: we each share something about ourselves that virtually no one knows about."

"You go first," Diana insisted.

"Very well," Jorgan accepted as he laid back in his seat. "Did I ever tell you about how I got my red irises?"

"Nope. I always thought they looked interesting though," Diana replied.

"Indeed. Well, as my ghost described it, I was being returned to life for the first time when a corpse lying on a floorboard above me began dripping blood. Those drops of blood fell into my eye sockets as my tissue was regenerating, and caused an anomaly in my eyes. That anomaly being red irises," Jorgan explained. He then pointed to the tattoo around his right eye. "As for the blue ring, I received it upon joining the Black Armory. They've got some pretty nice weapons over there."

"All very fascinating," Diana admitted.

"Alright, your turn," Jorgan urged eagerly.

"Fine," Diana sighed. "You've never seen me unclothed, correct?"

"Why would I?!" Jorgan hastily questioned.

"Just making sure I can share this," Diana stated. "When my ghost first revived me, I was in the middle of a forest. Because of this, I was pretty easy for the Fallen to find. A fight ensued, of which I obtained many scars. My back is coated with several apparent wounds, though they've healed nicely," she explained.

"You sure the scratches are from Fallen?" Jorgan asked, and both understood what he was implying.

"And you think me immature," Diana grinned.

By that point in time, the waitress had finally returned bearing large bottles of Nighthawk for each guardian. The two then toasted to a joyous evening, and ordered their meal.

/

Phaetin flew unopposed toward the Vestian Outpost, an outlying military post within the Reef. Upon arrival, he came to immediately notice that something was amiss. The outpost was relatively empty, with only a few Reef frames and Corsairs to keep the facility running.

Phaetin was easy to notice in the near barren facility, and one of the Corsairs took the liberty of approaching him with a hand on her holster. "What business do you have in the Reef, guardian?" the awoken questioned.

"I am Phaetin Moraki, and I have come to seek council with your leaders," Phaetin stated, his voice stern with authority. However, he could not hide the fact that the sight of the location surprised him. While inside the Vex Nexus, he thought he had vividly seen the Vestian Outpost surging with guardian activity.

"Ah, you're the guardian who's been stirring up a ruckus on Earth. Our leadership resides within the Dreaming City, and I fear you do not have what is required to enter," the Corsair replied.

"I need not access," Phaetin proclaimed. "So long as I can communicate with your leadership in one way or another."

The Corsair pondered his words before conceding. "Very well," she acknowledged as she led Phaetin to one of the outpost's forefront terminals. After a few quick key presses, a feed began to display on the screen. Phaetin knew Mara Sov had not journeyed to the realm of the living for some time, yet he was unsure of who exactly was assuming control of the Reef's forces. That was, until the screen revealed a well-dressed, red-haired awoken woman standing amidst the illuminating beauty of the Dreaming City's backdrop. The woman had a firm grip on a blade which was still relaxing within its sheath. At seeing her, the Corsair gave a humble bow. "Commander, a guardian from the city wishes an audience with you," the Corsair addressed the woman.

"Let him speak," Petra Venj instructed, allowing Phaetin to draw closer.

"Ma'am, I believe you have something I want," Phaetin stated.

"And what might that be?" Petra asked, cocking an eyebrow at his words.

"You have the Reef. You have an army of awoken at your back, waiting to be utilized!" Phaetin proclaimed enthusiastically. "I have the whole-hearted support of Last City, with the Fallen House of Dusk under my banner as well. The Vex are all but extinct, leaving our foes in the solar system significantly lessened. With your gracious assistance, reclaiming our home will come that much swifter," Phaetin explained.

"This solar system is not our home," Petra argued. "And would you relegate me to a subordinate role? Mara Sov is the only ruler my people require."

Phaetin grinned beneath his respirator. "My dearest awoken, of course I would not dare to subjugate you. All I want is what's best for humanity, just as you want what is best for the awoken. We have a common goal here: survival. The only way that can happen is if we unite our armies and bring ruin to the last of our enemies," he expressed.

"You say the Vex are gone?" Petra asked, curiosity drawing her in.

"I'm surprised your Corsairs haven't reported as much," Phaetin remarked.

Then, in the background Phaetin noticed a Corsair whisper to Petra, only for the woman to return her gaze to the warlock. "As it so happens, we've been pretty busy exterminating our enemies as well. Only recently have we been able to clear the Scorn out of the Dreaming City, and are breaking them on all fronts within the Tangled Shore, thanks to the Spider's assistance."

"That leaves us only three real threats, yes?" Phaetin surmised. "The Taken, Cabal, and Hive."

Petra took a step back to mull over her options, before finally a gentle nod emitted from her person. "Indeed, it would appear that way. It's been a long time since hope has been present in our lives, wouldn't you say?"

"As long as our races live, there is always hope. But, as for hope to defeat our enemies, I believe there is no greater presence of it than now. I ask: will you join us?" Phaetin replied.

"The awoken will not fight for you, but we will gladly fight alongside you. We are our own power," Petra stated. "I may be able to persuade the Spider's Crime Syndicate into providing you aid as well."

Phaetin replied with a gentle bow. "Thank you, Commander." With that, he transmatted away to his ship just outside the Vestian Outpost and began journeying back to the Tower. In the end, he knew even the Reef would submit to his authority. However, now was not the time, and he would need their cooperation in order to permanently eradicate the enemies of humanity.


	25. Chapter 25: Fortress

Of all the ketches patrolling the borders of the city, one appeared different. Markings along its sides asserted it was Phaetin's newly appointed flagship, and as such the very warlock comfortably took his seat at the helm of the vessel within its bridge. Trusted eliksni scurried about, tending to all aspects of the ship's functionality when a pair of peculiar individuals entered the bridge.

"Earth is yours, sir," a fellow warlock announced as he and his hunter associate approached Phaetin.

"Excellent," Phaetin beamed, spinning around in his throne to greet his loyalists.

"What's our next move, boss?" Roxy asked, crossing her arms in anticipation.

"Next," Phaetin grinned, staring into the eyes of his loyalists with a burning passion. "Next, I think I'd like a chat with the Cabal's new primus."

At his words, Darius called upon his ghost to project a map of the Sol System. "About the Cabal, sir: they've been retreating. Ikora's Hidden have been keeping close tabs on our adversaries, and have noticed they're consolidating their forces at a single location."

"That location being?" Phaetin questioned.

"That location being Fleetbase Acropolis, on Mars," Darius stated. "They know you're coming for them."

Slowly, Phaetin rose from his throne. "Fleetbase Acropolis," he muttered as he rose, a hand going to his respirator as he pondered his next move. "They wish for one last, great battle. They shall have it."

"The facility is like nothing we've seen before when it comes to Cabal infrastructure," Darius informed. "Instead of being short and long, the structure is thin and tall. It juts up from the Martian sand to nearly a mile in the sky. Cannons line its enormous tower, with docking platforms for numerous warships to refuel all around it. The structure will not be easy to conquer, especially with every last Cabal legion in the system relocating to it," he further explained.

"Indeed," Phaetin admitted as he turned to gaze out the ketch's viewport. "Make contact with any guardians currently on Mars. We could use additional information about the structure before we engage their forces. When Cabal inhabit a location, they dig in deep. I expect this to be no different."

/

"That should be the end of him!" Porter shouted with enthusiasm as he looked to the collapsing skyscraper before him.

"There was a gravitational field distortion," Hercules informed his comrade, looking around as if a ghost had just snuck past them. "I do not believe Gulfrax died in the collapse."

Porter turned in disbelief, though realization eventually flooded over his face. "He'd better be dead, because otherwise you just wasted 75,000 glimmer to watch Drifter do some demolitions work."

Hercules growled at the warlock's comment, and angrily slammed his fists together. "You owe me for this," he snarled.

However, before the two could further engage in an argument, a communication link suddenly came through both their helmets. Porter was the first to answer. "Hello?" he charismatically announced.

"Guardians of Mars," Darius's voice came through.

"I don't think he's talking to me," Porter remarked to Hercules, who was also listening to the message.

"It's a prerecorded message," Hercules explained, agitation in his voice as if he had just described a simple concept to a five-year-old.

Darius's voice continued to speak. "Rasputin's Warsats have spotted Red Legion Primus Ur'azur consolidating all known Cabal assets at Fleetbase Acropolis. They appear to be readying for humanity's push against them. We know the basic outline of the facility, but more specific details are required before an assault can be commenced. We are urging all guardians currently on Mars to investigate the region. Any helpful information will be greatly reward," Darius informed. Eventually, his message faded, and the two guardians were left staring at each other with curiosity.

"Fleetbase Acropolis? He's talking about the giant spire jutting up from the Olympus Mons, right?" Porter asked for clarification.

"It would appear so," Hercules affirmed.

"All I really heard in the message was something about a reward. If that means getting us some well-deserved glimmer back in our pockets, I'm game," Porter stated.

"We must tread with caution," Hercules advised. "He said all Cabal forces were linking up there, remember? That means the Red Legion will be there, along with the Blind Legion, Dust Giants, Ice Reapers, Sand Eaters, Siege Dancers, and Skyburners. Hundreds of warships will undoubtedly be soaring around the structure, with thousands if not millions of well-trained warriors monitoring all activity around the fleetbase," he continued to warn, though Porter paid his concerns little attention.

"If we can handle a Hive god…" Porter began to say as his golden sparrow materialized beneath him. "I think we can handle a bunch of fat turtles." With that, he sped off in the direction of their target, with Hercules letting out a deep groan before finally summoning a sparrow of his own.

It took the pair nearly an hour to reach their destination, but they did it. As they raced through a narrow canyon to the massive spire beyond, the roaring engines of a Cabal carrier overhead tipped them off to being in the right location. They continued to zoom forward, until finally they were out of the canyon and heading toward a barren hill ahead. It was then that Hercules advised against continuing on sparrow, and the two hopped off in order to climb the hill with some level of stealth in mind. They crept silently up to the peak of the hill, and there found a single tree, devoid of all leaves, staring out on the world of war beyond.

"That's a lot of Cabal," Porter remarked out of astonishment. Below lay a see of neatly organized Cabal legions marching in tight formation. Harvesters dropped off and picked up squad after squad, with carriers unloading goliath tanks to the front lines for defense. Porter then glanced up for a better look at the fleetbase itself, and noticed hundreds of massive anti-personnel turrets lining the spire's walls.

"You never take me at my word, do you?" Hercules questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Porter simply shrugged. "Alright, now we need a plan for sneaking in."

"Mind if I cut in?" a humanly voice asked from behind the pair. In a heartbeat, the two guardians whipped around with their rifles raised, only to quickly lower them at the presence of a hunter cloaked in the armor of the Future War Cult.

"Who might you be?" Porter asked.

"Quinary," the hunter replied. "And you are?"

"Porter, and this is Hercules," the warlock answered, gesturing to the titan beside him as he did so.

"It would seem we have a common goal," Quinary pointed out. "What say we scout out the facility together?"

Porter nodded his head as if to agree, when a bright beam of light suddenly illuminated their position. "Drat," the warlock muttered as he looked up. A harvester was overhead, and a moment later Cabal were leaping out to meet their adversaries. Members of the Dust Giants landed around the guardians, with phalanxes moving to the front of their scattered formation to protect the legionaries.

Hercules was the first to get off a shot, allowing Good Counsel's bullets to fly true and blow open the helmet of a phalanx before it could lift its bulky shield in defense. Porter then followed, whipping around with his pulse rifle to clear out the legionaries in the direction of the fleetbase. Bullets zipped in all directions as the guardians hastily attempted to fight off the encroaching Cabal. Additional harvesters released new squads of warriors, this time from the Siege Dancers and Sand Eaters.

Through the sea of flying bullets came Quinary, whose shiny blue hand cannon lit up the skulls of three legionaries before their phalanx counterparts could move into position. The hunter was not as experienced in combat as the others, yet had a fearful kind of acuteness to his surroundings the others did not possess. He planted his feet firmly in the ground and allowed his right arm to be the focus of all his movement. He would nail the arm of a phalanx, forcing it to reveal its vulnerable head, and fire. Then, he would whip around to another Cabal position and fire again. All the while enemy rounds would nick his armor, even blow a hole in his cloak, but never penetrate his flesh. In the heat of battle, his calm and near motionless way of handling his foes seemed to make him invincible.

The group continued their elimination of the Cabal, until finally none remained on the sandy hill. "Well, that could have gone better," Porter remarked, frustrated at the inconvenience of being spotted.

"More will surely be on the way," Quinary stated. "Perhaps it would be best to retreat for now."

"Without any information?" Hercules questioned. "As much as I want to agree with you, hunter, we are low on glimmer and desperately need this job completed."

The guardians were on the verge of arguing further, when they heard footsteps approaching. "Perhaps, there is no need for investigation," an eerie, threatening voice uttered. The guardians turned, only to see that the figure was not alone. "Information, I possess."

Porter sighed. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

/

Phaetin sat at the helm of his flagship, staring intently out at the lush mountains beyond the city walls. "For the first time in centuries, my kind may actually journey to such places without the fear of obliteration," Phaetin said to himself. True enough, humans were no longer limited to the city's walls. They were free, at least on Earth. However, Phaetin's blissful moment was disturbed by the sound of numerous feet clanking into the bridge. He spun around in his throne, only to be met with nearly a dozen figures before him. "What do we have here?" he asked with intrigue.

Darius introduced the group. "These guardians say they came from Mars, and their tale of this eliksni is most peculiar. I figured you would want to speak with them in person," Darius explained.

"Very well," Phaetin obliged. "Speak, guardians."

"Actually, it's the eliksni who wishes to do most of the speaking," Porter replied, moving aside for the Fallen scribe to step past. The eliksni's few followers were also present.

"Phaetin Moraki," the eliksni addressed the grand warlock. "Kell of Fallen, yes? Remember I am Variks, former scribe to House Judgement. Now, House Judgement's Kell."

"I thought I conquered all Fallen," Phaetin replied.

"Almost all, yes," Variks answered. "I became stranded on Mars, during which I found Fleetbase Acropolis. At first, its tunnels were abandoned, granting my followers and I a home. Now, Cabal infest it to the brim."

"So you understand its layout fairly well?" Phaetin theorized.

"Yes," Variks acknowledged. He certainly appeared older, and perhaps even wiser than the other Fallen in the room. His banner was weathered by the passage of time, and his former height had been reduced by a lack of ether. Now he stood at his traditional seven feet in height, with his few followers being of similar stature.

"Well, Variks, as long as you have valuable information for me, consider you and your followers welcomed guests aboard my ketch," Phaetin announced with a grin.


	26. Chapter 26: Martian Invasion

The walls of the city were bustling with activity as Phaetin relayed new orders across the entire region. The ketches were grouping into formation, and humanity below could tell something major was about to happen.

Phaetin hastily walked through the halls of his flagship, giving instructions to his loyalists as he went. "Bring all commanders up to speed on my plans. That includes Brakson, Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde," he told Darius.

"Of course, sir," Darius replied dutifully. "But, remind me again: what exactly is the plan?"

By then, the trio was standing within the ketch's war room. Eliksni dregs and vandals scurried about the chamber, ensuring all strategic maps were up to date with current information.

"Good question," Phaetin acknowledged. "I do so love when my subordinates disregard my words the first time," he hissed, expressing his irritation. However, he then proceeded to pull up a holographic map of Mars without incident. "The Cabal have rerouted all ships to Fleetbase Acropolis, but most still have yet to breach the atmosphere. We shall use this fact to our advantage, and assault them from behind. Their ships will not be able to turn and face us in time, allowing for easy kills," Phaetin explained. He then zoomed in on the map so that the Martian surface could be seen. "While our fleets mop up Cabal stragglers, we will simultaneously land units on the ground. We will surround the fleetbase, with Vanguard forces leading the charge. They will be supported by factional units, with a detachment of my Fallen joining as well."

"Sounds like a sturdy plan," Darius admitted as he observed the map.

"Indeed," Phaetin concurred, clearly satisfied by his plan. "However, that is not all. With help from Variks, we have located several hidden entrances to the Cabal tunnels beneath the fortress. I will want the both of you to join Brakson and his Knights of Earth in gaining access to the facility. It is likely the Cabal will attempt to use their tunnels as a means to flank and encircle us. This must not be allowed."

"Of course, boss," Roxy acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"So, we are clear on the plan then?" Phaetin asked, eyeing Darius as he did so.

"Yes sir," Darius swiftly replied.

"Excellent. Then I'd suggest the both of you get moving. I will oversee the fleets along with Zavala," Phaetin stated, though he seemed unenthused by the prospect of commanding alongside the head of the Vanguard.

/

Guardian jumpships were fueled and ready to go within the hour. Ketches moved into position; their formation resembling that of an arrow. The Vanguard's fleet roared to life as well, flying up alongside the ketches in preparation for their warp to Mars. The Vanguard Fleet was made up of massive frigates and old destroyers modeled after those from the Golden Age.

"All vessels are standing by," Zavala informed Phaetin from his own flagship known as _Tenebris Praedo._

"Good," Phaetin replied. The warlock then gazed out at the wide world beyond the confines of his ketch. "Move all ships beyond the atmosphere. From there, we will warp to Mars." With that, all fleets accompanied by thousands of guardian jumpships pushed past Earth's atmosphere so as to not harm the Last City with their warp drives. Then, once all ships were floating freely in the vacuum of space, Phaetin gave the order. "Jump!" he shouted from his bridge. Signals were sent out across all channels, and the thousands of vessels shot forth unto the stars.

Moving near the speed of light, it took mere minutes for the fleets to arrive at their destination. When their speed finally slowed, they found themselves on the edge of Mars's atmosphere, and easily spotted the dozens of Cabal warships still in orbit.

"There they are," Phaetin remarked with sadistically cruel eagerness. "Fire on those ships!" he shouted. The fleet of ketches rushed forward, their weapons unleashing barrage after barrage of destruction on the exposed engines of the Cabal vessels. The Vanguard Fleet soon joined the battle, with factional fleets also arriving to give aid. Meanwhile, guardian jumpships and skiffs sped to the Martian surface to begin the second half of the battle. If all went according to plan, the Cabal would be defeated within mere hours.

As fleets collided in orbit, Cayde-6 spearheaded the landings on Mars itself. With Ikora flying by his side, the two swiftly reached the rally point outside Fleetbase Acropolis. Other guardians were quick to join, with Jorgan and Diana being some of the first. Zephyr-9 and Lex also found their way to the rally point, while other factional guardians met at points further away from the fleetbase. The plan would be for the Vanguard's forces to strike first, with factional forces and eliksni warriors eventually providing support to prevent any line from truly breaking. Cayde's group established themselves north of the fleetbase while a second contingent of Vanguard units rallied south of the fleetbase, led by Rolan Izin. There, guardians such as Arden, Brutus, and Icon met. Still, further away landed guardians like Quinary, Porter, Hercules, Jax, and Pulsis.

"Rolan, we good to go?" Cayde asked over comms. "The guardians are getting rather anxious."

Rolan observed his unit of rowdy warriors, and reluctantly nodded his head before replying. "Yes, Cayde. I believe we are good to go."

"Beautiful," Cayde beamed before cutting communications with his subordinate. He then looked to Ikora and the others. "Alright people. We've got one job to do: kill Cabal. I hope you all are good at causing chaos." With that, he whipped out his Ace of Spades and fired a shot into the air, signaling for the battle to commence. The army of guardians rushed past him, with one gruff titan nearly knocking him down the sandy Martian hillside they stood on. However, Ikora was quick to grab him before he lost his footing, and together they charged down the slope with the others. Cabal harvesters swung around to the north of the fleetbase in order to counter Cayde's advance, only for Rolan to begin his assault from the south. Cabal phalanxes quickly assembled to defend against Rolan's assault, and the two forces collided in what would soon be the bloodiest battle of Phaetin's campaign.

/

As conflict raged in the distance, Darius and Roxy watched impatiently as Brakson and his Knights of Earth met a mile outside of Fleetbase Acropolis.

"About time you showed up," Darius grumbled.

"We didn't exactly have front row seats within Phaetin's flagship," Brakson retorted as he approached. Nearly a hundred titans were at his back, with a dozen additional hunters and warlocks to complement them.

"Whatever the case, let's just get this operation started before the Cabal have enough time to reposition their forces," Roxy stated. Between Phaetin's loyalists and the Knights of Earth laid a large hatch.

"I take it this is one of the Cabal's tunnel entrances," Brakson theorized.

"Indeed it is," Roxy replied. "Variks has granted us access to schematics of the tunnels, thus allowing us to move through them with efficiency."

"Let's get this hatch open then," Brakson urged. Together he and Darius moved to lift the large hatch open. However, after a brief struggle, they found they could not make it budge.

"What's wrong, boys?" Roxy questioned. "Is the little hatch too tough for a pair of guardians?" she mocked.

"It must be sealed from the inside," Darius replied.

"Then we'll open it by other means," Brakson stated. He then looked back to his men, and a pair of titans rushed forward. They carried explosives, and swiftly attached the devices to the roof of the hatch before hastily backing away. Brakson and the loyalists did the same, and a moment later the hatch was blown open with a fiery explosion.

"Let's get in there!" Darius shouted to the guardians as he sprinted back toward the hatch. He then leaped down the shaft and found himself within an unusually large Cabal tunnel. "Okay, I didn't expect these tunnels to be so large," he commented as the others dropped down around him.

"They have to be large enough to transport vehicles," Brakson pointed out.

"Such as goliath tanks?" Darius asked.

"Yes. That was oddly specific though," Brakson replied with a hint of confusion.

"That's because they're coming down the tunnel!" Darius shouted, pointing down the tunnel to a line of goliath tanks moving in single file. They were flanked by colossi.

"To arms, guardians!" Brakson proclaimed as he whipped out Origin Story. His titans leaped into battle, with the rest quickly joining. They had to close the distance before the goliaths could fire. Otherwise, they were done for.

/

Phaetin watched as one Cabal warship after another erupted in flames. He knew many other ships were in atmosphere, but nonetheless felt something was off. As he began to ponder the battle, Zavala opened communications with him again.

"Our gunners are reporting successful hits on all decks," Zavala beamed. "We are tearing through the Cabal lines."

"So it would appear," Phaetin said in a soft voice.

"Something wrong?" Zavala questioned.

Phaetin eyed the battle, failing to give Zavala a response for at least another minute. Then, finally his voice returned to him. "I think I'll take a page out of your book and err on the side of caution." He then stood from his sprawling throne within the bridge and walked over to a side terminal. "Variks!" he shouted. "Bring up all this vessel's data on Cabal."

Variks did as instructed, pressing a plethora of keys in order to bring about what his master requested. "As you wish, Phaetin."

Numerous holographic images popped up in front of Phaetin, with each displaying different forms of information. Some were images while others were detailed documents describing various Cabal strategies.

"Something just seems off about all this," Phaetin stated. Then, he found a piece of information that peaked his interest. As he scanned the documents, a single sentence stood out. He began to laugh. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"What are you talking about?" Zavala questioned.

"Look to that fleet, Zavala," Phaetin instructed. "Notice the color patterns of the warships. Yes, they are from various legions but one is missing. Where is the Red Legion?"

"Indeed. We don't have any reports from the surface indicating their presence either," Zavala noted.

Again Phaetin eyed the battle. Several of his ketches were moving in closer, hoping to loot the ruined Cabal warships for plunder. Phaetin thought of his strategy, and how he was encircling the enemy within Fleetbase Acropolis. Then, his eyes went wide. "What is the status of Crucible location Black Shield?" he asked Zavala.

"I'm sorry?" Zavala replied in a confused tone.

"Check the status of Black Shield!" Phaetin abruptly demanded. Silence filled the comm channel for a period of two minutes.

Then, Zavala returned with concern. "Lord Shaxx reports the location has gone dark. His Redjacks are not responding."

"There!" Phaetin shouted. He looked to the eliksni pilots. "Turn us about to Mars's moon. They're on Phobos!" The ketch turned, and surely enough Phaetin spotted objects coming from the far side of the moon. "They're going to encircle us, just as we are encircling them," Phaetin remarked.

"Moving fleet to engage now!" Zavala bellowed.

"No," Phaetin swiftly stated. "Have your fleet continue to pressure the Cabal warships on Mars. My ketches will be enough to deal with the Red Legion."

"With all due respect, your Fallen are no match against Red Legion forces," Zavala pointed out.

"You are correct," Phaetin admitted. "But it is not an eliksni kell leading them; it is me. Fear an army of sheep led by a lion rather than an army of lions led by a sheep."

As the Vanguard Fleet pursued Cabal warships to the planet's surface, Phaetin redirected his ketches to engage the fast approaching horde of Red Legion vessels.

/

Coated in red, the former centurion stomped to the bridge of his flagship, _The Invincible._ He had recently crowned himself primus of the Red Legion, and knew he had one shot to prove himself worthy of the position. "Faster!" he roared to his subordinates within the bridge. "Ready the legion for combat drop. On this day we shall defeat the Light-bearers, or be turned to ash," Primus Ur'azur proclaimed.


	27. Chapter 27: Battle of Acropolis

There was a brief moment when all was silent. For the shortest interval of time, nothing but sand could be heard blowing across the barren Martian landscape. Then, a sea of horrendously violent explosives and projectiles tore into the peaceful scenery. Lasers and slugs painted the region in destruction and blood. The sight of such warfare would have shaken many ordinary men to the core, but it was not ordinary men who fought. Guardians raised in a world full of darkness and strife rushed to meet their fates, unfazed by the objects that sought their demise. Similarly, all the Cabal militants knew was combat. They did not fear the seemingly immortal warriors charging them, as they only understood command. They were ordered to fight, and so they did.

The battle was enough to get the blood of many guardians pumping; all except for Cayde. Though he did not contain literal blood, his demeanor remained calm throughout the engagement. As guardians fought all around, battering the Cabal lines to the best of their abilities, Cayde moved onward with a steady calmness. He was not slow or sluggish, but rather fully in touch with his own movements. He raised Ace to the Cabal legionaries, and even as a harvester crashed to his right he remained in total control. He fired off three rounds, splitting open the helmet of one legionary and tearing into the armor of another. He then quickly noticed centurions rocketing into the fight, and picked off the leader before he could ambush an unsuspecting titan. Cayde continued to fire upon the Cabal, until Ikora pointed out something which had formerly evaded him.

"Cayde, get back!" Ikora shouted.

The hunter whipped his head around in concern. "Why? What's wrong? Was I being too flashy?"

"Their formation," Ikora pointed out. "They're about to make this a slaughtering field."

Sure enough, Cayde turned back to see a wall of phalanxes nearly fully formed. Although he initially found it odd that their shields were not overlapping, he soon understood why. Behind the phalanxes came a row of colossi, who stuck the barrels of their heavy slug throwers between the phalanx wall. While the phalanxes protected their own from being hit by guardians, their foes were left completely exposed.

"Retreat!" Cayde blurted out as he turned to flee.

Slowly, the groups of guardians began to hear his command, but it proved to be a little late for many. The colossi opened fire, and instantly cut down fifty guardians with their first volley. Several attempted to make a desperate run for the Cabal positions, but they too were turned to piles of mangled flesh and blood. Then the colossi turned to the masses of fleeing hostiles and fired. Guardians fell in droves, until the weakened survivors finally stumbled over the closest hill and out of reach from the Cabal's weaponry. They could have broken formation and given chase with legionaries, centurions, and tanks; but, all the Cabal had was command, and they followed it to the letter.

One of the last to creep over the Martian hillside was Jorgan, who had sustained a blow to the abdomen. Diana was the first to respond to him, and swiftly moved to help him continue the remainder of the distance to where Cayde was creating a makeshift rally point. Once the pair arrived, Diana gently set Jorgan down against a rack of sparrows and allowed his ghost to mend his wounds.

"I've certainly felt better before," Jorgan admitted with a slight chuckle.

"At least you've still got that ghost of yours to patch you up," Diana replied. "I don't know what I'd do if your luck finally gave up on you in the battlefield."

"Fortunately for you, that's never gonna happen," Jorgan reassured the warlock. Their banter was about to continue when Cayde's iconic voice spoke out above all others.

"People, I know this looks bad. Believe me, I do," he began to say. "However, Rolan and the others are counting on us to break the Cabal in the north, just as we're counting on them to break the Cabal in the south. If we fail, this operation fails," he explained. "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we owe it to those knuckleheads to give it all we got!" he shouted. For a moment, he had his men's attention. Then, he lost them with a single line of dialogue. "Let's be honest, most of us are probably gonna die before we break that line, but who knows? Maybe we won't."

Ikora seemed amused by her comrade's spectacle. "How inspiring," she remarked sarcastically.

"May our arrival be any more inspiring?" a voice suddenly called out from behind Cayde's group. The members of the Vanguard spun around to see Lysander approaching with guardians of the Concordat and Dead Orbit by his side. Though he and Ikora had their differences, even the female warlock was relieved to see an ally coming to their aid. Lysander, however, was a little dismayed by the sight before him. "I had expected more of you to be here," he admitted.

"We ran into some trouble with the phalanx line," Cayde explained with a scratch of the neck.

"You mean you haven't broken through the Cabal lines yet?!" Jax blurted out from within the pack of Dead Orbit members. Pulsis was quick to shut her up before a feud could be started, however.

"We're working on it!" Cayde shouted, throwing his hands up in irritation. He was visibly on edge, until an idea abruptly popped into his head. "Wait a minute, I think I've got a plan.'

"And what might that be?" Ikora questioned.

Cayde then swiftly turned to Ikora with a fiery passion. "Remember what Brakson did during the First Battle of Vespir Hill?"

"No," Ikora replied simply.

"Faced against insurmountable odds, he lead his small band of guardians into battle by riding toward the House of Devils on horseback," he explained. "We'll do the same thing; except this time, we're gonna use sparrows because they're technologically superior and, let's face it, horses would just get shot out from under us," he continued to say. "Although, I suppose horses would make us appear even cooler…"

"Cayde!" Ikora snapped, forcing the hunter out of his daydream.

"Right," Cayde acknowledged. He then looked to the army of recovering guardians around him. "Let's get moving, team."

With that, nearly a hundred thousand guardians clambered onto their sparrows and waited for the push that was soon to come. Then, when Cayde gave the signal, they all accelerated forward and over the hill. They practically flew through the air, leaving the Cabal too utterly shocked to respond. By the time they did respond, the guardians were already on top of them.

Colossi attempted to fire, but many were shot down by snipers who chose to remain on the Martian hillside. Zephyr, along with many others, made use of their long-range rifles and effectively weakened the Cabal positions.

Bit by bit, Cayde and his horde of vengeful guardians tore into the Cabal formation, until there were clear breaches in their lines. But, Cabal do not retreat, and they chose not to in this instance. Even as their lines began to break, they chose to remain where they were. What would have normally caused a rout instead led to pockets of Cabal holding out until the bitter end. Many guardians were shot off their sparrows in the chaos, and others were simply cut down while attempting to finish off the enemy. However, despite losses to humanity's forces, the Cabal eventually succumbed to the chaotic predicament they were put in.

"I would say that certainly went better than your first attempt," Lysander commented as the guardians began to recover their lines and move forward.

"Perhaps if you had arrived on time, we wouldn't have needed to retreat in the first place," Ikora noted harshly.

"We had setbacks too!" Lysander argued. "Cabal harvesters caught us out in the open. We took heavy casualties before finally killing them off."

Before the two could bicker further, however, Cabal gladiators shot through the air, landing on top of many guardians as they finally returned to the ground. Behind them came more legionaries, phalanxes, colossi, and centurions. One such gladiator was able to send a blade into Cayde's leg, effectively sticking him to the ground. Cayde raised his hand cannon and fired, by the gladiator's armor withstood the bullets. It raised its other blade to cut Cayde in half, when a sword was suddenly through its throat. As the gladiator slumped over to the ground, a hunter wearing the armor of the Iron Banner moved to stand triumphantly over its corpse.

"Alright, Lex. When you're done gloating, you wanna help pull this blade out of my leg?" Cayde asked.

"Sure," Lex snickered as she reached down to remove the blade. As the pair dealt with Cayde's injury, Ikora and Lysander led their combined forces into a new battle with the Cabal's second line of defense which was attempting to form. Though the conflict was proving difficult, it was clear to many that the Cabal were cracking. Something drastic would need to occur if the militant aliens were to triumph.

/

"Onward!" Rolan bellowed as he and his army of guardians sprinted into the fray awaiting them south of the fleetbase.

Cabal forces moved to engage, though they chose a slightly different form of defense compared with those in the north. Phalanxes began to form up, with legionaries moving out ahead of the defensive line in an effort to soften up the guardians. Members of both the Skyburners and Siege Dancers filled in behind the first line of phalanxes, who appeared to be forming rather loose lines compared with those in the north.

Rolan paid the enemy formation little attention, as he knew his goal was to simply storm the region and overwhelm their adversaries. He pulled the trigger of his rifle, and watched the first legionary fall. Other guardians began to open fire, and soon the landscape was filled with a storm of smoke and bullets.

Then, out of nowhere shot forth a trio of guardians. They were riding sparrows, with their leader appearing a bit more unorthodox than the rest. It did not take Rolan long to recognize the trio's ringleader as Arden, who was blasting away at the legionaries with his Better Devils.

"Why did we agree to this?!" Brutus asked himself as the trio slammed into one legionary after another.

"Because, logically speaking, it will draw enemy fire away from our comrades," Icon replied in an attempt to defend their virtually suicidal tactic.

"This is not suicidal!" Arden snapped as he glanced back to his comrades. "This is glorious!" Without looking, he squeezed his revolver's trigger, and heard the successive groan of a Cabal collapsing. He then turned his vision back to the line of phalanxes they were headed towards, and at the last moment broke off his assault. Instead of attempting to plow through a fortified line with reinforcements bolstering their position, he simply road his sparrow parallel to their formation. He fired off several more rounds as he went, but his main goal was to spot any weaknesses in their position. Brutus and Icon followed close behind, and their sparrows were simply going too fast for the Cabal to land a successful hit on them. Finally, as they approached the end of the Cabal positions, Arden and the others turned back toward friendly territory.

Rolan was the first to greet the trio when they finally returned. "What were you thinking?!" he roared.

"I was thinking I could get a better look at the Cabal positions on my sparrow," Arden answered calmly as he leaped off his still-moving sparrow. It dematerialized just before reaching Rolan.

"Well, did you find anything?" Rolan questioned, shaking off his nervousness from the sparrow that almost collided with him.

Arden nodded his head. "The phalanxes are reinforced by legionaries and colossi, but oddly enough their center contains very few of these extra units."

Rolan pondered the hunter's words for a brief moment before looking to the unfolding battle ahead. "So, what you're saying is we could potentially punch through the middle of their lines?"

"Yeah, it would appear so," Arden replied.

"Good, then you three will join me," Rolan stated as he raised his rifle to the enemy.

"Fun…" Arden groaned as he and his friends followed Rolan into battle.

Guardians quickly finished dealing with the assaulting legionaries and moved to the fully formed and formidable phalanx wall. Though phalanxes, legionaries, colossi, and even newly emerging centurions fired on the guardians' positions, their numbers were simply too overwhelming to quell. Though many fell, the hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of guardians successfully managed to force the majority of their army into the center of the Cabal formation. Rolan and the trio spearheaded the attack, managing to stun and eliminate several of the phalanxes. More piled in from behind, but were soon being pushed back. Icon took a shell in the shoulder, but continued to press on with Brutus moving to his side for support.

"Keep going!" Rolan shouted to the swarming guardians. "We can break them!"

The guardians continued to form a bulge in the Cabal lines. However, as they kept killing the hulking aliens, Arden began to notice something strange. As he stepped over the corpse of a legionary, he glanced around to realize Cabal were suddenly firing on guardians from the left and right.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Arden questioned.

"We've caused a bulge, Arden," Rolan pointed out in irritation. "Once we break through, the Cabal will no longer be able to fire on us from three sides."

"That's just the problem," Arden exclaimed. "We're not breaking through!"

True to the hunter's words, the Cabal had deliberately left their center weaker than the sides. When the guardians began to push through the center, the sides held while reinforcements moved up to help prevent the center from truly breaking. Now, Rolan and all those who had entered the bulge were being torn into from three sides.

"Pull back before we're destroyed!" Rolan shouted as he turned to the Cabal phalanxes ahead of him. At the least, he could try and buy the others time.

Brutus led his friends back the way they came, with guardians falling around them as they moved. Many attempted to make a run for the phalanxes, but they were too well protected by colossi and centurions shooting between their hulking shields to be conquered. The group almost made it out of the massacre when a bullet cut into Icon's knee joint. The warlock tumbled to the ground, forcing Arden and Brutus to stop dead in their tracks.

"Icon!" Brutus called out as he sprinted for his friend. Bullets flew to the titan's position, but his heavy armor was far more durable than the warlock's fabrics.

"I'll cover you," Arden replied. He looked down to Icon, who was nearly ten feet away, and saw something he'd never caught being expressed on his friend's face before: pain.

"They'll kill you!" Icon roared to his friends as they desperately attempted to save him. "Just run!"

"We can't leave you," Brutus answered his friend's warning as he continued to power through the sea of projectiles.

Arden stared at the suicidal predicament, and for a brief moment he felt his emotions force him to seriousness. He saw Rolan fall along with all others around him, and looked down to his once mighty hand cannon. There was a time when he felt his weapon could get him out of any difficult situation. Now, he understood that a few lucky bullets could not save him. "Brutus is right," Arden uttered, his soft voice managing to carry itself to Icon's position. "We can't leave you," the hunter stated, gold burning its way onto his revolver. Flames consumed the hunter's body, and he raised his right arm triumphantly into the air as golden fire took hold of his hand cannon. He briefly twirled the weapon on the end of his index finger before bringing it to bear on the enemies around him. Three shots into the right flank, and three shots to the left sent the Cabal lines into disarray. They desperately tried to send in more phalanxes to plug up the shield wall, but Arden had already begun tearing into the exposed units with a grenade to the right flank and a flurry of blades to the left. Colossi unleashed a torrent of bullets upon Arden's position, but the hunter masterfully sidestepped and twirled between the projectiles that came to meet him. He then retaliated with a pull of his weapon's trigger, and nailed a colossus in the helm. He was about to continue his defiance when a sturdy arm suddenly grabbed hold of his midsection.

It was Brutus, and the titan hastily threw Arden over his left shoulder as he ran for the safety of the open plains. Icon was on his right shoulder, and Arden was about to chat with his fellow damsel when Brutus suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Why'd we stop?!" Arden shouted. Then, he saw a titan run past him. The guardian wore colors of the Future War Cult, which peeked Arden's curiosity. Then, he watched as one guardian after another rushed back into the steadily closing bulge.

"What's going on?" Icon faintly questioned.

"I'm not quite sure," Brutus answered honestly.

The trio then heard a very loud and oddly motivating voice speak out. "Break through that line! We will breach the center, even if it means we have to die a thousand times over!" Before the trio realized the full extent of the situation, a warlock and titan from the New Monarchy sprinted past them, along with a hunter from the Future War Cult. "Recover what wounded we have!" Porter continued to instruct. Alongside him ran Hercules, who methodically targeted the arms of phalanxes to knock their shields off balance. Similarly to Arden, Quinary's expertise with slithering between projectiles allowed him to get up close and personal with the Cabal before they had a chance to understand what had just happened.

"Reinforcements?" Arden uttered.

"New Monarchy and Future War Cult," Brutus reiterated, a sense of relief coming over him. "Our factional support has arrived." Accompanying the factional guardians came the remaining Vanguard warriors, who eagerly joined in the retribution. In mere minutes, they did what the first assault could not: they pierced the center of the Cabal lines. They quickly encircled the remaining flanks, and the real slaughter began. During the chaos that ensued, Arden's trio was able to find an injured but alive Rolan and help move him to a safe location where his ghost could heal him. The same went for Icon.

As the four sat on a nearby hill watching the chaotic battle unfold, Rolan remarked, "I haven't experienced a battle this destructive since the Fall of the City."

"That's why we're fighting here," Arden stated. "So nothing as destructive as what befell the Last City can ever happen again."

/

Phaetin's fleet of ketches crashed into the Red Legion with a vicious approach to warfare. His ketches created a formation resembling that of a spear tip, and though his flagship sustained heavy damage early on in the battle, soon his supporting vessels eased the pressure by shredding the lead warships of Ur'azur's fleet.

From the throne within his bridge, Phaetin appeared on edge. "I don't like this," he openly remarked.

"Phaetin, what ale's you?" Variks cautiously asked.

It was then that Phaetin shot up from his seat. "Address me as kell, Variks," he demanded.

"As you wish, my kell," Variks replied humbly.

"Good," Phaetin acknowledged, his agitation easing ever so slightly. "Now, Variks, please scan the Red Legion's fleet formation so that I may be able to dispatch them in the most efficient manner possible," he requested as politely as he could muster. Only after Variks returned to his post did Phaetin move back to his throne. It was then as he sat down that a communication from Zavala came through.

"Phaetin, we have destroyed the Cabal fleet over Mars," Zavala reported in as positive a manner as he could. "We're proceeding to the surface to deal with their vessels at the fleetbase."

"Excellent," Phaetin acknowledged. "Have the Redjack pods on standby in case our men require their assistance," he instructed.

"Of course," Zavala replied before ending communications with the Kell of Fallen.

Phaetin stared out the bridge to the numerous explosions that were blowing holes in Red Legion ships. To his pleasure, a Cabal carrier went up in smoke just ahead of his flagship's position, granting him a direct path to Ur'azur's vessel. "Full speed ahead!" he proclaimed.

"My kell," Variks spoke up.

"What?!" Phaetin asked, whirling around in his seat to witness what the eliksni was up to.

" _The Invincible_ appears to be altering its flight path," Variks explained.

"Why would it do that?" Phaetin asked himself as he spun back around to gaze at the battle unfolding outside his ketch. There, directly ahead was _The Invincible._ As Variks had noted, it was indeed altering its flight path. It was curving upward, exposing its underside to Phaetin. "Why would Ur'azur leave his vessel so utterly exposed?" he questioned with a light chuckle. "There is no strategic logic to it." Then, he noticed _The Invincible's_ underside hangars opening. The warlock's eyes went wide. "Fire on that ship, now!"

"My kell, what seems to be the problem?" Variks asked.

"The Red Legion'sfleet is too far from the Martian surface to directly send help," Phaetin hastily explained. "That's why they tilted their ship the way that they did. They're attempting to alter the trajectory of their hangars so that reinforcements can successfully get past our fleet." Then, he saw objects escape the warship's hangar. However, to his surprise it was not Cabal reinforcements that exited the hangar, but rather threshers and harvesters that shot forth towards his own vessel. "Shoot those fighters down!" Phaetin ordered. It was only once the threshers and harvesters had engaged his flagship that he realized what Ur'azur had done. Under the cover of his fighters, Ur'azur sent ten dozen ripper pods hurtling toward the Martian surface. Phaetin was helpless to stop the pods, as his own flagship was busy dealing with the other Red Legion pests. The warlock hastily opened communications with Zavala and warned him of the new threat, but it was too late.

/

"Keep pushing!" Cayde demanded. "We're nearly on top of their facility."

Then, a sound of falling metal caught the attention of many guardians. Ikora and Lysander looked up, only to see several dozen ripper pods flying towards their position.

"Watch out!" Ikora tried to warn the others, but it was all over in seconds.

The pods slammed down violently against the Martian surface, crushing many guardians in the process. They landed behind guardian lines, while the other Cabal legions engaged the weakened warriors of humanity from the opposite side. The pods cracked open to reveal Red Legion legionaries, phalanxes, gladiators, incendiors, colossi, and centurions. The guardians were trapped between two lines of Cabal, with more arriving by the minute.

"Now would be a good time to have Zavala," Cayde commented as he reloaded his Ace of Spades. Ikora simply rolled her eyes as she, Cayde, and Lysander stood with their backs to each other as the hordes of monstrous Cabal legions moved to exterminate them.


	28. Chapter 28: Blood and Gore

Red Legion forces were quick to encircle guardian positions to the north and south of Fleetbase Acropolis, lining up their phalanxes to form a nearly complete wall around their foes. They were more proficient in combat than their counterparts, and immediately began focusing fire on specific groups of guardians so as to ensure their acquired targets fell before moving on.

"What's the plan, Ikora?" Cayde asked as he fired off several rounds from his Ace of Spades.

"I thought you were in charge," Ikora replied, whipping out her shotgun as a gladiator attempted to cut her down. However, with a quick pull of the trigger, the eight hundred pound creature flopped to the ground before her.

"Whatever we do, we need to do now," Lysander stated. "Otherwise we're going to die."

"You're such a joy to talk with," Cayde replied sarcastically as he slapped a fresh clip into his weapon.

As the fighting continued, Lysander began to notice a chink in the Cabal's formation. Though both lines had surrounded them, the far edges of their positions were left fairly undermanned. He then turned back to his colleagues. "Stall your criticism, Cayde. I think I may have found a way out," he said. He then pointed to the far edges of the Cabal positions to the east and west of them. "If we can push into those regions with our men, we can probably break out."

"Or get everyone killed trying," Ikora replied with a frown. She saw a look come across Lysander's face, and became concerned. The man was afraid, and now desperate.

"It's the only way!" Lysander blurted out.

"Or, we could stay and fight," Ikora protested.

"Then our defeat will be assured," Lysander stated.

Ikora looked the man dead in the eyes, her face stern. "I would rather die fighting than die attempting to run away," she proclaimed.

Lysander was still fearful, but his body calmed ever so slightly. He looked to his waist, and slowly unsheathed one of his knives. In the other hand, he wielded a sidearm. "Then I will die fighting too," he asserted.

All around, guardians were falling as the Cabal closed in around them. Their grip was tightening, and soon Lysander came to realize his former strategy would have been in vain. The Cabal's lines were bolstered by additional ripper pods, and they surged closer to the guardians with sinister intent. Still, the guardians fought on, until they heard menacing noises from above. Many turned to see several Cabal warships that had previously been docked detaching from the fleetbase. They were headed to war.

/

"What are we supposed to do?!" Arden screamed as Cabal forces closed in on all sides.

"We fight!" Rolan stated as he fired into the horde. He managed to eliminate a phalanx, but another simply stepped in to fill the former's place. Following in their fearless leader's footsteps, Arden's group of friends moved to squeeze off ammunition from their weapons, amassing nearly twelve casualties for the Cabal.

Other guardians fought all around on the corpse-covered slopes and blood-splattered ditches as monstrous, hulking aliens moved in for a massacre of humanity's defenders. Porter and Hercules fought side by side in a shallow ditch, cutting down one legionary after another. Rounds peppered Hercules's armor, but it was durable enough to resist their harm.

"Having fun yet?" Porter asked his friend sarcastically.

"I've never known war to be fun," Hercules stated. "Especially when we're on the losing end of it."

Then, the sound of rapid footsteps forced the pair to whip around. However, the only thing they saw was a hunter coated in the colors of the FWC leaping into their ditch with them. "Sup, you two," Quinary greeted.

"Quinary," Porter acknowledged. "Are you ready to die with us?"

Hercules turned to Porter. "Confidence," he growled. Then, an explosion near the group forced them to duck down in the ditch.

"Why have so few guardians actually put their Light to use?" Porter questioned, slowly lifting his head out of the ditch to get a better look at the Cabal lines.

"Our Light may help us dispatch a few of those beasts, but it won't be enough to conquer the entirety of their horde," Quinary explained. "Especially when they keep cutting us down from a distance."

"Great, then we really are going to die," Porter remarked.

"Maybe, but not just yet," Hercules stated as he rose from his position to fire on the enemy. He popped off the skull of a phalanx, and shot down a centurion who was attempting to soar above the carnage before turning back to see both Porter and Quinary remaining crouched behind cover. "Get up, men!" Hercules roared. "We have a duty to the Last City to keep fighting, and that is what we will do!"

"Why do you always have to bring up duty?" Porter conceded as he and Quinary rose with their weapons in hand. The group retaliated against the Cabal, along with all others who still remained to fight.

Then, in an instant, rockets shelled the guardian positions. The Cabal warships were moving over the southern front, and after their initial volley, they began to gain altitude. They were headed to counter Phaetin's forces in space.

/

"Fire with everything we have!" Phaetin roared from the bridge of his flagship. The enemy fighters had been dealt with, and he was out for blood. _The Invincible's_ underside was still exposed, and Phaetin was determined to inflict as much damage on it as he could before it realigned itself.

Phaetin's fleet had made considerable progress in piercing the Cabal formation, but at a high cost. The Red legion had lost four out of its twelve ships in comparison to Phaetin losing seven of his thirty ketches. Still, the numerical advantage Phaetin possessed was enough to keep him pushing forward. Despite Variks protesting such a hasty rush of the enemy flagship, the warlock was determined.

"Full speed ahead," Phaetin bellowed. "Ur'azur shall burn."

Even as the ketches advanced, the Cabal continued to battle with unfazed nerves. From his bridge, Ur'azur watched the approaching ketch with intrigue. It was breaking formation, and its counterparts had not been able to breach the flanks of the Cabal fleet yet.

"They head to their demise, yet they do not care," Ur'azur stated. Then, a subordinate spoke up from behind the warlord.

"Primus, enemy skiffs are limiting the fleet's counterattack," the legionary informed.

"Notify the fleet that they are to focus on the ketches," Ur'azur replied.

"If they do as you ask, the skiffs will simply board their ships," the legionary respectfully countered.

"So what?!" Ur'azur questioned, his voice growing louder. "What does it matter if a few dozen Fallen board our vessels. We are the Red Legion!" He proclaimed, turning to his subordinate in irritation.

"I fully agree with you, my liege. However, it is not simply several dozen skiffs that have assaulted our vessels. It's hundreds," the legionary explained.

At this, Ur'azur turned to look out the viewport of his bridge. Sure enough, it appeared as if a sea of bees were swarming his warships. Before he could relay any orders, an explosion rocked his ship. "What was that?!" the primus questioned.

"Their flagship, my liege," the legionary informed.

Ur'azur watched as Phaetin's flagship made a b-line for him, cannons firing on all cylinders. "Turn our weapons to that vessel. I want it obliterated," he finally ordered. The legionary turned to relay orders when another volley slammed into the warship.

Phaetin was more poised than ever to strike a fatal blow to the Cabal. He looked to Variks with conviction as he moved to leave the bridge. "Variks, move the ketch into position so that we made broadside that vessel," he ordered.

"What about you, my kell?" Variks questioned.

"I will see to it that Ur'azur dies," Phaetin replied before the bridge doors shut behind him. He then dashed through the ship, running into countless Fallen as he made his way to the hangar. There, he boarded the first available skiff he could find and instructed all dropships to head for _The Invincible._

Meanwhile, Ur'azur appeared pleased as flames began to emit from the oncoming ketch. "Keep firing. It will be mere minutes before the vessel falls."

"Primus, we have incoming!" a subordinate called out.

Then, the primus saw it. Dozens upon dozens of skiffs were shooting across the distance between the two flagships. "Shoot them down!" Ur'azur roared. Though several cannons redirected to the dropships, they could only shoot down so many. Ur'azur heard legionaries report to the bridge with concern for the boarding hostiles, and requested reinforcements to quell the enemy. However, as one communication after another abruptly ended, Ur'azur went from sending a few squads to nearly sending an entire battalion to stop the enemy. It was mere minutes before the primus could hear explosions from his position at the bridge. Then, he heard his men screaming from the other side of the doors to the bridge, and was forced to turn with his bronto cannon in hand. His Blood Guard centurions moved to secure the door, and his several colossi within the room turned with their slug launchers at the ready. His eight legionaries also moved away from the terminals and stepped between the entrance to the bridge and their primus. Though the group of Cabal would have been formidable to most, the enemy they were about to come face to face with was not like most.

The doors to the bridge were blown off the hinges, slamming into one of the legionaries as Fallen captains, vandals, and marauders swarmed the chamber. The Blood Guard centurions cut down ten vandals, and obliterated the several marauders who attempted to eviscerate them before finally having captains move in on them to balance out the fight. Other Fallen continued to flood the chamber, even as the colossi and legionaries shot down many of their comrades. Then, Primus Ur'azur raised his bronto cannon and fired. Bam! Six vandals were dead in an instant. Another blast rang out and a captain was shredded. The primus fired a third time, and a dozen dregs who had newly arrived with decimated.

Then, to the primus's surprise, a sword entered the room. It ignited with fire, and crashing into the chest of a colossi, killing it instantly. Then, the sword was retracted from the corpse by an unseen force. Finally, a hand caught it from under the cover of the shadows that coated the entrance to the bridge. Then, remarkably, the sword's flames were doused as ice began to coat its surface. Then, the warrior revealed a second blade; one drenched in shadow. The warrior then threw the blades out to his sides, allowing them to impale the Blood Guard centurions that had been holding back the majority of the Fallen. The warrior then called the blades back to him and stepped into the bridge so that all could bear witness to what he was: a guardian.

"Guardian," Ur'azur growled. He fired his bronto cannon, but to no avail.

Phaetin dashed away from the explosion, cutting a legionary in half as he did so. The warlock then proceeded to sidestep and twist around additional projectiles as he tore into the remaining legionaries. One by one, Ur'azur's protectors were eliminated. The last to remain standing were a pair of colossi, but even they soon fell to the overwhelming number of Fallen. Eventually, he was last remaining Cabal in the room.

"So this is it, then?" Ur'azur questioned. "The greatest military in the galaxy conquered by pirates, and a lone guardian."

"I am no ordinary guardian," Phaetin proclaimed as he climbed the few steps that separated him from Ur'azur. "I am Phaetin Moraki."

"Save me the theatrics," the primus replied. "I care not for them." In an instant, the primus raised his bronto cannon and fired, but Phaetin had already dashed out of the way. The guardian moved to strike a decisive blow to the primus, when Ur'azur activated his thrusters. He shot into the air, all the while firing with his cannon. Fallen attempted to shoot him down, but they were quickly forced to back away when he turned his cannon on them. Phaetin used the distraction to leap into the air himself, but Ur'azur turned back to him with his cannon fully charged. Phaetin lifted his swords to block the blast, and was sent crashing against the floor of the bridge. His blades had been shattered. "What shall you do now?" Ur'azur questioned as he returned to the surface of the bridge triumphantly. He stomped over to the recovering Phaetin with confidence and stepped on top of the warlock with his right foot. "Not even going to use your Light against me?" Ur'azur mocked, pointing his bronto cannon to Phaetin's face.

"Well, if you really want me to," Phaetin grinned beneath his respirator. He raised his right hand to Ur'azur's midsection, and a shadowy vortex began to materialize. He then pointed his left hand to the ceiling and formed a second shadowy object before Ur'azur could comprehend what was happening. The shadowy vortexes were, in fact, miniature black holes with directional suction. The top half of Ur'azur's body was torn from the lower half and sucked through, only for it to exit the black hole on the ceiling and crash violently against the ground. His lower half then collapsed to the ground, and Phaetin turned to see the lifeless face of a former primus lying quietly on the surface of the bridge.

Then, the barrage came. Phaetin's flagship had begun to broadside _The Invincible,_ and without a primus, the Cabal warship was in too much disarray to effectively counterattack. Phaetin and his Fallen poured back through the corridors of the warship to their skiffs, when he was abruptly contacted by Zavala.

"What is it?" Phaetin asked as he sprinted to the hangar.

"We have breached the atmosphere, but our ground forces are getting torn apart. They're surrounded, and I fear my reserves won't be enough. You must send in the Fallen," Zavala explained.

"Very well," Phaetin replied as he reached the hangar. "They will be there soon."

/

"Keep fighting!" Cayde shouted. The battle was growing more chaotic with every passing minute. Lying beside the hunter was Lex, her body bleeding and her sword broken. Zephyr fought alone on a secluded mound of dirt, with cannon fire falling all around. Mounds of dust were sent into the air as guardians and Cabal alike crashed into one another. Their lines were so dense and close that melee combat was becoming increasingly common. Jorgan and Diana fought with their backs to one another, dropping one Cabal after another. Still, they were facing overwhelming odds. Pulsis crashed into the Cabal lines with his body alight with arc energy. However, despite initially fracturing a portion of the phalanx wall, he was forced back by a line of supporting colossi. Jax was quick to remind him to keep his head down, and the two backed away to the center of the battle where Cayde and other members of the Vanguard were making their last stand.

Ikora continued to shell the enemy with her shotgun, but it was of little use. In the chaos, she soon found that she could no longer hear the sound of Cayde's weapon firing. "Cayde?" Ikora asked as she turned, only to be met with a phalanx slamming its shield into her. Ikora was sent crashing onto the sand-covered ground. As she attempted to recover, she was quickly met with the barrel of a slug rifle to her face. She was left staring the beast in the eyes, when suddenly a knife was through its neck. The creature doubled over to the side and collapsed against the ground. Ikora then found that, to her surprise, the person standing before her with a hand extended was Lysander.

"Didn't think a prominent member of the Vanguard would fall as easily as that," Lysander mocked with a smile as he helped the woman up.

"Didn't think the leader of the Concordat would be willing to show kindness to others," Ikora replied.

"Well, I had a little inspiration," Lysander admitted as he looked Ikora in the eyes. "Now, let's get back to it."

Bang! Ikora's eyes went wide as she witnessed blood splatter against her outfit. Lysander coughed, glancing down at his chest to see that a round from a slug rifle had pierced his heart. He looked back to Ikora and opened his mouth as if to say something, only for his body to give up on him and topple over. Ikora's jaw dropped, unsure of what to do next. Slowly, however, a voice began to fill her ears.

"Ikora!" Cayde called out. "Quit standing there and shoot! Lord knows you didn't get to do enough of it in the Tower."

Ikora shook off the trauma of what she had witnessed, and returned to firing on the enemy. Guardians were dropping faster now, and it was only a matter of time before they were finished. That was, until the sound of engines caused many to look up.

"It's Zavala!" Cayde exclaimed exuberantly as the Vanguard Fleet pierced the clouds. They made short work of the warships that were attempting to assist the Red Legion, and proceeded even closer to Fleetbase Acropolis.

A new communication channel was opened for the guardians, and all were eager to listen in. "Hold fast, guardians. Hope is not lost yet," Zavala's comforting voice announced. Lights emitted from the underside of the Vanguard ships, and to everyone's excitement they saw hundreds of drop pods falling to the surface. One pod after another came crashing down on Cabal positions, with half a dozen Redjacks popping out of each. Though easy to destroy, the Redjacks had numbers on their side, and quickly began to draw the attention of the Cabal. Then, a second volley of drop pods came crashing down. Many landed on the southern front, where Rolan and the others eagerly awaited for their Redjacks to pop free of their pods. Only, to their surprise, it was not Redjacks but a new army of guardians that had been kept in reserve.

"Heck yeah, we just got backup!" Arden cheered. "I was afraid I'd have to kill all these Cabal myself."

The guardians fractured Cabal forces on all fronts, with the fleet above moving to engage the fleetbase itself. Additional warships that had recently been refueled were preparing to launch from the fleetbase when, suddenly, their docking platforms erupted. The warships were unable to activate their engines in time, and were sent crashing to the Martian surface.

From the top of the spire-like fleetbase, Brakson watched with relief. "That was close. Another dozen vessels almost launched," he remarked.

"We were not about to let that happen," Roxy affirmed.

"I still can't believe what you two did to those goliaths," Brakson admitted as he looked to Phaetin's loyalists.

"Darius crushed them with his bare hands!" a titan exclaimed.

"And Roxy froze them so they'd shatter," a warlock added.

"Spectral energy is a wonder of sorts," Darius acknowledged. Roxy simply shrugged at the guardians' comments before returning to her duties.

"Still," Brakson began to say as he looked out the control room. "I lost a fourth of my men down in those catacombs, and another fourth when we climbed this spire."

"And we had the easy job," Roxy replied. "Imagine the casualties on the frontlines."

"Well, thanks to us, the casualties are not what they could've been," Darius stated. "Otherwise, they would've been facing both overwhelming odds and tanks."

"Indeed," Brakson agreed. "We may want to leave now. I believe Commander Zavala has every intention of bringing this structure to ruin."

As Phaetin's loyalists and the Knights of Earth evacuated the fleetbase, guardians and Redjacks alike began to break the Cabal. New lines formed near the fleetbase, but by then it mattered little. With guardians closing in on two fronts, even a hundred thousand Cabal knew the situation would be difficult. As the armies collided, it was clear the Cabal understood they were crippled, as their aggressive tactics in combat began to show. They slammed into the guardians with their shields, blades, rifles, and even heavy slug launchers, but to no avail. Then, the Fallen arrived to seal their fate. Hundreds of skiffs soared over the Cabal ranks, releasing squad after squad of eliksni as they went. Fallen captains, vandals, dregs, marauders, and wretches crashed into the Cabal with a fury like that never seen before. Eventually, various forms of shanks joined their creators in the fight. Even Ruthra and Torink linked up with Zephyr on the battlefield, and together they surged forth with the sea of others. What had once been a swaying battle had turned into a massacre. Within the hour, the Cabal were wiped out, and the forces of humanity pulled away from the fleetbase as Zavala's fleet began to engage. It collapsed in minutes, with its spire sending an enormous gust of dust flying across the Martian fields that lay all around. With Phaetin's ketches destroying the last of the Red Legion's warships, the battle was over. The greatest military power in the system had been turned to ash.


	29. Act 5: Chapter 29: Emperor

"Give me a number," Zavala ordered. Phaetin had met the commander aboard his flagship as the fleets returned to Earth. Thus far, the meeting was proving to be less than pleasant.

"What?" Phaetin angrily questioned.

"A number, Phaetin! How many Fallen casualties occurred during the battle?" Zavala demanded, slamming his fist violently against the central table which contained the ship's star map.

Phaetin's eyes went to the floorboards. "Ten thousand casualties," he stated.

"Ten thousand," Zavala reiterated, his voice oddly quiet. Then, his voice drastically increased in volume. "Ten thousand eliksni casualties compared with three hundred thousand guardian deaths!" he roared. "Not three hundred thousand casualties, three hundred thousand dead!"

"You knew the risks. We were up against not one Cabal legion but nearly a dozen all centralized within a single area!" Phaetin retorted. "Considering millions of Cabal were killed in the battle, I believe you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Zavala questioned harshly. "Three hundred thousand Light-bearing guardians are dead, all because of you! If you had sent in the Fallen when you were supposed to, casualties for both groups would have been drastically reduced. But, instead you kept them in reserve among your ketches. And for what reason, I have no clue."

"I…" Phaetin began to say, glancing away from the awoken for a brief moment.

"You what?!" Zavala roared.

"I became preoccupied," Phaetin finally admitted in a broken voice.

"So, the mighty warlock is flawed after all," Zavala proclaimed with a degree of satisfaction in his voice. "That is all I wished to hear. You may return to your fleet of ketches. You seem to have plenty of them compared to the few vessels I still command within the Vanguard Fleet."

With that, Phaetin sluggishly returned to his skiff and rode it back to his flagship. Fallen engineers were still making repairs to the vessel after its battle with _The Invincible._ Several fires had sprung up on the right side of the ketch; where it had taken the brunt of the impact from the Cabal's cannons, but they were swiftly being doused.

The fleets were within Earth's atmosphere by now, with many guardians taking their jumpships back to the city or heading out on their own adventures. For the time being, Phaetin's war would be on hold.

/

Ikora was slumped over a crate of supplies within the hangar of _Tenebris Praedo_ , cleaning her shotgun as her mind wandered. Gradually, she felt the motion of her rag slowing. Then, she stopped cleaning her weapon altogether as she reflected on the battle that had occurred. Well, she attempted to, at least. Her train of thought was ruined by the approach of Cayde-6.

"Ikora!" Cayde called out, clapping his hands together as he moved. "If it isn't the woman who kept us from descending into chaos." However, the hunter's enthusiastic demeanor calmed as he noticed the woman's lack of acknowledgement. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, moving to stand by the warlock's side.

"I just… I can't help but think of Lysander. Those last moments before he fell were different," Ikora finally spoke up.

"Hey, remember that he was scum. You said it yourself," Cayde pointed out.

Ikora turned to look the hunter in the eyes, with her own being alight with anger. "I know what I said!" she stated harshly. Then, her anger flooded out as she turned back to her weapon. "But, during the battle I think I realized something that rang louder than him betraying the Speaker: it was the fact that the Concordat truly loved the city. They loved humanity as much as any of us, and that is why Lysander fought by our side. In the end, we all had the same goals in mind. For being a cowardly little snake, the man was willing to fight to the death in order to preserve humanity. That is why I am willing to admit that perhaps I was too severe in my judgement of the Concordat," she explained.

"Always so emotional when you talk," Cayde groaned.

"What?" Ikora asked, glancing over to look at the exo.

"You always speak with such conviction behind your words," Cayde reiterated. "Wish I had such a spark," he further admitted.

"Well," Ikora began to say. "Thank you, Cayde."

"Anytime," Cayde replied with a tip of the hood to her.

/

As the guardian fleets returned to their docks within the city, Phaetin headed to the bridge of his flagship with a new source of anger. He reclined in his throne with fire burning upon his eyes, only for Variks to pull him out of his festering frustration.

"Another battle won, my kell," Variks spoke up.

"Indeed, but at a high cost," Phaetin replied. "The number of active guardians has been reduced by half a million because of all these campaigns, and I fear the Vanguard will soon refuse to offer up their services on another fight," he explained.

"Then, perhaps it is time for new allies," Variks suggested.

"Perhaps," Phaetin agreed. "But who? The Reef is already prepared to aid me, but without the Vanguard at my back, they may change their mind."

"The awoken are mighty, but perhaps another alien race is required," Variks stated.

Then, Phaetin's eyes lit up. "Of course! How could I have forgotten?!" He hastily rose from his throne and turned to Variks. "Call forth my Protectors."

Variks nodded to the warlock, and a moment later three eliksni warriors entered the bridge. The first was a large captain coated in yellow and purple, with the other two being a vandal and marauder.

"Karnis," Phaetin addressed the captain. "We're headed for Nessus. Inform the rest of the fleet to remain with the city, as I believe only five ketches will be necessary for our journey. I am appointing you commanding officer of the eliksni, just below my authority."

"Understood, my kell," Karnis bowed in obedience, before turning to leave.

"Take Ruthra and Torink with you," Phaetin instructed just before the captain could leave.

"As you wish," the captain acknowledged, with the other two accompanying him out.

"Apologies, my kell, but nothing remains of Nessus," Variks informed the warlock.

Still Phaetin returned to his throne without saying a word. It was only once he had sat down that he responded. "I'm not interested in Nessus, Variks. I'm interested in what lies beyond Nessus," he explained, grinning beneath his respirator.

Once the armies of the Fallen had been organized, Phaetin took his five ketches and exited Earth's atmosphere on a quest of his own.

/

The small fleet of ships warped to within Nessus's orbital field, and to no one's surprise found the former world fractured into large, floating chunks of space rock. The Vex had reconstructed the world to such an extent that it was irreversible, and impossible to save when their demise occurred.

"You were right, Variks," Phaetin stated as he looked out beyond the broken world that was once Nessus. "Finding another ally of alien nature is exactly what will ensure our victory." There, the largest ship the solar system had ever known was attempting to chew up the remnants of Nessus. "Full speed to the Leviathan!" Phaetin roared over the fleet's communication channel. "Head to the populous city atop the ship. That is where our targets will be," he instructed.

With that, the ketches rocketed towards their destination. However, the flaw in Phaetin's plan was the very notion of using Fallen to accomplish his goal. If he had journeyed with a fleet of guardian vessels, perhaps the Cabal would have been somewhat gracious. However, when Fallen ketches popped up on their scanners, alarms were raised. Turrets from the upper decks of the leviathan opened fire, with Loyalist harvesters and threshers being launched to intercept the Fallen fleet that was approaching.

"Have the skiffs ready to drop," Phaetin began to order as he moved to exit the bridge. "I want Fallen on all decks of that ship. The bloodshed may only stop when I give the command," he announced to Variks before taking off for the hangar.

Karnis and his subordinates had already launched for the surface of the Leviathan, with Phaetin joining the sea of skiffs a short bit later. Gunfire erupted in the space between the ships, with many eventually being reduced to space scraps. Though the Loyalists fought hard, they were severely lacking in the aerial department, and Phaetin's ketches were quick to form a blockade over the upper city of the Leviathan.

Skirmishes were unleashed upon all regions of the city as Fallen skiffs landed in various locations, with Karnis leading the majority of them into battle. He was slightly larger than most captains, and carried a pair of shock blades into battle. He led the charge through the royal polls, cutting down one Loyalist after another. Ruthra and Torink were by his side during the siege, their weapons ablaze as both Fallen and Loyalists alike vied for control of various plazas, squares, and chambers atop the enormous ship that was the Leviathan.

The only area left rather calm was the castellum. Loyalists were gathering strength and holding the region viciously, with centurions directing fresh squads of colossi, legionaries, and phalanxes to the numerous fronts of the battle. One warrior to another, the Cabal were superior to the space pirates that were the Fallen. However, the Loyalists in particular were a more relaxed legion when it came to the Cabal, and the overwhelming surprise attack brought upon them by the eliksni was taking its toll on their forces.

Amidst the chaos and frantically rallying Loyalists came Phaetin. His skiff shot over the castellum, allowing him to drop to the surface with ease. He landed before one of the high-ranking centurions with his body practically bowing before the hulking alien. The centurion immediately staggered back in surprise.

"I am here for council," Phaetin stated.

The centurion cocked its head, only for the warlock to rise with irritation.

"Your leader will want to hear of my proposition. Now bring him up on your monitors!" Phaetin demanded, his aggressiveness startling the nearby Loyalists.

The centurion did as instructed, and a moment later monitors all across the city were displaying the face of a rather plump Cabal. Fighting slowed, though many Fallen still fought on due to not being ordered to cease hostilities.

"The last ruler of the Cabal," Phaetin stated as he looked to the nearest screen. "Emperor Calus himself."

"Ah, a guardian," Calus chuckled from his sprawling throne. "Never thought your kind to be friends with so many bloody pirates." He then began to guzzle royal wine from his prized chalice, seemingly unfazed by the army knocking on his doorsteps. However, he was sloppy with his drink, and much of the liquid poured down his chubby face.

"I can easily order those pirates to stand down, but I need some assurance that this meeting will go somewhere," Phaetin stated.

"I am always interested in aiding your kind," Calus proclaimed, raising his free hand to the ceiling for emphasis. "Come now, my luxurious Leviathan does not require any more blood to be spilled. Stand your warriors down, and we can discuss business like gentlemen."

Phaetin then put a finger to his ear. "Variks, have the Fallen stand down."

Moments later, and all was silent. The streets were no longer filled with gunfire, though tensions remained high as Loyalists and Fallen alike stared down one another.

"Now, to your proposition," Calus urged.

"As you may have noticed, the Vex are gone," Phaetin spoke. "As you can see, the Fallen are mine to command, and all other Cabal legions have been vanquished on Mars. Your Leviathan, my dear emperor, is the last bastion for the race within the system. The forces of humanity are more than willing to condone your presence here, but on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Calus asked, his interest peaked.

"Your allegiance to the Last City," Phaetin stated.

"And why would I do such a thing?" Calus questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Because otherwise you will be annihilated," Phaetin stated. "The Fallen who have assaulted your ship are merely a fraction of my forces, and if the Vanguard were to become involved, your defeat will be assured within mere hours," he explained. "I'm not even sure if I'm looking at the real Calus, but I know for a fact it will only be a matter of time before we find you within this ship of yours if you choose to decline my offer."

Calus fell silent, looked to someone offscreen, and then began to lightly swirl his chalice as he pondered the guardian's words. "We would be happy to join your conglomerate of forces," he said at last.

"Excellent," Phaetin replied with a smirk.

Everything was falling into place as the warlock left the Leviathan. He kept two ketches behind to ensure the emperor did not attempt any deception, though he believed the Cabal to be a creature of his word. With this success, the Vanguard's faith in him would surely be restored. He also had the support of the Reef, and supposedly the Spider's Crime Syndicate. The only other ally he could think to seek out would be the Nine, but after a brief ponderance knew that would be a bad idea. Regardless, he now had what he needed for one final siege. The Hive were next to be dealt with.


	30. Chapter 30: Depature

"Phaetin, you need to stop giving us heart attacks with these surprises of yours," Cayde stated in a tired voice to the congregation of leading guardians.

"I figured you all would not want to risk anymore guardian lives, so I took matters into my own hands," Phaetin replied innocently.

"How do you know we can even trust the emperor?" Zavala questioned, moving closer to the warlock with his fists clenched.

"You've been sending guardians to him for years. I think you've answered your own question," Phaetin explained, unfazed by the anger radiating from Zavala's body.

"You have a point," Ikora glumly admitted.

"We may very well need all the help we can get against the Hive," Saladin reluctantly admitted. "We've lost so many guardians as is."

"Cabal and Fallen will never come close to being worth that of a guardian," Shaxx retorted, crossing his arms in frustration.

"They will have to do for now, Lord Shaxx. With few ghosts searching for new guardians, we need all the reinforcements we can get," Phaetin stated.

"We should wait. Bide our time. Campaigns are not won by forcing its men from one battlefield to another with little to no recovery," Zavala argued.

"I agree," Phaetin began to say. "But this is the Hive we are talking about. Their powers span far beyond those of any other race we have encountered, and every moment we sit here debating is one more chance they have to conjure up something horrendous. The Labyrinth Stronghold is the largest of its kind, and several Hive fleets guard it. The last Hive god in the system lies there, and I am confident he's not sitting around sulking. He is preparing for something, and I'd rather not wait around to discover what that something is," the warlock then explained.

Zavala shook his head, but even his doubts were made insignificant by his fear of what may come from an enormous Hive force such as the one led by Gulfrax. "I can't believe I'm going to say this," he began to relinquish.

"Believe it, Zavala. The people have lived in fear long enough. That must come to an end sooner rather than later," Phaetin proclaimed.

Zavala's gaze was to the ground, yet he slowly began to nod his head as he finally looked to Phaetin. "Humanity has rested and woke not knowing what the next day would bring. For once, it would be nice for them to rest knowing they will all wake to a tomorrow."

"Then we rally them all: Guardians, Redjacks, Fallen, Cabal, Awoken. Today everyone stands united," Phaetin stated to all present in the room. The other five agreed, and they immediately set to work.

/

"Already?!" Arden shouted in astonishment. "They want everyone rushing back to the action this soon?"

"Are you complaining, Arden?" Icon questioned with a cocked eyebrow. His wounds had been repaired, and he appeared to be finding the situation amusing thus far. The trio was talking in one of the many recreational centers within the Tower. Icon sat on a lengthy, curved couch as Brutus and Arden worked out the situation.

"No, I'm not complaining!" Arden snapped at Icon, turning his focus away from Brutus. "Just surprised is all."

"Well, good then," Brutus spoke up. "We'll need to be packed and ready to move out within the next few hours. It'll take a while to reach Pluto, so feel free to sleep on the ship, Arden." The trio was nearly ready to leave when another group of guardians approached.

"This still seems unreasonable," Quinary stated. "Warriors need time to rest, to recover. We've been back for half a day and already we're being asked to move out."

"You think little of those in the city who are counting on us," Hercules interjected, looking to Quinary with distaste.

"I, for one, think it's best we get this over with," Porter stated to the group. "Besides, Hercules and I have unfinished business with that Hive god, Gulfrax," he said, knocking on Hercules's heavy chest plate as he spoke.

"You two faced a Hive god and lived?" Arden questioned. "Eh, been there, done that."

"You hunters and your fancy stories," Porter remarked with a roll of the eyes beneath his helmet.

"We did actually encounter Oryx once upon a time," Icon supported Arden from his luxurious place on the couch.

Porter and Hercules just stared at the warlock for a moment. "You know what: shut up," Porter replied.

"You guys probably ran away from your little Hive god too," Arden commented with a laugh.

"If we're all done mocking each other's stories, we may want to start gearing up for what will surely be a nightmare of a battle," Quinary interrupted.

"Agreed," Brutus seconded, and together the six guardians moved to stock up on ammunition from Banshee-44.

/

Lex approached the exo with caution. She had long sought after other experts for weaponry, but felt desperate given her situation. Her ghost had patched her up since the battle on Mars, yet still she had no blade of which to wield in combat.

Ahead of her turned an exo coated in black, with a long cape flowing down from her back. The symbol of the Black Armory was imbedded on her chest. "What is it you need, guardian?" the exo questioned with irritation in her voice.

"My blade was shattered during the great battle on Mars. I require a new one if I am to fight on," Lex explained.

"Are my wears no longer sacred?!" the exo stammered. "You are not the first to plead for a weapon, and you shall unfortunately not be the last."

"I beg of you. I will not find a blade worthy to take the place of my former anywhere else. Please Ada, lend me aid just this once," Lex begged. Out of options, she felt the urge to kneel before the great curator of the Black Armory, and so she did. She knelt humbly with her right arm across her chest. "I understand your lack of trust in guardians. But please, let me help protect this city one last time."

Ada-1 looked on with bored eyes, then turned. She reached for a nearby object, then looked back to Lex. "Rise, guardian," she instructed.

Lex stood, and her eyes immediately met a sparkling, metallic black sword. "Is that…?"

"Stryker's Sure-Hand. Wield it properly, and with care. It is more durable than any blade you may have utilized before, but that does not make it unbreakable," Ada explained. "Now go, and protect the city you swore an oath to."

"Thank you, Ada," Lex bowed before taking her leave.

The overseer of the Black Armory crossed her arms as the hunter left the chamber, only turning when she felt the guardian was far enough away. "She wasn't the first to come groveling at my feet," Ada muttered as she looked to another warrior emerging from the shadows.

"She's a wise hunter," Zephyr stated, smiling at Ada to the best his robotic parts allowed him. "She knew you were the best weapon manufacturer around."

"Everyone knows that," Ada argued, rolling her eyes at the similarly-painted Zephyr.

"Don't let the heads of Suros hear you say that," the exo hunter jokingly warned.

"You are insufferable sometimes, Zephyr," Ada groaned as she returned to her terminal.

"Yet you tolerate me. Why?" Zephyr questioned as he moved to stand by the exo's side.

"You are unique, Zephyr. I know I have told you as much before," Ada explained, acting nonchalant as she attempted to focus on her work.

"You never explained what that meant," Zephyr argued, placing a hand on her terminal so as to ruin her focus.

Ada tilted her head to the hunter, acting unenthused as she moved. However, a sigh did come forth from her entity, and she began to speak. "You and I both know what happened on the cursed day. I tolerate you because, unlike the others, you showed empathy."

"You act as if I saved you," Zephyr began to refute.

"We saved each other, and for that I am grateful," Ada stated. She was about to say more when a pair of guardians suddenly entered the chamber.

"Ada!" Jorgan hollered out. "It's been a while."

"Forgive Jorgan's boisterous voice," Diana apologized as the pair approached.

Ada looked to the pair with distain, then heard a soft voice enter her audio receptors. "Maybe later we can talk, but for now I must be off," Zephyr explained. With that, he disappeared into the shadows and vanished.

/

Within hours, the forces of the Last City were ready. Many were tired, yet they felt inextricably rejuvenated by the thought of ending it all very soon.

The doors to the bridge of Phaetin's ketch shuttered to life, opening for the mighty warlock to enter. He was followed by Darius, Roxy, and Karnis.

"The loyalists are all aboard, sir," Darius informed Phaetin.

"Good. All hands will be required for this bout," Phaetin applauded. "Mark my words: the Hive will attempt treachery against us, and we must be prepared for it."

Variks nodded to Phaetin as he watched the man take a seat at his throne.

Then, Phaetin turned to Variks, the loyal. "Variks, put the other commanders on screen for me," he ordered.

"As you wish, my kell," Variks replied as he pressed several buttons on his terminal. The next moment, four eliksni-designed terminals descended from the ceiling to present themselves before Phaetin.

The first monitor displayed Commander Zavala, the second Lord Shaxx, the third Petra Venj, and the fourth Valus Tra'ung. Emperor Calus and his massive Leviathan would not be partaking in the assault, but he sent one of his most loyal valuses as a show of commitment to Phaetin's cause.

"Glad everyone could attend this informative meeting," Phaetin opened rather informally.

"You had better know what you're doing, Phaetin," Petra warned. "Awoken lives are at risk."

"So are guardian lives," Phaetin retorted, glaring at the woman as he spoke. However, he relaxed his demeanor as he turned to face Zavala and the others. "We have been fighting our entire lives. All of us: human, awoken, exo, eliksni, and Cabal. Today we stand against one enemy," he proclaimed. "The Hive, ancient and mystic in their ways. They have sought to cut, cleave, and splinter any form of hope in the system, but today they stand with their backs pinned against a wall." Phaetin then nodded to Variks, who immediately projected a holographic map for the group. "There, soaring above Pluto is the largest Hive fleet in existence," Phaetin pointed out on the map. "We will need every ship firing with every cannon it has; yet even when we decimate their fleet, our job will not be over with. On the surface lies the Labyrinth. The stronghold is twenty stories high, and will undoubtedly have the final Hive god in the system lurking within," Phaetin stated. "Gulfrax, Light Thief. He is the son of Xivu Arath, Wielder of the Materium Star. No single guardian will be a match for him, but together we can conquer not only the false god but all of them. Every last Hive falls on this day!" Phaetin proclaimed, raising a fist to the ceiling on his last sentence.

Zavala nodded, Shaxx raised a fist, Petra smirked, and Tra'ung grunted.

"The Vanguard Fleet will engage first, followed by Phaetin's ketches in spear formation," Zavala explained as he looked to the four leaders from his own ship. "Factional ships will provide support, but the final trick will be the Awoken fleet," he stated, eying Petra as he spoke. "They will hit the Hive from the left side, forcing them to splinter and move their vessels into an uneven formation. From there they will fracture and crumble, allowing us easier passage to the surface."

"Indeed," Phaetin agreed. "But we will be sending troops to the surface long before their fleet is broken. It is as Zavala corrected me before. We must be willing to put everything on the line in order to achieve victory. There can be no reservations for genocide such as this." A pause followed his words as the leaders mulled over last-minute thoughts. "Are we ready then." All nodded, and with that the fleets made way for Pluto, at the system's edge.


	31. Chapter 31: Echoes of Darkness

Phaetin and the forces of humanity arrived a mere hour after departure. They entered Pluto's orbital radius just beyond the range of Gulfrax's fleets. Phaetin approached the viewport of his bridge, standing with his shoulders broadened as he watched several Vanguard vessels move in.

"Today is the day," Phaetin whispered to himself as he watched the rest of the fleet begin to advance.

"Beginning engagement," Zavala's voice announced over comms before being silenced by gunfire.

There was no time to wait out a battle that would inevitably come. Guardian jumpships shot past Phaetin's flagship as they raced to destroy the Hive tombships attempting to board their cruisers. Thousands of fighters covered Phaetin's viewport in minutes, and he soon moved back to Variks as the conflict continued to further erupt.

"When can we begin moving troops to the surface?" Phaetin asked Variks.

"The skiffs are ready, my kell. All that remains is your clearance," Variks informed his master.

Phaetin turned to see the volatile conflict beyond and decided it would be prudent to wait until the majority of the tombships had been destroyed. Once the enemy warships were focused on their fleets, it would be significantly easier to deploy their forces on the surface of Pluto itself.

However, an anomaly began to fill Phaetin's mind as the battle progressed. The Vanguard and their factional support ships were piercing the frontal guard of the Hive's forward fleet. By all accounts, the battle was in favor of humanity's forces; and yet, a strange, unnerving feeling began to permeate Phaetin's being.

"My kell, is something wrong?" Variks questioned, appearing concerned by the strange look Phaetin's eyes.

"I feel it," Phaetin groaned, putting a hand to his forehead as he became increasingly aggravated. "The Darkness. It's surrounding us."

Variks was about to inquire further when a tombship erupted just beyond the viewport. Past it flew a squadron of Cabal harvesters, all headed for Pluto's surface.

"That's Valus Tra'ung and his Loyalists. I suppose now would be as good a time as any to launch the skiffs," Phaetin remarked as he watched the fires of war spread beyond the safety of his vessel.

"Karnis and company ride for Pluto, my kell," Variks acknowledged as the greenlight was given to all skiffs, and a message was sent to Zavala informing him of troop deployments. A moment later, VTOLs shot forth from the Vanguard Fleet, along with numerous jumpships. The conquest of Pluto was finally in full swing.

/

"Remind me who's leading the charge again?" Arden questioned as he gave his Better Devils one last glance before twirling it on his index finger.

"I'll give you a hint," Brutus began as he removed his rifle from his back. "He lost a horn once upon a time, yet feels no one can handle the story of how he lost it."

"Oh brother," Arden groaned as he looked to the lead group of guardians. All around more were joining for the battle. It was rumored even Commander Zavala would be on the frontlines, but for the time being it appeared a very different warrior would be taking charge.

There, a hulking titan coated in orange and white marched past other guardians as a champion of his time. He towered over even the largest of titans, and a single horn jutted out from his helmet. Alongside the titan stood Karnis, Supreme Captain of Eliksni and Valus Tra'ung, Loyalist to Emperor Calus. Tra'ung appeared a simple phalanx, though epaulettes covered his shoulders. "Together we stand, guardians!" the titan roared to the army forming up behind him. "Together we fight forever, guardians!" Lord Shaxx thundered as he threw a fist to the wind.

Far beyond came a sea of Hive warriors. Thrall sprinted forth on all fours with their cursed counterparts chasing after them. Hive knights, vanquishers, acolytes, and ogres all charged toward the army of guardians with their intentions obvious. There would be no prisoners taken for the losing side.

The armies of humanity soon began to waver as Shaxx remained stationary, not moving as millions of Hive beasts charged to meet them with sword and shield in hand. Arden was growing impatient as their enemy closed the distance, and even looked to guardians like Lex and Jax for confirmation that the circumstance was frustrating.

"What in the blazes of all that is sweet and succulent are we doing?" Arden questioned as he looked to Brutus.

"We are complying with Lord Shaxx's orders," Brutus replied without missing a beat.

A moment later, Arden felt the presence of another by his side. "Still impatient, are we?" Rolan asked the hunter as he cocked his rifle.

"A little," Arden admitted as he groaned at the frustrating predicament. The Hive armies charged ever onward, with tombships racing ahead to lay waste to the forward units.

Then, voices began to whisper the arrival of another. Arden attempted to peak between the sea of guardians, Fallen, and Cabal to discover the source of all the commotion. Then, he spotted what he had been seeking. Moving to stand beside Lord Shaxx were Lord Saladin and Lady Efrideet.

"Everyone really is making their presence known for this battle," Icon remarked with glee as he looked on with approval.

Even the Knights of Earth, though few in number, were amongst the guardian ranks as they stood by for Lord Shaxx's next commands. Brakson-3 was dressed in his finest, knightly red wears. The armor appeared to be from the New Monarchy, yet their symbols were not present on it. The grand titan slammed Crown Splitter into the surface of Pluto as his followers formed up behind him. Banners of the Vanguard, New Monarchy, Dead Orbit, Future War Cult, Knights of Earth, and even the Concordat were raised high with pride as the warriors tightened their formation with an eagerness to begin ending the Hive's history within their home system.

Still, the Hive closed the distance. The ground began to quake as hordes of monstrosities raced ever closer to the defenders of humanity. Knights roared, waving their cleavers over their heads as vanquishers bashed their swords against their shields. Ogres thundered their boisterous vocal chords as the sea of thrall continued to barrel forward on all fours. The tombships were closing in, their turrets visibly illuminating as an indication they were ready to fire. Then, in unison, they released their salvoes. Rounds slammed into the forward units. Cabal were thrown from their positions, Fallen were obliterated, and guardians collapsed.

"Shields!" Shaxx roared. In unison, Valus Tra'ung raised his shield as his phalanxes moved to do the same. Then, a group of the most noble Vanguard titans moved to the front of the army's formation and shot forth their enflamed violet shields. Domes of protection defended the forward positions of the army from the tombships, yet still the menacing vessels pressed onward. They would bomb the center of guardian ranks if they had to.

That was, until a glowing beam of molten energy pierced the sky. A tombship was struck through its center, and promptly slammed against the surface of Pluto. Then, another tombship was struck. Many began to veer off in the direction of the disturbance, and the surprise forced most guardians to turn and view what was happening.

There, like a flood, fighters from the Reef began pouring into the battlefield. Many guardians then looked to the battle raging above and noticed a fresh set of ketches from the Reef had slammed into the flank of the Hive fleets. Their fighters collided with the tombships, knocking one out of the sky after another. The fighters were proving so effective that they caught the attention of many adherents. The modified acolyte warriors raised their soulfire rifles to the sky and fired, nailing several fighters before the skirmish over their heads was over. Just as quickly as the Reef's fighters had come, they were gone to assist with the space battle above. The tombships that had once posed a threat to Lord Shaxx's forces were no more.

Then, finally, it came. "For the Last City!" Lord Shaxx bellowed, his voice like that of thunder in a heavy storm. He raised a fist to the stars above, and guardians poured past him as they took off toward their enemies. Fallen and Cabal alike joined in the charge, sprinting alongside the guardians as they went.

Caught up in the excitement, many guardians such as Brakson's knights hopped on to their sparrows and speeded toward the enemy with a new sense of bloodlust. Brakson led his Knights of Earth on a flanking route that would nail the Hive on their right side, and outstretched his Crown Splitter as he went. The first gunshots began to ring out as snipers on both sides tested their range. Zephyr nailed an adherent between the eyes before redirecting his attention to a knight and pulling the trigger of his rifle. The Hive warrior collapsed a moment later.

The armies were rapidly closing the distance between them. However, before they collided another surprise occurred. Above the guardians' heads came a squadron of hawk VTOLs. Their chain guns opened fire, tearing into the thrall hordes as they lowered themselves to unload Redjacks. Then, out of the lead VTOL came the most morale-inspiring guardians of all time, and Cayde.

"To the Labyrinth!" Zavala proclaimed as he and his fireteam landed beside Lord Shaxx.

Several VTOLs were also carrying precious cargo in the form of Drake tanks. The vehicles were detached from the gunships in a hurry, and hit Pluto's surface a moment later. They barreled forward alongside sparrows and warriors alike, their cannons unloading one canister after another as they came within range. More began to shoot, and vanquishers began to fill the front rows of the Hive formation as their shields became more valuable.

As the armies were nearly on top of each other, Pulsis decided he could no longer wait. His body ignited with bolts of lightning, and he pushed off the ground. He soared through the air like a round fired from a cannon, and slammed into the hordes of cursed thrall attempting to make it to the guardian lines. Pulsis's body sent a surge of arc energy in all directions for about ten meters when he struck the ground, forcing the cursed thrall to prematurely detonate. A hundred erupting thrall turned into a thousand, and then the lines collided.

Hive cleavers clashed with guardian Quickfangs, Hive vanquishers slammed into Cabal phalanxes, and Hive thrall leaped toward the blades of Fallen dregs. Chaos immediately encompassed the battlefield as the two massive armies merged to form a cacophony of gunfire, clashing blades, and bloodlust. Brakson and his Knights of Earth slammed into the Hive's right flank, with the mighty titan bringing about his Crown Splitter to chop through an ogre at its midsection. He failed to completely cut the beast in half, but tore open its stomach and forced the creature to the ground. A companion of his was quick to crash his sparrow into the ogre's skull.

"Now this is a battle!" Arden cheering as fired off several rounds of his Better Devils.

"Keep your head down!" Icon shouted as he thrusted his hand toward an oncoming knight that Arden had failed to notice. Upon contact with his hand, the knight's body burst into flames and shattered.

"On your flank!" Brutus called out as he rotated his rifle and popped off the head of a thrall.

"Glad I've got wingmen like you two," Arden replied happily. Then, the sound of footsteps suddenly drew his attention and he accidentally fired a round into the ground, just shy of Brutus's foot. As Arden turned, he found the source of the noise to be Lex propelling herself over his head to throw her newly acquired blade into the abdomen of a vanquisher. Once back on the ground, Lex grabbed the hilt of Stryker's Sure-Hand and ripped it free of the vanquisher, spinning around to sever the heads of two acolytes in the process.

"Pretty snazzy moves right there," Arden complimented as he strolled over to the woman.

"Arden!" Lex snapped. "Focus on the fight!"

Before Arden could respond, a round from a fusion rifle blew open the body of a cursed thrall to his right. The hunter turned to see Diana and Jorgan approaching with their weapons raised.

"Nice shot," Jorgan remarked to the warlock as he lifted his scout rifle to quell the surging acolytes that were moving in on their position.

Arden looked on with glee. "See, this is the best part of life," he stated. "Committing genocide with those you love."

"Arden!" the voice of an intimidating female came, forcing the hunter to turn. There stood Jax, a thrall's skull in her right hand. "Shut up," she snarled, crushing the skull between her fingers.

/

The battle grew more ferocious as each warrior came to understand the added truth behind the conflict. If the Hive won, they would effectively have destroyed the armies of the Last City. If the Hive lost, it would be the end of their race within the Sol System. Though initially rather even in strength, the battle began to show that it was humanity who had the advantage.

At the center of the conflict stood Lord Shaxx, the flaming Hammer of Sol within his grasp. He tossed the grand mallet into one pack of Hive warriors after another, engulfing the region around him in fire as he did so. Standing beside the great titan was Lord Saladin, who fired round after round from Jolder's Hammer as he held his position, Lady Efrideet covering his rear with her Talons of the Eagle scout rifle.

Even further ahead of the legendary warriors charged a trio of a different sort. Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde spearheaded the remainder of the forces who continued to push further through the enemy ranks. The fireteam rushed onward, their weapons ablaze as they shot down dozens of Hive warriors who sought to stand in their way. Drake tanks flanked the fireteam, attempting to help clear a path for them. Unfortunately, the tanks made for rather large targets and were eventually torched by boomer rounds from Hive knights.

"Keep pushing!" Zavala urged as he fired into the hordes of oncoming acolytes with his Origin Story.

"Let me guess," Cayde began to say as he slammed a round into the skull of an adherent. "You want us to push all the way to the Labyrinth."

"Indeed," Zavala acknowledged as he slapped a fresh clip into his rifle.

"Genius," Ikora commented as she rolled her eyes with a smile. An ogre approached from the fireteam's left side, and Ikora was quick to pound shells from her shotgun into the creature. Unfortunately, it was not enough.

That was, until Zavala stepped in. The titan's body became engulfed in arc energy, and he slammed his fist into the ground just ahead of the ogre. Lightning shot forth, destroying the ogre from within before finally scorching its body on the outside. Zavala then turned back in the direction of the Labyrinth, ready to push on when boomer rounds came crashing down on their position. In a shocking move, Zavala pulled back from the sea of encroaching enemies. He feared they could no longer push forward when the sound of Fallen blades tearing into Hive warriors entered his eardrums from behind.

There stood Karnis, a knight's limp body at the end of his blades. Alongside the Fallen captain came Ruthra and Torink, along with a full company of eliksni warriors. More Drake tanks surged forward, along with Valus Tra'ung's legionaries. Soon came Lord Shaxx, Saladin, and Efrideet to aid Zavala's efforts. And so the army continued to cut down the Hive forces. Slowly but surely they were creeping their way towards the Labyrinth, and Gulfrax.

/

Phaetin watched as the battle brought amusement to his eyes. He witnessed the Hive warship closest to him implode, then another do the same as his ketches moved further into their formation. With support from the Vanguard Fleet and Petra Venj's own armada, they were making tremendous progress. Though combatants, the hive were nothing special when it came to space warfare.

If the battle appeared to be progressing so well, then why was there a nerve-wracking feeling in Phaetin's stomach that he could not shake?

"Is something wrong, sir?" Darius asked as he and Roxy came to stand by the warlock's side.

"The Darkness…" Phaetin began to speak, grabbing hold of his skull as he did so. "Gulfrax is doing something down there. I know not what, but that is unimportant. What matters is ensuring we can stop whatever he is attempting to conjure up," he explained.

"And how do we do that?" Roxy asked.

"There is nothing we can do currently," Phaetin reluctantly admitted. That was, until an idea popped into his brain. He initially shrugged off the thought, as it seemed rather horrendous to him at first glance. However, as explosions rocked his flagship, something snapped in his brain. "We must win by any means necessary," Phaetin muttered to himself. He then turned to his followers. "Where are the rest of my loyalists?" he asked.

"They are waiting in the war room, sir," Darius answered dutifully.

"And who would you say is the most trustworthy titan amongst them?" Phaetin asked.

"I'm sorry?" Darius questioned, rather confused by the odd question posed.

"Darius, answer me," Phaetin instructed in a calm, yet stern manner.

Darius pondered how to respond, and finally answered, "Tameron, sir."

"Excellent," Phaetin acknowledged. He then looked to his loyal eliksni. "Variks, instruct Tameron to join Darius and Roxy on the bridge. I must speak with the remaining loyalists alone."

"As you wish, my kell," Variks replied before contacting the titan.

Then, without another word uttered, Phaetin abandoned the bridge. He hastily walked down the corridor, passing a titan coated in black armor as he went.

"How fortunate you are, Tameron," Phaetin whispered to himself as he approached the war room. His body was shaking, and yet he understood he would need the aid of every loyalist in the war room if he was to counter Gulfrax's ultimate plans. Finally, after several painful minutes of travelling through the hallways of his flagship, Phaetin made it to the war room's entrance. The door slid open, and he entered silently.

"Sir, do you have need of us?" one of the titans asked.

Phaetin looked down to his hands. "Indeed I do," he answered, his voice shaky. His loyalists appeared concerned, when suddenly Phaetin shot his hands up in their direction. "Forgive me, my brethren," he said as his hands illuminated the chamber. "I require your strength!" he roared as he stole everything from all those who had chosen to follow him for so many years.

/

"We're almost there!" Cayde cheered as the armies of humanity finally cut a path through the Hive army. Guardians followed the Vanguard's lead, shouting with excitement as they continued to overwhelm the Hive forces.

"How have we come this far so fast?" Quinary questioned, slapping a fresh clip into his revolver as he attempted to keep up with his comrades from the New Monarchy.

"Faster, Quinary!" Porter urged. "If anyone's gonna put a bullet through Gulfrax's skull, it's gonna be me," he stated.

"Keep your focus on the chaos around us," Hercules argued as he popped off a round, eliminating an acolyte as the trio moved. "Remember that a stray round could keep you from reaching Gulfrax at any moment."

Porter paid his friend's words little attention as the army surged forward. Commander Zavala was at the forefront, and nearing the Labyrinth's front set of staircases. The staircases led to a large overlooking balcony connected to the structure's fifth floor. Hive warriors flooded out of the stronghold to greet the guardians, and yet Zavala stood unharmed as his guardians moved to hold off the Hive.

There, standing at the center of the balcony was Gulfrax, who stared down at Zavala with contempt. "After all this time… finally we meet, commander," Gulfrax spoke.

"This is your end, Gulfrax," Zavala proclaimed.

"No," Gulfrax replied, shaking his armored head as he spoke. "This is where humanity falls." Unbeknownst to Zavala was the massive ring of symbols inscribed on the platform Gulfrax stood upon. The Hive god then stepped back from the edge of the platform and into its center. He began to utter incantations as his warriors fought desperately to hold off the advancing guardians. Much of his army still remained, but it was scattered and encountering nearly insurmountable odds from the forces of humanity.

"What is he doing?" Zavala asked, looking to Ikora in distress as he moved to help push up the steps to where Gulfrax stood. Then, a moment later the inscribed symbols lit up, green fire emblazoning the lines that made them up. "No," Zavala uttered softly as he shot through several knights. He was almost to the platform when Gulfrax raised his blade to the stars above.

"Come forth, Masters of the Dark!" Gulfrax shouted, his voice sending a shiver down the spines of all who heard it. He then slammed his blade through the center of the engraved symbols, causing an eruption of energy which sent Zavala and all others on the steps soaring through the air.

"What just happened?" Cayde questioned as he looked around in confusion.

Suddenly, a screaming voice shot through the Vanguards' comms. "What's happened down there?! Strange portals are materializing up here!" Petra exclaimed, her voice panicked.

There, high above Pluto's surface materialized three large portals, each foaming with colors of black and green. Then, three entities slithered forth from them. Their bodies were longer than that of a warship, their skin near impenetrable.

"We hear the cries of our own," thundered the voice of the largest creature. "We will not be overthrown!" the creature continued to proclaim. They slithered through the vacuum of space, and their mouths opened. In one swift move, three beams shot forth and cut six frigates cleanly in half.

"What's happening?!" Darius questioned as he watched the worm-like creatures in horror.

"Those are the Hive's worm gods," Roxy explained, her voice weak. "Yul, the Honest Worm. Ur, the Ever-Hungry. Finally, there is Eir, the Keeper of Order. They're all here."

The hunter was right. The three remaining worm gods, creatures second only to the Darkness itself, were in the Sol System and hungry for retribution.


	32. Chapter 32: Man to God

"Now you understand," Gulfrax proclaimed, practically frothing at the mouth as he stood watching the Hive's grand worm gods decimate nearly a dozen of the Reef's ketches in a single swoop. "You may have your Light, little guardians," he sneered. "But you will never match the strength of a god," he spoke, raising his cleaver to the stars.

Filling Pluto's orbit was a sea of wrecked vessels. Thousands of lifeless bodies floated aimlessly, only to be sent flying in all directions as the beasts of Fundament surged forward.

On all decks of every ship, warriors raced to recover from the initial attack by Eir and its fellow worms. Darius was left staring in astonishment at the scene before him as Roxy attempted to bring about all reserve hands and vessels to combat the new threat. Even Variks was left starstruck, unable to speak as he gazed at the approaching monstrosities.

Eir, the Keeper of Order, was nearly twice the size of the others. It opened its mouth yet again, and sent a mighty beam of all that could be described as the antithesis to Light toward a frigate, igniting it by striking its center. The vessel erupted and splintered into a thousand pieces, with its occupants being turned to ash. Ur followed after the eldest of the worm gods to lay waste to humanity's fleets while Yul turned on Pluto's surface.

Yul, the Honest Worm, was more peculiar than its counterparts. Though it too had the appearance of a hulking worm, it also wore an enormous pair of scaly wings that swept violently through the vacuum of space as it made its way to the chaos below.

All across the landscape, guardians still fought viciously with Hive for control of the Labyrinth. They had come so close to Gulfrax, only for the Vanguard to turn on the new threat.

"Here it comes!" Cayde shouted.

Many turned to fire on the enormous creature, including Arden and his comrades who emptied clip after clip. Even Drake tanks angled up toward the stars, intent on shelling the beast until it collapsed. Yet, no such thing happened. Every bullet that collided with Yul shattered; every shell that collided exploded without even denting Yul's thick scaling. Then, the worm dove. It made a beeline for the more forward position of the guardian ranks, and opened its mouth. A hideous, terrifying screech exited Yul's mouth as it came down on the ground, devouring nearly a hundred guardians as it did so. But it didn't stop there, instead choosing to plow through the ground like a drill, only for its head to pop up a minute later at the center of humanity's ranks.

"How do we stop something like that?" Ikora questioned, her face pale as her grip on her weaponry loosened.

"Bullets aren't making a scratch," Zavala observed, lowering his rifle so as to not waste ammunition.

"Well we have to try something!" Cayde roared, slamming six rounds into the tail-end of Yul's body as it continued drilling its way through Pluto.

"I hate to admit it!" another voice came, forcing the members of the Vanguard to turn. Before them stood Arden, his shoulders sunken with a feeling of defeat. "I mean, I really hate to admit this but… we need Phaetin."

Zavala looked around for some other form of hope. He watched as Lord Shaxx and many others called upon the ultimate culmination of their Light for help. They slammed one super after another into the now soaring Yul who had just torn through the center of their ranks. The supers did splinter and crack portions of Yul's heavily armored shell, but it was not enough. Feeling satisfied with its devastation on the surface, Yul returned to orbit to rejoin its brethren as they laid waste to the fleets of humanity.

"They're eradicating us!" Petra shouted over comms. "If something doesn't happen soon, we're all going to die!"

In the span of ten minutes, the worm gods had effectively killed a hundred thousand combined guardians, eliksni, awoken, and Cabal. Now the tide was slowly turning as ground forces attempted to remobilize. The Hive were exploiting new weaknesses in their lines, and Zavala knew he had to deal with the ground forces before he could attempt to deal with the worms. That was when he reluctantly pressed a finger to his communication device.

"Phaetin," Zavala said with a softer voice than usual. "Can you hear me?"

No response followed.

"Phaetin," Zavala said again. "I cannot stop this. Those creatures are beyond me… but I do not believe they are beyond you. Humanity will fall if we lose today, but you already know that." Nearby gunfire blurred out his communication for a brief moment until additional guardians were able to silence the Hive warriors causing a ruckus. "I know we've had our differences, Phaetin, but we need you now more than ever," Zavala continued to say, shutting his eyes in rare disparity as he thought about the moment he saw six ships simultaneously erupt in flames when the worms first arrived. Silence followed for a long time, and Zavala finally opened his eyes when he felt no answer would come. He cocked his rifle and lifted it for combat when, out of the blue, a voice emitted from comms.

"I am not without flaws, Zavala," the voice announced. It was indeed Phaetin. "After all, I left you hanging for so long."

/

There, atop his flagship, the warlock strolled across the vessel's roof. Energy flowed around his being, creating a sort of invisible bubble around his body that allowed him to survive in such a hostile environment.

"I knew the Hive would try something drastic, but I never could have imagined this," Phaetin stated as he walked. "Yul, Ur, and Eir. Such power lies before us, and we defiantly stand in its way like little children who blindly disobey their elders."

Darius picked up a feed on Phaetin from one of the ketch's external monitors, and he along with Roxy and Tameron clustered around the footage to witness what their leader would do next.

"What's he doing?" Tameron's deep, yet strangely calming voice asked. Under his black armor, the dark-skinned man wore a clean-shaven face and could pierce the soul of any with his golden eyes.

"That's why we're watching," Roxy hissed. "To find out."

Phaetin eventually came to a halt at just past the ship's center. He looked to the space between him and his opposition only to find a sea of wreckage and mangled corpses. As few as two dozen ships remained, and the worm gods continued to pick them off as they plunged toward Phaetin's vessels.

"I suppose it is important to know why we defy them," Phaetin said oddly enough. "Yes, death awaits if we do nothing but death remains plausible even if we do something. Wars bring out the selfless side of many, even when they are the opposite at heart," he stated. "That includes me," he continued in a quieter voice. At that moment, he lifted his head and raised his voice, allowing all to hear. "But know that all I do, I do for humanity."

"Pretender!" Eir roared as it and its brethren tore open a ketch in less than a second. They converged on Phaetin's position, quickly hacking away at the distance between them. "Your Light is nothing."

Phaetin's eyes narrowed. The worm had pissed him off. "All I do…" he began to say, his body glowing gold as a bow fell into his hands. It too was burning gold, and Phaetin pulled back on its string with an arrow of pure Light. "Is for the Last City!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. It was then that Light split from his body, forming outlines of his being and coming to stand next to him. Similarly to the powers of Tolcum, Phaetin had uncovered the ability to create copies. However, where Tolcum had successfully dabbled in Darkness, now Phaetin utilized copies of Light to assist him. Then the copies split, until a hundred of them were standing by Phaetin's side. All reeled back their arrows, waiting for their master to command them further.

The worm gods surged forward, their mouths gaping with anticipation for what was to come. Eir roared a dreaded, ear-piercing shout as it and its brethren unleashed a torrent of destructive energy. The surging energies all pointed directly to Phaetin, and would obliterate his fleet.

Then, Phaetin released his arrow. The beam of Light show forth, its glow igniting a spark of hope. His copies did the same, and a hundred and one arrows flew free through space. The golden glow from them was so bright it could be seen from Pluto's surface.

Guardians, Corsairs, Fallen, and Cabal all watched as the arrows flew on a collision course with the beams of the worms. Time seemed to travel mind-numbingly slow, and even Gulfrax looked to see what all the gawking was about.

Then came the collision. Light and Dark slammed into one another in an eruption that shook the space around for millions of miles. Guardians on Pluto fell to their knees, and entire vessels were rocked. The conversion of light was so bright that all were forced to shield their eyes for fear of blinding themselves. The chaotic explosion lasted only about a minute, as if light and dark needed only sixty seconds to sort out their differences. When the explosion finally dissipated, Phaetin looked out to see tattered husks of what were once proclaimed gods. Amongst the sea of broken ships laid Ur, Yul, and Eir, all with their bodies fractured into a dozen pieces.

Phaetin's copies evaporated, and his Light faded by a solid percentage after such usage. Yet, still the warlock managed to stand. He had won.

/

"It's over, Gulfrax," Zavala stated as he climbed the steps to the Hive god's position.

"How did he do it?" Gulfrax asked, paying Zavala little mind as he continued to stare up at the stars. The end of his cleaver touched the ground, his grip ever-so-slightly loosened on the blade.

"You and your forces of Darkness," Zavala growled. "Always underestimating us."

"There was no underestimation," Gulfrax stated. "It knew what he was capable of."

"It?" Zavala questioned as he approached the Hive god, his rifle raised and his comrades flanking him.

"It would seem then that the warlock didn't tell you everything after all," Gulfrax said, his eyes still glued to the world above. "It matters little. All will reveal itself in time."

"Speaking of time, I think you're out of it," Cayde smirked as he lifted Ace of Spades confidently in Gulfrax's direction.

"Hive do not feel," Gulfrax uttered out of the blue. "Well, not in the way you do. Pain is an example we share, however. I feel pain knowing you have conquered my fleets, and I feel pain witnessing the last of the worm gods obliterated by your… little Light." Then, Gulfrax turned his head to the guardians. His motion was so slow that they could hear each crack of the neck as he rotated it. "But, if you know anything about the Hive, you'll know that we thrive on pain," he grinned, and his grip on his cleaver immediately tightened. In one fell swoop, his blade cut across Zavala's armored chest, knocking the titan to the ground. Cayde swiftly pulled the trigger of his weapon, only for a shield to materialize on Gulfrax's left arm. No harm befell him until Ikora chucked a grenade in his direction which ignited with void energy. Gulfrax staggered back, and Cayde jumped onto his shield.

"Chew on this you Hive turd ball!" Cayde shouted with malicious intent as he pounded round after round into the shield, forcing it to crack apart beneath his feet. Still, Gulfrax managed to swing his arm and remove the hunter from his position.

Then, Gulfrax felt an object slam into his armor. Then another, and another. Zavala was back up, and cracking the Hive god's armor with rounds from his Origin Story. Gulfrax took a step back, and in his left hand materialized a boomer. He immediately returned fire and knocked Zavala off the platform.

"Cayde!" Ikora called out as she realized how Gulfrax was creating objects from thin air. "The Materium Star! It forms around his neck every time he uses it."

Cayde saw the object fading, and lifted his hand cannon. He fired, only for Gulfrax to sidestep and turn his hulking boomer on him. Gulfrax fired, and sent Cayde sprawling across the platform. Ikora then sprinted forward, firing with her shotgun in a desperate effort to put Gulfrax on the defensive. Yet the hulking Hive warrior simply turned to face her, and swung with his hefty cleaver. Ikora rolled underneath the swinging blade, then raised his shotgun and slammed a round into Gulfrax's left hand, causing him to drop his boomer. However, with the newly freed hand Gulfrax reached down and violently slapped Ikora's shotgun from her grip. He then gripped the woman by her throat.

"Stupid human," Gulfrax growled as he threw Ikora from the platform. He then turned back to Cayde. "You were all foolish to come here," he continued to monologue. A second cleaver began to form in his left hand as he stomped toward a crippled Cayde when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps from behind forced him to spin around. At seeing the being, Gulfrax's eyes went wide. The Materium Star had not completely faded yet, and in the figure's hand was a knife. The blade cut away the chains which strung the Materium Star around Gulfrax's neck, and it crashed to the ground.

"Surprise," Arden smirked under his helmet as he whirled back around to face the Hive god.

Gulfrax immediately retaliated by sending a cleaver in Arden's direction. The hunter dodged by falling backwards, though the blade still managed to cut half an inch off his chest plating. Slowly, Arden attempted to return to his feet, but Gulfrax paid him little attention. Instead, the Hive god leaned over to retrieve the Materium Star. With his left hand free, he reached down. The object was practically within his grasp when he heard the sound of a firearm being cocked. He glanced up, and realized that staring back at him was the barrel of a New Monarchy sidearm. At the end of the weapon was a guardian he was all too familiar with: Porter.

"You've killed a lot of good guardians," Porter stated, his hand shaking with anxiousness.

"Indeed," Gulfrax chuckled. "I have." What followed was a brief period of silence, until finally Gulfrax spoke again. "You've killed a lot of loyal Hive. You are no savior. There is only one universal truth about this world: suffering. We all suffer, just as you will," he stated. In one swift move, Gulfrax thrusted his cleaver forward.

Bang!

The cleaver was an inch away from Porter's gut when the sound emitted. The warlock watched as a hole in Gulfrax's head let him see what was on the other side, and a moment later the monster toppled.

As the battle for the Labyrinth slowly came to a close, a realization finally dawned on Porter. That was it. The last of the Hive were gone.


	33. Chapter 33: A Future

The city refused to be quiet the following day. The noise and excitement drew hundreds of thousands of guardians to the streets to join in the celebration, but one such guardian who refused to indulge himself in the festivities was Zephyr. Instead of celebrating, he chose to venture up to the very tip of the Tower so that he might be able to hear himself think.

"Too much noise," Zephyr groaned as he made his way to the Traveler's Walk, an area still receiving renovation after the Red Legion's assault. No workers were on duty, and Zephyr was free to waltz right up to the edge of the balcony which oversaw the whole of the wilderness outside the city. "They celebrate, but our work is far from over," he continued to whine, when a chill crawled down his robotic spine. The hunter whirled around, his finger firmly on the trigger of his Whisper of the Worm. However, he soon found himself lowering the rifle as he recognized the figure standing before him. "You actually returned," he remarked with surprise.

The mysterious stranger who had talked with him before Phaetin's plan ever came into effect was standing before him once again. "I'll admit, Phaetin worked faster than I thought."

"Indeed, events certainly played into his favor," Zephyr replied, strapping his sniper to his back as he allowed himself to relax. "We still have the Taken to finish off, but Phaetin says all he requires is a shard of Light and an army of Redjacks to deal with them."

The stranger chuckled. "Taken are dumb, and I'm sure I can guess he plans to lure them into a kill zone by using a shard of Light to draw them in. Your Redjacks are not the best fighters, but not even Taken can withstand hundreds of them firing all at once."

"So, what did you come here for?" Zephyr asked, crossing his arms as he leaned toward the exo female.

The stranger froze, her gaze falling to the small patches of grass that lined the Traveler's Walk. A wave of sadness seemed to fall over her, before finally her eyes went wide and she returned her gaze to Zephyr. "He's coming."

"He?" Zephyr questioned.

"You and your guardians have faced many foes," the stranger began to say. "You've dueled Fallen, warred with Cabal, beaten Vex, crushed Hive, exterminated Scorn, and obliterated Taken. You are so resilient, so mighty. But… might is relative," she explained. "The worm gods were some of the most powerful monstrosities to exist, but there is one such race even greater." She took a big step forward, her face coming within mere inches of Zephyr's own. "The Darkness is coming."

"We do not fear the Darkness," Zephyr retorted.

"You should," the stranger stated. "Phaetin is overconfident, and dangerous. He's killed so many innocents to get his way. He proclaims all he does is for the city, and he is partially right. But, to trust him entirely is a fool's move," she continued to explain. "He will not stop the Darkness, no matter how hard he tries. When he, and all those around him fall, it will be up to you and those who remain to stop it."

"And how could I do that?" Zephyr snapped. "Phaetin is the greatest warrior to exist in this system. If he cannot stop what is to come, how can I? How can we?"

"You'll know when the time comes," the stranger answered. "I only hope I live long enough to witness it."

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked, his voice shedding a hint of worry.

"He is coming for all of us, Zephyr," the stranger continued to explain. Then, she turned. "I must be going. Let me know if you survive the coming war."

"Wait!" Zephyr called out as he tried to grab her. He was too late. The stranger vanished before his eyes, and he was left to himself.

Lex watched from the Tower as transport ships took to the stars. They were not military in design, which made her all the more curious. "What are they doing?" she said aloud.

"They're leaving," a voice came from behind, startling the hunter and causing her to turn. There stood Shiro, his eyes glued to the ships that were departing.

"Why would they do that?" Lex asked.

"For centuries, humanity has been huddled behind these giant walls that we stand upon to this day," Shiro began to explain, his eyes still watching as one vessel after another exited the atmosphere. "Now these walls are decaying, and we no longer have to hide behind them." Then, his eyes went to Lex. "The people have spent their entire lives living here, wondering if they would make it to tomorrow. Well, now they have the chance to carve out their own destinies, and they're taking it."

At this, Lex turned back to the ships. "Do you know where they're headed?"

"Anywhere but here, that's for sure," Shiro smiled. "I'd gather they'll probably colonize Mars, Venus, and perhaps even Io. There are quite a few possibilities for them out there, and they won't be alone. As long as guardians patrol the system, we'll be there to help if any new threats arise," he said. "You should be proud of everything you've done, Lex. Now what're you still doing in this raggedy old tower?! Go enjoy the party below!" he practically demanded.

The city was alight with fireworks, streamers, and drunks being tackled by Redjacks for attempting to perform unbearably stupid acts. Music blared throughout, making it impossible for anyone to focus on anything but celebration. While some packed for the stars, most joined in the cheering and exuberant shouting for joy.

In the Grand Plaza beneath the Traveler itself, many guardians chose to gather for celebration. DJs worked for free as they set up and blasted all forms of music, causing characters from all walks of life to get up and groove.

"I didn't know you were a dancer," Diana laughed, her red hair blowing gently in the wind due to her helmet having been removed.

"There's a lot you still have yet to learn about me," Jorgan smiled as he twirled the woman, taking her in both hands once she had come full circle.

Arden watched the rest from the sidelines. "Didn't know Jorgan could dance," he said to himself, almost laughing at the thought of such a chivalrous guardian.

"I'm surprised you of all people are not jumping around and cheering," Brutus commented. Icon had gone to chat with Quinary, leaving the titan and hunter to themselves.

"I can't," Arden replied simply.

"And why's that?" Brutus questioned.

At this, Arden removed his hood. Then, he grabbed hold of his helm and pulled it off his head. His blonde hair was matted, yet his blue eyes continued to glow as brightly as the day he was resurrected. Brutus could see the distinct four tally marks across Arden's right eye, but the most noticeable attribute on Arden's face was no tattoo. It his emotion: sadness. "I don't deserve to celebrate. I've been so bloody selfish all this time, and in the end I amounted to very little."

"You faced off with Gulfrax, and still you feel you have amounted to nothing?" Brutus asked with a chuckle. "Arden, no one is perfect. You have your faults, but so do I. So do we all, but when it mattered most, you were willing to put your life on the line to stop a god."

"Perhaps," Arden managed a slight grin as he looked Brutus in his awoken eyes. "But I'm sure I'm more reckless than brave."

"That you are," Brutus laughed. "But a good kind of reckless. Now, what do you say we join the others? I'm sure Porter will want to hear about your side of the fight with a Hive god." Then the two joined the others, and together everyone in the city danced until their feet went to numb. Well, most everyone did so.

"You… you killed them?!" Darius exclaimed from the bridge of Phaetin's flagship.

"I had to," Phaetin replied with a soft voice, his eyes pointing to the floorboards.

"And why's that?" Roxy questioned.

"To protect you!" Phaetin roared, his fiery eyes snapping back toward his loyalists. "To protect all of you!"

"Or to destroy others," Tameron spoke up with a huff.

"You would have been one of them," Phaetin growled.

"Maybe I should have been," Tameron replied simply. "More fuel for your fire." He then took a step closer to Phaetin. "We chose to follow you because we believed you would deliver this system from evil." He then paused, before reluctantly continuing. "And you have, but now it appears you're trading one evil for another."

"What are you talking about?" Phaetin harshly questioned.

"How many guardians have you killed, Phaetin?! Just look at what you're doing! You claim to do everything for the city, but here you are murdering its guardians for your own gain. Is that why you killed Iris, Tolcum, Osiris?! This is not the kind of person I agreed to follow," Tameron stated.

"I need this strength!" Phaetin shouted.

Up until that point Variks had been quietly listening. Once Phaetin shouted, the eliksni decided the most logical thing to do would be to leave the bridge in Phaetin's care. He hastily made his way to the exit and sealed the door behind him.

"I need this strength to defend us," Phaetin stated. "The only reason I defeated the worm gods was because of the sacrifices made!"

"All I'm hearing is that you don't trust others to help fight for you, Phaetin," Tameron replied. "But we're here for you."

"This isn't your battle to fight alone," Darius added.

"Let us carry the burden of conflict as much as you," Roxy said. The three guardians came closer to their leader, and he appeared pleased.

"Very well," Phaetin began to nod. "I know my methods have seemed grotesque and inconceivable, but I felt they were the only way to protect the Last City. From this point forward, I vow never to kill another guardian," he proclaimed.

"And we will help you through whatever comes next, like we always have," Darius remarked.

The city was more peaceful that day than it would be for a long time.


	34. Chapter 34: Line in the Sand

The icy landscape along the mountainside was quiet. The only noticeable sound was the pattering of tiny animals across the snow, until the roar of engines disturbed the peace. A lonely jumpship decelerated as it approached a clearing in the woodlands, allowing for a view of the city in its entirety. The ship's movement eventually ground to a halt, and it set down upon the fluffy snow of the mountain.

Out stepped two individuals, with one being clearly older than the other. The guardian Shin Malphur strolled out across the snow with ease, calmly stretching his arms as he did so. Following closely behind, still with some level of emotion in his eyes was Jaylen Tarix.

"You ever seen a view like this, kid?" Shin asked as he approached the edge of the mountain, a steep drop begging for him to take another step.

"No," Jaylen replied, unable to gaze upon the view Shin urged him to look at. "I just… my mind's still racing, mister."

"Call me Shin," the hunter interrupted, looking back at the young boy with empathy in his eyes.

"I have no right to," Jaylen argued. "I am not one of you."

"So you think," Shin remarked under his breath. "Your mind's still on the incident, isn't it?"

"How could it not be?" Jaylen argued. His face contorted with mixed emotions, and it was easy for Shin to understand that the boy was both incredibly furious about what happened, as well as sad. "I lost my family," Jaylen stated, his voice shaky. "The people I loved most: they're all gone."

At this, Shin knelt down beside the boy. "Jaylen, I am sorry," he uttered. "I wish I could have been there sooner." He then put a hand on Jaylen's shoulder. "The sad truth is I know exactly how it feels. I understand what it's like to lose someone you care very deeply for." Then, the hunter rose. "But ask yourself this: would your family really wish for you to sit here in the snow sulking?"

Jaylen looked to Shin with a hint of anger, but his demeanor quickly changed. "I guess not, but this is all so confusing."

"Indeed," Shin replied with a nod of the head. "It's okay to mourn, Jaylen. But, the time will come when I need you to think beyond what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Jaylen questioned.

Shin walked back to the edge of the mountain, and took a deep breath as he soaked up the rays of the fleeting sun. "Once upon a time you wished to be a guardian, yes?"

Jaylen's eyes widened. He pondered the words, wondering what Shin would say if he answered. After a moment, he replied, "Yes."

Shin smiled under his helm, and nodded his head. "Alright then." The hunter outstretched a hand. "Welcome to the family, Jaylen." The boy instinctively grabbed hold, and Shin pulled him to stand by his side at the edge of the mountain. "Take a good look, kid. This is the city we'll guard with our lives. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

Jaylen watched life blossom from the Last City, and a smirk peeked out across his face. He turned to Shin. "I just need a weapon."

"In due time," Shin chuckled. "I think I can make a guardian out of you yet."

/

For a time the city was filled with more life than ever, and then it was not. People were anxious to see what laid beyond their enormous walls, and they got their wish. Many guardians followed, providing protection and scouting out locations that would prove safe for new settlements.

One particular pair of titans from the Knights of Earth took to scouting out the region around the Last City itself to ensure no remaining foes to their kind were left. They found themselves standing atop the tallest mountain in the region, right next to an abandoned observatory.

"This is stupid," the first said. "There's not a chance anything living would be up here."

"I thought it might be smart to check out this observatory. It means that at one point in time someone was, in fact, up here," the second stated. They proceeded closer to the structure when they noticed something off. "Hey, what happened there?" the second titan asked as he pointed to a fragmented section of rock at the cliff's edge. Snow that had once covered it was gone, and there were still burn marks.

"I get the sense something bad happened up here," the first remarked. They continued onward when, finally, they came across a startling sight.

"Oh no," the second titan uttered as he stumbled toward the corpse of a long dead guardian. "If this is who I think it is, we'd better tell Brakson."

The Chamber of Steel was vacant save Brakson himself, who sat within the single room of the top floor. Surrounding him were six mighty statues, representing the Great Six who stood against both Hive and Fallen without the use of Light. He was deep in thought, his eyes resting as he relaxed his mechanical frame and took in all that was occurring in the world.

Then, any sense of peace he wished to gain was destroyed when two of his loyal titans exited the lift at the end of the room. "Sir!" the first called out. "We found something at the old observatory. We… we believe it's Iris."

"Iris?!" Brakson replied, rising to his feet in half a second and hastily spinning around to face his men. "How is she? Tolcum can't be far if you found her!" The titan was fuming with excitement. He was eager to see his dear friends.

His titans looked to one another. "Sir," the second replied. "We found her corpse."

Brakson's eyes went wide. His jaw dropped slightly, and for a brief period his systems did not run. He stood there as a blank slate, unresponsive to the world around him. For years he had been forced to watch his noble followers and friends die, one after another. Hearing his titans' words brought back visions of Crota and the death of another dear friend, Parthix. "Dead?" his lips finally echoed, albeit faintly.

The titans nodded their heads regretfully. "We also found a ghost. We believe it was Polaris."

"Tolcum's ghost…" Brakson remarked, falling to his knees. His heart cracked, wishing he had been there for them. Now it was too late, and the last of his closest friends were lost to the afterlife. His mind began to race, trying to decipher what happened as he hung his head in despair.

"We're truly sorry, sir. We know how much they meant to you, and this order," the second titan said, attempting to comfort his leader.

Brakson's head suddenly shot up, his piercing eyes filled with hatred. He balled his fists as his shoulders broadened. "There's only one man who could best a guardian like Tolcum."

"Sir?" the first titan questioned.

Brakson rose, reaching for his Crown Splitter as he did so. Upon firmly gripping its handle, he raised the blade and pointed it to the glimmering ceiling. "Gather the knights! Drag them from their drinks and celebrations to battle!"

The pair of titans turned and raced out of the room.

"I will learn the truth of our friends' deaths," Brakson continued to bellow as his men sought out the rest. "And I will make he who is responsible pay!"

/

Th sky was dark as Phaetin's skiff dropped him off just outside the city, amidst the clearing of the dense woodlands. "Such a strange place to meet, Brakson," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the rendezvous spot. He had received a message from the titan requesting him to meet in a secluded location so that they might discuss what would happen now that their foes were defeated. He also requested the fabled warlock journey alone to avert the Vanguard's watchful eyes. "Where even is he?" Phaetin groaned out of irritation as he wandered closer to the trees. Now he was encircled by forestry, and that was when he heard footsteps from behind.

"Phaetin, there you are," Brakson's voice came gently enough.

"Brakson," Phaetin greeted as he turned to face the titan. However, upon turning he noticed the shadows of the trees blotting out the color of Brakson's armor. The titan appeared a black ghost against the moonlight, and his head was tilted down. "Is something wrong?" Phaetin questioned, immediately suspicious of the situation.

"I was resting, Phaetin," Brakson answered oddly. "I was resting, licking my wounds from the conflicts we'd been through. I was reminiscing on all the triumphs we'd had together, and how you led us out of one chaotic mess after another," he appeared to be complimenting. "But… it appears there's something you never told me."

Phaetin took a step away from Brakson, when he suddenly heard rustling amongst the trees. His eyes glanced across the canopy, and that was when he noticed several hunters encircling his position, their snipers aimed toward his head.

"What is it you think I've deceived you about?" Phaetin asked, his voice altering to a more menacing form.

"My scouts were combing the mountainside near the city when they stumbled upon an old, seemingly abandoned observatory," Brakson began to say. "That was where they discovered a body. It was the body of someone I cared dearly for, and not too far from her corpse laid the broken shell of a rather important ghost." Brakson then lifted his head so Phaetin could see the burning hatred in his eyes.

"You assume I had something to do with it?" Phaetin growled, though he already knew the truth.

"No one could best Tolcum!" Brakson roared. "No one could best someone so mighty… except for you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Phaetin replied with a half-smirk beneath his respirator. Then he heard more rustling amongst the surrounding vegetation.

"You know the truth about what happened," Brakson asserted as he revealed Crown Splitter.

"Careful where you point that," Phaetin warned aggressively.

"Phaetin Moraki!" Brakson announced. One cue, several dozen guardians stepped out from the tree line, completely surrounding Phaetin. They lifted their rifles in unison, and waited from Brakson's command. "You are hereby under arrest. We will escort you to the Vanguard for processing, and if you dare to resist…" Brakson's words slowed.

"If I dare to resist, what?" Phaetin sneered.

Brakson narrowed his vision, and pointed his blade to Phaetin's heart. "If you dare to resist, I will kill you."

Phaetin turned his back on the titan, feeling betrayed as he watched the others close in on him. Fifty rifles were aimed at his position, and it appeared there was no place he could escape from.

"Don't make this worse than it needs to be," Brakson warned.

"I trusted you, Brakson," Phaetin spoke, his eyes glaring at all those who inched closer, poised to kill him if he made any sudden move.

"Likewise, Phaetin," Brakson replied. "I don't know why you killed my friends, but I do know that you're going to pay for it."

"You want the truth, Brakson?!" Phaetin questioned loudly as he stiffened up. "The truth is that they defied me." His voice then fell silent, and the only noise that could be heard was the gentle blowing of wind amongst the trees. Then, Phaetin reached for his hilt. He spiraled back in Brakson's direction, and a stream of flaming Light poured out across the landscape. "No one defies me!" Phaetin roared. Brakson rolled backwards, avoiding the flames just as his guardians opened fire. However, Phaetin's opposite arm was already up, and space began to warp between him and the bullets that sought his demise. Phaetin then turned his attention solely to the other guardians, and created a white hole behind them that spilled out their own bullets, cutting down half of them instantaneously.

The hunters atop the trees fired, with one nailing the rear of Phaetin's left thigh as he attempted to cut down the remaining guardians on the ground. The interruption caused the warlock to reel back around, lightning coursing through his fingertips. He illuminated the night with his sizzling, smoke-filled sparks as they sought out the snipers. Three were struck with the first volley, with others soon succumbing to the torrent. Phaetin had nearly finished them off when a bullet tore into his robotic left arm. Then another, and his limb was snapped in two. Phaetin groaned as he whirled around, calling upon his sword of the Dawnblade, and fired another ray of fire toward his adversaries.

This time, however, they were ready. Titans threw down their protective barriers, rich with dense, purple hues that instilled a sense of safety amongst their comrades. The few remaining warlocks then rushed past the protective barriers and ignited their own blades. They leaped to Phaetin, eager as guardians always are to test their metal. However, they quickly found that even with only one arm, Phaetin was more than a match for their strength. He slithered between and around their blades, carving away at their once wholesome bodies. Titans raised their rifles and fired on the clashing duelists before them, and grazed Phaetin's right shoulder just before he finished eradicating their warlocks. Finally, Phaetin turned his attention to the titans, only to notice a grenade roll next to his feet. He staggered back, but the explosive still sent him flying through the air. However, he utilized his abilities in levitation to land on his feet, and used his momentum to propel himself toward the titans.

That was when the first of them called upon the void for his shield, and chucked the mighty weapon of the Sentinel toward his opponent. Yet Phaetin continued unfazed. When the shield reached him, instead of ducking, he outstretched his arm. He gripped the object of pure Light with his last remaining functional arm, and allowed it to take him on a quick journey through the air. He twisted and contorted his body as to spiral with the object, and twirled around to face the titans. He then brought the shield back, and returned it to its host. Three titan's were blown away, with the rest diving for cover.

"This is a result of deviance!" Phaetin roared. "This is the fate of all those who defy me!" he announced to the remaining Knights of Earth.

"Shut it, deceiver!" Brakson called out.

Phaetin turned to see a bulky, powerful figure of an exo titan bearing down on him. He raised his blade just as Crown Splitter came down, and the two collided. Brakson was stronger, and knocked Phaetin's weapon to the side. He swung again, only for Phaetin to duck at the last second. It was then that Phaetin lifted his weapon to sever Brakson at the shoulder, but the titan turned so as to allow his armored plating to deflect the attack. Brakson let out a war cry as bolts of lightning shot all across his body. He then lowered his stance, and outstretched his arms. A storm of lightning emitted from his body, which sent an electrified Phaetin flying across the forest floor. Brakson then launched himself through the air like a ballistic missile, intent on finishing his adversary once and for all.

Phaetin had just barely recovered when he saw Brakson launch in his direction. That was when the warlock raised his hand, and frost began to form. Brakson collided with a wall of solid ice, and the frost erupted on impact, which sent him sprawling across the grass.

Phaetin would have ended Brakson if it wasn't for the remaining knights who swarmed him. A bullet nicked his skull, but only enough to draw a sliver of blood. The warlock ignited his fiery blade, and angrily shot out infernos on all sides of him, cooking the last of his adversaries as they attempted one last noble charge. And then, all was quiet.

Phaetin huffed, breathing deeply as his sword's Light depleted. "Still, I triumph," he admitted with a sense of tired pride. He slowly straightened his body, and looked to his robotic left arm which had been shot off at the elbow. He examined the blood dripping from his right shoulder, and felt a drop fall from his temple to land on the scorched grass. Phaetin turned angrily toward the city, where he saw a weak Brakson attempting to use Crown Splitter to help himself stand. "For a time I considered you on par with my loyalists, Brakson. But this treachery…"

"I am not the one who slayed innocent guardians," Brakson argued. It was clear he was in pain, yet he struggled not to show it. "I'm confident Tolcum and Iris weren't your first victims."

"Everything I've done, I've done for the city!" Phaetin shouted.

"Quit fooling yourself!" Brakson retorted. "Everything you've done, you've done for yourself. You likely just wished to know Tolcum's secrets on the Darkness, like a common Yor."

Phaetin glared at the titan with a burning passion to end his life. "If you truly wanted to capture me, you should've notified your Vanguard buddies. Now you're alone, with no hope."

"The Vanguard has never listened to me," Brakson replied. "They would not have come, even if I begged on my knees."

"And thus their folly benefits me all the more," Phaetin stated. "Any last words, titan?"

Brakson's eyes locked onto the warlock, and he grabbed hold of his sword's hilt with both hands. Slowly, he lifted its heavy frame off the ground and held it out as a true knight of old. "For the Knights," he uttered.

Phaetin outstretched his arm, and allowed a torrent of void Light to fly free.

As Brakson watched the purple flames come upon him, he thought back to how Tolcum wielded the void. It disgusted him to see Phaetin use such power against him. Brakson reminisced on the times he had with all his friends, and the campaigns his fellow knights followed him on. He held firm as the glowing flames sought to engulf him, his eyes determined to remain open. He was fearless, even as the fires of evil consumed him.

Then, it was over. Phaetin watched as a scorched sword crashed upon the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief. "It is finished."


	35. Chapter 35: Reconciliation

Ada stood within her strangely empty chamber, pondering the bombastic noises echoing from elsewhere in the Tower.

"You're not out celebrating?" a voice questioned from the shadows of the room, yet Ada tilted her head to the disturbance with a chillingly calm demeanor.

"You know I am not one for parties," Ada stated. "You've had your fun, Zephyr. Come out of the shadows." However, to her surprise a finger tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She jumped, whipping around to see the hunter standing before her.

"Please, Ada. I'm slyer than you think," Zephyr smirked.

"So it would seem," Ada reluctantly admitted, a hint of agitation in her voice. "What brings you to me?"

Zephyr revealed a small coin from one of his numerous pouches and tossed it toward Ada. The female exo took it in her hand, and observed that it was in fact a very strange coin.

"A coin? What's this for?" Ada questioned as she observed the object.

"I figured it'd be enough to snag a fancy weapon of yours," Zephyr said.

"Well you'd be wrong," Ada replied sternly.

"Worth a try," Zephyr remarked with a laugh. "At least pay it forward to Xur. He has a thing for collecting those," he suggested.

"As you wish," Ada grumbled as she stored away the coin. "Now, about the real reason you came."

It was then that Zephyr stepped away from the exo, his eyes to the space around them. He admired the emptiness of the chamber. "So strange to see this place devoid of life," he commented as he observed the room.

"I remember when it was always like this," Ada stated. "What is your point?"

"Oh, admit it, Ada," Zephyr said. "You enjoy the attention."

Ada rolled her eyes at his remark. "I enjoy receiving compensation for my services."

"Okay Ms. Economist," Zephyr smirked. "Well, seeing as you're clearly so busy," he mocked, gesturing to the empty chamber they stood within. "I don't suppose you'd have time for a dance?"

"How immature are you?" Ada hissed, crossing her arms as she glared at the hunter.

"Come on, Ada," Zephyr begged, outstretching a hand to her. "Just one dance."

Ada stared him dead in the eyes, her body unmoving. The room fell silent, and Zephyr dared not move. That was, until Ada blinked. "Fine, one quick dance," she conceded.

"As quick as can be," Zephyr grinned. Ada had her rough spots, but she was no monster, and Zephyr relished the fact he had been able to get through to her sensitive side. Ada took his hand, and together they swayed gently by themselves, undisturbed as they enjoyed their time together.

/

"Darn it, Phaetin!" Tameron roared. "You said you'd never kill another guardian, and you just murdered fifty of them!"

"It was hardly murder!" Phaetin retorted. "They surrounded me, and pointed firearms to my head. Do not judge my actions as if you were there to understand."

"That's the most ludicrous nonsense I've ever heard," Tameron replied. "You just didn't want to own up to your actions, like a coward."

Phaetin was being patched up by Roxy when he suddenly rose. He pushed Roxy away with what remained of his robotic left arm. "A coward?!" he questioned. "I who have slain thousands of Fallen, Cabal, and Hive? I who have exterminated the Vex? I who have defeated a hundred guardians with ease? In what way am I a coward, Tameron?!"

"Taking life does not make you brave," Tameron stated, coming within inches of Phaetin's face. "You refused to deal with the consequences of your actions, so you killed. You killed tonight because you did not want to be in shackles, and you did not want the people to think any different of you. You want everyone to believe you are the exact opposite of what you truly are."

"And what am I?!" Phaetin growled.

"A murderer. You may not be a monster, but you're darned close. If anything, killing as much as you have makes you all the more cowardly," Tameron stated.

"I could smite you right here, Tameron. You know that, don't you?" Phaetin threatened.

"I do, and there's little I could do to stop you," Tameron admitted. "But if you kill me, you'll only further my point."

Phaetin mulled over the man's words, then outstretched his right arm in a blinding show of speed. He snarled as he felt electricity shoot between his fingertips. However, at the last second he reeled back. He looked down at his hand in shock, and his Light faded. "I… I will not prove you right," he eventually stated.

Tameron stood in silence.

"Then perhaps there is still good in you," Darius said, coming to stand between the men. "Let's just try to put this all behind ourselves and look to the future."

"We'll need to rid the forest of those corpses," Roxy pointed out.

"No need," Phaetin argued. "Those woodlands were the battleground against the House of Dusk. No one will bat an eye are their deaths, and nothing remains to be found of Brakson's body."

"Very well," Roxy reluctantly agreed.

"What if the Vanguard asks about them?" Darius questioned.

"We'll simply surmise they journeyed to the stars. After all, they took their ships when they left the Chamber of Steel," Phaetin answered calmly.

"You really have this figured out, don't you?" Darius remarked.

"I may be a murderer," Phaetin began to say, turning away from his loyalists. "But I'm not stupid."

/

"So that's it," Cayde remarked, a layer of sadness choking up his throat. "We've won?"

"It would appear that way," Zavala replied. "But we must remain vigilant. As long as we stand to protect this city, there will always be those who oppose us."

"We'll still need guardians for the Crucible," Lord Shaxx stated as he approached the heads of the Vanguard within the Hall of Guardians.

"Of course you will," Cayde remarked as he rolled his eyes. He had recently made a cozy little hammock for himself in the corner of the room, and was causally lounging in it as he participated in the conversation. "The guardians will have nothing better to do for once."

"Whatever the case," Ikora interjected. "I will admit the Crucible may be the best place for them. It will keep them trained and conditioned in case any new threat arises."

"We will also need to consider our options for a system of protection that spans from here to Eris," Zavala stated. "Humanity is spreading out, and we will likewise need to stretch our forces to keep our people safe."

"Thanks to Phaetin, it would seem we have plenty of reserves to help," Shaxx pointed out.

"Indeed," Zavala admitted as he thought of the House of Dusk and Cabal Loyalists. "Along with your Redjacks, Lord Shaxx."

Lord Shaxx gave his head a gentle nod at Zavala's words.

"There's also Rasputin's array of Warsats to think about," Cayde noted.

The group nodded their heads in agreement, when a chill abruptly crept down Shaxx's spine. He glanced around the room, wondering why he felt the way he did. "Do you feel that?" he asked the others.

"Yes," Ikora replied, her eyes narrowing as she tensed up. A moment later, her shotgun was in her hands as she continued to scan the room.

"Great," Cayde groaned. "When Shaxx gets his nuts in a twist, something must really be off," he said as he haphazardly reached for his Ace of Spades.

"It's like an energy," Zavala theorized. "And it's all around us."

It was then that the group noticed faint, blue waves of pure energy dashing into the room steadily. Cayde appeared confused by the energy around them, but Ikora instantly understood what was happening.

"It's the Nine," Ikora stated.

Lord Shaxx then felt a presence behind them, and turned with his body aflame. The Hammer of Sol fell into his left hand, and he chucked it in the direction of the presence. However, instead of colliding with anyone, the hammer simply smashed through the glass at the far end of the room. The titan nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the blue streams of energy suddenly begin to swarm near the shattered window. There, a figure formed out of the energy, and hovered before the group of guardians with its pale blue skin and other-worldly appearance.

"Orin, the Emissary," Ikora uttered.

Zavala then stepped past his colleagues toward the entity. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your actions have weakened the Nine," Orin spoke, yet her lips did not move. "Entire worlds destroyed, races subjected to conquest, and the invitation of another. You have been very busy, and very destructive."

"If the Nine truly cared, they would have intervened," Zavala stated. "We took back our system, whether you wish to admit it or not."

"Indeed," Orin agreed. "But how long do you plan to keep it? Not all of the Nine are for you, Commander Zavala. Neither will they be able to save humanity when the plague arrives."

"What plague?" Zavala questioned.

Orin fell silent, her eyes going to the floor as she pondered what to say next. "I have already said too much." She then looked to Zavala; her eyes full of sincere sadness. "Never conform, never relinquish might and idle. Do not grow weak in the years you have to yourselves, for your vulnerabilities will be exploited." With that, the Emissary began to dissipate, and the streams of blue energy vanished from the room.

"Well that was strange," Cayde remarked before laying back in his hammock.


	36. Act 6: Chapter 36: Civilization

_20 years later_

The streets were thriving with life. Children biked down the sidewalks as cars drove along the road, with the rays of the early morning sun shedding light on a busy day. On the tenth story of the Vanguard Barracks, Icon stood watching through the window as people went about their daily lives.

"You're staring again," Arden remarked. Reclining on one of the many couches in the recreational center, the hunter spent his time fanatically polishing his hand cannon.

"Sorry," Icon apologized, though he did not move from his position by the window. "Ishtar just has such an appealing glow to it, and our civilization appears so vibrant. Never have I seen civilian life thrive beyond Earth."

"And now it thrives far beyond even Venus," Brutus added, a smile of satisfaction appearing underneath his Helm of Saint-14.

"Yeah, it seems Phaetin's dream came true after all," Arden remarked, rising from the couch and holstering his hand cannon in the process. "The downside is that now… we're obsolete. Redjacks comb the streets, and have been keeping the peace for years. Not to mention Rasputin's Warsats, which are now over every planet in the system."

Icon crossed his arms as he pondered his friend's words. "Lord Shaxx has been trying to keep our kind trained with the Crucible, but the number of guardians in designated Crucible combat zones has certainly been declining throughout the years."

"Which is why we must remain vigilant. We cannot allow indifference to prevent us from upholding our duty," Brutus stated.

"And what duty would that be?" Arden questioned.

"A duty to protect our people," Brutus answered heroically, as if they were the three hundred about to face thousands.

"When will we ever be called to that duty again?" Arden asked, sitting down in a half-hearted depression as he thought of the previous years in which no threat had come to humanity. There had been remnants of the Scorn, and the Taken proved to be more numerous than initially expected, but the last real skirmish had occurred nearly a decade earlier.

"I do not know," Brutus admitted, looking out the window at the bustling city beyond. "But conflict is a natural process, and it shall present itself to us one day. When that day comes, I pray we are prepared to meet it with equivalent might."

/

Mars was silent. Ana Bray was left to work in peace from the Braytech Futurescape, as her dedication to Rasputin knew no bounds. Occasionally guardians such as Quinary came to her for work or information, but for the most part she was left to herself. She was going over standardized diagnostics on the facility's systems when, to her surprise, an icon began flashing on one of her terminals.

Ana glanced over at the light, curious as to what it meant. She had never seen the icon in action before, and it caught her off guard to think there was something about Rasputin's systems she did not know. She was about to investigate when the sound of footsteps at the facility's entrance caused her to turn, rifle at the ready.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

"Are all guardians so hasty?" the figure questioned from the entrance. The shadows cast by the interior of the chamber hid his face from view, yet it was clear to see from his relaxed posture that he did not fear an armed guardian. Even so, he calmly put up his hands as a sign that he was no threat.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Ana repeated herself. "You don't sound like any guardian I know."

"And yet I am one," the figure replied, finally stepping into the light. He was awoken, with gray and black hair falling down the right side of his face. Faint, white stripes crossed over his nose to branch out past his forehead and cheeks.

Ana's eyes went wide. "Uldren Sov."

"That's what I'm told," the awoken replied. Then, his ghost suddenly appeared.

"Please don't shoot my guardian!" the ghost begged. "Lower the weapon. He's not a threat."

"This monster tried to murder a member of the Vanguard, and brought chaos to the Reef!" Ana roared.

"I've been told that too," Uldren stated. "Pulled Pork didn't know what I was, yet he revived me regardless. However, there was one thing he could not revive, with that being my memories. Everywhere I have travelled I have attempted to understand my past, and it has been growing worse with each encounter," he explained, climbing the steps to meet Ana. "All I wish to do now is help, Anastasia."

"Help with what?" Ana questioned, lowering her rifle slightly.

"Help redeem my name. Everywhere I turn, I see hatred. The allies from my former life are all gone, from what I've learned. I have nothing, Ana," Uldren explained. "I am told you are one for knowledge, so I figured coming here might help me piece together my past, as well as be some sort of assistance to you." He then looked to the flashing light. "It would appear my timing was perfect," he smirked.

"We need to get to Rasputin," Ana stated, strapping Polaris Lance to her back as she abandoned her post to seek out Rasputin.

The pair entered Rasputin's core without incident, and there they saw the last of his mighty Warsats being launched toward the heavens. His Russian dialogue was hasty and frantic. He had much to say, and Ana's expression concerned Uldren as he watched their interaction. Then, a moment later, Ana turned to him with a look of dread.

"What is it?" Uldren questioned, teeth clenched as he attempted to hide the fear in his heart. He was not the man he used to be, and though he attempted to layer on a stern outward persona, it was clear he was different from his former self.

"Something's coming," Ana answered, her jaw gaping. "Something that has entered the system just outside the dwarf planet Eris's orbit. That's why Rasputin was able to pick up on it." She then looked back to Rasputin. "However, his Warsats out that far have now gone dark."

"Do we know the threat?" Uldren asked.

Ana shook her head. "There's no data on it, but Rasputin remembers all too well. It was the same thing that caused the Collapse."

"No," Pulled Pork uttered. "It can't be."

"It is," Ana said. "What's more, Rasputin has activated the CARRHAE protocol."

"What does that mean?" Uldren questioned, looking around as if it would help him find the answer.

Ana turned to the awoken. "It means Rasputin is seizing control of the solar system's defenses."

"Sounds like the beginning of a war," Uldren remarked.

"Or a massacre," Ana uttered, her body frozen.

/

Dim lights filled the chambers, similar in appearance to the solar system outside. Soldiers surged throughout all floors of the ship, and yet not a sound was made. The walls were smooth and black, creating a sense of despair for those not created to thrive within their confines. There, at the tip of the vessel was a chamber fit for a king. A fifteen foot throne resided within the chamber, of which only one had ever sat upon.

"Persistent, aren't they?" a raspy, multilayered voice uttered. It was as if a hundred voices spoke at once, with half of them being robotic in nature. "In our time, we have hunted the machine to no end. Our antithesis would fill systems with prosperity, and we in turn would reward its effort with destruction. Finally, we caught it. Destruction came to all it protected, yet where would be the fun if we let it die? However, in our moment of hesitation, it struck. It locked my horde down, shut us out, and shut us down. We slept, and we slept longer than we ever could have anticipated." The creature, coated in a metallic black, watched the worlds beyond its viewport as it reached down to claim an object. "Now, the Ruler of Growth flourishes, and we will make no mistakes this time." In his right hand, hanging by the end of his serrated fingertips was the skull of a slain guardian. A cloth still remained over her three green eyes, and her jaw sagged open. "I am sorry, child," the creature uttered toward the head. "You knew too much. You saw what I saw, and knowledge cuts deeper than any blade."


	37. Chapter 37: Returning Past

"There a reason Ana Bray's been blowing up the comms tower?" Cayde questioned as he approached Zavala and Ikora.

"Put her through," Ikora instructed, intrigued by what news the hunter may have for them.

Cayde pushed aside one of the staff members and pressed several buttons on the nearest terminal. A moment later, a holographic projection emitted from the center of the central table. It appeared as a rectangular screen which displayed Ana Bray on both its front and back. Her eyes were wide with frenzy.

"Long time no see, Ana," Cayde greeted with an over-exaggerated wave.

"We have a problem," Ana uttered, with the room falling silent soon after.

Zavala feared the urgency of the situation, and glanced back to Cayde with stern eyes. "Cayde, got get him," he instructed, both of them knowing who the subject matter was.

Without a word spoken, Cayde gulped nervously before proceeding to dash out of the Hall of Guardians.

/

The corridors of the ketch creaked for the first time in twenty years. Floating off the edge of Saturn's rings, the Fallen had retired to the luxuries their kell had bestowed upon them, with the luxury of peace being the greatest. That was, until Darius sprinted through the hallways that day. He passed by barrack halls and lounge chambers on his way to the bridge, stirring a commotion amongst the eliksni warriors. Eventually he made it to the bridge, where he found Variks loyally standing at his post, as always.

"My kell," Variks uttered to the famed warlock currently sitting upon his throne. "Your loyalist has arrived."

Phaetin's throne shuttered to life as its robotic systems turned to face Darius. "My trusted warlock, what news do you bring?" Phaetin calmly asked.

"The Tower beckons you, sir," Darius said, out of breath from sprinting the length of the ship. "Rasputin's picked up a fleet just off the dwarf planet Eris. Latest reports note the fleet is nearing Pluto's orbital path."

"The satellites are tracking them, then?" Phaetin inquired, making sure to understand the situation to the best of his abilities.

"Yes, to a degree," Darius answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Phaetin questioned.

"The fleet is destroying every satellite and Warsat it comes across. That's essentially how the Vanguard is tracking it," Darius explained nervously.

Phaetin sat motionless. "They're like shadows…"

"Do you know what they are, boss?" Roxy asked, approaching her leader alongside Tameron.

If Phaetin heard her, he acted as if he hadn't. "Shadows turn to demons in the sunlight," he muttered, as if repeating an ancient mantra. His eyes shot to Variks. "Bring us about and set course for the Last City."

"Not the last city anymore," Tameron remarked as he nudged Roxy.

Phaetin's throne turned to face the loyalists. The warlock stared down Tameron with fire in his eyes. "It will be if we fail to stop the enemy right now!"

With that, the fleet of ketches warped faster than the speed of light towards Earth.

/

"Our satellites got just one image before being destroyed," Ikora explained as the holographic screen in the center of the table began to project the image. "It was taken over an hour ago within the Pluto cluster."

"We didn't have any colonies out that far did we?" Cayde asked.

"No, but we did have shipyards," Zavala answered. "Communication with the workers ended minutes after the satellites went dark."

"They're making tremendous time," Lord Saladin remarked, entering the room alongside Lord Shaxx.

"Ah, good. Glad to see you two have arrived fashionably late," Cayde mocked as he gestured to the men.

"I don't care for your tone, hunter," Shaxx retorted in as disrespectful a tone as possible to get under Cayde's skin.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're facing a threat we've never seen before, and it's already taken out our eyes over two dwarf planets. On top of that, it can be presumed we've already had our first casualties!" Cayde snapped, his arms waving about as if he was trying to imitate the waves of the ocean.

"Shut up! Everyone!" Zavala shouted, forcing the group to silence. "We have dealt with threats before. This time will be no different."

"So you say," a voice echoed from behind. At the rear of the room, Phaetin finally entered.

"Phaetin, how far out did you venture this time?" Ikora asked.

"Saturn," Phaetin answered.

Zavala cared little for their idle chat and brought the group's conversation back into focus. "We have a very real problem, Phaetin." He then turned to the holographic display. The image had finally come up. "This is the only visual we have of the enemy."

Phaetin looked up at the image, and his eyes went wide. It was a horde of large, triangular ships. They were coated in deathly black, with beams of white light streaking across their sides. There were nearly a hundred vessels in the image, with the closest being far larger than the rest. Phaetin's heart began to pound, and yet he managed to control himself in front of Zavala and the others. "The Darkness," Phaetin uttered.

"You think so?" Lord Shaxx asked. Even a titan as mighty as himself quaked ever so slightly at the idea of the Traveler's greatest foe returning.

"I am certain," Phaetin stated, but he did not expound on his reasoning. If the group knew he had knowledge of the enemy long before that day, he would have been brought into question. "There is no other explanation for it, my brethren."

"If it's really the Darkness returning…" Cayde began to speak up, his eyes gluing themselves to the displayed image. "What are we supposed to do?"

Phaetin turned to Cayde with a stern expression plastered against his face. "What sort of question is that?! You are a hunter, so pick up your hand cannon and do what you were resurrected for!" He then looked to the others in the room. "Here I stand before titans who would rather have their skulls crushed against the might of a dreadnaught than allow the Last City to fall, and warlocks whose mighty power comes from the very being the Darkness seeks to destroy." He outstretched his arms as his loyalists entered the room. "We will do what we have always done, because it is the only thing that can be done. We will fight!"

"Our kind nearly failed once," Ikora uttered from the back of the room.

"But it didn't, and our kind never had guardians before," Phaetin argued. "Our kind never had Fallen either, or Cabal, or Redjacks, or aid from the Reef. Today, we have all of them, and we must strike now while our enemy is still a long ways off."

"I agree," Zavala said as he analyzed the image on the display. "We must strike before they reach key cities on the core planets. For the first time in centuries we have the strength to repel such a foe, and we must take advantage of the situation while we still can."

Phaetin nodded his head. "We fight, or risk being turned to ash."

At this, Zavala turned to the others in the room. "Rally everyone. Gather all who will answer our call, from the guardians residing in our barracks on Venus to the guardians who scour the wilds of the Jovian moons." He then directly acknowledged Lord Shaxx. "Have Arcite rally the Redjacks." He then looked to Cayde. "Make the Reef aware of the situation, and seek out the Spider's aid. I have a feeling he will prove rather useful during the coming conflict." He then turned to Phaetin. "I understand the Fallen are already up to speed on the situation, but Emperor Calus must also be made aware."

"There will not be a soul in the system who is unaware of the enemy, and there will not be a soul in the system willing to lie over and die just because an ancient enemy returns to threaten destruction," Phaetin assured the mighty titan.

Zavala nodded his head in response. "Then let us be off, to one last war."

Sirens emitted throughout the city, signaling life would forever change. Phaetin's fleet of ketches above ensured conflict was coming, and soon the Vanguard Fleet was soaring alongside them. Rasputin's network spread signals throughout the entire system. Every colony from Mercury to Neptune knew of the coming threat, and they were ready.

All others set out to gather manpower, leaving Commander Zavala and Phaetin to themselves atop the Tower's rooftop. They watched their fleets soar calmly over the city, alongside the Traveler.

"You think we're ready to face this threat, Phaetin?" Zavala abruptly asked, a frown coming across his face. A hint of sadness leaked out of him.

Phaetin simply grinned beneath his respirator. "Ready as we'll ever be," he stated. Yet, on the inside, he wondered if any would survive the initial onslaught.


	38. Chapter 38: Contact

Uranus, sustaining an environment unsuitable for human life, proved beneficial to industrial power houses who wished to extract large amounts of natural gases such as hydrogen and helium. Large orbital stations circled the planet, operating as staging bases for surface expeditions. The was, until the triangular ships, black as night, arrived.

The figure watched from his throne as the last orbital station erupted. "It would seem humanity has proven its resilience after all," he admitted. He then rose from his throne and strolled forward several steps, watching through his arched, rectangular viewport as the last fires of humanity's presence on Uranus dissipated. "Yet, even now they put up such little resistance to their ultimate fate."

It was then that a being dropped down from the ceiling. He landed with a thud against the shadowy tiling of the floor. The warlock rose to full height, sneering beneath his respirator. "Surprise."

The dark figure turned, his body appearing to Phaetin like a dagger. He was robotic in curvature and yet, organic. A pair of vertical horns jutted up from the back of his skull, and he had a single, rectangular eye that appeared to shine with a hue of bright white. "How unexpected, guardian."

"You know what I am?" Phaetin questioned.

"Indeed. Your friend was very informative," the figure stated, gesturing to the skull that laid beside his throne.

"Eris…" Phaetin uttered. He then glared back at the figure. "What are you?"

"You, and many races like you, referred to us simply as the Darkness. You were right, to a degree," the figure replied. "But we are so much more, you see. The Darkness is not just a means of destruction; rather it is a method by which chaotic existence thrives. We are the Imperium, Phaetin. We are the rulers of the Darkness, and I am the Crowned Dominator, Kyvernitis."

Phaetin froze. "You know my name…"

"You're not the only keeper of knowledge, Phaetin," Kyvernitis chuckled. "But I am still curious as to how you arrived on my ship. Cloaking technology would have been useless against my armada, so perhaps you too wield some degree of my power."

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Phaetin remarked, a pair of hilts falling into his hands.

"Perhaps, but I can already surmise you utilized shadow energy to warp here. However, even such a mighty tool of the Light has its limits. You would've had to be in close proximity, and known my location," Kyvernitis theorized. He then turned to look out his viewport once more. "And there it is."

Soaring through the abyss of space, just outside of the Imperium Armada's ranged weapons was Commander Zavala's flagship, Tenebris Praedo.

"A clever trick, Phaetin. You are not like most I have encountered," Kyvernitis admitted. "But even still, I have conquered better."

Phaetin's vision narrowed as he gripped his hilts tighter. "Unlike me, they didn't have a Leviathan."

"A what?" Kyvernitis questioned, when his ship suddenly began to quake.

The largest vessel the system had ever known thundered onto the scene with its warp drives firing on all cylinders. With one final sputter, they erupted, ensuring it would be the last time they were used. The Leviathan immediately swallowed ten of the Imperium Armada's ships, and sent all its available fighters to the battlefield.

Kyvernitis watched with intrigue. "Again, very clever, Phaetin. This day appears full of surprises."

Once his words were uttered, the Vanguard Fleet warped in. Their fleet numbered three dozen ships, with Tenebris Praedo leading the charge. The Fallen fleet arrived as well, with the Reef rushing in on the Imperium's right flank. The region erupted in fire as bolts of energy shot across space in all directions.

"I know about you too, Kyvernitis. I know you come here with the intention of making no mistakes," Phaetin said. "You are willing to do whatever it takes to finish off the Light, once and for all." Then, his blades ignited with Light. His right blade sparked to life with solar flames, and his left shot forth serrated ice. "But you should know that likewise, we will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Kyvernitis took a step toward the warlock. Standing fifteen feet in height, he towered over the guardian. "I would expect nothing less from a race so desperate as to kill itself in the process of attempting to avert such cataclysm."

With that, Phaetin leaped for the Kyvernitis's throat. At the last moment, a straight blade extended from Kyvernitis's right arm, and he blocked his adversary with ease. He then pushed back against Phaetin, sending the warlock crashing against the ground.

"I have a feeling I will enjoy this," Kyvernitis snarled.

/

"Stay close," Diana urged the squadron as they rocketed toward the fray in their Echo-class jumpships.

"Right by your side," Jorgan called out, pulling the trigger on his jumpship as Imperium spear-shaped fighters shot toward them. He nailed two before rolling his vessel to the side so as to avoid the fire of another. Diana quickly finished off the third, and they barreled toward the Imperium Armada with the rest of their squadron.

"Nice shooting, you two," Lex complimented as she formed up behind them with her Vector-class jumpship.

The squadron closed on the Imperium Armada, and opened fire on the nearest ship once they were in range. Their shots had little effect.

"Those things have some thick hide," Jorgan pointed out as they zipped past and circled around for another run.

"Then we go inside," Arden's voice suddenly chimed in over comms. He, along with Brutus and Icon, made a b-line for the hangar of the Imperium ship, and unloaded their cannons on the Imperium fighters that were still docked.

Other squadrons soon came up with the same idea, and guardians entering Imperium ships all across the armada. Scores of Reef fighters poured onto the battlefield alongside Cabal harvesters and threshers. Fallen skiffs joined in the fray, with hawk VTOLs racing to deploy Redjacks within the Imperium's ships.

A hundred thousand cannons fired in all directions, with the Imperium Armada initially tearing through a third of the Vanguard Fleet with their more sophisticated technology. Their cannons fired bright beams of energy which easily pierced the hull of ketches and frigates alike. Still, their adversaries plunged further into their ranks, undeterred by the level of destruction. Humanity had the benefit of numbers and they, alongside their allies, used that factor to their advantage.

Aboard one of the forward Imperium ships, guardians were busy tearing through the defending crews within the hangar. They collided with shadowy, metallic organisms whose right arms converted to automatic rifles.

"Forward!" Brutus roared as he lifted his militarized, kinetic-based pulse rifle. He cleanly ignited the skull of one Imperium soldier before slammed his shoulder into the chest of another who chose to get too close.

"Keep up, buddy," Arden hollered as he leaped over his friend. He came down on an Imperium soldier with his knife outstretched, and embedded it within the soldier's skull. He then whipped out his Better Devils and blew a hole through the chest of another before plucking his blade free and cutting down a third soldier.

"The ship must have a core of sorts," Icon surmised.

"We blow the core, and this ship is done for," Lex agreed.

"I wonder how the other crews are doing," Diana remarked as she and Jorgan approached the others. Hawk VTOLs had finally arrived, and a hundred Redjacks were instantly deployed to assist the guardians.

/

Phaetin sent beams of solar energy streaking toward Kyvernitis, who promptly split them at their seams with his bladed arm. Phaetin then leaped to Kyvernitis with his swords extended. Kyvernitis readied himself for another swift deflection when, just before Phaetin reached him, the warlock disappeared inside a black hole. Kyvernitis quickly realized what had happened, and turned as Phaetin reappeared behind him. Phaetin swung, and Kyvernitis blocked. However, this time the Crowned Dominator was staggered. Phaetin then lowered himself to the ground, dropping his blades as he did so. He reeled back, only to shoot his right arm forward a second later. A torrent of arc energy shot forth from his arm and struck Kyvernitis.

The hulking ruler of Darkness blocked with his blade, but it was not enough. His blade buckled under the pressure of Light, and cracked apart. He was forced back, holding back the energy with his left hand. However, an elongated black shield eventually formed against his left arm, protecting him from Phaetin's fading arc energy. Kyvernitis lowed his shield when the arc energy stopped coming, and was about to retaliate when ice struck his feet. He found he could not move, and then Phaetin vanished again. Kyvernitis looked back to see Phaetin reappear near the ceiling of the chamber.

Fuming with void energy, Phaetin allowed the violet-hued fuel to pour into his right hand. He concocted a nova bomb in midair, and chucked it toward Kyvernitis. The ruler of Darkness, frozen in place, could do little more than put up his right arm. The nova bomb collided, and the explosion shook the room. Phaetin landed gently against the floor, and watched intently for the smoke to clear.

Kyvernitis still stood. Scorch marks lined his body, and yet there he was with no sign of major injury. "That was impressive, Phaetin. You seem to know what you're doing with that Light of yours," he admitted. He brushed off his shoulder as he stared down Phaetin. "But, surely you can understand that won't be enough."

Phaetin shot a hideous expression in Kyvernitis's direction before outstretching his right hand to the being's mighty throne. It began to rumble and quake, shaking under the weight of Phaetin's spectral energy. Finally, it came free from the ground with a thunderous yank, and was sent flying into Kyvernitis. The Crowned Dominator swiftly unveiled blades on each of his arms and chopped the throne to bits, before he noticed Phaetin leaping to him again. Phaetin ignited his radiance just before collision when, suddenly, he was plucked from the air. Kyvernitis gripped him tightly by his throat, and chucked him across the room.

"You never told them about me, did you?" Kyvernitis asked as Phaetin sprawled across the chamber floor.

Once able to finally rise to his knees, Phaetin responded. "What are you talking about?"

"You knew I'd come, didn't you? Do the others know what I'm capable of?" Kyvernitis continued to ask.

"They know all they need to about the Darkness," Phaetin replied as he attempted to stand. He stumbled, then fell to his hands and knees.

"Perhaps," Kyvernitis admitted. "However, I am aware of your adventures within the Vex constructs. You saw many timelines during your travels, and I am curious: how many do you believe you stand a chance against me in?"

"All of them," Phaetin retorted, lifting himself to his knees again.

"But how many do you actually triumph in?" Kyvernitis asked. "And in how many of them do you actually survive this encounter?"

Phaetin's eyes filled with worry as he recollected what he had witnessed during what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Ah, so now the truth. I felt fear inside you the moment you dropped down from my ceiling," Kyvernitis said. "But you are truly admirable, Phaetin Moraki; even when your race is ultimately doomed."

An explosion emitted from outside the ship, and Phaetin looked past Kyvernitis with terror in his eyes. The once mighty Leviathan was breaking apart from the inside.

"Not smart trying to consume my ships," Kyvernitis stated. "They're more durable than any you've seen before."

Phaetin watched in horror as the Leviathan continued to break apart, though its scattering hull parts did crash into several of Kyvernitis's other ships.

"You understood you needed to strike with everything at your disposal. That is admirable," Kyvernitis said. "But admirability will not win your race its survival." He then lifted his right hand, and allowed a pure black spear to fall into his grasp. He chucked it at Phaetin.

The warlock called upon the last of his frost energy and formed an ice sword. He successfully deflected the spear, though it shattered his blade in the process. Kyvernitis then summoned a second spear, and sent it in Phaetin's direction. The spear struck Phaetin in his left shoulder. He groaned as he plucked the weapon from of his body, only to noticed the region around the wound flaking up. It turned to ash, and the same effect began to spread to the rest of his body. "How did you…"

"Do you feel it?" Kyvernitis asked. "Yourself fading away? This is what the true Darkness is capable of." He then strolled confidently over to his dying victim. "If we had never encountered the Light, things would be so much simpler."

Phaetin watched as the chasm between his left arm and his chest widened. He did not feel pain, rather he felt nothing. That was what frightened him.

/

All across the battlefield, they were losing. On their way to the core, Arden and his comrades encountered resistance the likes of which had never been encountered before. Imperium shielders protected the warriors from ballistic fire while they retaliated with fire of their own. One guardian after another dropped, and eventually they were pushed back to the hangar.

"Are we seriously retreating?!" Arden called out as he fired down the corridor which led to the hangar. He shot down two warriors and grazed a shielder at its shoulder.

"We don't have a choice," Brutus replied as he fired down the corridor alongside his friend. Hundreds of Imperium soldiers were pushing up through the tight corridor. "We don't have the manpower to beat them back, especially not in such a tight space."

Then, an explosive rolled next to the pair and erupted.

"Get them out of there!" Icon instructed the others as he raced into the corridor. "I'll cover you." His body ignited with golden flames, and he wielded his sword of the Dawnblade with pride as he made swipes through the air. The Imperium soldiers closest to him were obliterated, but still others surged forward from further down the corridor.

Jorgan and Diana safely pulled Arden and Brutus to the hangar, only for the group to realize another problem. An Imperium fighter entered the hangar and opened fire. The guardians retaliated with all the firepower at their disposal and successfully crippled the fighter, but not before it destroyed half of their jumpships.

"Guess we're gonna have to double up," Lex remarked. Echoes of deathly cries from the corridor forced her to turn, and the group of guardians watched as hordes of Imperium soldiers began to file into the hangar.

"We better move fast then," Jorgan stated as he lifted his scout rifle to the enemy.

/

"This is not personal, Phaetin. The Traveler and us have been nemeses since our creation. It is the Traveler's duty to create order, and it is ours to create chaos. The Darkness does not inherently kill, rather we transform, as does the Traveler. That does not make us evil, merely different," Kyvernitis explained. "But I wonder, how many of your kind knew you'd come to battle on this day? How many placed all their hopes and dreams on you, Phaetin?"

The warlock remembered the parades held all those years ago. He remembered the first time he entered the Last City, and he reminisced on how the crowds adored him for all his conquests. He remembered all the lives he took, sacrificed to get him to where he was. Now, it all meant absolutely nothing. What would the people think when word came back about his failure?

"You see, even you have Darkness inside yourself, Phaetin. But I tell you this because I am not wholly evil: I will make humanity's death swift," Kyvernitis said.

That was when a spark ignited within Phaetin. His body began to glow, even as it faded to ash. Colors of blue, purple, white, black, gray, and golden yellow burned across his body as he lifted his head to Kyvernitis. "It'll never come to that, Kyvernitis," Phaetin bellowed as his Light surged through every cell in his body. The various forms of energy collided and mixed, briefly forming a level of power similar to that of the Traveler itself. Phaetin looked Kyvernitis dead in the eye as his limbs outstretched themselves. He let out a roar that would send most trembling, and his cells began to break down as the Light overwhelmed him. "RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ship began to shake, and Kyvernitis lifted his right arm as the Light flooded the room. The ship exploded.

/

All across the battlefield, warriors of all factions felt the explosion. It started as a simple tremor, and expanded to engulf the entirety of the battlefield.

"What just happened?!" Cayde panicked from the bridge of Tenebris Praedo.

"There," Ikora pointed to the largest of the Imperium ships. It was shaking, and then suddenly became engulfed in Light. White light shot out in all directions, as if the Traveler itself had reignited. The explosion began to engulf more and more of the battlefield as it went.

"That explosion…" Zavala began to say. "It might just kill us. Instruct the fleet to pull out."

All across the battlefield, guardian cruisers and frigates began to retreat. A last effort transmission was sent to the Leviathan. Emperor Calus did respond, only to say there was no hope for him.

"This is the Last Emperor of the Cabal, and I send this message to all my allies that might hear," he said, his voice weak with sadness as he accepted his fate. "Leave me, for it is already too late."

The Reef's fleet quickly withdrew, and moments later so did the Fallen. The Vanguard Fleet stalled, as its commanders initially argued whether or not to stay and help the remaining forces aboard the enemy vessels.

"We signaled for retreat," Zavala said sternly. "If we wait any longer, we risk getting caught in the blast."

Reluctantly, Cayde and Ikora agreed. They abandoned all others to their wits.

The guardians aboard one of the outermost ships desperately attempted to escape the chaos.

"I'll hold them while you all escape," Arden said to the others. Jorgan and Diana had already left, and Lex was loading up with Icon.

"This isn't a discussion, Arden," Brutus replied, firing over his friend's shoulder to tear open an Imperium soldier's chest.

"I agree," Arden admitted as he turned to his friend. Then, in a sudden motion, he shoved Brutus into the cockpit of his ship and sealed it shut. He then turned back to the enemy and fired.

The remaining guardian jumpships evacuated with haste, leaving him to face death alone. Hundreds of warriors encroached on his position, when he abruptly pointed his revolver to a terminal against the far wall. He fired, and the hangar's shielding deactivated. The vacuum of space immediately beckoned all to enter, and began sucking warriors into its abyss. Arden magnetized his boots, and fired into the horde of free-floating enemies. Bang! Bang! Bang! He fired until his clip ran dry, then pulled out his knife as an enemy drew near. He dug into the warrior's chest, only to be knocked into space by a cluster of Imperium warriors. His oxygen was running low as he attempted to reload his revolver. He gasped, and his eyes closed.

/

The Light spread across the center of the Imperium Armada before finally dissipating. The blast left behind ruins of what were once the most powerful vessels in the system.

"You truly were impressive, Phaetin," a sinister voice remarked. "But you were not immortal. You were no god, and now you have turned to ash. This is the fate your race has earned," Kyvernitis uttered as he floated vertically through space. The nearest vessel to him would soon arrive, and he would make an effort to recover all he could. Once that was done, he would move on to burn the rest of the system.


	39. Chapter 39: Without Him

The hunter slowly sat up on his bed, still drowsy from being unconscious for so long. "How am I still breathing?" Arden questioned as he glanced around the room. His helmet was sitting on the table beside him.

"I would have always come back for you, Arden," Brutus stated with crossed arms. "No matter how stubborn you may have been."

"Glad to have you back, buddy," Icon remarked as he approached his friend. He gave a gentle punch to Arden's right shoulder, and smiled. He too had removed his helmet temporarily.

Arden returned a smile, happy to live another day. He then looked back to Brutus. "If we're still breathing, does that mean we didn't lose?"

"Well," Brutus began to say, his head dropping slightly before he continued to speak. "We haven't lost yet."

"What exactly happened?" Arden asked.

"Much of the battle was a blur for a lot of us, but from what I understand, Phaetin lost. In his dying moments, he released all his pent up Light and decimated nearly half of the Imperium's fleet," Brutus explained.

"Imperium?"

Icon then interjected. "From what intelligence we were able to gain during the battle, their true identification is the Imperium. They are the rulers of the Darkness, and Kyvernitis sits atop his throne as their king."

"The only king they have ever had," Brutus added. "We are unsure when he was brought into existence, but he has been a scourge on the universe ever since."

"This Kyvernitis…" Arden began to say, his warped mind wandering. "He killed Phaetin?"

"It appears that way, yes," Brutus answered grimly, knowing the power such a phrase held.

Arden leaned forward helplessly. "Then who can stop him?"

The room was silent. None of the three guardians could find an answer to the question, and in that moment they felt their bodies go weak. They were supposed to protect humanity, but how could they when their adversary rolled over their fleets, cracked open a planet-consuming behemoth, and killed the greatest of their brethren?

Then, a voice echoed from the doorway. "Us."

The three guardians turned to see Rolan Izin standing before them. "It was always us, boys. The Traveler never preordained any guardian to be higher than the next. Its only goal was to create warriors who could protect its greatest successes," he stated. "Phaetin Moraki was a great warrior, but he was flawed. He was self-seeking, forgetful, overlooked important details, and unbearably violent at the worst of times. He was also overconfident, which may have been his greatest downfall," Rolan continued to say. "We all have our flaws, but therein lies the reason three classes of guardians were created. Divided we are powerful, but together we are unstoppable," he explained. With that he turned to leave, when he glanced back at the three guardians one last time. "After all, Kyvernitis failed to kill all of us, and he will live to regret it." The titan then disappeared down the hall.

/

"So, he really is gone," Cayde said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes," Zavala answered in a soft tone. The three heads of the Vanguard stood around their table uneasily, still attempting to process all that had occurred.

"I still don't understand…" Ikora began to say, when a presence by the entryway caused the three to turn.

"Well, allow me to clarify the situation for you," Shiro announced as he approached. He then tossed a holographic display onto the table and allowed it to bring up the most recent diagram of the Imperium's fleet. "During the battle we had an unprecedented one million casualties, most of which are dead. That number includes soldiers of all factions, mind you," he stated. He then pointed to the diagram. "We were, however, able to cripple seven of the Imperium's ships before the blast, which means they can be beaten by traditional means. Three were crushed inside the Leviathan when it erupted, and three others were detonated by squadrons brave enough to enter and blow them up from the inside. The seventh was destroyed by concentrated fire from eight of our cruisers," Shiro explained.

"All that for seven ships…" Ikora muttered.

"Then, Phaetin released his Light," Shiro added. "All that pent up energy released in a single instant, and shot out uncontrollably in all directions." He looked again to the diagram. "The blast effectively destroyed forty-three Imperium ships, bringing their fleet down to fifty in number."

"Can we do the same?" Zavala abruptly asked.

"What?" Shiro questioned for clarification.

"Can we release our Light as well? Even if it means sacrificing ourselves?" Zavala clarified, looking intently at Shiro.

"Admirable, Vuvuzala," another voice came from the hallway. Asher Mir approached at a relatively slow pace, but nonetheless entered the chamber before continuing. "Unfortunately, it is not possible. From my readings, the amount of Light that ignited from Phaetin's being was presumably 75% of the full might of the Traveler itself. This reading is far beyond the capacity any normal guardian contains, including yourselves. That blast was very much a one-time event," he explained.

"How far out are they still?" Zavala then looked to Shiro.

Shiro pulled out his datapad and swiftly ran through surveillance cams, intelligence information, and timetables. "They swept past Saturn without any human casualties about three hours ago, and they'll reach Jupiter in half the time it took them to reach Saturn due to the planets' closer proximities."

"No colonies were set up beyond Mars, which will give us some time," Zavala admitted, attempting to add some cushioning to the blunt and painful truth.

"Well, no human colonies," Shiro stated. "But what of the Jovians? The Nine are presumably in control of the moons over Jupiter."

"If the Imperium manages to contact the Nine, then they'll be in for a fair fight," Zavala stated. "That will buy us even more time to prepare."

"And what about the Reef? If the Imperium somehow manages to conquer the Nine…" Shiro attempted to say before being cut off.

"They won't! The Nine do not even possess a physical form!" Zavala shouted out of irritation. There was silence for about fifteen seconds.

"But… what if they do, Zavala? Then the Imperium will stomp across the Reef, and it'll be humanity who is the only player left to stand against them," Shiro said.

It was then that Ikora stepped in. "We will not leave our allies to die. We will lie in wait near Reef territory, and strike another blow to the Imperium before they have a chance to fully destroy the Awoken."

"That's actually a good idea," Cayde agreed. "Think about it: these Imperium guys are limited in number. It's not like that can simply call for backup. They are the Darkness incarnate. Half their fleet is gone, and it's not coming back. If we hurt them enough before they reach Earth, they won't have the might to finish us off."

"But we cannot allow them to escape either," Zavala added. "We still do not fully comprehend their might, and if any are allowed to escape, the cycle of Light battling Dark may yet continue."

"Indeed," Asher admitted. "This must come to an end, whether it be for us or for them."

"Then we ready the fleet for another battle," Zavala stated. "If we can break them at the Reef, we win." He then looked to Shiro. "Make sure the Fallen are ready to move when I give the order."

Shiro's eyes went wide. "Ah, yes, about that…"

"What is it now?!" Zavala growled.

"Phaetin was their kell, sir. After his death, many of the Fallen began to desert. One ketch already vanished from the system."

"What of the others?" Zavala asked.

"Phaetin's loyalists, along with Variks and some of the other crew, have been attempting to quell the resistance. Their remaining ketches are soaring over Old Russia currently, but unless the matter of a new kell is solved, I fear they will be of no help to you," Shiro explained.

"Then get them under control!" Zavala snapped. "Their lives are at risk as much as ours, and I will not allow for any warrior to sit idly by and watch as their brethren's lives are snuffed out!"

Shiro smirked. "So they're brethren now?"

"Now…" Zavala uttered. "Now we are all enemies of the Darkness, so it would be in their best interest to fight by our side."

With that, Shiro and Asher exited the room.

/

Five ketches were all that remained of Phaetin's once grand eliksni fleet, and they soared low over the ruins of an ancient cosmodrome. A single jumpship swept across the snow-covered trees of an icy Russian landscape on approach to the vessels. It was quick to dock at the flagship, where Phaetin's loyalists remained.

Once aboard, Shiro exited his jumpship and followed a pair of Fallen, Ruthra and Torink, down one of the ketch's many passageways. Gunshots could be heard from nearby corridors, but Shiro kept his eyes forward. Eventually, the trio made it to the bridge.

"There a reason I couldn't have just taken the lift?" Shiro questioned as he approached the loyalists.

"The rebels have assumed control of the primary lift," Tameron nonchalantly informed him.

"Could you not just kill them?" Shiro asked with a shrug.

"We have only killed our brethren when they have sought to kill us," Ruthra interjected. "We storm their position and kill, and others will rally behind them."

"Comrades aligned with us will indeed turn if their brothers are butchered," Torink agreed.

"Then what can we do?" Shiro asked. "The Last City and its colonies need all the warriors they can get, and Zavala is up my anus to get this situation sorted out."

"There's nothing any of us can do," Darius stated. "The Fallen as a whole simply will not allow another human to assume control of their house; not after what happened over Uranus."

"So we need an eliksni to do it," Shiro surmised, when the door to the bridge opened.

A Fallen captain entered, appearing larger than most. "Indeed, you do," Karnis admitted as he approached, the door shutting behind him.

"How exactly do you plan to gain leadership? It's not like you can duel the last kell or anything," Darius said.

"The title of kell is open to all, and I must earn it through combat," Karnis stated. "All must be allowed to know, and any may contest my authority."

"So you want us to announce to the rest of the fleet that you are willing to fight for the position of kell?" Roxy asked.

"No," Karnis replied as he looked to Variks and nodded his head. Variks pressed several buttons on his terminal, and screens all across the fleet began displaying Karnis's image. "I will announce to the rest of the fleet that I am their kell, and that they may challenge me if they so choose."

Shiro had his hand on his holster.

"I will fight for the city," Karnis assured the others. "But I am my own power now, not a guardian's."

Then, the doors to the bridge opened. No one dared stop the rivals as he poured in. Skiffs launched from the other ketches to dock at the flagship. Hundreds of Fallen turned rebel as they sought to claim the throne for themselves. As the first group entered, Karnis unveiled his four electrified shock blades.

"Leave us," Karnis instructed the guardians and he lowered his stance. "I will inform you when my work is finished."

With that, Darius hastily shoved the other three toward the primary lift, knowing the rebels will not pay them any mind. Their only focus would be on Karnis, and each other. Blades could be heard clashing, along with the sound of bodies slamming against the floorboards as the guardians sealed the door to the lift and journeyed down to the hangar.

"I can't believe we're trusting an eliksni with this job," Shiro grumbled.

"There is no other way," Tameron stated. "Karnis will succeed."

Once in the hangar, the guardians took to their jumpships and departed as the ketch became enveloped in chaos.


	40. Chapter 40: The Jovians

Tattered sheets of the finest silks sluggishly clung to the corpse of a lifeless Jovian. The steps leading up to the grand temple were littered with corpses of once colorful, tentacled Jovians; and all around, the great cities of Ganymede burned. A pair of hulking legs stepped gently between the bodies, not wanting to disturb those who were already deceased. Close by, his warriors made certain to finish off the remaining Jovians who had not yet been disposed of.

"How pointless," Kyvernitis uttered as he climbed the steps to the temple above, whose mighty doors remained sealed and protected by a strange energy that shined with a hue of blue.

"Their cities are yours to pillage, my liege," a voice echoed from behind. Kyvernitis turned to look upon Thanatos, Appointed Deathsbane. Thanatos was significantly shorted than his master, standing at around ten feet in height, but was still lean and swift. He wore four horns atop his head, with three brightly glowing eyes emitting from his otherwise black face. He wielded a blood-soaked, deathly black axe. Alongside Thanatos stood Aima, Appointed Bloodbane, and Dikastis, Appointed Judgebane. Aima was even smaller at only eight feet, with a hunched back and thorns that shot out vertically from his skull. His pair of glowing eyes were accompanied by a wide, bloody smile that never faded. His body was covered in thorns, and blades jutted out from his arms. Dikastis was tall and thin, standing at around twelve feet in height. She had eight glowing eyes attached to her skull, and wielded a lengthy seven-foot-long saber.

"Go, my children," Kyvernitis instructed. "Lay waste to what remains of their empire. I wish for nothing to remain standing."

With that, the three appointed banes allowed their bodies to shed into billions of individual atoms, and shot out toward the stars. Kyvernitis then turned back to the great gates, and stomped onward.

There was only a single figure who stood waiting for him when he arrived. The woman hovered gently above the ground, her blue skin pale against the shadow of Kyvernitis's figure. Tentacles protruding from her back swayed back and forth, unyielding to fear as Kyvernitis came ever closer.

"You should not be here," the woman stated, though her lips did not move.

"I go where I please," Kyvernitis replied, his layered voice enough to make any other quake in fear. "Yet here you stand in my way, Emissary."

"The Nine forbid you to enter their sanctum," Orin announced. "Their energy is enough to keep you out, but I shall indeed intervene if you dare to disrupt the walls that protect their sacred temple."

"Then I suppose you will have to intervene," Kyvernitis remarked, unamused as pitch-black blades began to protrude from his arms. He stepped to Orin, when his body began to shake. He glanced at the world around him, and it appeared normal. However, he felt reality beginning to compress, and pressure was applied to the edges of his body.

Orin's gaze strained as she focused all her will on a single task. She aimed to bend reality, and crush the Crowned Dominator.

Kyvernitis felt his muscles tense, his body lock up, and his blades begin to crack. He soon realized he could not move, and looked to Orin with his single eye. Then, his body split. All of his being except for his face turned to atoms, and spun in a vertical circle behind his face. They spun at a rate beyond what Orin could control, and the reality she had created around Kyvernitis cracked. A moment later, fragments appearing like that of glass shattered in all directions, and Kyvernitis's deformed body flew toward Orin. Once upon her, he pieced himself back together, and reached for her neck.

Orin could not react in time, and felt the Crowned Dominator's tight grip around her throat. She was still mortal, and found she could no longer breathe. She grasped Kyvernitis's hand with her own, to no avail.

"You truly believe the Nine host real power, only because they have never been compared to anything greater," Kyvernitis bellowed. "Allow me to show you." He then lifted Orin's still struggling body to his skull, and their foreheads touched.

Their minds synchronized, and Orin saw all the ruler of Darkness had done. Her eyes went wide, and she screamed. "Monster," was the only word she could think to utter.

Kyvernitis chuckled. "Indeed." He then squeezed, crushing Orin's throat. He chucked the body to the stairs below, and a large rifle formed out of his right arm. He gripped it with his serrated fingers, and fired three consecutive shots at Orin's lifeless body, shredding it to mere particles. After seeing his opponent destroyed, he turned back to the great doors. "Now, oh mighty Nine, you will face me," he proclaimed as he put his left hand against the doors. The glowing blue energy that encompassed the temple began to vibrate, and violently lashed out at Kyvernitis. Smoke emitted from his hand, yet he pressed on. He pushed against the doors with his hand, and the walls began to shake. The energy then shot across the rest of his body, attempting to halt what he was doing. However, he could not be moved. The doors shuttered, and silence followed. The blue energy evaporated, and all was quiet for a few seconds. Then, the doors splintered and erupted in black fire. Their pieces flew in all directions, and Kyvernitis entered the inner sanctum.

Standing in the center of the temple was Xur, Agent of the Nine. Hunched over and timid as always, Xur looked on with worry.

"Enough hiding!" Kyvernitis roared, paying Xur no mind. "Show yourselves."

It was then that energy flowed into the room. Various hues of blue warped and spiraled throughout the chamber, until finally, they formed the outlines of nine entities. They had no natural form, and so took on the appearance of various creatures they were fond of. Most took the appearances of either human or awoken, though one took the appearance of a stag and another an ahamkara.

"How dare you defile our sanctum!" nine voices rang out all at once.

"I have done much more than that," Kyvernitis said as he gestured to the moons above. "Europa, Io, Callisto, Amalthea, and Thebe. These are just a handful of the worlds my armies have burned."

"You wish to conquer, but you cannot succeed against entities of pure thought," the Nine spoke.

"I am the Darkness!" Kyvernitis shouted, his voice echoing throughout the entire room. "I make the impossible possible."

The Nine looked to Xur, who shyly lingered closer to them. "You have served us nobly as our agent of centuries, Xur."

The Jovian nodded his head.

"For that reason alone, it is on this day that we hereby pronounce you to be rid of your chains," the Nine uttered. "All that is asked in return is your aid in conquering our shared foe."

Xur looked to his wrists, and watching as black chains that had long been hidden beneath his clothing wriggled out into the open and fell loose from his body. They dissipated upon contact with the ground. Xur's hands were trembling, his eyes unable to convey any form of emotion. "I have always been an agent," he said in a soft voice. "Now…" he uttered. His eyes lifted to stare Kyvernitis in his eye. "I am free!" he abruptly shouted. In an instant, Xur's eyes emitted bright beams of yellow that stunned Kyvernitis, and his tentacles began to stretch. They lengthened to ten times their original size, and reached out to grasp their adversary.

Kyvernitis could not react in time, and felt his body being lifted into the air. The tentacles gripped his limbs, and for a brief moment he was immobilized. Then, he clenched his fists. His body sharpened, and he spread his limbs. Every last tentacle tore and shattered, sending fluids of green and black all across the room. Kyvernitis landed with a loud thud, and watched as Xur attempted to dash toward him. A blade shot forth from his right arm, and as Xur came within striking distance, he swung. Xur was split in two at his midsection, and his body sprawled out across the floor behind Kyvernitis.

It was then that the nine entities began to move. Their outlines converged, forming one cohesive shape in a matter of seconds. Their shape was that of a man with blue skin, and the head of a stag. The Nine rotated their arms in a counterclockwise manner, their sight narrowing as they harnessed all the forces under their control.

Kyvernitis felt reality close in around him, and energy shot forth to subdue him as he was choked out of existence. He had felt effects similar to when Orin attempted the same method of snuffing him out. However, the might of the Nine was much greater, and he soon found that his strength was being sapped.

"Now you see, the Darkness has no place here," the Nine spoke, watching the great evil in his fleeting moments of existence.

They could not have foreseen the might that abruptly returned to Kyvernitis. The Crowned Dominator stood at full height, seemingly unfazed by the powers swarming around him and squeezing in on all sides. He retracted his blade, and tightened his right fist as he reeled it back. The winds of the planet sped up, and a vortex was created around Kyvernitis as he brought his right arm as far back as he possibly could. The Nine shuttered for a fraction of a second, and Kyvernitis seemed to chuckle. He then sent his arm forward. The winds followed, and the powers of the Nine shattered. Reality returned to its horrid, yet true state, and the energies that formed the entities of the Nine were decimated. A torrent of storms filled the region for several minutes, though the world of Ganymede became deathly silent moments after.

Kyvernitis stood alone, admiring his work. "Ever wonder how I call forth so much strength?" he asked, turning back to the upper half of Xur's body. Xur crawled toward him without concern for his own life. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Kyvernitis began to say as he moved to kneel beside what remained of Xur's body. "My strength comes from disarray. It comes when worlds burn, or destroy themselves. I feed off despair and suffering, because that is the state of the universe in its purest form: chaos." A rifle then formed out of his arm, and he pointed it to Xur. "I am sorry, loyal little slave."

Xur looked up to stare Kyvernitis in the eye. "This is but one end," he uttered.

Kyvernitis fired, and looked to the sky as his ships returned from the pillaged moons above. "The worlds will know of my return, and they will quake," he snarled. It was then that he collapsed in on himself, only to outstretch his arms and lean back a moment later, allowing a wave of Darkness to shoot out in all directions. The blast was similar in method to when the Traveler first awoke. The energy would travel across the stars, and every planet would know of his might. They would know true fear in that moment, and they would know that he was coming.


	41. Chapter 41: Battle of the Reef

"I don't understand!" Cayde whined as he followed his colleagues into the Tower's largest docking hangar. Tenebris Praedo was receiving its final load of fuel, and then it would set course for the Reef with the rest of the Vanguard Fleet.

"Cayde!" Zavala abruptly shouted, turning to the hunter with as stern a face as ever. "Please do not make this harder than it needs to be."

"No! There should be no reason for me to stay behind and watch over the city while you two head off with an army of war machines unless…" Cayde began to argue when he suddenly realized the mentality behind Zavala's plan.

"Say it," Zavala prodded with a cocked eyebrow.

Cayde's eyes went wide. "Unless you don't plan on coming back."

It was then that Ikora interjected. "It's just a precaution, Cayde." She took a step toward the hunter, her shotgun slung over her shoulder. "We don't know what will happen out there, but we have every intention of returning."

"You better come back," Cayde demanded, ignoring the gentle tone of Ikora's voice. "Both of you."

Zavala wanted to give him the hard truth but, upon looking to Ikora, knew his friend required a different set of words. "We'll be back before you know it," he said to Cayde with a gentle nod of the head.

Ikora took another step to Cayde and outstretched her arms. The pair hugged, but the moment was all too brief. Ikora moved away after a few seconds, and turned back to Zavala.

"Be safe, you two," Cayde said as the pair began to slowly step toward Tenebris Praedo.

"To you as well, Cayde," Zavala replied as his gaze made the transition to his flagship. As quick as the trio's moment came, it left once Zavala returned to his role as commander.

Cayde was about to leave when Ikora called out to him one last time. "Try not to burn the place down while we're gone," she urged with a smile.

Cayde returned a smile of his own before taking his leave of the hangar. He would have to find someone else to annoy while his colleagues were gone.

/

The largest terminal within the Spider's Safehouse was smashed to bits by a sharp hand coated in black. "And so the Spider flees," Kyvernitis grumbled.

"All associates found have been executed, my liege," Thanatos informed his master as he cautiously approached from behind.

"Good, but expected," Kyvernitis said as he turned to face his lieutenant. "Where are your brethren?"

"They were sent out ahead. Per your orders, we are to leave the Awoken Homeland until last. Terminating all Awoken strongholds must then be made priority," Thanatos explained.

"Indeed. Where have Aima and Dikastis run off to, then?" Kyvernitis asked as he observed the escape hatch the Spider must have used before his arrival.

"Vestian Outpost," Thanatos stated.

"Good," Kyvernitis admitted. "While we await their return, we must ensure that the Tangled Shore is turned to ruins." Cannon fire from his fleet could be heard even from within the secure confines of the Spider's Safehouse. "Without the Spider and his syndicate, I have a feeling our task will be exponentially easier."

"Indeed," Thanatos agreed before splitting his body into their individual atoms and vanishing before Kyvernitis's eyes.

/

Fires were set throughout the Vestian Outpost's hangar as Imperium warriors set out to torch the facility. Reef frames were deployed as soon as the enemy ships dropped in, but they were ill-effective against the superior beings. The handful of Corsairs that were on station quickly leapt into action, and briefly held back the onslaught of Imperium soldiers before two of Kyvernitis's lieutenants arrived. Aima and Dikastis descended on the small band of defenders with blades in hand. Aima stared horrendously at the closest pair of Corsairs with his disfigured, abhorrent smile before swiftly eviscerating them. Dikastis made short work of a Corsair directly in front of her with a simple swing of her sabre.

As the fires grew, it became apparent to the servants of Kyvernitis that their target would fall all too easily. Within minutes, the outpost guard were wiped out, though what civilian population remained had managed to slip through the lieutenants' fingers.

"Let us not prolong our stay here," Dikastis said through slimy vocal chords that caused her voice to hiss like that of a snake. Still, there was an alluring tone in her voice that could draw unsuspecting victims near before realizing the true abomination she was. "We scuttle the facility, and then we leave," she stated to Aima.

Aima paid Dikastis's words little mind as he approached the corpse of a Corsair on all fours. "So smooth," he uttered, as if under a trance. He raised his blades to the lifeless body when Dikastis suddenly whirled on him and firmly gripped his skull within the palm of her hand.

"The dead matter not, brother," she hissed before dropping Aima. "Leave them to burn." It was then that the pair felt the facility shake.

"What was that?" Aima questioned.

Dikastis looked out the hangar to spot a foreign ship approaching from nearby asteroids. The ship was followed by three more, and then another three appeared. Soon twelve warships could be seen rocketing toward the outpost at full speed.

"More bodies to carve through," Aima remarked with glee as he lifted his blades.

"Not yet," Dikastis replied. "Even so, we are outnumbered four to one. For the time being, we must retreat." With that, the two split their bodies into atoms and shot toward the nearest of their three ships. They left behind their warriors to finish demolishing the outpost as they retreated.

Meanwhile, the fleet of twelve Vanguard ships arrived just in time to witness the destruction of the Vestian Outpost. "We were too late," Zavala muttered to himself as he watched the outpost go up in smoke.

"Not entirely," Ikora replied, glancing down at the bridge's scanners. "I'm detecting several life pods amongst the asteroids. We can send some dropships out to retrieve the survivors once we're done here."

"Agreed," Zavala said with a hint of satisfaction as he pointed a pair of fingers to the three Imperium ships. "Open fire!"

All twelve ships unloaded on the Imperium vessels. Guardian jumpships deployed to add to their cumulative firepower, and after several minutes the first Imperium vessel erupted in fire.

"The enemy appears to be putting up little resistance," Ikora noted as she watched the second come under heavy fire. It soon cracked apart, but the third was out of range by the time the fleet could redirect fire. "Do we pursue?" Ikora asked, her eyes following the last ship as it fled the battle.

"No," Zavala instructed. "It could lead us into a trap, and we have civilians to take care of."

It was then that the entrance to the bridge opened, and Ikora was dumbfounded to see an old friend approaching. "It would appear more prudent to avoid an ambush above all else," Asher Mir concurred with Zavala's assessment.

"I was not made aware that you would be a part of this operation," Ikora remarked as she crossed her arms with intrigue.

"Nor I," Zavala growled.

Asher simply shrugged. "I go where I am needed, and I believe my skills are needed here."

Ikora and Zavala looked to one another before conceding. Ikora happily relinquished by saying, "I guess the more the merrier, Asher."

The fleet then moved to help the life pods as the remaining Imperium ship fell back to regroup with the rest of Kyvernitis's fleet.

/

"Zavala, if you're going to help, the time is now!" Petra Venj shouted over comms as she raced through the halls of the Watchtower in an effort to return to her homeland. Corsairs and Reef frames collided with Imperium soldiers on all floors of the structure in an effort to keep them out. Reef fighters soared over the tower, cutting down as many Imperium leechers as possible before the rest of the Imperium Armada arrived.

"We're on our…" Zavala's transmission cut out before it could finish.

Petra grumbled under her breath as she sprinted up to the entrance of the Dreaming City. As she rounded a corner, however, she stumbled upon the gruesome site of Imperium warriors eviscerating her Corsairs. She quickly lifted her sidearm, Vestian Dynasty, and fired. She unloaded an entire clip into the monsters that had torn open her companions, and stood motionless while listening to the cries of countless others throughout the tower. She was used to war, but not this. The battle was turning into a massacre with every passing minute. Then, the tower shook. "We're out of time," Petra muttered to herself as she began to move again. She turned one final corner, and vanished from Earth's physical realm.

High above the tower had come the Imperium Armada. Swarms of black particles shot toward the surface, and merged on impact to form the figures of Kyvernitis, Thanatos, Aima, and Dikastis.

"The Awoken fall too easily," Dikastis noted with disgust as the group marched toward the entrance to the tower, which had been cleared of resistance. All that remained were a few Imperium soldiers and the corpses of Corsairs.

"Indeed," Thanatos agreed, though he seemed confused as he turned his head to Kyvernitis. "I do have a concern, however, my liege."

"I am listening," Kyvernitis uttered as he marched ahead of his lieutenants.

"Why not simply destroy the Watchtower if it is the Awoken's method of returning to this realm?" Thanatos asked.

"I made numerous mistakes on my last campaign through this system," Kyvernitis stated as he came to stand at the base of the staircase to the Watchtower. "I will make no such mistakes this time, and the Darkness cannot allow anything to be left standing in its wake. That is why we are going through, and that is why we are going to slay everything in our path." With that, the group entered the Watchtower.

/

The Vanguard Fleet warped in behind the Imperium Armada as it was finishing up its conquest of the Watchtower.

"They've already breached the tower," Ikora uttered as she looked on with dismay.

"Perhaps, but it is far from over," Zavala corrected as he turned in the direction of the doors. "Have the fleet move within range and open fire. We're destroying as much of that armada as possible."

"And what will you do?" Ikora questioned as she watched Zavala stomp toward the exit.

Zavala glanced back at the warlock. "I'm going to take the fight to them."

Ikora stepped toward him. "Then I'm coming too."

"Such a stubborn woman," Zavala groaned as he conceded to her stance. The pair exited the bridge side by side and made their way to the hangar.

Guardian jumpships were already deploying when they arrived, and they quickly boarded their own ships to join the sea of roaring fighters. Ikora transmatted into her Estival Excursion as Zavala transmatted into his crowned jewel, Zavala's Authority. Once their engines were fired up, the pair shot out of the hangar and into a haze of smoke and gunfire. Hawk VTOLs soon joined the jumpships, and together the vessels soon controlled the skies over the Watchtower. However, the cannons aboard the Imperium warships shot down many before the guardians were able to accomplish their first goal. By the time the first wave of Imperium leechers could be driven back, a second wave was already deploying.

"If we're going to help the Awoken, we need to hit the surface now!" Ikora called out as Imperium fighters shot toward them.

"Agreed," Zavala replied and he switched communication channels. "I want Redjacks on ground as soon as possible!"

The hawks dropped the Redjacks just above the deployment zone, and allowed the hardened combat frames to land safely on the ground. The Redjacks then moved in on the entrance, overwhelming the handful of Imperium soldiers that stood guard.

Zavala and Ikora swooped down to join the assault when a stray fighter clipped Ikora's wing. "I'm hit!" Ikora called out as she swerved her vessel in an attempt to shake off the leecher. It was no use.

"Dive for the surface," Zavala calmly replied as he cut his engines to fall back behind the leecher. Once behind, he reignited his engines and opened fire on the enemy craft. It erupted within seconds, and Zavala followed his colleague to the surface.

Ikora's jumpship slammed violently against the surface, and slid into the staircase that led to the Watchtower's entrance. She safely transmatted out of the ship during its collision, however, and ran up to the entrance along with a number of guardians who had come to join the assault on the tower. Zavala's Authority shot over the Watchtower a moment later, and the great commander himself soon came to stand at the entrance with his fellow guardians.

"Everyone's here," Ikora stated to Zavala, who stood gazing up at the enormous archway.

Zavala was unmoved for a moment, seemingly admiring the once glistening Awoken architecture. Then, he glanced back to his brethren. "Despite all that has occurred, here we stand," he uttered as cannon fire raged above. "We are not here to wound the enemy; we are here to scar them. Scars will slow their feet like bricks, and I intend to send them limping." Origin Story was already in his hands, and he raised the rifle to the interior of the Watchtower. "I want the Fifth on me. All others file in with Ikora." With that, he stepped inside. "Let us slay one last king."

/

The Darkness bled into the Dreaming City like a deadly infection. There was no stopping it, no matter how hard the Awoken tried. Several of the Spider's abandoned walkers had been brought in to aid the defense, but two were destroyed upon Kyvernitis's entry. The rest fired from isolated hillsides, hoping to slow the enemy advance long enough for the remaining ground forces to pour in.

Standing at the archway to the Blind Well was Petra, with nearly two hundred Corsairs by her side. Imperium soldiers were flooding in on all sides, from the Divalian Mists to The Strand. All around chaos consumed the land, and Petra stood guard at one of the final remaining strongholds in the city. It felt like only a minute had passed before the first Imperium soldiers began to attack the archway, where Petra's finest stood ready. Rifles went off, and nearly a dozen Imperium soldiers were toppled with the first volley. However, Imperium shielders soon moved in and provided cover for their counterparts, allowing for rounds to be fired into the Corsair ranks without the fear of heavy retaliation. The Corsair nearest to Petra was dropped a second later, and the Awoken commander took a step back toward the archway. She fired her pistol into the swarm of encroaching warriors, and managed to blow the skull off one opponent before being nicked in the right shoulder by a bolt of energy. She staggered back onto the steps, and watched several more Corsairs fall before, finally, aid arrived. The last of the Reef frames had been activated from within the Blind Well, and rushed out to aid the Corsairs. Nearly a thousand frames stormed the enemy positions, briefly overwhelming them. Then, the sound of metal cracking and sight of frames flying instantly destroyed the comfort of numbers.

Kyvernitis cut through a chunk of frames with ease, his blades shattering the robotic soldiers in droves. His lieutenants fought by his side, aiding in the slaughter of mechanical beings. Petra aimed her pistol to Kyvernitis and fired, only to notice her rounds inflict little harm upon his body. The Crowned Dominator picked Petra out of the battle, his single glowing eye piercing her soul as he trudged in her direction. He simply swiped away any frames that stood in his way, slowly cutting a path right to his victim. He was nearly to the Corsairs when cries of his own warriors caught his attention. They were calling out from behind.

Guardians and their Redjacks stormed the Dreaming City, cutting into the Imperium forces wherever they laid. The spearhead of the army was Zavala who, accompanied by the Fifth Legion, raced toward the entrance to the Blind Well on the back of sparrows. They ran over Imperium soldiers without emotion, and crashed into their rear guard with ease. It quickly became apparent to Kyvernitis that he was surrounded. As the ruler of Darkness turned to face the new threat, Zavala leaped off his sparrow and sent it crashing into him. Zavala landed hard against the ground, rising up a second later with his rifle at the ready. He slammed a dozen rounds into five charging soldiers, and sent his left fist through the skull of a sixth. The Fifth Legion was by his side a moment later, firing upon the enemy with their own selection of weapons.

Kyvernitis and his lieutenants took note of how weakened the forces of the Reef had become, and focused their attention on the considerably more powerful might of the guardians. Kyvernitis formed a rifle out of his arm and fired into the score of rallying guardians, blowing away half a dozen before a cohort of titans ignited their violet-hued wards. A wall of shields trapped the Imperium forces between the now-protected guardians and the Awoken. Gunshots pelted Kyvernitis from all sides, and his lieutenants scattered after targets of their own. That was when Kyvernitis relinquished his rifle and reeled back his right fist. Gunshots could not stop him as he sent his fist flying forward, and a gust of dark energy lashed out at the guardian ranks. The wards of dawn within the center of the formation were blown to pieces, and Kyvernitis ignited his blades as the guardians charged toward him. Hunter, titan, or warlock; it did not matter to him. He swung his blades, and they all fell before him. He was pelted by shots from golden guns, hammers of Sol from titans, and even arcs of solar energy from Dawnblades. He tore through all who opposed him, until the guardians who remained realized going near such a behemoth would be a poor decision. Several even attempted to retreat when Zavala intervened.

"Fight on, guardians!" the commander roared as he stepped to Kyvernitis, his rifle firing until it ran dry.

Kyvernitis leaned toward the titan and swung, but Zavala staggered back just as the oncoming blade made contact with his armor. It skimmed across his metal-plated chest, and knocked his rifle from his hands. Still, Zavala recovered quickly and felt sparks shoot between his fingertips. He fired his right fist toward Kyvernitis, and unleashed an explosion of arc energy upon contact. It was only enough to set Kyvernitis back a step.

"You have strength, commander," Kyvernitis remarked. "So did Phaetin." He then thrusted his left blade forward as Zavala formed a void-powered shield on his arm. The forces collided, and sent Zavala flying through the air. More guardians challenged Kyvernitis, but they all fell within a matter of seconds. With every kill, chaos and misery spread across the land; it only added further to Kyvernitis's might. "You improvise remarkably fast for someone who has spent so little time in the field," he mocked as he approached a slowly rising Zavala. "However, you lack a true strategy, and that is why you fail." He raised a blade to the commander and sent it plunging through the air when, out of the blue, a nova bomb crashed into his backside.

"Zavala!" Ikora screamed as she glided down to the battlefield. She stood behind Kyvernitis, shotgun in hand, with Petra and her Corsairs coming to stand by her side. "We'll take him together," she stated as she quickly cocked her weapon. Kyvernitis whirled on the warlock, but she ducked beneath his blade and fired at his midsection. Petra and her Corsairs opened fire on the behemoth, only to be flanked by Aima.

The Appointed Bloodbane swiftly impaled two of Petra's Corsairs, and moved to disembowel those who remained. By now, Zavala had recovered and attempted to rush to Petra's aid when Kyvernitis stepped in his way.

"You're mine," Kyvernitis growled as he reeled his right arm back. However, a torrent of arc energy forced him to raise his blades in defense before he could deal a blow to the titan commander.

"Go Zavala!" a voice shouted from behind. Zavala tilted his head back to see Asher firing on Kyvernitis with all the Light at his disposal. "Save them!"

Taking the opportunity, Zavala somersaulted across the ground and retrieved his rifle. Once he had returned to his feet, he slammed round after round into Aima's left leg.

"Pesky insect," Aima hissed as he turned. He shot out a blade in Zavala's direction, but the titan easily dodged the weapon. Aima was about to attack with a smile on his face when Petra leaped onto his back. She immediately took her dagger than had been sheathed on her hip and plunged in into Aima's throat. Aima's scream nearly burst Petra's eardrums as he frantically swung his arms in an attempt to remove the awoken from his body. However, two of Petra's Corsairs arrived just in time to open fire on his arms. Aima staggered back when, finally, his right elbow nailed Petra in the abdomen, knocking her off. He then lunged forward like an unbridled ahamkara and cut the Corsairs in two. He nearly finished off Petra a moment later when Zavala landed a solid kick to his right leg, knocking him onto his knees. Then Petra, noticing her blade still imbedded in the side of Aima's skull, rushed forward. Aima swung backwards, but Petra slid under his arm and grabbed hold of her blade. She then pulled the weapon across Aima's neck, carving cleanly through it. Upon reaching the other side of the creature, however, she realized he was not yet dead. "I do not breathe, worms," Aima mocked. He lifted his blades to the pair, ready to continue their fight when Zavala called forth the Hammer of Sol. In a single throw, Aima's head was blown clean off his body and sent flying into the archway that led to the Blind Well. His body toppled to the ground a moment later.

"Zavala!" Ikora shouted again, though now her voice shook with desperation.

The awoken titan whipped around to witness Ikora on her knees, barely holding back Kyvernitis's blades with a fading sword of her own which was infused with void energy. Her shotgun was split in two and laying on the ground beside her. Zavala had seconds to react, and sent his hammer crashing into Kyvernitis's skull. Kyvernitis simply brushed the solar energy off as if he had been pelted with smoldering ashes. The ruler of Darkness then sneered as he glared in Zavala's direction. He swung his right leg, hoping to collide with Ikora when Asher warped into his path. The warlock extended his robotic arm, taken from a Tower frame after the Vex's defeat, and projected a barrier of void energy. Kyvernitis smashed through the barrier with ease, knocking the pair of warlocks in the direction of their comrades.

Kyvernitis towered over the remnants of once mighty factions. "All of you, against me," he scoffed, his blades falling to his sides. "Reminds me of the Whirlwind, which brought an end to Fallen civilization. They survived, no matter how unfortunate. Perhaps you will too," he stated as he stepped toward the four warriors. "But Oryx brought about the Fallen's demise; not I, and it was only through my power that the Hive flourished."

"We will stop you," Zavala proclaimed, sparks of lightning shooting across his arms.

"How so?" Kyvernitis questioned. "Because it's your destiny?" he laughed as he leaned back on his right leg, arms coming up in a defensive stance. "You know nothing of fate, Commander Zavala. But, feel free to try and stop me."

Zavala looked to his right and saw Petra. He then looked to his left and saw both Ikora and Asher. He knew in that moment there would be no retreat; not for him, at least. In an instant of perfect synchronization, the four leapt toward the fifteen foot behemoth.

Zavala landed a blow to Kyvernitis's left knee, which sent electrical sparks flying in all directions. Asher unleashed a torrent of arc energy upon Kyvernitis, who promptly blocked the mighty beam of energy with his right blade. He then arced his weapon, and deflect the energy toward Asher. The energy erupted across Asher's body, sending him sprawling across the ground. His ghost made an appearance to assist with his wounds, when Kyvernitis shot his right blade out of his arm. The blade flew directly to its target, and shattered Asher's ghost on impact. Another blade quickly formed from his arm, and he whirled on the titan who was too close for comfort. He tore into Zavala's armor once more, and sent the titan staggering backwards. Ikora sent forth another nova bomb, drenching Kyvernitis in void energy. Smoke shot off his body as he reeled back his left blade. He then thrusted the weapon forward, only for Ikora to rolled away from the deathly sharp weapon. Several rounds pinged off his body as Petra drew his attention away from Ikora. He turned, but the feeling of burning made him look back a second later. Zavala sent his sentinel shield crashing into his right arm, cutting it off at the elbow. Kyvernitis growled as he spun around, sending a decisive blow to Zavala via a kick from his left leg. As the warlocks attempted another attack, he whirled back around, his right arm reforming in seconds. He shot his blades out, and impaled Ikora through the chest as Asher sidestepped. Asher sent another blast of arc energy into Kyvernitis, who stumbled backwards from the burst of power. However, he caught the blast in his right hand a second later, and slowly began stomping toward Asher with reforming blades. To his surprise, however, Ikora's lifeless body shot up off the ground. Golden light shot out in all directions from Ikora's body as she returned to the realm of the living.

"How radiant," Kyvernitis sneered. He then sent a fist flying, and a storm of dark energy instantly permeated the air. A torrent of smoke-filled blackness engulfed Ikora and Petra, sending the pair flying toward the archway. He then looked to Asher who had formed the solar-powered sword of the Dawnblade. He swiftly parried Asher's first swing, then leaned forward with a fist fueled by fury. His fist slammed into Asher's skull with enough power that the warlock twirled in place for a brief moment before Kyvernitis returned with his opposite arm. His left blade imbedded itself in Asher's chest, and the warlock was given a final look at Kyvernitis's horrid face before crumbling to the ground. "At least you die in your home city, Asher," Kyvernitis uttered as he watched the warlock's eyes go blank.

Zavala's ghost had emerged to provide him with some patch-ups when Kyvernitis turned. The ruler of Darkness formed a rifle out of his arm and fired. White light burst from the ghost's shell, and Zavala gasped as he came to understand the consequences of his actions. He fell forward, not daring to lift his head as he gripped his bleeding chest. Imperium soldiers were now swarming the archway to the Blind Well by the hundreds, and effectively cut off his allies.

"Now you understand," Kyvernitis stated as he marched toward his victim. "When your immortality is stripped from you, it is the single moment in which you understand the true fear of death."

"We've faced it before," Zavala replied, courage filling his body as he rose to his knees. He looked Kyvernitis dead in the eye.

"Perhaps, but not like this. This time you face failure in its absolute form, and my victory will seal the fate of your races," Kyvernitis said as he came to stand before the humbled titan.

"Even with all your power and foresight, you are still so naïve," Zavala retorted. "There is a difference between victory and invincibility."

"Yet I shall procure both," Kyvernitis stated. With that, he plunged his blade into Zavala's chest. He tore his weapon free of the titan a moment later, and watched Zavala's lifeless body fall forward onto the blood-soaked ground.

/

"What do we do now?" Petra asked Ikora as the pair sprinted for their lives through the corridors that led to the Blind Well.

"Alert your queen, Petra," Ikora said as her pace slowed. The pair soon came to a stop at the base of a staircase, and Petra quickly came to understand the warlock's intentions. "Then, you need to run. Make it to Earth if you can. Cayde will need all the help he can get."

"You're going to stay…" Petra said in a soft voice.

"Other guardians are still fighting," Ikora stated. "Even Corsairs and frames. I'll try to get as many of them out as I can."

Petra nodded her head, though as she watched Ikora head back down the corridor to face an endless horde of Imperium soldiers, she knew the hidden truth behind Ikora choosing to remain. With that, she sprinted up the staircase and continued to a hidden escape tunnel within the Blind Well. Once temporarily safe and away from the chaos, she made her way to the chamber where the Oracle laid.

Once within the chamber, she attempted to make contact with Mara Sov through the Oracle. There was initially no response, and nearby gunfire forced Petra to point her sidearm in all directions. It was in that moment she understood the true desperation of her situation. Then, finally, Mara's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Petra, it has been too long," Mara announced.

"My queen, they are here," Petra informed, her voice shaky. "We are lost, and I must be going if our people are to survive."

"Of course," Mara acknowledged. "I must stay, however. Go commander, and keep our race alive."

Petra said farewell to her queen for the last time before taking off to the outskirts of the city. There she would make her way back through the Watchtower, if any of it was still standing, and find a means of transportation out of the Reef.

/

"It is finished," Thanatos declared as he watched the fires of war burn out. The Darkness had firmly taken hold within the Dreaming City, and the Imperium was the clear victor. However, bodies on both sides were piled high in droves all across the city. Twice the number of Imperium soldiers fell during the battle, though it mattered little to Kyvernitis. Thanatos appeared slightly irritated by the number of warriors he saw crumpled up on the burnt ground. "The guardians were better warriors than I gave them credit for," he remarked.

"Yet still we stand triumphant," Kyvernitis replied.

"Casualties were high," Dikastis reported in a hushed tone. "Even Aima perished in the conflict."

"What of our foes?" Kyvernitis asked, ignoring Dikastis's comment.

"All who remained lay dead," Thanatos stated.

"Good," Kyvernitis acknowledged with a hint of enjoyment. "However, my work here is not yet finished."

/

Mara Sov, alone on her throne, felt the agony of her people and the suffering of her allies. Her empire had crumbled before her eyes so swiftly, but it was not all ashes and ruins just yet. She understood that the final beacon of hope for her people was Earth, behind the walls of the great city.

"This is not over," Mara growled to herself as her fingers scraped along the arms of her throne.

"I disagree," a multilayered, demonic voice announced from behind. "I think it to be very much concluded."

"No…" was the only word Mara could think to utter as she hastily rose from her throne and turned.

"Surprised?" Kyvernitis asked as he stomped toward the queen. "You are a brilliant strategist, Madam Sov. But… you cannot outwit fate."

"This is my realm!" Mara shouted, as if her words could change the fact that Kyvernitis stood mere inches from her.

Kyvernitis leaned over so that his face was nearly touching the queen's. "So you thought," he smiled before wrapping his fingers around the woman's frail neck. It was over within seconds.


	42. Chapter 42: Fractures

A single ship was all that escaped the Reef. The Vanguard Fleet fought to the last over the Tangled Shore, but it was not enough. The only ship to escape carried survivors from the Vestian Outpost, as well as the Dreaming City. There were no survivors from any other part of the Reef.

Cayde-6 watched as the ship known as Salutis Finalem slowly came to dock within the Tower's hangar. Scorch marks and torn plates were visible all across the ship, and Cayde feared the worst as he approached. Rolan Izin was by his side as the ship's hatch opened.

Refugees from the Reef trudged off the ship, flanked by what few guardians had escaped the chaos of war. None were from the Fifth Legion, who fought for their commander to the last man. Eventually, the only face Cayde recognized emerged.

"Cayde…" Petra practically whispered as she approached.

"Where are they?" Cayde asked, not even noticing the woman's watery eyes.

"Cayde," Rolan said as he put a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Where are they?!" Cayde abruptly shouted, shaking Rolan's hand off him.

"They're gone, Cayde," Petra said through clenched teeth, a single tear falling down her cheek as she spoke.

Cayde's eyes were unflinching, though his fists balled up in anger. "Then why are you standing here?"

Rolan instinctively stepped between the two.

"You should be lying dead beside them!" Cayde shouted, his arms flailing helplessly by his sides. It was then that Rolan violently shoved him back.

"That's enough, Cayde!" Rolan thundered. "Go cool off. Now."

Cayde's eyes were locked on to Petra's, and he watched without remorse as even more tears streamed across her face. With a huff, he begrudgingly turned toward the hangar's exit. A moment later, he was gone.

It was then that Rolan finally turned to speak with Petra. "What happened out there?" he calmly asked.

"He came," Petra uttered. "That monster came, destroyed the home of my ancestors, and slaughtered everyone that stood to fight him. Asher, Zavala, Ikora…" her voice trailed off.

"It's not your…" Rolan attempted to say before being cut off.

"They're dead! They're all dead and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" Petra cried out, practically falling to her knees before Rolan caught her.

"Then his power is beyond what we suspected," Rolan commented, not realizing the negative effect his words had on Petra.

"What can we do?" Petra asked through teary eyes. "Not even your Vanguard could stop him."

Rolan stood silent, mulling over their options. They were facing a foe of which they had lost every battle to, and he understood how dire their situation appeared. "We may yet have options open to us, Petra." He then took Petra gently by the hand. "For now, you need to rest. I'll have some frames set up a room for you on one of the upper levels." The two then made their way out of the hangar along with the rest of the refugees.

/

Shiro-4 watched his friend haphazardly lean over the terrace of the Tower's top floor, and became concerned by his isolation. "Cayde? I heard of the refugees who've arrived. Is everything alright?" he asked as he cautiously approached.

"Everything's just peachy, Shiro. You know, I was even thinking about going out for some ramen to celebrate the arrival of a bunch of washed up Awoken," Cayde sarcastically answered.

"I get it," Shiro sympathetically replied. "I know what it's like to lose a friend, Cayde. Everyone here does. Don't forget: guardians have died before."

"It's not just that," Cayde said, his head falling in despair. "It's never happened like this before. Zavala took the entire Vanguard Fleet, twelve ships, to go stop that menace. Only one returns, and only a few dozen members are guardians."

"We have yet to hear of reports from the battle. We lost a lot, but maybe the enemy suffered even more," Shiro tried to assure his friend.

Cayde simply shook his head. "They killed Zavala, Shiro. I doubt we inflicted any real harm."

"Perhaps that's why so few guardians returned," Shiro theorized. "When they saw their great commander fall, they practically flooded over the enemy to get to whoever was responsible. They laid down their lives for their commanders. Is that not enough?"

Cayde's eyes went to the city. "Kyvernitis," he uttered. "That monster killed them. All of them."

"So what're we gonna do about him," Shiro questioned, standing boldly behind his friend.

Cayde stood silent for a bit, his hands brushing back and forth along the terrace's railing. When he eventually spoke, however, his mind was elsewhere. "Zavala used to stand here, you know. He'd greet every new guardian that came to him, dish out bounties for the Vanguard, and give the speeches we all needed to here. Yet, despite how great he was, he was never alone. He always had Ikora and I by his side. Now, I have no one."

Shiro did not say a word.

"It's my duty to lead, Shiro; but I can't do it alone," Cayde said, slowly turning to his friend. "I need you right now as much as I will soon need many others. These will be a difficult next few days for us, but I can promise you one thing: we're gonna kill Kyvernitis. We're gonna end their bloody Imperium, and we're gonna bury the last of the Darkness."

/

Asteroids crashed against one another as they drifted helplessly around the Sun. Their ring around the inner planets provided somewhat of a dividing line in the system. The asteroid belt, which contained the Reef itself, was the only obstacle standing between the Imperium Armada and Mars.

Kyvernitis watched the emptiness of space slowly pass by from his rectangular viewport as Thanatos approached.

"Already you have conquered more than half the system, my liege," Thanatos informed his master. "All that remains to be conquered now is humanity."

"And their protector," Kyvernitis added.

"The Ruler of Growth," Thanatos spoke quietly.

"Their precious Traveler," Kyvernitis uttered. "It stopped us once. It shall not stop us again."

"Of course, my liege," Thanatos agreed with a bow of the head. He was about to exit his master's chamber when he noticed something outside the confines of their ship.

"Thanatos, what am I looking at?" Kyvernitis questioned. They were through the asteroid belt, and yet a sea of objects still laid in their way.

"I… I do not know, my liege," Thanatos answered sheepishly.

Floating silently through space, just beyond the Imperium Armada laid a sea of metallic-looking rocks. However, they were no rocks. In a brief flash of light that emitted from one of the objects and spread outward, Rasputin linked to the blockade of Warsats. The entire blockade shimmered with life, and it was too late for the Imperium Armada to turn back.

"Ready the cannons," Kyvernitis instructed with a snarl. Before any action could be taken, however, his ship began to quake.

Hundreds of Warsats unloaded their salvos, with beams of bright orange energy lashing out at the Imperium vessels. The ships were showered with a steady stream of projectiles, though the rounds initially did not appear to deal significant damage to their hulls.

"They have yet to harm the armada," Thanatos happily reported.

"Good," Kyvernitis admitted. "Now destroy them."

The Imperium Armada powered up its weapon systems and returned fire. The Warsats were blown open on impact. Holes began to appear in Rasputin's formation, and it quickly became clear that the Imperium would break through within minutes. Then, the Warsats moved. Another glow of light emitted from the military satellites, and they began to surge toward the Imperium Armada at high speeds.

Kyvernitis noticed the oncoming objects and patiently awaited his gunners to eradicate them, when one suddenly slammed into his viewport. It shattered, but left a massive crack against the viewport.

"Thanatos, what is going on?!" Kyvernitis questioned as he glanced back at his lieutenant.

"Too many are coming too fast!" Thanatos explained.

The Warsats crashed into the Imperium ships by the hundreds. Then, one Imperium ship erupted in fire. Then another, and another. The shower of destruction ended with five Imperium ships being destroyed, though the way was now clear for the armada to journey to Mars.

"Hundreds, destroyed in seconds," Kyvernitis chuckled.

"Still, we lost five warships, along their entire crews," Thanatos reported.

"We have more than enough left," Kyvernitis shrugged off Thanatos's words. "Onward to Mars."

/

Petra was attempting to fill her mind with something other than the previous day's events, and so she drank. The Drumland Bar offered a wide selection of alcoholic beverages to ease a guardian's mind, though few were to the liking of Petra. The only drink she seemed to tolerate was Nighthawk, and she was on her third bottle when a titan strolled up.

"Her next bottle's on me," Brutus announced to the bartender as he tossed a handful of glimmer in the man's direction.

"You got it," the bartender happily obliged as he set another bottle of Nighthawk on the table.

Petra looked up to the bulky titan as he sat down on the stool beside her. He removed his helmet of Saint-14, and allowed his naturally spiked white hair to shoot up at various angles. "Name's Brutus Sor," the titan introduced himself. "You may not remember me, but my fireteam assisted in tracking down Skolas all those years back."

"Seems like yesterday to me," Petra remarked. "Only the real yesterday was far worse."

"I heard," Brutus acknowledged. "We all heard." Behind him came a hunter draped in Future War Cult armor.

"I'm Quinary, ma'am," the hunter said before quickly getting to the point. "Is it true that Kyvernitis killed them all? Commander Zavala, I mean, and Ikora? Even Asher?"

"He killed both Zavala and Asher," Petra admitted. "Though I did not witness Ikora's death, it is presumed she fell in an attempt to rescue others on the battlefield."

"How'd his army function?" Quinary followed up.

"I'm sorry?" Petra asked, confused by the strange hunter's questions.

"I mean, how did Kyvernitis's army strike? Were they well-coordinated and trained, did they attack on all sides, or merely overwhelm with numbers?" Quinary further explained. He took a step toward the awoken with intrigue.

"They invaded the Dreaming City on all sides," Petra wearily answered. "Their numbers were a big factor, but it was Kyvernitis himself who turned the tide of battle in their favor."

"He is mighty," Quinary sighed. "But no one is ever invincible."

"You haven't seen him," Petra argued. "I watched Zavala cut his arm off, and it simply regrew a second later."

"So he can regenerate!" Quinary blurted out in excitement. "Can the others? His army, I mean."

Petra shook her head. "Kyvernitis seems to be the only one capable of doing so. We were able to decapitate one of his lieutenants easily."

"How many ships of his survived the battle?" Quinary asked.

"I believe thirty-five," Petra answered.

Quinary leaped into the air. "That's how we defeat them!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Brutus questioned.

"No time to explain; I have to find Cayde!" Quinary said eagerly before dashing off.

As the pair watched the hunter race into the distance, Petra remarked, "That hunter must be crazy."

"He's a strategist," Brutus explained. "Loves to watch conflicts unfold rather than participate in them, but he's a loyal guardian. He may even be what we need to win this war."

"Here's hoping," Petra said as she slid Brutus a bottle of Nighthawk. The pair knocked their bottles against one another before downing the liquid.

/

Empty cans were kicked violently around the floorboards of the Derelict as the Drifter stumbled to his terminal. Once he had activated the device, he was surprised by the face that presented itself. "Cayde? I'm surprised you of all people would make contact with humble little me," the Drifter remarked.

"Yeah alright, Drift. Look, the city's in dire need of some heroes right now, and we could really use you," Cayde reluctantly said as he crossed his arms.

"Why isn't the big man, Zavala, calling me down there himself?" the Drifter questioned.

"Zavala's dead," Cayde answered.

The Drifter's jaw dropped. He stumbled back from his terminal a step before regaining his composure. "And Ikora?"

"Dead as well. Look, we're dealing with something that none of us can beat alone. What do you say, Drift?" Cayde asked.

The Derelict began to shake, and the Drifter looked out his viewport to spot an armada of black, triangular ships moving toward Mars. "Yeah, I'll be right over," he nervously uttered before cutting communications. He then took one last look at the ominous fleet. "Looks like the executioner's come to town," he remarked before setting course for Earth.


	43. Chapter 43: Congregation

If anyone had business in the Last City, they typically flew in. Yet, for the first time in nearly two decades, the main gate to the city opened as a pair of guardians rode in. Most paid the pair little attention, as guardians had been flocking back to the city in droves since word had spread of the loss of the Vanguard Fleet. However, once several onlookers took note of the western-styled hat over the first guardian's helmet, whispers began to spread.

"It's Shin Malphur," the pair of guardians heard several onlookers utter.

Jaylen could not help but lightly chuckle. "No matter where you go, people always recognize that hat of yours," he remarked as he looked over at his mentor. Jaylen had removed his Knucklehead Radar and allowed his shaggy, brown hair to at long last take in the cool air of the city. His hand cannon, Crimson, was kept holstered on his right hip.

"What can I say, Jaylen?" Shin replied as he gently waved at a small group of gathering citizens. "We all have to stand out in some way, right?"

Jaylen looked to the people, who were by now slowly dispersing to get on with their daily activities. "Let's not forget why we're here. Cayde-6 seemed… off, in the message that was sent out."

"He seemed normal to me," Shin responded as he turned to his partner.

"That's the problem," Jaylen argued. "From my understanding, he's never been labeled as normal."

"Then I guess we better not keep them waiting," Shin replied, his gaze moving to the massive tower they stood below.

/

Groggy and borderline unconscious, Petra Venj lay sprawled out on her bed in the room Rolan had provided her. A bottle of Nighthawk was still in her left hand when her door buzzed. "Who is it?" she slurred, her head lifting an inch off her pillow.

"It's Cayde," a voice came from the other side of the door.

"If you're here to yell at me again, feel free to leave," Petra uttered as her head crashed back onto her pillow.

"I just wanna talk, Petra," Cayde replied weakly.

Petra groaned as she lifted her head once more. She then reluctantly slid off her bed and stumbled toward the door. Upon opening it, she saw Cayde standing before her with his arms crossed, his head down. "What is it?" Petra questioned.

"About earlier, I…" he began to say, his mouth gaping as he attempted to find the right words. "I didn't mean it. It's not your fault the others are all…"

"Gone," Petra said, her voice cracking and eyes falling to the ground before her. "I am sorry, Cayde. There was nothing I could do."

"I know," Cayde admitted, his eyes moving to stare into Petra's. "It's just… I've always been able to keep others in high spirits. Even when times were tough, even when I was on the verge of death, I didn't want others to fall to despair. The Darkness has taken so much from so many, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, my positivity could radiate onto others," he began to explain. "But then, when I saw that single ship return, I knew something terrible must have happened. The truth hit me the moment you stepped off the ship alone, and I knew they were dead." His eyes darted to the corners of Petra's room as his mind raced, before finally they returned to meet her gaze. "Being cooped up in the Tower for so long, I haven't had many friends, Petra. Ikora and Zavala were the two I cared most about. I was fortunate enough to call them my closest allies, and best friends. When I realized they were dead, all sorts of emotions flooded over me that I just lost control. In that moment I went berserk and lashed out at one of the last friends I have left."

"We're friends now?" Petra questioned with a cock of her eyebrow.

"We always were," Cayde replied with a wink. "And the truth is I can't run this place without you. I refuse to run this place without you."

Petra managed a smile. "Thank you, Cayde."

"This is nice," Cayde admitted as he outstretched his arms. Petra leaned into him, believing he was gesturing for a hug when she felt herself suddenly thrown back. "Now Petra, I need you to wash up and get that alcoholic stench off your body because I'm holding a meeting with some of the other heads of the Tower this evening and can't have you looking like washed up trash." With that, he saluted the awoken woman who, by now was lying on the floor, and vanished down the hallway.

/

The meeting was a small one, yet the Hall of Guardians still managed to feel over-crowded. The heads of the Consensus were present, along with Lord Saladin and Lord Shaxx. Also in attendance were Shiro-4, Petra Venj, Commander Sloane, Rolan Izin, Drifter, Shin Malphur, and Jaylen Tarix.

"I'm sure you all can guess why I brought you here," Cayde began.

"They're near, aren't they?" Executor Hideo asked.

Cayde reluctantly nodded his head. "Unfortunately, we just got confirmation from Ana Bray that what remains of the Imperium Armada is closing fast on Mars. We're running out of time and options." Then, through the group of gathered members came another guardian, dressing in the regalia of the Future War Cult. "That is why Quinary is here," Cayde introduced the hunter.

"Thank you, Cayde-6," Quinary said before coming to stand by the head of the Vanguard. "Before passing, Commander Zavala conjured up an effective strategy that, while costly, has the potential to defeat our foe. However, new information has revealed that the leader of the Imperium and ruler of the Darkness, Kyvernitis, is more difficult to defeat than we first realized. He can regenerate limbs, weapons, and as chaos spreads, so too does his power."

"Sounds pretty hardcore to me," the Drifter admitted.

"In combat, no guardian has been able to best him. Both Commander Zavala and Phaetin Moraki have become victims of his, making him the greatest foe we have ever witnessed, but there is a silver lining," Quinary further stated. "Upon removing the head of one of his lieutenants, the warrior fell. They are not immortal, and if we continue to whittle down his forces as Zavala's initial strategy describes, soon it will be only him who remains. Individually none of us stand a chance, but together we can slay him."

"Evisceration," Shiro remarked. "I can get behind that."

"Still, the monster has quite a sizable fleet at his command, and we have lost ours," Commander Sloane pointed out.

It was then that a strange beeping began to emit from one of the terminals in the room. The worker on the terminal looked to the group awkwardly and announced, "There's an incoming transmission."

A voice began to speak, and Cayde's eyes went wide. "This is Darius, former loyalist of Phaetin Moraki. I think I've got something Cayde is in desperate need of."

Cayde turned to see bright lights shooting into the room from outside. Five ketches made their way through the quiet, bliss evening sky toward the Tower. "I take it Karnis won," Cayde smiled.

Darius let out an eager chuckle. "Karnis, Kell of House Dusk, has come to aid the city and its Traveler." With that, Darius ended his link to the Tower as the ketches passed over the structure.

"Guess we have a fleet again, Sloane," Cayde remarked as he turned back to the group.

"Five ships won't be enough to stop the Imperium," Arach Jalaal scoffed.

"What would you suggest we do?" Lakshmi hissed.

"Leave," Jalaal stated authoritatively. "The Traveler has been a curse on our civilization since the beginning. If we stay here we will surely die, but if we escape the system now, our race may yet have a chance at survival."

"And what of the races beyond our system?" Cayde questioned. "Do you expect to face them all by yourself?"

"We can manage. Don't forget many guardians side with our beliefs," Jalaal argued.

"Putting aside Arach Jalaal's hasty demeanor," Rolan Izin growled, "we still need a plan of action for the colonies."

"The Imperium nears Mars as we speak," Cayde began to say. "As it stands, Rasputin is the only thing protecting our Martian cities, and even he will fall soon enough. That is why I am making the admittedly controversial decision to evacuate our cities. We will bring our people back to the Last City, where they will be safe."

The room erupted in chaos as the group began talking over one another, voicing each of their own opinions.

"Enough!" Jaylen suddenly roared above the rest, somehow managing the quiet most of the others. "I'm sure Cayde has more to explain."

Cayde nodded to the up and coming hunter before continuing. "We will keep guardians at our military installations, thus continuing the fight on both Mars and Venus. They will not only hurt our enemy, but also buy our people time to escape." His mind went to his fireteam, and he paused. His fists became balled, but his silence was brief. "We have lost so many already, and I refuse to let any more innocent lives suffer at the hands of a monster!" he stated, slamming his fists against the central table he stood in front of. "We will keep our people safe, and we will keep our enemy at bay for as long as possible. Then, when he inevitably comes to meet us at our walls, we'll be ready for him." He rose to stand at full height before the group. "That is my plan, and it's the best bet we got."

"You've never been good at bets, Cayde," Petra remarked jokingly.

"Then this may be the greatest bet I'll ever lose," Cayde replied. With that, the meeting concluded.

/

Porter was sleeping peacefully aboard his jumpship when his screen abruptly began to beep. The noise was enough to send him shooting out of his seat in a panic, only to realize a message had been sent. It was from Hercules, simply saying that he was returning to the city for a resupply.

"About time you woke up," Luminous remarked with a light giggle. "It feels like you've been sleeping for decades."

"It's been five minutes," Porter argued.

"Try five hours," Luminous growled. "I've been bored out of my mind just waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, I'm up now," Porter said as he grabbed the back of his neck. "I suppose we should return to the city, then."

"They would be a wise decision. After all, space travel has become increasingly dangerous with the Imperium Armada lurking about," Luminous agreed.

"Fair enough," Porter admitted as he grabbed the controls of his ship. He was altering his course for Earth when his ship suddenly caught the frequency of a distress signal. He glanced over to Luminous before tuning in to the signal.

"This is Anastasia Bray, calling on any guardians who can hear this: we need help! The Imperium Armada is nearly on top of the BrayTech Futurescape. They're going to destroy Rasputin!" the voice of Ana Bray echoed throughout Porter's ship.

"Sounds like she could use some help," Porter said softly.

"It's a tragedy, but you can't honestly be thinking of going to help her!" Luminous shuttered. "The Imperium Armada hasn't been stopped once. What makes you think you'll make any difference?"

At this, Porter chuckled before looking to his ghost. "I think I can make a difference, Luminous, because I'm a guardian." He then floored it towards Mars. "This is what guardians do."


	44. Chapter 44: The Last Warmind

"I'm pulling him from the systems," Ana Bray remarked as she frantically exported files to one of her local drives.

"Wait, what?" Uldren questioned as he looked to the hunter with an expression of confusion on his face. "How exactly do you pull a Warmind from its systems?"

"Rasputin has been creating a backup of his core functions since the Imperium Armada passed through the asteroid belt," Ana hastily explained as she took another look at her makeshift terminals. She did not want to forget anything important, as she would wipe the files as soon as they left. "I have a capsule, specially designed for Rasputin, which can store a fragment of his being. The thing is, we need to get it to Rasputin's core mind in order to transfer him."

Uldren watched out the large observation windows as a fleet of ships, black as night, rolled across the horizon. "I don't think we're going to have time," he uttered, fear balling up in his throat.

"We'll make time," Ana continued to talk, not giving Uldren's worried presence so much as a glance. Once she had finalized her walkthrough of her documents, she took what drives she needed and wiped the rest. She then strapped on her Polaris Lance and turned to Uldren. "Ready?"

/

Lord Saladin stood outside the Hall of Guardians for the longest time, pacing. His helmet was nowhere to be found, and he appeared rather conflicted. He just paced, back and forth, debating on whether or not to discuss with Cayde a particular, yet seemingly important matter of his.

"I know that look," a stern, yet humble voice announced.

Saladin turned to see Lord Shaxx approaching. The titan's heavy footsteps thudded loudly against the tiled floors of the Tower as he moved closer. "You have an idea on how to stop the Imperium, don't you?" he asked, his hands going to his enormous hips.

"Perhaps," Saladin admitted. "But, it requires more than just me."

"Always so independent," Shaxx said as he shook his head. "Just go talk to Cayde. He likes the crazy ideas."

Saladin revealed the faintest of smirks before nodding his head in agreement. "Very well, you've convinced me."

"I have that kind of effect on people," Shaxx remarked before returning to his duties.

Saladin entered the Hall of Guardians to find Cayde looking intensely at his various maps and real-time statistics. Cayde was uttering countless phrases under his breath as he glanced from one map to another. "No, no, no," Cayde muttered to himself as he watched the evacuation numbers from the Martian cities. "Mons and Planitia have been evacuated, but Starhold…" he listed off the cities, growing more and more concerned as Rasputin fed him all the data in rapid succession. It was then that he felt the presence of another in the room, and turned to see Saladin calmly standing near the entrance. "Saladin," Cayde greeted as happily as he could manage, outstretching his arms like he was asking for a hug. "What can I do for you?"

"Those feeds are of Mars, aren't they?" Saladin asked.

Cayde fell silent for a moment, his arms falling to his sides. "They are, yes." He then looked back to the feeds. "It's just, I don't if they'll all… the Imperium's closing in and… well, you've already heard the story of the Jovians and the Reef. This one is unfortunately no different." He then turned back to Saladin. "But those feeds aren't the reason you're here, Iron Lord. So, let's get to the good stuff."

"I just came because…" Saladin began to say, though he paused to mull over his words one last time. "I think I may know of a better way to kill Kyvernitis; or rather, I know of something that can kill him faster."

Cayde leaned against the central table, intrigued by Saladin thus far. "Well go on, buddy. You've got me on the edge of my seat."

Saladin nodded before speaking. "Long ago, the Iron Lords crafted many weapons. Most are still wielded today, but there is one that is extremely rare to find: The Iron Battle Axe. It was created in our forges centuries ago, and fused with solar energy to make it one of the most formidable tools in our arsenal against the Darkness," he explained.

"So we use an ancient axe?" Cayde questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Saladin admitted. "But the ones of old will not do. I have enough metal to forge a new variant, but an axe alone is nothing special. It was the Light that made the original so powerful, and that is what I intend to craft the new one with."

Cayde put a finger to his chin. "Sounds interesting. So are you going to make a void, solar, and arc variant just for fun?"

"I'm being serious, Cayde," Saladin growled. "And no, I only have enough metal to forge a single axe. That is why I plan to infuse it with all six elements."

Cayde's eyes went wide. "That's… actually not a bad idea. Hit Kyvernitis with every form of Light imaginable, and you'll shed him to bits."

"Indeed," Saladin agreed. "There's just one problem: the forges at the Iron Temple cannot infuse such an immense amount of Light. It is simply impossible."

"But you have a solution, right?" Cayde asked. "Otherwise there's no point in dreaming up something that won't work."

"I believe I do have a solution," Saladin stated. "While the forges at the Iron Temple will not work, I believe I know of a certain armory who uses powerful forges to spew out elemental weapons all the time."

"Ada," Cayde uttered with a smile.

"Exactly," Saladin smirked. However, his eagerness disappeared a second later. "There's just one problem."

"You need Ada to agree to lending you a forge," Cayde finished Saladin's thought. "I wanna help more, but the fact that there's no guarantee this will work kinda worries me. You can let Ada know I think this plan is a good one, but I can't help you much aside from that."

"I understand," Saladin begrudgingly replied. "But it will work." He then exited the Hall of Guardians with his plan better formulated in his mind. It had to work, because he had no clue how else humanity would survive the Imperium.

/

Shots rained down from the Imperium ships as they came ever closer to the Braytech Futurescape, and Rasputin.

"Quickly!" Ana shouted as she narrowly avoided the blast from an Imperium ship, and continued across the narrow pathways that led to Rasputin's core mind. All available Warsats over Mars converged to shell the Imperium ships with fire, but by now their numbers had dwindled to near uselessness.

"I'm being as quick as I can!" Uldren shouted up to the hunter as he stumbled across one of the platforms. They were very near, and had to merely cross an open plaza to reach the interior of Rasputin's sanctum. That was when Imperium leechers descended, and dozens of soldiers were released to the plaza below. The pair's path to Rasputin was cut off. "What do we do?" Uldren asked cautiously, his right hand shaking terribly as he reached to his hip.

"We fight," Ana answered calmly, whipping out her Polaris Lance a moment later. She blew the skulls off three soldiers in a fraction of a second, then slammed two rounds into a pair of soldiers who were attempting to flank her. She blew the head cleanly off a sixth before she noticed a shielder approaching on her left. It already had a rifle pointed in her direction when, out of the blew, its face erupted in smoke. Ana glanced back to see Uldren standing tall, his hands wrapped firmly around the trigger of First Curse.

"I suppose, if we must fight…" Uldren uttered, his teeth clenched as he spun around to the soldiers who were attempting to surround them. "Let us fight," he growled, pulling the trigger of First Curse again. The pair stood back to back, firing on one soldier after another until they were the only two on the platform.

"Let's get to Rasputin before more of those things come," Ana recommended as she moved in the direction of Rasputin's central hub. The pair quickly stepped through the first doorway and crossed a short but dangerously high bridge to yet another door which calmly slid open upon their approach. Once through, the pair found themselves staring at Rasputin himself.

Uldren was taken back by the sheer size of the Warmind's core chamber, and merely stood in awe of the sight before him. Yet, despite his bewilderment, he could see a hint of sorrow on Ana's face. "Is something wrong?" Uldren found himself asking.

"Rasputin was always smarter than his opponents. He lasted this long by being cunning, and rose to be our greatest weapon against the Darkness," Ana explained weakly. "To know what he is about to be reduced to… it just hurts."

"At least he will live on," Uldren said. "He will live on to fight another day."

It was then that the pair noticed shadows lurking in the corners of the chamber. Rasputin's alarms began to ring out, but they could do nothing more than alert the two of another's presence.

"Run!" Ana blurted out as she dashed for Rasputin's primary controls. She reached it just as the shadows began to spread, and inserted her capsule in the machine. "Cover me, Uldren," she instructed as she rapidly booted up the transfer process of Rasputin's core systems.

"How exactly?" Uldren growled as the shadows swayed and rocked in front of him, almost as if they were observing his behavior. He attempted to lift his weapon when, suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain in his neck. The fingers of a demonic presence formed around his throat, and slowly lifted him off the platform.

"Indeed," Kyvernitis uttered. "How exactly can you stop a being such as I?" Fully formed, he appeared a giant next to Uldren.

Ana whipped around in an instant and raised her rifle to the enemy. "Drop him."

Kyvernitis merely tilted his head. "As you wish," he hissed, moving his arm over the edge of the platform. He held Uldren long enough for Ana's eyes to go wide. Then, his first finger let go. Then another, and another. Uldren felt his body slip when a voice cried out from over their heads.

"Hey ugly!" the voice shouted.

Kyvernitis lifted his head to see a guardian transmatting inside the roof of the chamber. Porter outstretched his sidearm and squeezed the trigger as he came down upon the being. He landed squarely on Kyvernitis's shoulders, knocking the being off balance.

Kyvernitis staggered back, his mass forcing him to tip over the edge of the platform. In the chaos of his flailing arms, Uldren was able to free himself and grab hold of the platform just before Kyvernitis took his plunge over the edge. Porter plummeted alongside the figure, though he managed to pound several more rounds into Kyvernitis as they fell.

Ana ran over to lend Uldren a hand when Rasputin began pinging the capsule. He had been successfully transferred. Once up, the pair returned to Rasputin's capsule and plucked him from the system. "We did it," Ana remarked with a hint of glee as she firmly gripped the capsule with two hands.

"We just got attacked by a fifteen foot demon…" Uldren began to utter with an agitated tone, "and that's your biggest concern?"

"Yep," Ana admitted as she stepped toward the exit.

"What about that other guardian?" Uldren asked as he moved to keep pace with the woman.

"Unfortunately, not our concern," Ana said, her gaze fixated on Rasputin. "We need to get Rasputin back to the city, no matter the cost. That guardian just bought us time."

/

Porter shook off the fall with relative ease, only to realize he was standing amidst dozens of massive servers. "Luminous, where are we?" he asked, attempting to massage the headache he had gained through his helmet.

"I believe the lower levels of Rasputin's core. Perhaps following the pathway between the servers will lead to the exit?" Luminous suggested from her place in the space between spaces.

"Good idea," Porter remarked as he turned to his right and saw what appeared to be a rather lengthy corridor filled with servers.

"You better take your ghost's advice," a demonic voice announced from behind. "Because I'm coming for you, guardian." Kyvernitis rose to full height, towering over the servers like a child in a doll house. Blades formed on each of his arms, and he began to swing.

Porter turned and ran, not daring to offer any countering words to the monster who would surely shred him to pieces if he failed to move in time. His sidearm was safely within its holster as he bolted for the exit. He entered the dark corridor and continued to race for the faint light at the end, even as he heard the boisterously fearsome roars of Kyvernitis from behind. Eventually he began to notice sparks shoot over his head, and even bits of the destroyed servers fly through the air. The corridor continued to dim in light, until the only source of any color was the exit. As he closed in, he felt the Darkness embrace him.

"Jump!" Luminous cried out.

Porter leaped toward the light, and immediately after heard a door shut behind him. He heard banging and turned around to see a sealed door. He could only assume Kyvernitis was on the other side, likely feeling distraught he had allowed a guardian to escape his wrath. "It's an elevator," Porter laughed out of relief that he had escaped.

"Yes, and you're welcome," Luminous replied as she emerged to glare at her guardian. "Please do not attempt anything as reckless as that ever again."

Porter smiled under his helm. "No promises," he remarked. He then outstretched a hand and crossed his fingers, just to annoy Luminous.

Soon, the elevator reached the top floor and opened. Porter raced out alongside his ghost and spotted the others making their way to the edge of the Braytech Futurescape.

Uldren glanced over at Porter and raised a hand of thanks.

"Keep going!" Porter called out as he sprinted to catch up with the pair. "He's likely right behind us." That was when he heard a gunshot ring out. His mind blurred, and he felt himself become nauseous. He staggered forward, and looked over to where Luminous was; only, he did not see Luminous. Instead he looked to the ground, and saw her shattered ghost shell lying next to his feet. "No…" was the only word he could utter. His hands began to shake with a mix of anger and immense sadness. Some guardians did not grow close to their ghosts, but he had. "You monster!" he roared as he whipped around, sidearm in hand. He pointed it to where he believed the perpetrator to be, only for his hand to suddenly feel tremendous pressure around it.

Kyvernitis bent Porter's arm back until the guardian was forced to drop his weapon, and fell to his knees. "Indeed, guardian. I am," Kyvernitis stated. He then raised his right arm, and allowed Porter to watch as his blade formed. He then plunged the weapon diagonally through Porter's shoulder, and released. He watched without emotion as the guardian's body plummeted to the ground.

Ana felt her body go numb, and her jaw dropped. She could not help but emit an elongated gasp at how fast the guardian dropped.

"You see!" Kyvernitis roared, standing confidently over the slain guardian. "Your bravery and devotion mean nothing at the end of my blade!" He watched the pair's expressions of horror as they transmatted away to Ana's ship, and chuckled. "Nothing you do will be enough to save you from what comes. This is how it was always meant to be." Cannons opened fire from behind, and Kyvernitis felt the heat of scorched shrapnel shoot out from the Braytech Futurescape. Rasputin's facility was aflame, and rapidly collapsing. In an instant, the last great Warmind was reduced to a singularity aboard Ana's ship.

/

The last civilian ships were outside the orbit of Mars when the Imperium Armada finally began torching the planet's cities. Thousands were left behind in Starhold when beams came down atop their homes, glassing the entirety of the metropolis in minutes.

Uldren stared out the viewport of Ana's jumpship, conflicting emotions plastering an expression of indifference upon his face. "I hope that thing is worth it," he uttered.

"Of course it is," Ana replied menacingly. Rasputin's capsule sat in her lap as she piloted her vessel, slowly reaching the upper atmosphere as the armada below continued its sweep of the planet. "Rasputin is the last Warmind we have, and he can do so many things to help us."

"Without his network, he's about as useful as a combat frame, except a frame can fight," Uldren remarked, unimpressed by Ana's seemingly boundless love for a useless piece of technology.

"We can link him to the City's defenses," Ana argued.

"If they even want him to be linked in," Uldren replied. He then turned to glare at Ana. "How many lives could we have traded for that Warmind?"

"It doesn't matter," Ana countered. "Not anymore."

Uldren shook his head in frustration. "In the future, I suggest you get your priorities straight, Anastasia Bray. Assuming there is a future."


	45. Act 7: Chapter 45: More than Walls

Cayde made certain he was the first to greet Ana when her ship docked in the Tower. However, he was shocked to see the figure she exited her ship with. He was so shocked that he instinctively raised his Ace of Spades to the man. "How are you not dead?!" Cayde questioned.

"I figured someone in this city would wish death upon me," Uldren remarked, frustrated by the number of people who despised him. He half-heartedly raised his arms when Ana stepped in.

"This isn't the Uldren you know, Cayde," Ana stated.

"Exactly!" Pulled Pork exclaimed, appearing instantly before Cayde's eyes. "This is my guardian, and I don't need him getting shot up again."

Cayde's finger tightened on the trigger, and he tensed up. However, after a moment he lowered his weapon. "Are you sure you're one of the good guys now?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I am," Uldren admitted.

"Well, as long as you're shooting someone other than me, we should be fine," Cayde remarked before looking to Ana. "What've you brought us?"

Ana held out her capsule. "I've brought Rasputin, or rather what's left of him."

"Can he still do anything?" Cayde asked.

"Link him to the City's defenses and you can find out for yourself," Ana answered.

Cayde rocked his head from side to side, mulling over Ana's words. "Maybe later, but right now I think you two should rest. We've been having refugees come in from Mars and Venus all day. I have a feeling we'll have many more before the day's end, and then there'll be no telling of when the Imperium will come for us." The pair nodded to him in agreement. The hunter then led them out of the hangar before returning to the Hall of Guardians. Rasputin would no longer be of use statistically, so he would have to rely on the satellites over Venus for information on the evacuation efforts.

Ana and Uldren proceeded down several levels to where Ana used to stay before leaving the city. They were nearing their destination when Uldren noticed a worried guardian attempting to use a communication terminal off to the right. Uldren stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he felt the gravity of the situation.

The titan wore armor similar to that of the one slain on Mars, though his helmet was removed. His thick beard appeared faintly misty against his dark skin, like he was sweating from anxiety of a sort. "What's wrong?" Uldren asked without thinking.

Hercules turned to see an old enemy of the Tower. "I… what are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story," Uldren groaned, his ghost appearing by his side to calm the titan's nerves.

Hercules was surprisingly quick to accept Uldren's innocence, and began to explain. "I was in orbit over Mars with a friend of mine several days ago. He fell asleep, as he usually does, and I messaged him that I was returning to the Tower for resupply. When I had finally stocked up, I noticed my friend had seen my message, yet not responded. I've been trying to contact him ever since, but now…" his voice trailed off. He hung his head in despair. "There's nothing left of Mars, and I fear the worst has happened to him."

"Did he wear armor similar to yours?" Uldren reluctantly asked.

Hercules knew what the awoken was hinting at, and his face sunk. "Yes."

"He saved us back on Mars," Uldren uttered. "But…"

"That beast killed him!" Hercules roared, his eyes widening with an unquenchable fire that sparked a surge of tears. Anger flooded over the man for a split second, only to give way to anguish. He crumbled like a newborn, fists balling as he fell to the ground.

Uldren glanced back to Ana.

"There was nothing we could do for your friend," Ana stated to Hercules, paying Uldren no mind. "I'm so sorry, but he made his choice."

On the floor, Hercules continued to sob. Yet, somehow he managed a shallow nod of the head. "You… you're right," he attempted to say, growling at the fact he had allowed himself to break so easily in front of others. "That was the kind of person he was. No matter the odds, he'd rush in with his guns ablaze if he believed it meant saving lives. He was always noble like that."

"So he was," Uldren admitted, closing his eyes as he remembered the moment the lights flickered out of the guardian. "All the same, he was no match for Kyvernitis. Perhaps none of us are."

"Did he suffer?" Hercules suddenly questioned, not daring to look the pair in the eyes as he attempted to wipe away his tears.

"No," Uldren answered. "It all just… happened so fast."

"Good," Hercules remarked as he slowly rose to his feet. His face returned to its stern demeanor, though traces of tears were still present. "I cannot say the same will be true for Kyvernitis's death."

It was then that Uldren felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew Ana was urging for them to go. The titan would need time to mourn in private. "Feel free to come and talk with us if ever you need to, but for now we will leave you be," Uldren said to Hercules before allowing Ana to lead him away.

"Of course," Hercules uttered as he watched the pair vanish down the hall. It was in that moment he felt truly alone, and he reached for his helmet. Never before had he allowed his emotions to show so openly, and he refused to let it happen ever again. He felt his helmet come to rest over his face, and once again allowed his emotions to fester beneath the surface.

/

"The City's becoming rather packed, huh?" Shiro remarked as he came to stand alongside Cayde at the edge of the Tower.

"Yeah, just like it used to be well before Phaetin arrived," Cayde replied. He failed to hear the sound of footsteps from behind. "You know, I gotta hand it to that warlock: he managed to obliterate countless enemies of humanity. It's just a shame he perished when he did. We could use him now more than ever."

"You speak as if he was some kind of saint," a voice uttered from behind the pair.

Cayde and Shiro turned to see Darius standing before them. He was staring at the ground, like he was mulling over whether having a conversation with them was even a good idea.

"Well, he got results didn't he?" Cayde pointed out. "I think that speaks for itself. Why do you seem so upset by my opinion? You practically worshipped the guy."

"He was good at what he did, and what he did was save the Last City. Yet, despite his triumphs, he had his demons like the rest of us," Darius stated. "He was incredibly self-absorbed, and seemed to believe he was the only one who could save humanity."

"I can see that," Shiro agreed. "Yet, despite his faults, he got the job done."

Darius shook his head. "There is so much he never told you about," he said weakly.

"Like what?" Cayde asked.

Darius lifted his head to the pair. "Like how he slaughtered your fellow guardians."

/

Jaylen watched as Shin paced back and forth in their room. "What're you thinking about?" he asked the fabled gunslinger.

"I'm thinking about all the unknown variables we have at our fingertips right now," Shin answered. "I mean, think about it, boy: there are still so many things we don't have answers to right now. There is still the mystery of where Spider and his syndicate disappeared to, as well as that strange signal we caught while exploring the wilds."

"You mean the signal that saved both our lives?" Jaylen clarified.

"Yeah. First it notified us of roving Fallen gangs, and all these years later it alerted us of those Imperium scouts. Their armada may not be here yet, but we know they already maintain a presence on Earth," Shin said. "There are just so many factors playing into what we all believe will be one final showdown. On top of that, I hear Lord Saladin is attempting to forge a new weapon he believes can kill that bloody ruler of Darkness."

"It's a lot, but we can deal with it," Jaylen assured his partner.

"Maybe," Shin said, finally coming to rest in one of their room's lounge chairs. "You and I are not like the rest, Jaylen. We were not born with the Light; instead we gained it through our actions. We've proven ourselves to the Light, but there is no proving ourselves to the Darkness."

"You believe we can win though. Right, Shin?" Jaylen asked nervously. After all, how could he believe in something his mentor didn't?

"I don't know, Jaylen," Shin answered with a sigh. "That's the truth. This new threat has done things no other has, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me." He then drew his hand cannon and looked it over. "But, I can tell you this much: I'll fight for this city same as the rest of us." He flashed a smile in Jaylen's direction. "It doesn't matter if I think we can do it or not, because heroes never let the odds faze them."

"Right," Jaylen smiled back, suddenly reinvigorated with confidence.

"There's just one more thing I need to say," Shin continued, his gaze falling back to his weapon. "If the coming battle does prove to be my last, promise me you'll take my weapon."

Jaylen looked to The Last Word. "Why?"

"This weapon is more important than you could possibly know," Shin stated. "I first claimed it from my mentor upon his death, and I will need you to do the same when the time comes."

Jaylen wearily nodded his head. "Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you, Jaylen," Shin said with sorrowful happiness. It was then that the pair heard alarms ring out.

/

"He murdered all of them?!" Cayde shouted.

"Osiris, the loyalists, Brakson…" Shiro listed off, horror filling his eyes as he realized the true monster Phaetin was.

"That's why no one has heard from the Knights of Earth in so long; why their prized Chamber of Steel has been left to ruin," Darius explained. "He even made a point of tracking down and slaying both Iris and Tolcum."

"You have proof of this?" Cayde asked.

"I saw him do it with my own eyes," Darius stated remorsefully. "I was so blinded by duty that I simply watched and let him kill so many."

"Tolcum, dead?" Shiro asked, stunned that such a grandiose warrior could have been slain in the manner depicted.

"I did not see his corpse, but it was made very clear to us what had occurred," Darius clarified.

"Any other secrets you're sitting on?" Cayde hissed.

"I…" Darius attempted to say weakly. "I think he knew all of this would happen, Cayde. That's why he wanted to take back the system so quickly. That's why he rallied everyone together when he did. Yet, it still wasn't enough." He managed to stifle a laugh before continuing. "I suppose he got what he deserved in the end."

"Perhaps," Cayde agreed with a shrug of the shoulders.

However, Darius was on a roll and refused to stop talking. "There is one more thing: I too may know of a way to stop Kyvernitis."

"How?" Cayde asked.

"It is something that, while it could work in theory, would also require tremendous sacrifice," Darius began to explain. "It is a decision that cannot be taken on a whim."

"We're not going to mindlessly lead more guardians to slaughter, if that's what you mean," Shiro interjected. "We will not condone anything remotely similar to what Phaetin did to our comrades."

"Very well then, I'll drop the subject," Darius agreed. "I just felt like you needed to know all of this, Cayde. I'm ashamed I allowed all these secrets to remain hidden for so long."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Cayde reluctantly admitted. "Not when the Imperium puts all our lives at risk."

Darius nodded his head, when alarms began to ring out. "What's going on?" he nervously asked.

"An unauthorized ship is attempting to enter the Last City," Cayde hastily explained before taking off to the opposite side of the Tower. There, he was able to spot the ship and immediately calmed down.

"A skiff?" Shiro questioned.

"A beaten and tattered one at that," Cayde remarked. He then went on comms and radioed for a response from the skiff. "This is Cayde-6 of the Last City. Who exactly is attempting to enter our home?"

The skiff relayed a signal back saying simply, "An old friend."

Cayde smirked. "Let the skiff through."

The cannons along the walls of the city stood down, and all watched as the skiff cut its engines in a desperate attempt to land safely in the Tower's hangar. It did so, though it failed to slow its speed enough which resulted in the vessel skidding across the hangar's floorboards and causing minor fires. Cayde rushed over to the hangar in order to see their newest arrival. Darius and Shiro followed. The three arrived just in time to see an eliksni warrior exiting the burnt out skiff.

"And who might you be?" Cayde asked.

The eliksni captain staggered forward, gripping his side in pain as he attempted to slow the bleeding of his wounds. He looked Cayde in the eyes, and spoke. "Mithrax," he uttered.

"Well, Mithrax, why don't we get you patched up?" Cayde suggested.

Shiro moved to help the eliksni when, again, the alarms began to ring out.

Cayde once again got on comms and shouted, "If it's not the Imperium, let them through!" He then looked out to see several Cabal harvesters flying in. They were coated in gold, and Cayde could only assume they were survivors from the Leviathan. However, to his surprise, he heard a human voice call out from a communications link to the harvesters.

"This is Suraya Hawthorne, requesting permission to land," the voice said.

"Permission granted," Cayde said with a grin. "Wanna tell me how you procured those Cabal ships?"

"We were packing up at the Farm when they stopped by. They offered us a lift, and we happily took them up on their offer," Suraya explained. "Valus Tra'ung is rather sweet compared to those Red Legion scumbags."

"I agree," Cayde replied. "Is Devrim with you?"

"Funny you should mention that," Suraya said with a slight laugh. "He's currently attempting to make the largest pot of tea I've ever seen with some of the fancy Cabal equipment we have on board."

"Make sure he saves me some," Cayde remarked. "Welcome home, Hawthorne."

/

Night fell once more on the planet, and Arden was amazed by the sheer number of lights that filled the innards of the Last City. He stood on the balcony of his room, dumbstruck by all the life that was returning to his home.

"It's been a while since I've seen this city filled to the brim with people," Arden remarked as he took in all the wonderful sights.

"Indeed, but below there is significantly less joy," the voice of Icon came from behind. Brutus followed the warlock to where Arden stood, and the trio looked out on the city together.

"The people are afraid," Brutus stated.

"They have every right to be," Arden agreed. "Their nerves will be put to rest only when we finally succeed in vanquishing the Darkness, once and for all."

"You say that as if it'll be easy," Icon remarked. "None of us have seen Kyvernitis firsthand. Even so, we know of his power."

"He's going to pay for all the lives he's taken," Arden sneered.

"He deserves to, but we must keep our wits about us when the time finally comes to fight," Brutus reminded his friend. "He's killed some of the best guardians in the system, and he has yet to be stopped."

"Well, with our powers combined…" Arden began to say as he looked to the ketches that soared above. Past them laid the Traveler, and down below he could see Awoken roaming the streets of the Last City for the first time. "I don't think there's anything that can stand against us."

"Perhaps," Icon admitted. "I've heard just about everyone is back within the walls of the Last City, including Mithrax."

"Mithrax? Isn't he the Fallen captain who helped us back when we faced off against Siriks in the ruins of the old Tower?" Arden asked.

"Indeed," Icon answered.

"That guy was pretty cool, but even cooler was that fancy Outbreak Perfected we all got," Arden commented with pride.

"Very true," Brutus agreed. "But not even a weapon like that can keep us from the inevitable."

Arden simply cocked his head at Brutus's negativity. "Well, whatever happens, we'll be together the whole way," he stated, wrapping his arms around his friends as they continued to gaze out at the city.

/

Ada watched Zephyr move toward the exit. Zephyr was being tasked with the defense of Fort Winter on Venus, and Ada almost dreaded to see him go.

Before the hunter had a chance to leave, Ada called out, "Please, Zephyr, do come back."

Zephyr turned, his hood masking half his face from her presence. His glowing red eyes met Ada's, and he gave a slight nod of the head. "Of course, Ada. I would have it no other way."

Ada knew the only purpose for holding out at Fort Winter was to buy the rest of the planet time to escape. Once the civilians were gone, the guardians would be allowed to flee. The question was: could the guardians even hope to outlast the Imperium? Ada refused to show her emotions to others, but it was different with Zephyr. They shared a past, and from that came to share a soul. To think that Zephyr could potentially never return from Venus cut her to her core. However, she was given little time to worry as a titan, coated in gold armor, entered his sanctuary.

"Ada-1, I've come to discuss a rather important matter," Lord Saladin stated as he approached.

"What matter might that be?" Ada reluctantly asked.

"I need a weapon that can deal a death blow to the Imperium, but the forges at the Iron Temple will not do," Saladin answered.

"You need a forge of mine? They're not exactly for sale," Ada replied.

"I need a forge that can infuse a single weapon with all six elemental energies," Saladin explained. "Of course, if your forges cannot perform such a task…"

"Of course they can!" Ada snapped. "Theoretically, at least." She then tilted her head inquisitively at Saladin. "What weapon exactly are you planning to make?"

"A new Iron Battle Axe," Saladin answered.

"And you have the metal?" Ada asked.

"Of course," Saladin replied.

Ada pondered the idea as she turned back to her terminal. She leaned over her technology, and groaned. Then, she slammed her fist against a nearby button, and a door to the right of the room opened. Inside was a new, freshly crafted forge. "This forge was recently created with a power output far beyond the others in the system which are, presumably, destroyed. I suppose I have little use for it now, so take it," she said to the Iron Lord.

Saladin looked upon the mighty forge and nodded his head. "This will do nicely, Ada."


	46. Chapter 46: Fallen Bastion

"You're really going?" Arden asked Brutus. He watched his friend slowly climb the steps of a civilian transport vessel.

"Yes, Arden," Brutus answered. "Don't worry about me, buddy. I'm merely helping the civilians evacuate Venus. The Imperium hasn't even shown up yet."

"Just be careful, alright," Arden told his friend, arms crossed over his chest with a hint of concern.

"I will," Brutus assured the hunter before looking to their warlock friend. "Icon, make sure Arden doesn't do anything too stupid while I'm gone."

"No promises," Icon replied as he wrapped an arm around Arden's head and rubbed his knuckle against the man's skull.

"Hey!" Arden growled, attempting to get the exo off him.

Brutus watched his friends happily as the door to the transport sealed, and a moment later the vessel launched into the stars.

/

Jax was standing atop the bastion of Fort Winter, watching as ships came and went from the nearby city of Ishtar. In her ear she kept hearing the nagging words of Pulsis, who was contacting her from the Tower.

"Relax, Pulsis. The Imperium hasn't dared to show its ugly mug on Venus yet," Jax tried to calm her friend.

"Just don't do anything rash, please," Pulsis frantically told his friend. "You're kind of a jerk, but you're also my jerk."

"So you enjoy having a jerk for a best friend?" Jax questioned with a grin.

"You're making me regret calling you up in the first place," Pulsis sighed from the other end of their signal.

"I'll be home before you know it, Pulsis. Try and rest up because once we get back, everyone will be suiting up for the endgame," Jax replied before cutting communications with her friend. On a nearby bastion she saw Zephyr quietly sitting and watching the evacuation of Ishtar. She noticed the hunter's hood lifted eerily over his head, and wondered why he always seemed so distant from everyone else. Perhaps, in that regard, she was not much different from him.

Down in the courtyard, other guardians bustled about as several Praetorians, titans adorned with golden armor who had been called upon specifically at Cayde's request, took charge of overseeing the fort. They directed the others to various positions, and began activating the fort's stock of Redjacks. Hercules was amongst the guardians who assisted in shoring up the defenses of the fort.

While all the excitement was occurring, a pair of guardians managed to find a secluded spot in the corner of the fort where they could finally talk in private.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Diana asked her colleague.

Jorgan presented himself as calm underneath his Frumious armor, but it soon became apparent to Diana that something was wrong. "Diana, they sent us to this fort in case the Imperium shows up, remember?"

"Yes," Diana acknowledged with a hint of agitation for how dumb his question seemed.

"That means, if they come, we'll have to fight them," Jorgan continued to say.

"And?" Diana asked, still not following where the hunter was going.

"Diana, no one has stopped them! Commander Zavala and his entire fleet lost their lives to the Imperium, and that doesn't faze you?!" Jorgan snapped. His frustration spiked for a brief second, only to fizzle out and die as he attempted to calm himself. "I just think we need to set some ground rules for what could happen."

"Okay," Diana hesitantly agreed.

Jorgan stepped toward the woman, and calmly put a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to do a really big favor for me, Diana. It's not an easy one either, but I need you to do it."

"What's the favor?" Diana responded nervously.

Jorgan lowered his head, his guts twisting on the inside because of what he knew needed to be said. "If, in the future, we get into a tight spot and it seems like I'm not going to make it… you have to let me go."

Diana froze. "You mean, let you die?! Jorgan, I can't do that."

"If you were to try and save me, you'd die too!" Jorgan shouted. "I can't bear the thought of that."

Diana felt her body shaking at his request, yet she nonetheless nodded her head. "Okay, Jorgan. If the time comes, I can do that; but, now you have to promise me the same thing."

Jorgan lifted his head. "Are you serious?"

"It wouldn't be right for me to cause your death too," Diana stated firmly.

"Okay, Diana. You have my word," Jorgan replied. The pair leaned toward each other when, out of the blue, they heard a voice critiquing them.

"You two love each other so much you'd let the other perish while you run away?" Hercules questioned, crossing his arms in dismay.

"Like you would understand," Jorgan growled, turning to look the hulking titan in the eyes.

"No, I wouldn't understand," Hercules admitted. "I never had a choice when it came to losing my friend." With that, he left the pair to attend his more important duties around the fort.

"That was uncalled for," Jorgan uttered as he turned back to his partner.

"This was a weird conversation to have," Diana remarked, displaying a grim smile beneath her helmet. "But, I understand why you wanted to have it."

Jorgan began to slowly shake his head. "I don't want to lose you."

"Nor I you," Diana replied, leaping to Jorgan with her arms outstretched. She wrapped them gracefully around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Their embrace grew tighter and tighter, and each felt their bodies tensing at the thought of losing the other.

That was when the first shot was fired. The entire fort shuttered, its walls thundering with vibrations from the initial blast.

"Imperium!" one of the Praetorians called out. "To defensive positions."

Reports rang out from the fort's cannons as they returned fire to the thirty closing Imperium ships. Blasts continued to barrage the fort, and cracks in the structure began to open.

One of the blasts was enough to knock Jorgan back, bringing Diana with him. The pair landed hard against the ground, with Jorgan feeling both the impact of the ground and his woman on top of his chest. His helmet was sent sprawling across the ground, allowing his red eyes to look directly up at Diana's helmet.

"Oh man," Jorgan groaned, "it might be a bad time for this."

Diana reached for her helmet and threw it to the ground. "Or the only time we'll get," she said with a half-smile before lowering her face to the hunter. Jorgan was so taken back that he failed to even close his eyes as Diana planted a kiss on his lips.

/

Guardian jumpships launched to defend the fort from the air as leechers swarmed its location. A gun battery was quickly taken out before the jumpships could arrive, and by the time they did, it was clear they were outnumbered.

Zephyr lined up his Whisper of the Worm and fired, striking one leecher's engines and another on its wing. He landed three more blows, but the sea of fighters were simply too much for him. Eventually a round landed close to his position on the bastion, knocking its cannon out of commission and sending Zephyr sprawling across the hard ground.

Scorch marks littered the courtyard, with guardians filling its area to fire up at the oncoming vessels. Hercules was able to land several hits with his Good Counsel scout rifle. However, it was not enough to vanquish any of the enemy ships, and soon several made their way to the open plains that laid near the fort. Once there, they began to unload their soldiers.

"Hold the main gate!" one of the Praetorians barked, moving to the main gate which linked to the only bridge leading to the fort's interior.

Outside, hundreds of Imperium soldiers were forming up. Shielders led the charge, and soon a gunfight erupted on the short, yet narrow bridge which led to the fort's courtyard. The Praetorians were the first line of defense, and they easily cut down a hundred of the soldiers who dared to try and enter. As more and more Imperium soldier began to arrive, however, the Praetorians had to resort to other methods of keeping them out. Several called upon the void and cast their Wards of Dawn, creating an impenetrable barrier against the enemy. Using the shields as cover, the Praetorians managed to secure the main gate. They cut down the Imperium soldiers one by one as creatures of Darkness attempted to encroach upon the shields. With the Praetorians holding the main gate and the jumpships fending off the leechers, the fort appeared to be maintaining.

That was until a pack of leechers broke away from the rest and shot toward the region over the courtyard. Several were shot down, but those that made it to their target were able to deploy troops within the fort's walls. A hundred Imperium soldiers landed on the courtyard with ease, and opened fire on all that surrounded them. One Praetorian was downed with a blow to the back, and several Redjacks were felled before the Imperium forces began to break. Guardians surrounded them on all sides and, with the aid of the Redjacks, nearly had them all exterminated when additional leechers unveiled their reinforcements. Another hundred Imperium soldiers fell to the courtyard below, and then another hundred. The entire fort became engulfed in conflict, with guardians battling desperately to keep them in check.

The Imperium soldiers tore through several more Redjacks, and a shielder leaped on top of a lone hunter, knocking her to the ground. It raised its weapons to the hunter when it suddenly felt pressure on its neck. Its flailing body was then lifted off the ground, its throat being crushed under the might of an iron grip seconds later. Its corpse was dropped and Hercules outstretched a hand to help the hunter up.

"I didn't expect you to fall so easily," Hercules remarked as he lifted the hunter to her feet.

"Thanks, big man," Lex replied before reached to her sheathe. She unveiled Stryker's Sure-Hand, and was about to part ways with Hercules when she noticed a soldier attempting to sneak up and strangle him from behind. Lex brought her arms back like a spring being wound up, and swiftly launched them forward a second later. She swiped in an upward motion, tearing open the soldier from its waist up to its shoulders.

Hercules looked back to see what had occurred, and nodded to Lex after realizing she may have saved his life.

"I think you could use someone watching your back," Lex said to the titan.

"Perhaps," Hercules smiled under his helmet. The pair stood back to back as Imperium soldiers closed in on all sides. They fought and fought, barely managing to fend off one attack after the next. Shielders were encroaching on their position to provide additional cover for the soldiers when one of their skulls erupted. Then another, and another, until many were forced to turn and hunt down the one responsible.

Zephyr landed headshot after headshot, never missing a beat to kill the enemy until it was time to reload. When he finally needed to slap a fresh magazine in, his body disappeared within violet smoke, only to reappear several yards away with his rifle pointed directly at the skull of another hostile.

Additional Redjacks flooded into the courtyard alongside Jorgan and Diana. Together the group helped turn the tide of the battle. Gunshots rang out in all directions, and the remaining cannons continued to lay into the swarm of leechers. Eventually, the region above the fort began to clear as the jumpships slowly but surely shot down the leechers.

"We're doing it," Jorgan said to himself as he slammed a round through the chest of a soldier. Diana was by his side the whole way, blowing holes in any who came near with her fusion rifle. The courtyard began to clear, and though the Praetorians had been pushed back at the main gate, the Redjacks that remained were able to assist in keeping the enemy out.

Despite the Imperium Armada continuing to draw near, the guardians were managing to quell their forces rather handedly. Then, the shadows came. Billions of black particles shot toward the fort's courtyard and knit themselves together upon arrival. Several guardians lunged toward the forming blackness, only for a great axe to swing out in their direction. Three were killed immediately, with two more being gravely wounded. Out of the particles formed Thanatos and Dikastis, their weapons at the ready.

"What do we have here, Dikastis?" Thanatos asked maliciously as he eyed the guardians surrounding them.

"A bunch of little guardians asking to be slain," Dikastis answered, pointing her seven foot sword to the guardians in a threatening fashion.

"Agreed," Thanatos stated before swinging his weapon.

"Kill them!" one of the Praetorians ordered, firing on the lieutenants from behind. Thanatos whirled around with his weapon outstretched, but the Praetorian ducked. Once around the weapon, the Praetorian sent a fist of solar energy into Thanatos's chest, staggering the demon-like beast for a fraction of a second. The Praetorian then attempted to close on the creature with a shoulder charge, only for Thanatos to bring his axe back around and split the Praetorian at the hip.

Dikastis impaled several Redjacks on the end of her sabre before turning to face the guardians. She easily sidestepped one's attack and sent the guardian flying with a kick to the skull. She effortlessly deflected the combined projectiles of Jorgan and Diana, choosing thereafter to go for their throats. She knocked the pair off their feet with a swift blow to the heels, and raised her blade over her head to seal their fates. She swung with the intent of dealing a killing blow, only for another blade to counteract her own.

"You picked the wrong guardians to fight," Lex challenged as she held back Dikastis with all her might.

"Vermin," Dikastis snarled, applying additional pressure to her weapon. She noticed Lex begin to buckle, and pushed harder against her blade. Lex was forced to a knee, and Dikastis shot her opposing arm out to grasp the guardian when she felt a torrent of energy crash against her side. The blow was enough to send her slamming against the ground.

Hercules stood over Dikastis, rifle pointed in her direction. He would have fired, but the sound of guardians crying out in pain forced him to turn. He witnessed Thanatos slay another pair of Praetorians and tear a third guardian apart with his bare talons.

"Come little guardian," Thanatos sneered to Hercules. "I can't wait to make you bleed."

Hercules was about to raise his weapon when a force collided with the ground between him and Thanatos. Arc energy shot in all directions, knocking Thanatos back a step. Dikastis crawled to her feet and came to stand alongside her fellow lieutenant as the arc energy ran wild. Eventually, after a minute the pulses of Light began to dissipate, and standing at the center was Jax.

"The Imperium has officially pissed me off!" Jax roared, his eyes alight with hatred as she charged toward the lieutenants. Thanatos and Dikastis raised their weapons to Jax, but the guardian slammed her fist against the ground just ahead of them. The collision caused arc energy to shoot out once more, knocking Thanatos and Dikastis closer to the Praetorians who were still holding out at the main gate. Several of the Praetorians then moved in behind the lieutenants, with the rest of the guardians joining to fight the creatures.

Dikastis parried a swing from Lex and deflected shots from Jorgan and Diana only to be nailed in one of her eight eyes by a sniper round from Zephyr. She was forced back, when several Praetorians leaped onto her from behind.

Thanatos was able to avoid another arc blast from Jax, and successfully sent the hilt of his axe crashing against her skull. As the titan crumbled, he raised his blade for a final swing when Hercules lunged for his midsection. The New Monarchy titan successfully wrapped his arms around the Imperium lieutenant, and began shoving the full weight of Thanatos against the wall of the fort. Once pinned, Hercules released him only to come back with one swing of the fist after another to Thanatos's skull. Thanatos was briefly disoriented before sending a fist of his own into the chest of Hercules. Though a strong titan, Hercules was still sent sprawling across the courtyard surface.

Meanwhile, Dikastis had managed to split her body, allowing her cells to fly out of the Praetorians' grasps, and reformed behind the fallen warriors. She then wasted no time in eviscerating them. The guardians regrouped as the lieutenants moved to stand side by side.

"You can't beat us all," Jax told the lieutenants, her eyes glued to the sources of evil with sinister intent.

Thanatos merely chuckled, and looked to the sky. Another sea of particles was coming, far greater in number than those that formed the lieutenants. The battlefield became silent, and a moment later Kyvernitis was standing before the group of guardians.

"That's him," Jorgan uttered, his body going numb.

Kyvernitis stood motionless, allowing what fear the guardians held for him to surface. He noticed one guardian physically quake with worry, and saw many others tighten their grips on their weapons. Then, he raised his right arm. Bam! A sniper round pinged harmlessly off his forearm, and he peeked his head out around his arm to see a sniper on the far bastion. Then, hearing the commotion of Praetorians still attempting to hold the main gate, he formed a rifle out of his left arm. He aimed the weapon to the gate and fired, his single shot blowing away the Praetorians and Redjacks who had thus far managed to hold off his horde.

"Understand, guardians, that what awaits you is not a fight," Kyvernitis spoke, his multi-layered, demonic voice further inciting fear within the hearts of those who heard him. "What awaits is a massacre."

Jax lost her composure. She shot forward, arc energy filling her body as she closed on Kyvernitis with each stride. The ruler of Darkness's lieutenants did not move a muscle, choosing only to observe how their master reacted. Jax lunged for Kyvernitis with all the Light at her disposal, and thrusted her fist forward. Kyvernitis caught it, and allowed the arc energy to shoot across his body. Jax felt pain in her fist, and realized it was Kyvernitis's claws digging into her forearm.

"Bold, but reckless," Kyvernitis stated, reaching out with his opposing arm to grasp the titan's neck. The other guardians rushed in to help, but were stopped when the lieutenants intervened. Kyvernitis lifted Jax's struggling body off the ground, then slammed her against the ground. He lifted her body again, and brought it crashing back down on the ground.

Jax's mind was blurred; all she felt was pain. The only thoughts running through her cracking skull were those of Pulsis. She had opened up to her one true friend more so than any other, yet she wished she had done more. She rarely showed her appreciation for him, yet still he cared for her. _I'm sorry, Pulsis, but I was what held you back anyway._ Her body crashed against the ground again, and she felt herself slipping away. _Maybe now you can move on. I only wish you knew how much I truly cared about you, my one true friend._ Jax was slammed against the ground for the final time, and Kyvernitis seemed to instinctively know she was dead. He gently released her, allowing her corpse to lay at peace along the surface of the courtyard.

Chaos had nearly engulfed the courtyard when the sound of nearby engines caused many to turn their gaze to the sky. A civilian transport swooped down, its rear hatch opening for an individual to step out over the edge. Coated in his traditional black armor and wearing the Helm of Saint-14, Brutus raised his pulse rifle to the mob of Imperium soldiers below.

"The cities have been evacuated!" Brutus shouted to the guardians below. "Retreat!" The civilian transport began to lower to the fort, as many of the guardians' ship had been destroyed during the assault from the leechers.

Zephyr was the first to depart, leaping over the edge of the bastion to his jumpship which had swooped beneath him at the exact moment he fell. He was among the few lucky enough to have their ship intact.

Diana attempted to run when she heard Jorgan crying out in pain. She turned to see Dikastis with her blade through Jorgan's shoulder. Jorgan was immediately pulled back in the direction of the Imperium horde. Diana turned with her fusion rifle in hand, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Jorgan shout to her.

"Run!" Jorgan cried out. "Diana, run!"

Diana paused for a split second, conflicting thoughts each vying for control of her actions. However, she remembered their conversation from earlier. She felt herself step back toward Brutus and the transport, yet she lifted her fusion rifle.

Brutus saw the first guardian arrive, and helped the female warlock inside the ship. "Glad you made the right decision," Brutus said to the warlock. "Staying here would mean certain death."

"It feels like the wrong decision nonetheless," Diana replied, her heart wrenching at the fact that Jorgan might not make it out.

Several more guardians climbed aboard the transport, and Brutus was there to help assist them all. He then looked out to the few who remained, and noticed a female hunter attempting to reach them. He outstretched his arm and shouted, "Come on!"

Lex sprinted as fast as she could, but she still had to climb the short step of stairs to the bastion the transport was soaring over. Gunshots flew in all directions, yet she managed to avoid them all and had nearly reached the transport when the blast from an Imperium ship nailed the transport on its outer hull. Without warning, the hatch to the transport shut, and its engines fired on all cylinders. The transport began to rocket away from Fort Winter.

Aboard the transport, Brutus raced to the cockpit. "What are you idiots doing?! We still have guardians down there!"

One of the pilots looked back at him. "That blast nearly struck the fuselage. If we had waited any longer, we would've all been killed!" the pilot snapped.

Brutus looked back to the few guardians who had made it aboard, then stepped toward the window on the rear hatch. He felt his heart breaking as he watched the remaining guardians below fall one by one.

/

Kyvernitis stepped past the corpses of numerous guardians, his eye glued to one particular individual.

Lex climbed back down the stairs in an effort to find an exit through one of the passages off the courtyard when she felt an explosion erupt near her feet. She was sent crashing into the far wall, and leaned motionless against it. She tried to look away, hoping that by some stretch of the imagination Kyvernitis was not making his way toward her but, in the end, it was no use. She lifted her shaking head to the creature, who came to tower over her crumbled presence.

"You did not escape like the others," Kyvernitis remarked, glancing up to the transport which had managed to evade cannon fire from his ships. "I am sorry, but this is the fate you earned."

"What is the point of all this?" Lex asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Kyvernitis looked down to the hunter. "It is not my choice, guardian. Since my creation, it has been my duty to eradicate the Light. When our forces collide, it is the universe figuring out what it should be in the end," he explained. "And it is majestic."

"You slaughter innocents," Lex hissed with what courage she had left.

"Like my friend!" a voice roared from Kyvernitis's right. Hercules charged toward the being with his finger on Good Counsel's trigger. He fired shot after shot, but each simply pinged off Kyvernitis's body like a BB pellet.

"I would advise against such rash action," Kyvernitis said to Hercules, but the titan kept coming. Once within striking range, Kyvernitis simply shot forth his right arm and allowed his blade to form. He pierced Hercules's armor and cut through to his heart in a fraction of a second, then tossed the guardian's body to the ground. Afterwards, he turned his attention back to Lex. "There no such thing as innocence, guardian. Every creature is guilty of one sin or another." He then lowered himself to Lex, eventually coming to kneel beside her. "I am sure you are scared, as I would be if I were in your shoes. However, let me attempt to put your mind at peace."

Lex felt her heart beating out of her chest. She did not understand why Kyvernitis was willing to have a full-fledged conversation with her.

"If it is destiny that humanity survive my wrath, then it shall," Kyvernitis said to Lex. Then, he began to shake is head. "However, I sincerely doubt that is the case." With his words spoken he rose to full height, allowing Lex to witness his blade come down upon her. He swiftly thrusted his blade through her chest, yanking it out a moment later.

"How merciful," Thanatos mocked.

"She deserved it," Kyvernitis uttered. He then noticed out the corner of his eye a guardian lunging for him.

"You call killing mercy?!" Jorgan shouted. He flew through the air, his knife outstretching to greet Kyvernitis. However, he was grabbed midflight by his throat.

Kyvernitis simply tilted his head to the guardian. "With the power I possess, I would consider any form of quick death merciful," he snarled, slowly squeezing Jorgan's throat.

Jorgan stabbed at Kyvernitis's arm with his fractured knife, but it continued to shatter against Kyvernitis's body until only the hilt remained. "You're gonna rot in Hell," Jorgan gasped out, witnessing his life flash before his eyes.

"Hell is too good for me," Kyvernitis replied. He then brought about his other arm and stabbed Jorgan through the abdomen. He chucked the guardian to the surface of the courtyard, and looked up to the fleeing transport above.

Diana watched the life drain from Jorgan's body, and crumbled to the floor. Brutus and the rest of the surviving guardians aboard the transport looked on with writhing hatred for their enemy.

"He's going to suffer," Brutus assured Diana. "For everything that monster's done, he will be torn limb from limb."

Tears filled Diana's eyes, her mouth gaping at the sight before her. "He cannot possibly suffer more than I already am," she uttered, her tears pouring down her cheeks as her head banged against the window. Brutus put his hands on her shoulders, but the damage had already been done. She lost a part of herself that day, and nothing could make her heart whole again.

/

From the fort, Kyvernitis looked on with a sick sense of joy. His quest was nearly complete. "One planet to go," he said to himself.

"You're certain these guardians won't resurrect?" Thanatos asked his master.

"My power has grown to an amount the enemy could not possibly fathom," Kyvernitis stated. "Their ghosts are rendered useless in the presence of my Darkness now. Even their Light is little match against me. It would take an army of guardians to stop me now."


	47. Chapter 47: The Man They Called Cayde

By evening, the last transports rolled into the Last City. It was on one such transport where the surviving guardians of Fort Winter sat attempting to block out the memories from the previous hours. Upon arrival at the Tower, all abandoned the transport to drink or find faces of comfort.

Arden and Icon stood watching several guardians hurriedly pass by them, until finally they saw Brutus exit the transport. He was the last to walk down the ramp, as he wanted to ensure he did not leave any guardians behind, unlike the pilots.

"Brutus!" Arden shouted as he leaped into his friend's arms. "You did it, man!"

"I did nothing," Brutus whimpered, his arms failing to wrap around Arden in the process. "I watched them all die, Arden, and I didn't do a thing," he uttered, shame filling his body.

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do," Icon argued sympathetically. He then glanced back to all the surviving guardians who were vacating the hangar. "Are they all that survived Fort Winter?" he asked, noticing that the group of guardians could not bear to look anyone in the eye.

"Yes," Brutus reluctantly answered.

"What happened?" Arden questioned in a soft voice, breaking away from Brutus as he returned to his senses.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Brutus replied.

"Kyvernitis," Arden answered for himself.

"I have never seen so many guardians killed in such a manner," Brutus remarked, attempting to hide the slight shaking in his left hand. "Bodies littered the courtyard. Kyvernitis cut down guardians like they were roaches in need of extermination."

"That bad, huh?" Arden commented, becoming slightly unnerved by his friend's account of the battle.

"I only wish I could paint a full picture of what I saw for you," Brutus replied. "The scene seemed so unreal, like that of a nightmare. Yet it was very much real; a true dream we cannot escape."

"You appear to be in need of some rest, Brutus," Icon said as the trio slowly walked out of the hangar.

"I can try to sleep," Brutus admitted. "But… I fear I'll only see monsters when I close my eyes."

/

Cayde was leaned awkwardly over a terminal within the dark room. His head was down, and not a sound was made as he pondered humanity's next move. He was deep in thought when Shiro entered the room.

"Cayde, you know you don't have to do this," Shiro stated sympathetically.

"I do, Shiro. I really do," Cayde replied as he rose from his spot over the table. "The people are scared and confused. They need to know exactly what's going on, but more importantly: they need hope."

Shiro's head sunk at the mention of such a word. "What hope can we give them, Cayde? Everywhere the Imperium has gone, we've lost. Now they prepare to come here, to the Last City. What hope is there for them?"

Cayde turned, his eyes glued to Shiro. "They still have us, remember? That's all the hope they need." With that, he brushed past Shiro and walked down a lengthy corridor toward the main chamber within the Hall of Consensus.

"What about the hope I need?" Shiro offhandedly asked himself.

Cayde walked as calmly as he could to a large set of doors and, after taking a deep breath, threw them open. Awaiting him were the heads of the Tower's three remaining factions, along with members of the Concordat and many other guardians. Cameras were streaming the event live to the entire city.

"So tell us, Cayde-6," Executor Hideo began. "What is the status of our strongholds across the system?"

"Gone," Cayde answered simply. "Reduced to ashes by the Imperium."

Executor Hideo was about to continue speaking when Arach Jalaal cut it. "I told you we should run! I told you we should leave this system, but you wouldn't listen."

"There was nowhere to run then, and there is nowhere to run now," Cayde argued. "The Imperium is closing in, and we have to take a stand."

"You wish to fight?" Lakshmi asked.

"Of course," Cayde growled. "If the heads of the Vanguard before me fought, then I owe it to them to do the same. We all do."

"What of the citizens?" Hideo asked.

"They'll be safe inside the walls," Cayde answered.

"Safe?" Jalaal questioned. "We've been forced to flee every encounter with the Imperium because of their strength! How can you possibly expect these walls to hold against such a force?!"

"Because our walls have never fallen before!" Cayde replied, "and I refuse to let it happen now." He glared menacingly at Jalaal before continuing. "I know tensions are at an all time high. Everyone has heard the rumors of the Imperium, and the stories many have brought back with them. The truth is they are a force unlike any other. They are the Darkness incarnate, and many guardians have paid the price for crossing them." He looked to the stands where Rolan, Hawthorne, Sloane, Drifter, Shin, and many others stood. He also looked to the empty seats where many others once stood. "However, we've seen their ships blown to splitters. We've witnessed thousands of their soldiers decimated by our brave warriors, and we've even watched their lieutenants beheaded. The Imperium is a force unlike any other, but that does not make them invincible. Now they come to face us on our turf, not theirs! Here we must stand atop the walls, with every guardian and every militiaman and every frame at the ready. We must stand with the Fallen and Cabal, and we must stand with the Traveler." He then tilted his head to the cameras. "I have allowed too many of my friends to die, and refuse to let such bloodshed continue. We've all lost people, and we owe it to them to make a final stand in our own home." He outstretched his arms to the sea of guardians before him. "We must stand… because it's the only thing we can do."

Rolan nodded his head from the stands.

"The people will be safe," Cayde continued, "because guardians have always risen to the occasion when lives are at stake. The people will be safe because, when the Imperium arrives, every last guardian, soldier, frame, Fallen, Cabal, and Awoken alike will make them suffer beyond measure for daring to challenge us!"

"Preach it, brother!" Drifter called out from the stands.

"That's my commander!" Rolan shouted, followed by applause from Sloane.

Others began to cheer on Cayde like Ana Bray, Uldren Sov, Lady Efrideet, Suraya Hawthorne, Devrim Kay, Amanda Holliday, Shin Malphur, Jaylen Tarix, Petra Venj, Valus Tra'ung, Quinary, Mithrax, Darius, Roxy, and Tameron, to name a few. All across the city, people seemed to find their spirits. Aboard the ketches, Karnis and his crew raised their blades in an uproar of vigor. Cabal slammed rifles against their shields, and all across the walls guardians cheered.

After days of living in fear, it was as if the city forgot what it was like to be afraid. Lights sparked to life in regions where all had previously wished for nothing but silence, and the entire population had one last night of celebration for courage. The Imperium would be upon them by daybreak, and that would be a time when true courage was tested.

/

The hangar was empty save for Lord Saladin, who was loading Ada's forge onto his golden jumpship, _Once and Future._ He had nearly completed his task when he heard the thudding of footsteps from behind. "Yes, Lord Shaxx?" he responded, turning in the direction of the noise.

"The city is brighter than it has ever been before, yet here you stand by yourself," Shaxx remarked.

"We have one chance at this!" Saladin shouted. "Cayde's speech won't save a soul, but this just might."

"And you're going alone?" Shaxx asked.

"This is my burden to bear, and mine alone," Saladin stated. "Besides, the Iron Temple will be overrun with Imperium forces soon. I must go before it's too late."

It was then that a third voice caught the pair's attention. "Or, with a little help, you could have all the time in the world." The pair of guardians turned to see Pulsis approaching.

"This is a perilous journey to undertake, guardian. You are not ready," Saladin told Pulsis.

"What does it matter if I'm ready or not?!" Pulsis snapped. His face contorted with a mix of emotions he had been attempting to hide since he entered the hangar. "I've got nothing to live for, Saladin, and it seems we'll all fall in one manner or another." A single tear dripped down his cheek before he managed to bite his tongue, causing his body to focus on the pain in his mouth rather than producing more precious teardrops.

Saladin looked to Shaxx, reading the man's helmet as if it were a face. "If you think you can hold off the Imperium soldiers when they arrive, then so be it. Know that I warned you, guardian."

"I hear your warnings," Pulsis replied, coming to stand mere inches from Saladin's helm. "Yet here I still stand, unfazed."

Saladin let out a light chuckle, as if he knew Pulsis was making a mistake. Yet, despite what he felt, he eventually nodded his head to the titan. "So be it, guardian."

"Name's Pulsis," the titan of Dead Orbit stated, sparks of arc energy shooting across his body in a show of strength.

"Well I suggest you load up, Pulsis, before I change my mind," Saladin said.

"I'm coming too," Shaxx stated, coming to stand beside the pair. "This plan needs to go off without a hitch, right? I can make certain that happens, Saladin."

"Of course," Saladin acknowledged. "Then let us be off." With that, the trio transmatted into his ship, and they launched from the hangar toward the Iron Temple.

As they shot through darkening clouds, Pulsis felt the need to interject a question. "What's the name of the new forge anyways?"

Saladin glanced back to the titan. "Sotiras Forge. It's going to be our savior by the end of this."

"I hope you're right," Pulsis replied. "Otherwise humanity's hours are numbered."


	48. Chapter 48: Battle of the Last City

A lone hunter sat atop the Tower, watching the morning twilight come into view. He had been expecting the mysterious stranger to meet him there; but, to his dismay, she had not yet appeared. "Where could she be?" Zephyr groaned, when he suddenly picked up a strange signal being broadcast from outside the city. He tuned in, only to hear a repeating message saying that they were coming. "Oh no," Zephyr uttered as he lifted the scope of his rifle to his eye. On the horizon came a figure coated in black. He recognized the outline all too well, his body tensing as he zoomed in on the area. The black figure came to a stop at the top of a distant hill, allowing the sun to cover him in light as it rose. However, there was something off: the monster was holding something. The rising sun helped illuminate the figure, and eventually Zephyr's heart sank as he realized Kyvernitis was holding the lifeless body of the mysterious stranger.

Atop the hill, Thanatos approached his master with eagerness.

"That's one less loose end," Kyvernitis stated as he tossed the corpse of the mysterious stranger to the grass below, staining it with blue blood.

"Indeed, my liege. All that remains is humanity's final stronghold," Thanatos said, his grip tightening around his axe with menacing anticipation.

Kyvernitis nodded his head, though his gaze was locked on something far different than Thanatos. "The Traveler," he uttered, as if in a trance.

"It is no match for you now, sire," Thanatos attempted to assure his master, to no avail.

"It is awake," Kyvernitis said, "and anything may yet be possible if it chooses to face me on this day."

"If you say so, my liege," Thanatos spat out, disgusted by his master's sudden lack of confidence.

Kyvernitis then turned to his lieutenant. "Bring the armada forward, and unload our forces. I want their walls to crumble. We will annihilate all who come to face us on the field of battle before advancing into the city, therefore making the Traveler choose whether to defend its warriors or wait until its people are threatened."

With that, the Imperium Armada came into view of the Last City, and soldiers began dropping to the fields beyond the walls. Leechers were launched from all hangars, and the sea of fighters began rocketing toward the Traveler and its city.

/

Sirens rang out along the walls as swarms of guardians rushed throughout all levels of the Tower, assembling what gear they felt would be needed for the coming battle.

Shiro found Cayde standing secluded within the Hall of Guardians, and cautiously approached. "It's time, Cayde."

"That it is," Cayde replied, slapping a fresh clip into his Ace of Spades. He then holstered the weapon before turning to his friend.

"Saladin's gone," Shiro informed Cayde. "He left early morning for the Iron Temple. From what I understand, he had a Black Armory forge with him, along with Shaxx and another guardian named Pulsis."

Cayde smiled. "Good. Then our job is simple: hold the Imperium until Lord Saladin can return."

"What's he doing?" Shiro asked.

Cayde took a brief pause before answering, "He's crafting a god-slayer." Then, the Tower began to shake. "Darn it," Cayde stammered. "They're already bombarding the walls."

"I'll make sure the cannons are online," Shiro said. He turned to leave when Cayde stopped him.

"Don't bother. Find Ana and tell her to hook up Rasputin. If he's still useful, you'd better believe we're gonna use him," Cayde instructed his friend. "Oh, and one more thing: open the vaults. Send a message across all channels for the guardians to enter the Vanguard's vaults and take whatever they want. We have no better use for those goodies than right now."

"Of course," Shiro nodded before taking off down the hall.

Cayde stood alone, admiring the room that had seen so many guardians come and go from it. The facility shook once more, and he patted his weapon. "I think we're all gonna need some ramen by the end of this."

Throughout the Tower, guardians stormed the Vanguard vaults with an exuberant hunger to nab all the exotics at their disposal. Arden and his crew were some of the first to enter the vaults, with several specific items on their minds.

"Wonder if Truth's in here," Arden remarked as he looked around the massive chamber. "So many great weapons to use, but I think I'll settle on a hand cannon of some sort."

"Vigilance Wing is all I require," Icon scoffed, acting uninterested in the weapons he saw.

"You already have Wings of Sacred Dawn," Brutus added. "It is nothing to concern yourself with if the items in this vault do not impress you."

"Oh!" Arden exclaimed as he looked to a shining pair of gauntlets on one of the nearby racks. "What are these sexy beasts?!"

"I believe they refer to those as Sealed Ahamkara Grasps," Brutus told his friend.

"Well, out with the old and in with the new I guess," Arden shrugged as he began to remove his Young Ahamkara's Spine gauntlets. However, before he could switch out the items, they felt the room quake.

"We better hurry," Brutus recommended.

"Agreed," Arden replied, when a weapon in the room caught his eyes. "Hey Brutus, you may want that gun over there. It might just help when we do business with the enemy."

/

Ana raced through the hallways of the Tower toward the central hub for the Last City's defenses.

"You're sure they gave you permission to do this, right?" Uldren asked as he barely managed to keep pace with the woman.

"Of course. Shiro confronted me about it personally," Ana answered.

"Very well then," Uldren relinquished as they rounded a corner and approached a tightly sealed door. It was reinforced with an additional layer of steel, making it virtually impenetrable to any unauthorized users.

Ana simply stepped to the door and allowed the scanner beside it to identify her face. It let out a pleasant beep seconds later, and the door opened with a creak. "Let's go," Ana said to Uldren before entering the defense hub.

Once inside, they could see feeds of all the weapon systems in the Last City. Their main focus, however, was on the massive cannons that lined the walls of the city. Uldren continued to gawk at the systems within the defense hub while Ana made her way to the control mainframe and opened up a chamber that was designed similarly to Rasputin's own capsule.

"That's just too perfect," Uldren chuckled.

"Rasputin was made for this," Ana smiled, plugging the Warmind into the chamber a moment later. Orange energy shot across the room, and all cannons began to turn in unison to the threat beyond the walls.

"Ya Rasputin, zashchitnik chelovechestva!" Rasputin echoed, his mind spreading throughout the walls of the Last City in seconds.

"What did he just say?" Uldren questioned.

"He said that he is Rasputin, Protector of Humanity," Ana replied. "He'll do his job well. Now it's time we do ours," she said, grabbing her rifle in the process. The pair took off toward the hangar when a distress message began playing. It was from Holliday.

"This is Amanda Holliday, requesting assistance in the hangar!" the woman called out. "The Imperium struck a blow to the roof, and it's caved in on us. Unless we can get this blockage cleared, our jumpships won't be able to launch."

Ana glanced over to Uldren. "I guess we better get over there."

"I guess so," Uldren nodded to the woman. The pair then took off toward the hangar.

/

Cayde felt the Tower continue to shake, but it was no longer from enemy fire. Their cannons along the walls were finally retaliating, and he walked confidently to the hangar. However, Shiro stopped him before he could make it.

"Cayde, the hangar's collapsed," Shiro regretfully informed him.

"Drat!" Cayde blurted out. "Are we having someone clear the mess?"

"We're working on it," Shiro answered.

"What about the Praetorians?" Cayde asked. "We need to get people over to the far wall to defend it before they punch a hole through it."

"The Praetorians were already in the air as of 4:00 AM. They're good to go," Shiro informed Cayde.

"Good. Then grab who you can and head over to the East Wall. That's where they're concentrating their forces, and that's where we'll defend to the last man," Cayde stated. He then sprinted away from Shiro toward the edge of the Tower and leaped over it. Shiro ran to investigate, only for Cayde to lift up through the sky atop a Praetorian's jumpship. Cayde took in the morning breeze, riding confidently on the Praetorian's vessel as others came to join him. Harvesters and skiffs launched toward the East Wall, but by then the Imperium Armada had moved to close range. They opened fire, knocking several Praetorian jumpships out of the sky. A skiff went down, and then another. One by one, the vessels were shot out of the sky, with several even overshooting the wall. Eventually Cayde heard Hawthorne call out over comms.

"This is Suraya Hawthorne aboard Valus Tra'ung's harvester! We've been hit, and we're going down!" she shouted, he voice vibrating against the tremors that rocked her vessel back and forth. Her harvester eventually crashed on the grassland beyond the walls.

Cayde continued to ride the Praetorian's jumpship closer to the wall, until even they were struck with a lucky shot to the right wing. All fighters that were enroute to the East Wall fell, and Kyvernitis closed in with his armies.

However, the Imperium's progress was slowed by cannons along the walls. Rasputin focused fire on key areas of Kyvernitis's formation, splintering and dividing his forces with strategic blows to groups of shielders and soldiers alike. Several rounds were even sent toward Kyvernitis, but the he stomped through each blast as if it were nothing. Eventually, Rasputin held his fire on the Imperium ground forces and, while they were recovering, turned his attention to their ships. He focused fire with all the cannons that were in range, and sent one Imperium ship up in smoke. Then he turned, fired on another, and witnessed it collapse against the earth in a heap of ash and dust.

"Fire on those cannons!" Kyvernitis roared, having his remaining twenty-eight ships focus down the cannons atop the city's walls. One by one, his opposition was blown away until all was finally quiet. Still, he had lost nearly a thousand of his warriors in the process. He waited for his army to form up once again, with his lieutenants by his side before issuing any further orders. Once back in position, he outstretched an arm to the Last City, and watched as his armada opened fire.

Many guardians were caught inside the wall as it came under fire, such as Quinary who had been attempting to rally more men from within the structure. It took longer than Kyvernitis had expected for the wall to crack, but eventually he noticed the out layering beginning to peel away. Eventually, a section of the wall cracked open, and many guardians plummeted to the ground below. Some were even buried beneath the rubble, which destroyed hundreds of Redjacks in the process.

"You have your opening, my liege," Thanatos uttered. "What would you have your servants do?"

Kyvernitis stood admiring his army's work, smiling internally before looking to Thanatos. "Drench their city in blood."

"As you wish," Thanatos replied, his body shaking with excitement as he gripped his axe with both hands.

Dikastis pointed her sabre to the Last City, and the Kyvernitis's army began to march.

/

Quinary awoke amongst the rubble and smoke of a breached wall. He coughed much of the smog out of his helmet as he sat up, looking around at the destruction the Imperium had caused. "That was unpleasant."

It was then that his ghost appeared. "A little thanks for reviving you would be nice, Quinary," Lexicon remarked.

"Thanks, Lexicon," Quinary replied with a hint of irritation. "But more importantly, the wall is broken. The wall has never been broken before."

The hunter then heard a calm, collected voice speak up from behind. "It may be broken, but we aren't," Cayde stated. "Not yet, at least." He then outstretched a hand to Quinary and helped the hunter off the ground. Praetorians came to stand beside the pair, and Cayde looked out to where the walls met the grassland. He spotted Commander Sloane crouched behind a pile of rubble. "Sloane, what's the situation?" he asked on approach.

"The Imperium's moving up, and we don't have the manpower to hold this breach," Sloane reported, her gaze down the sights of her MIDA Multi-Tool.

"We'll just have to make do," Cayde replied, stepping toward where the smoke and haze ended.

Across the sea of grass stood Kyvernitis, watching fires dance around the region his forces had cooked with cannon fire. His leechers had strategically collapsed the Tower's hangar so as to prevent their forces from easily rallying, and after shooting down what fighters had attempted to form up, he was in the perfect position to score a swift blow against the Last City. However, he then noticed figures passing through the smoke in the gaping hole he had left in the city's wall.

Through the haze came Cayde-6, with Quinary and his Praetorians behind him. Sloane stood just ahead of them, her rifle aimed at the enemy. Cayde put a hand to his holster when he heard Shiro's voice over comms.

"Cayde, I got some news you're gonna want to hear," Shiro said.

"Hit me with it fast. I think Kyvernitis is expecting me to put on a show," Cayde replied. Suddenly, he felt wind pick up behind him, and heard engines roaring to life. A moment later, a jumpship shot over his head and into the open air beyond.

"We got the hangar cleared," Shiro said.

Cayde then heard gunshots from above, forcing him to turn and look up at the section of the wall that still stood. There he saw Shiro-4 come into view. Alongside the hunter stood the Drifter, his Distant Relation scout rifle in hand. Standing next to the Drifter was Rolan Izin, who carried Origin Story, and further back came Petra Venj. A smile appeared on Petra's face when she saw Cayde.

"Also," Shiro began with a grin, "I brought that help you wanted."

Cayde heard more voices from behind, and turned to see others arriving to help. Arden was the first he spotted, with Brutus and Icon close behind.

"Anyone like my new look?" Arden asked, gesturing to his new pair of gauntlets. After showing them off, he reached for his holster and revealed his shiny new Lumina, fresh from the Vanguard vaults. Brutus and Icon came to stand beside the hunter, with Icon wielding Vigilance Wing and Brutus unveiling his pearly white Sweet Business auto rifle, reminiscent of Golden Age miniguns.

"No one asked," Icon replied offhandedly.

Joining the trio was Ana Bray and Uldren Sov, their weapons in hand as they approached Cayde's position. The roaring engines of sparrows soon pierced the ears of the group as Shin Malphur and Jaylen Tarix arrived on the scene. Their sparrows dissipated seconds after they hopped off, and each hunter whipped out his exotic hand cannon.

Other vessels began to arrive on the scene, such as a skiff which deployed just outside the walls. Exiting the Fallen vehicle were Karnis, Kell of House Dusk, along with Ruthra and Torink. Still more joined the group, with the former loyalists Darius, Roxy, and Tameron coming to lend their support along with Lady Efrideet, who had her Talons of the Eagle scout rifle gripped firmly with both hands. Diana came forth with her newly acquired Plan C in hand, and Zephyr joined Shiro up top with a handful of other snipers. Mithrax arrived on the scene with hundreds of Fallen behind him, and Amanda Holliday took the skies in her VTOL along with hundreds of other guardians. Banshee-44 came with an army of Redjacks at his back, and it seemed Cayde's army was complete. That was, until he heard an explosion from a harvester that had landed not too far to the left of their position, just outside the wall. Out came Valus Tra'ung with several of his Cabal Loyalists, along with Suraya Hawthorne and Devrim Kay. Devrim cocked his No Land Beyond sniper rifle, and winked in Cayde's direction.

Finally, hordes of Fallen skiffs, Cabal harvesters, and guardian jumpships arrived on the scene. The Fallen skiffs deployed their troops, along with several walkers. The last to join were the Fallen ketches, which had finally moved themselves into prime position by the time their armies were rallied.

"I think we got everyone," Arden remarked, grinning under his helmet as he looked out at the enemy.

"I agree," Cayde replied, opening up the cylinder of his weapon to check its clip one last time.

"We'll follow your lead, commander," Sloane said to Cayde, glancing back with the faintest of smiles.

Cayde watched the armies of Kyvernitis grind to a halt, and noticed just how large the ruler of Darkness was. He also noticed, however, that Kyvernitis stopped as well. "Thanks, Sloane. I didn't want to be the only one charging and look like an idiot." With that, he slapped the cylinder of his revolver in, and raised his Ace of Spades to the sky. "Charge!" He was the first to sprint forward, followed by thousands upon thousands of guardians. The Fallen charged forward, along with Cabal and Redjacks. Sparrows rocketed in the direction of the enemy, as well as the airborne jumpships, skiffs, and harvesters. The ketches soared toward the Imperium Armada, cannons at the ready. Corsairs followed behind their Queen's Wrath, and together the largest force since Phaetin's failed effort over Uranus rushed to face their ultimate adversary.

And Kyvernitis just stood there, watching them.

"My liege?" Thanatos questioned, looking to his master in confusion.

Then, a blade shot forth from Kyvernitis's right arm. He outstretched his weapon to the oncoming forces, and spoke. "Kill them all."

Thanatos sneered. "RAAHHHH!" he roared to the armies of Kyvernitis, raising his axe to the sky before leaping forward. He dashed toward the enemy with Dikastis by his side. They were followed by a sea of Imperium soldiers, warriors, and shielders.

The armies of Light and Dark closed the distance to one another within seconds, yet it felt like hours before they met. When they did, Cayde was the first to leap through the air with his golden gun aflame. Supers ignited all across the guardian lines, and when the armies collided, they painted the battlefield in black and white.

/

"There it is," Pulsis ignorantly commented.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Pulsis," Saladin growled, bringing his ship to rest just outside the main chamber of the Iron Temple. Upon transmatting outside his ship, the trio was confronted by a pack of wolves who howled happily at the sight of Lord Saladin.

"Forgot you had those creatures," Shaxx remarked, observing the animals as they came close enough for Saladin to pet them.

"They return to the Iron Temple every now and then," Saladin replied. "I suppose we were lucky enough to find them here." The wolves sat calmly around the guardians, eager to see friendly faces. However, their behavior quickly changed when they heard the cries of Imperium soldiers nearby. They then turned and scattered to the woodlands beyond.

"We better move before the enemy catches us," Shaxx said, turning in the direction they had heard the enemy coming from.

"I'll get the forge. You two cover me," Saladin stated, transmatting the Sotiras Forge to the exterior of ship a split second later. He quickly brought it inside the Iron Temple and moved to the rear of the chamber in order to bring out the metal of the Iron Lords. He opened a hidden door at the back of the chamber and walked through.

Meanwhile, both Shaxx and Pulsis watched a group of Imperium soldiers appear at the other end of Felwinter Peak. "Are you ready for a true fight, guardian?" Shaxx asked Pulsis.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Pulsis replied. He slammed his fists together, causing an eruption of arc energy around him.

Back inside, Saladin had found the molten metal he required, and poured it into the forge. As the forge began to shape and craft his weapon, he took out a tincture of Light. The Iron Lords had stashed away many during their conflict against the Warlords, and it was the manner by which the Iron Battle Axes of old were crafted. He added a tincture of solar and void energy to the forge, then examined his assets and realized he also had a tincture of the elements they had not yet known of. It seemed to Saladin that the Warlords of old had been dabbling in experimental energy types long before Phaetin discovered them, though he had only a single tincture of each. He added frost, spectral, and shadow energies to the forge. That was when he heard gunshots from outside.

"Hurry up, old man!" Pulsis shouted, sending his fist into the skull of a soldier. Upon collision, arc energy shot out and chained across three other soldiers before dropping all four of them.

Shaxx rammed his skull against that of a soldier, killing him on collision. He then whirled around and punched straight through the chest of another. The pair of guardians were far greater in might than the enemy, but they could not stop all them from entering the Iron Temple.

Saladin was in the middle of applying the final tincture when an Imperium soldier opened fire on him, shattering his tincture of arc energy. He quickly turned, bringing Jolder's Hammer to bear on the enemy. He cut them down in seconds, only to turn back and realize he needed another tincture of Light. He attempted to check the storage containers left behind by the Iron Lords, yet he found none of the arc element remaining. He had used up the only one. Glancing back, he shouted out the others, "They destroyed my tincture of arc energy! Without it, the axe won't be complete!"

Pulsis looked back to the Iron Temple, his eyes igniting with electricity. He smirked, and raced toward the structure's interior. Lord Shaxx called upon his Hammer of Sol for aid, and began blasting away the Imperium soldiers with one swing of the hammer after another.

"I've got this!" Pulsis called out, racing to the forge as fast as he could. His body began to glow blue, and sparks shot out in all directions. He reeled back his right fist, and upon closing the gap with the forge, sent it flying forward.

Sotiras Forge began to shake, with bolts of lightning shooting off it. It quaked and shuttered with such high amounts of energy, until eventually, it let out a thunderous boom of completion. The weapon they had worked toward was deployed out the bottom of the forge, and Saladin stood in shock.

"Wow. Just… wow," Pulsis remarked.

Saladin was glued to their creation. "It's magnificent."

/

"Their grunts are tougher than I thought," Arden remarked, igniting his golden gun mid-fight. He blasted away a pack of soldiers, but they kept coming.

"Not tough," Brutus stated over the sound of Sweet Business's endless barrage. "Just numerous."

"So you say," came an unknown voice, catching Brutus off guard. Dikastis appeared on the titan's flank, and sent him flying with a swing to the chest. "Face me, guardians."

Arden barely stifled a laugh. "You're not worth our time." He fired Lumina at Dikastis, though she easily deflected his bullets.

"I believe it's the other way around," Dikastis snarled. She pointed her blade to Arden as a challenge.

"Whatever you say," Arden replied with a shrug. He then looked past Dikastis. "Now!"

Dikastis whirled around to see Icon soaring through the air. The warlock ignited Daybreak in midair, and swung down at Dikastis with a vicious fury. Dikastis barely avoided the barrage of scorching flames; and, by the time she had recovered, Icon was on her with his sword of the Dawnblade still ablaze. The pair exchanged blows before Dikastis was finally able to overpower Icon. The warlock staggered away, his Light depleted, when Arden leapt to Dikastis's back and stuck a blade through her. Dikastis pushed him off, and the warriors eyed one another before continuing their quarrel.

Skirmishes began to pop up all across the battlefield, except for wherever Kyvernitis walked. When he entered a bout, he exited victorious seconds later.

Cayde blew away several soldiers with his Ace of Spades before being hit in the side by a shielder. He was about to fire on it when Petra rammed a dagger through its skull.

"Not as impressive as your floaty dagger trick, but it'll do," Cayde said in a relaxed manner. He then heard a gunshot, and turned to see another dead Imperium soldier.

"I won't always be here to watch your back," Drifter commented as he approached the pair.

Cayde was about to argue when he heard several more gunshots, and spun around to see more dead Imperium soldiers. "I don't need this much saving!" he snapped, turning back around to glare at Shiro and Rolan.

"Look at us, Cayde! We got the band back together," Shiro beamed. "Well, except for Rolan. He's just a tagalong."

"Excuse me?!" Rolan growled. The group's conversation was interrupted by another swarm of Imperium soldiers and shielders.

On the other side of the battlefield, Hawthorne and Devrim fired with their backs to each other. Valus Tra'ung and his phalanxes formed a small wall ahead of the militant pair, covering them as they sniped their enemies from a distance.

"Just like old times in Trostland," Hawthorne remarked as she sent another round flying through the skull of an Imperium warrior.

"Trostland didn't have this many monstrosities in it," Devrim replied, blowing open the chest of another with No Land Beyond.

Ahead of them ran Mithrax, who swiftly cut down one warrior after another. His shock blades were coated in black blood, yet many more foes rushed toward him. He reeled back his upper right arm, and thrusted it through the abdomen of a soldier as soon as it came near. He then did the same with his left arm. He chopped off numerous limbs from the additional soldiers, yet they still kept coming. Eventually, he felt the weight of fatigue as the onslaught continued, and nearly became overwhelmed when Ruthra jumped into the fray. Torink provided covering fire from a distance, and Karnis made his entrance felt by impaling four warriors on the ends of his blades. The Fallen fought together, even though the sea of Imperium soldiers seemed endless. Then, they heard the sound of a ketch falling out of the sky.

The first of the five ketches crashed hard against the ground, killing friendlies and enemies alike. All across the battlefield, guardians began to feel the weight of numbers against them. Corsairs fought bravely, but they fell with the rest. Redjacks were destroyed in droves, and when the balance of power began to shift, Kyvernitis made his presence known.

"You may fight against the inevitable!" Kyvernitis bellowed. "But, though admirable, it will prove pointless in the end." He topped his speech off by impaling a guardian on the end of his blade.

"He's coming this way," Rolan noted, slapping a fresh mag into Origin Story as he spoke.

"Then let's get ready to take him," Cayde replied.

"It's not taking him that's the problem," Drifter said, gesturing to the hordes of Imperium soldiers still attacking. "It's taking him and the rest of the Imperium at the same time that's the problem."

Jumpships, skiffs, and harvesters engaged the leechers in a massive dogfight above the battlefield, yet Cayde could still hear one set of distinct engines rocketing toward them.

 _Once and Future_ broke onto the scene, dodging leechers with ease. Several ships within the Imperium Armada turned their cannons to the jumpship, but even their weapons missed. It took a minute for the ship to arrive on the battlefield, and it ground to a halt just past Cayde's position.

Imperium troops continued to swarm the guardian positions, flooding them with lances backed upon lances. However, some could not avoid the very odd sight of a jumpship simply covering just off the ground.

Then, a blast emitted from the jumpship. Hues of white, yellow, violet, blue, gray, and black swirled around one another before combining into one overcharged eruption that shot across the battlefield, scorching the grass and decimating hundreds of Imperium soldiers in the process. Blue light shot out from the bottom of _Once and Future,_ only to disappear a moment later.

Standing before Cayde and the others was Lord Shaxx, his Hammer of Sol burning brightly against the shadows of the enemy. Beside him stood Pulsis, arc energy pulsating off him like lightning in a thunder storm. Ahead of the pair was Lord Saladin, his Iron Battle Axe alight with all six elemental energies.

"It's them," Arden commented in a soft voice, taking his eyes off Dikastis to focus on the heroes of the hour.

"Ha! I knew he'd arrive on time!" Cayde exclaimed, throwing his arms up in celebration.

Saladin stepped toward the enemy, causing even Thanatos to quake. "Time for the wolves to hunt," he growled. Shaxx roared alongside his comrade, and the trio of guardians sprinted forward. They rushed past everyone, including the vanguard fighters of the battle like Cayde, aiming for Kyvernitis's position. When Imperium forces dared to cross their path, Saladin raised his axe to the sky. He then let gravity pull it down; and, upon crashing against the soil, it sent out a combined blast of solar, void, arc, frost, spectral, and shadow Light that obliterated all who stood in their path. Hundreds of Imperium soldiers were destroyed, clearing much of the path to Kyvernitis.

With the trio easily blowing away their enemy, Cayde turned to his friends. "We don't need to push out, guys. Holding the enemy here is more than enough. Just buy us time," he said.

"Buy you time for what?" Shiro asked.

"To kill Kyvernitis," Cayde stated before taking off after Saladin.

"Good plan, great plan," Drifter mocked.

Rolan was about to perk up when he heard Sloane's bellowing voice emerge from the chaos. "You heard him, people. Let's get to it!" she barked, raising his MIDA Multi-Tool to fire on the enemy.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two aren't in love," Shiro said to Rolan before moving to assist Sloane.

/

Kyvernitis never knew such a weapon could exist, yet guardians were coming right at him with it.

"My liege," Thanatos called out. "Let us take care of them for you."

"No," Kyvernitis abruptly replied. "I finally have a worthy opponent. Let them come to me."

"Is this about that destiny nonsense?!" Thanatos questioned.

Kyvernitis abruptly turned to his lieutenant and grabbed him harshly by the throat. "You may hold your own ideals, Thanatos, but you will not insult my own." He then released his lieutenant, and allowed him to scurry away as the guardians approached.

Lord Saladin, Lord Shaxx, Pulsis, and Cayde-6 came charging toward the ruler of Darkness with a burning passion to end their enemy once and for all.

"Come, little guardians," Kyvernitis uttered to himself. Black mist began to form around him, spreading until it was thick enough for him to disappear inside. "Face me one last time," he said louder before stepping into the mist, his eye flashing out light before vanishing. He knew the guardians would be on him in a moment, though he also assumed they would not rush blindly into his trap. He felt their presence around him, yet did not know their exact positioning. "You still believe you can triumph, don't you? You still think there is a spark of hope left in a world where I have blotted out the Light?" he questioned his opponents. "Even with your newfound weapon, you cannot stop me."

"Maybe not," came the voice of Pulsis. "But at least we can try!" he shouted, blasting through the mist with his fists sparking. He slammed his right fist against Kyvernitis's arm, causing a torrent of blue energy to spiral through the mist. The colliding energies spun violently around one another, temporarily disorienting Kyvernitis.

That was when Shaxx's Hammer of Sol came crashing against Kyvernitis's skull, staggering the monster backwards. Cayde came in from behind, blasting his golden gun at the creature. Kyvernitis spun around with his blades extended. He swung, only for Cayde to duck at the last second. Cayde then launched half a dozen flaming arrows at Kyvernitis, who was unable to dodge. The blades impaled him and set him ablaze. Kyvernitis, now enraged, outstretched his right hand and managed to grab Cayde by the leg before he could escape. Kyvernitis then swung him around before slamming him helplessly against the ground. He lifted Cayde up, and prepared to perform the action again when Shaxx chucked his Hammer of Sol at him once more. Kyvernitis was nailed in the gut, and consequently dropped Cayde. He then formed a rifle from his right arm and fired on Lord Shaxx, only for the titan to disappear in the mist. Kyvernitis began to look for the arc-consumed Pulsis when he spotted an axe flying through the mist. It collided with his abdomen, and energies of Light and Dark erupted across his body. He was sent sprawling across the hard ground.

"This is what guardians do," Lord Saladin proclaimed as his axe came back to him. Kyvernitis attempted to stand when Saladin chose to slam his axe against the ground. A blast of Light shot forth from the weapon, and Kyvernitis was forced to raise his arms in defense as the energy struck him. It shredded his arms to twigs, though they were not completely destroyed. Then, a few lucky shots from Cayde blew off what remained of his right arm. Pulsis came flying in and struck Kyvernitis across the face with his fist, sending more bolts of arc energy through the being. Shaxx finished their attack off with another blow to the Kyvernitis's head with his Hammer of Sol.

The ruler of Darkness was sent spiraling away from the group. They attempted to pursue, when Kyvernitis finally righted himself. His left arm thickened up, and he created another rifle from it. He fired at the guardians, blasting Cayde out of the mist with a lucky shot to his legs. He fired on the titans, but they were less effected by his shots. Lord Shaxx had nearly reached him when his right arm suddenly reformed. Kyvernitis reached out and grabbed Lord Shaxx by the throat, staring him dead in the eyes before chucking him out of the mist. Pulsis came at him with another swing, but he caught the titan's fist and sent one of his own into the man's skull. He watched the titan crumble before him, then turned his sights to Lord Saladin. "Here you stand alone," he mocked, hoping to insight fear within the titan.

"I do not fear you, Kyvernitis," Saladin stated. "But I do know you fear this weapon."

Kyvernitis chuckled. "Only slightly." He then shot his blades out at Saladin, only for the titan to easily deflect them. He charged toward his adversary, new blades forming on his arms as they closed on each other. On collision, he brought his arms down upon Saladin's axe.

Light and Dark clashed once more, with Saladin holding Kyvernitis back with everything in his being. Then, he noticed something. He noticed a third arm growing out of Kyvernitis's back, and watched a blade form on the end of it. The arm launched for him, stabbing his right shoulder in an effort to weaken him. He fell to a knee, yet still held his own.

"You are strong," Kyvernitis remarked. "You deserve a quick death." He was about to stab Saladin again when Pulsis shot through the air behind him. The titan nailed him in the back, destroying his third arm in the process. Kyvernitis then used his momentum to kick out Saladin's legs, dropping the titan with ease. He came to stand at his full height of fifteen feet, and twisted his arms. "You guardians are persistent, but my powers have grown far beyond your control." He then snapped his fingers, and watched his mist solidify around both Saladin and Pulsis. The titans felt themselves constrained, and panicked. "This is the truth of my power: constrictive, unrelenting, almighty force." He snapped his fingers again, and watched his solidified mist pull the guardians apart.

Saladin's Iron Battle Axe plummeted to the ground beside his splintered corpse.

/

Cayde's mind was a garbled mess of thoughts. He watched the axe crash to the ground beside Saladin's body, and felt the urge to grab it. However, a swing from Kyvernitis prevented him.

"You're next, hunter!" Kyvernitis bellowed.

A short distance away, Arden spotted Cayde about to meet his end. "Brutus, toss me the big gun! Now's as good a chance as any to use it."

Brutus nodded his head before reaching to the weapon at his back. Cobbled together from the armor of those who fell at Twilight Gap, the rocket launcher was a marvel to behold. Brutus tossed it to Arden, who eagerly pointed it at Kyvernitis.

"Meet your maker, demon!" Arden sneered before firing. Gjallarhorn unloaded its salvo with a thunderous roar, and Arden watched the wolfpack rounds tear into Kyvernitis. The ruler of Darkness staggered away from Cayde, who promptly retrieved Saladin's axe. Arden was about to lend his aid when Dikastis came to blows with him yet again.

"You will not have the blood of my master today, little guardian," Dikastis stated, swinging her sabre with the hope of landing a killing blow.

"Think again!" a female voice came from behind the monster.

Dikastis turned to see Diana standing before her with Plan C pointed to her skull.

"Dodge this," Diana said. She pulled the trigger on Plan C, and watched as the fusion round singed the remaining seven eyes on Dikastis's face.

The Imperium lieutenant cried out in pain, grabbing her face with one hand as she violently swung her sabre with the other. The guardians backed away, pointing their weapons at her to score a decisive kill when Lady Efrideet came rushing in. She threw Dikastis to the ground by wrapping around her waist and shoving her violently down. Dikastis attempted to defend herself, but without her eyes she could not see exactly where Efrideet was. When at last she knew of Efrideet's position, it was too late. The Iron Lord came down upon Dikastis's skull with an ignited Hammer of Sol, crushing Dikastis's face with a single blow.

"Nice kill," Arden commented. "But Kyvernitis is still standing."

"And Saladin is dead," Efrideet uttered sorrowfully.

Atop the walls of the Last City, Zephyr sat firing at the enemy with his Whisper of the Worm. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a strange voice permeate his communications channel again.

"Evacuate your people," the voice said. "Send them to these coordinates. The Spider is alive."

Zephyr's jaw dropped as he looked to the battlefield. Only one ketch remained, and the guardians were breaking. "Okay," he answered simply.

/

"Fall back to the wall!" Cayde shouted, sprinting as fast as he could with Saladin's axe in hand.

Lord Shaxx helped organize the retreat, but it was fraught with casualties. Valus Tra'ung's phalanx formation was broken when Thanatos intervened. The Valus managed to escape with his life, but not before Devrim paid the ultimate price for firing on Thanatos. A blow to the chest sent him flying. Hawthorne aimed for Thanatos's skull, forcing the monster back into the midst of his soldiers. Tra'ung attempted to hold off the Imperium soldiers as Hawthorne ran to Devrim's side.

"Devrim, are you okay?" Hawthorne nervously asked.

"Look at me," Devrim gasped out. "Fall back while you still can, Suraya. You owe me that much," he uttered. Blood oozed out of his body, and he took Hawthorne's hand as a final goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Devrim," Hawthorne desperately apologized, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt Devrim's grip weaken just before failing entirely. By the end of it, both she and Valus Tra'ung were retreating to the wall with what remained of the Loyalists.

Once everyone had formed up at the breach in the wall, they had little time to conjure up another strategy.

"We've used up everything," Sloane said regretfully.

It was then a voice spoke out over comms. "Not everything." It was Variks, aboard the last Fallen ketch. "Allow me to do something right by the humans, who graciously gave me a home when I had none."

"Don't do this!" Karnis shouted, but Variks had made up his mind.

"I will buy you all time to save the people. This is Variks, the Loyal, saying farewell," the last Fallen of House Judgement said before falling silent. His ketch was smoking, with fires on every level. It pointed its nose to the ground, and aimed for the region just past the exposed wall. The ketch touched down on top of thousands of Imperium soldiers, further torching their ranks. After a few minutes of exposure on the ground, the ketch rocked with explosions.

"He just bought us time," Quinary pointed out. "Let's use it."

"We need to corral the enemy into kill boxes," Cayde stated.

"No," Zephyr's voice came from over comms. "We need to leave the Last City. I got coordinates for a sanctuary in the mountains. It's our last hope for the people, and we have to move now before the Imperium catches us."

Cayde began to nod his head. "Okay, okay. Let's do that." He then turned to the rest of the guardians. "Whoever wishes to help with the evacuation, do it. The rest of us will stay and hold the enemy off as long as possible."

Quinary, Diana, Uldren, Ana, and Darius volunteered. The rest opted to stay.

"We didn't start this war," Arden said. "But you can believe we're gonna finish it."

"Then let's move, people," Cayde stated to the group. They began to spread out across the Last City in strategic positions to ensure the enemy would be fighting from boxed in positions.

The first kill zone was held by Tameron, Roxy, and Sloane. Imperium soldiers were gunned down with ease, until the shadows began to appear. Kyvernitis formed out of his individual particles, and gripped Sloane's MIDA before she could fire. He stuck a blade into the woman's neck before turning to face the others. Roxy leapt for him, only to have her throat crushed under his steel grip. Tameron charged his position, only to be stabbed in the gut.

"I will not be stopped," Kyvernitis said to himself amidst the bodies.

Hawthorne saw the carnage from a distance, and shakenly reported back to Cayde.

"We can't take Kyvernitis head on," Cayde announced to the others. "We'll have to surprise him."

Hawthorne looked over to Lady Efrideet and nodded her head to the titan. They took up positions on opposite sides of the street, and waited from the enemy to arrive. When Kyvernitis walked by, Efrideet was the first to strike. She fired her rifle at the creature, initially catching him off guard. However, Kyvernitis quickly turned and lunged for the woman. Efrideet dodged the creature's strike and backed away, hoping to land a lucky blow somewhere on his body. Kyvernitis reeled back his right arm for another strike when he felt blows nail him in the back. He quickly turned to where Hawthorne was sniping him from, and formed a rifle out of his right arm. He fired, obliterating the structure Hawthorne stood within. He heard the woman's final gasps, and turned to Efrideet with satisfaction. "I tire of this conflict, guardian."

"Then run away," Efrideet told him. She fired again, only for Kyvernitis's body to split apart. She realized too late what he was doing, and turned only to have her throat squeezed by the monster.

Kyvernitis lifted Efrideet high above his head before crushing her against the ground with all his might. With each kill, he further demoralized the few who remained.

/

Ana raced through the remains of the Tower, attempting to reach Rasputin in the process.

"What are we doing?!" Uldren growled. "We're supposed to be helping the evacuation!"

"We will, but first we need to get Rasputin out of here," Ana said.

"Rasputin will be the death of you," Uldren muttered to himself.

The pair had reached the central defense hub when they noticed large holes in the wall to their left which exposed them to the outside.

"Looks like the Imperium got some lucky shots over here," Uldren commented before looking back to Ana. As usual, Ana was only concerned with Rasputin. However, a chilling sensation along Uldren's spine forced him to reach for his First Curse. He raised the weapon just as Thanatos formed in front of them.

"You will be saving nothing today, little guardians," Thanatos declared, swinging his axe for Ana. The hunter had been too preoccupied with opening the door to back away, and wound up having her right arm cut off before her eyes.

Ana screamed in pain, falling to the floor next to Thanatos. Uldren fired on the lieutenant, but to no avail. Thanatos whirled around, forcing Uldren back toward the edge of the long descent to the city below. By the time Uldren had recovered, he was left staring at an axe in the remains of Ana's body.

"What can you hope to do against me?" Thanatos questioned sinisterly, plucking his axe from Ana's body in order to face Uldren.

It was then that Uldren noticed the creature's three eyes. "I can do this," he smirked, firing three perfect shots to Thanatos's eyes. The lieutenant squirmed with pain, violently swinging in all directions. Uldren sidestepped the creature's attacks, and successfully got to Thanatos's backside. Noticing the steep drop to the city below, he shoved Thanatos forward with all his might. Though not much, it was enough to send Thanatos staggering forward and over the edge to his death below.

Alone, Uldren looked back at the door Rasputin was sealed behind. Then, he ran.

/

Zephyr found Ada still attempting to pack up her stock of Black Armory gear.

"Come on, Ada," Zephyr said as he stepped toward the woman. "We have to go before it's too late."

"I understand that," Ada growled. "But you must also understand how important this equipment is to me."

"And you must understand how important your life is to me!" Zephyr replied, putting a hand on the exo's shoulder with a hint of emotion in his tone.

Ada looked up into Zephyr's eyes. If she could cry, she would have then. "You're important to me too, Zephyr; but the founders of the Black Armory died for this technology. I simply cannot leave it to be destroyed."

"Then it is us who will destroyed," Zephyr replied sternly. Gunshots could be heard from behind them, and Zephyr turned to face the threat when an explosion blew a hole in the ceiling. He staggered forward before looking up to see an Imperium ship overhead. Their armies were inside the city. Before Zephyr could return his attention to the chamber's entrance, a bolt of energy grazed his right shoulder. He stumbled away from the entrance as Imperium soldiers stormed the room. He lifted his rifle in retaliation, only for five soldiers to collapse instantly. He glanced back in surprise and found Ada standing beside him with the machine gun Hammerhead pointed to the enemy.

"Now this is a dance I enjoy," Ada said happily, outstretching a hand to Zephyr. Imperium soldiers were dropping down on them from the holes in the ceiling, yet the pair cared little. They simply took one another's hand, and danced. They spun happily around one another, their weapons firing all around the room as they moved.

Imperium soldiers dropped in droves, with the weapons Hammerhead and Whisper of the Worm blowing them open in seconds. The guardians tossed and turned, with Zephyr twirling Ada on the end of his hand. She spun around him, happier than any other time in her life. When the last of their foes fell, the pair stopped to look at one another.

"Thank you for the dance, Ada," Zephyr smirked.

Ada nodded her head to the hunter. "Anytime, Zephyr. Now to…" She never finished her sentence. Another blast from the Imperium ship overhead shattered the flooring around her, sending her plummeting to the abyss below.

Zephyr stood inches away from the blast, and almost fell in himself before managing to steady his footing. His eyes followed Ada as she fell, until eventually her body disappeared in the darkness of the depths below. "No…" was the only word Zephyr could utter. He then looked up to the ship, and dashed for the Black Armory's exit as another blast entered the chamber.

/

Kyvernitis was on a rampage, and all who stood in his way were mercilessly crushed. The last group of Praetorians attempted to surround him on all sides, and briefly pinned the monster down before his blades formed. Once they had, he swiftly cut the golden titans down.

"He's unstoppable," Drifter gasped.

"We can't stop him…" Shiro uttered, regretting that he believed his own words.

"You're right. We can't stop him," Cayde admitted. "Not here." He then looked to Arden and his friends, who were attempting to keep the group from being encircled by Imperium soldiers. "Arden!" he shouted.

"What?!" Arden replied, cutting swiftly through the throat of a shielder before pounding several rounds into the skulls of three soldiers.

"I need you to take this," Cayde stated, holding Saladin's Iron Battle Axe out before him. "Bring it to the sanctuary Zephyr was talking about. Darius told me before this conflict started that he knew of a way to defeat Kyvernitis. It was too high a risk back then to worry about his idea, but that no longer matters. Take the axe and get it to him. He should've already left for the sanctuary by now."

"What will you do?" Arden asked, knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"I'll stay here," Cayde answered, his face emotionless. "Hold out as long as I can."

Arden reluctantly nodded, and gently took the axe from his commander. "I'll do it, sir."

"Thank you, Arden," Cayde said with a grim smile. "Now go before it's too late."

With that, Arden and his friends broke away from the enemy and headed for their jumpships.

"So this is it," Shiro grumbled as Cayde came to stand beside him.

"I guess so," Cayde replied.

"At least we'll go down together," Petra Venj said on approach.

Cayde looked back, his eyes wide. "What're you still doing here?"

"I never said I was leaving," Petra stated, confused.

Cayde took a step toward the Awoken, his body stiffening up. "I mean, I don't want you here."

"What?" Petra asked, sadness welling up in her body.

"I was too harsh on you last time," Cayde stated. "It was never your fault my friends died. It was never your fault for any of this." He took another step toward Petra, and came within inches of her face. Slowly, a hand raised to meet the woman's cheek. "I know you want to stay with us, but…"

"But what?" Petra questioned, her face contorting with emotion as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But I can't lose you too," Cayde answered. "I want you safe, PV." He embraced Petra in a tight hug as his jumpship, _Queen of Hearts_ , flew in silently behind the pair. Coordinates had already been set in the jumpship for the location Zephyr had specified. Petra put her arms around Cayde, a tear falling from her face to the hunter's shoulder pad. "I'm sorry, PV," Cayde then uttered. Before Petra could respond, he shoved her away, and pressed a button on his wrist.

"Cayde, no!" Petra screamed, but it was too late. She was transmatted inside Cayde's jumpship, which then took off toward the hidden sanctuary.

"Was all that necessary?" Shiro asked.

"For her? Of course it was," Cayde stated, turning back to his friends.

"I hope you're ready to focus now, Cayde," Rolan remarked, checking his rifle one last time.

"I'm always focused," Cayde smiled. "Have you even met me?"

Coming toward the group was a horde of Imperium soldiers, and past them, Kyvernitis.

"What do you boys say to one last bout?" Drifter asked, cocking his rifle with a battle-hardened glare at the enemy.

"I say let's do it," Cayde replied. He watched Shiro, Rolan, and Drifter charge forward. He was about to join them when he suddenly found himself looking up at the Traveler. "Come on buddy," he said weakly. "Do something."

/

Shin and Jaylen fought back to back, their weapons smoking from the heat of continued firing. They slayed dozens of Imperium soldiers without breaking a sweat, and Jaylen even chuckled at one point. However, when they spotted Kyvernitis on a nearby street, their hearts sank.

"What're we gonna do about that thing?" Jaylen asked.

"Stay away from it! Our goal is hold the enemy back. We'll let the others deal with him," Shin snapped.

"But then they'll die!" Jaylen shouted angrily, turning to his mentor. He then raised his right arm and, without looking, pulled Crimson's trigger. An Imperium soldier flopped to the ground between them.

"So will we if we dare to fight him," Shin argued. That was when he noticed Kyvernitis moving in their direction.

"Too late," Jaylen replied, raising his weapon to the creature in an instant.

Back in an alley off the street from Jaylen and Shin, Karnis and his men had just finished cleansing the pathway of Imperium forces when they spotted Kyvernitis.

"We have to stop him," Ruthra said to his kell.

"We'll die," Karnis replied, his body motionless.

"And?" Ruthra asked.

Torink stepped to his kell's side, his rifle at the ready.

Karnis stared out at Kyvernitis who, thus far, had not paid them any attention. Karnis then raised his shock blades, lowering his stance in the process. "Very well then," he relinquished, charging out of the alley with his eliksni by his side. They caught Kyvernitis by surprise, and tag-teamed with all they had.

Kyvernitis easily parried Karnis's initial swing, only for Ruthra to slide in from the side and cut at his knee. He turned to face the marauder when several laser bolts smacked the back of his skull. He whirled around to see Torink standing at a distance, and shot a blade out of his arm at the eliksni. Torink barely dodged, but dodged nonetheless before staggering to the ground. Kyvernitis moved in for the kill when Karnis came to blows with him. The pair clashed, with each failing to score a fatal wound to the other. Then, after fainting a swing to the left, Karnis swung right and cut deep into Kyvernitis's left arm. This enraged the monster, who brought about his right arm and plunged its blade through Karnis's left shoulder, allowing it to imbed itself in the kell's heart. He then ripped his blade free and turned to Ruthra, who was returning to the fight. A quick kick to the skull and a blade to the chest ended the warrior. When Kyvernitis finally turned to seek out Torink, he noticed that the eliksni was gone.

Shin and Jaylen continued to slaughter the Imperium soldiers until a blast from Kyvernitis sent them sprawling across the ground.

"I'm done playing, guardians!" Kyvernitis hissed. "You will all fall like ants beneath my boot."

Shin rose just in time to see Jaylen struggling. He also saw Kyvernitis raising a blade to his protégé. He felt his legs moving before he did, and shouted, "No!" before finally reaching Jaylen. He stood between his friend and the monster, a blade suddenly imbedded in his chest.

Jaylen's eyes shot open, wider than ever before as he watched his mentor's life end in front of him. "Shin…"

"It is unfortunate your race must witness such horror," Kyvernitis said. "That is why I intend to make this quick."

However, before Kyvernitis could pluck his blade from Shin's body, Jaylen reached up for The Last Word as his jumpship shot overhead. With the firearm in hand, he transmatted away as Kyvernitis swung for his head.

/

Cayde and his crew tore through Kyvernitis's minions, though their fatigue was beginning to show.

"There are just so many of them!" Rolan blurted out, firing into a group of Imperium warriors.

"We'll fight until we can't fight anymore!" Cayde replied, barely fending off a shielder who had pinned him against the ground. He managed to reach his arm around the creature's shield and hold Ace of Spades next to its skull, pulling the trigger a second later. He then shoved the corpse off him and began to stand when Kyvernitis's voice echoed through the region.

"Allow me to help bring about the inevitable," Kyvernitis spoke. His blades were extended, and he pointed them to the enemy with eagerness. However, to his surprise, the ground began to shake.

Bright lights began to shine down on the shattered streets of the city, and all looked up to see the Traveler coming to life. The ground quaked, and beams of energy swarmed around the Traveler.

"All ships, fire on the Traveler!" Kyvernitis frantically ordered. His ships fired, but to no avail. Their blasts pinged off the Traveler like rocks against steel. Then, in a flash of Light, the Traveler shot its energy out in all directions. It hummed with pride, allowing the world to embrace its blessing. Kyvernitis raised his arms to the energy, and felt his body begin to singe. "Nooooo!" Kyvernitis cried out, feeling Light pierce his body. He heard the cracking of his ships, and knew his armies were doomed.

The Light consumed everything, until minutes later, it was over. Cayde looked out at the decimated Imperium soldiers. "Finally, the Traveler did something useful," he remarked jokingly. All around the group, Imperium ships were rupturing and falling out of the sky. All except for one, which had been far enough away to only take on minor dings from the Traveler's attack.

"The Traveler gave its all," Rolan commented. All they saw above were clear skies. The Traveler was gone.

Then, Cayde's jaw dropped. "Yet it still wasn't enough."

Kyvernitis, though kneeling against the ground with a hand to his skull, was still alive. "I did it," he laughed to himself. "I survived you, oh mighty Traveler; Ruler of Growth. You are nothing to me now!" He lifted his head to see Cayde approaching with his guardians in tow. "Face me, oh antithesis mine."

Cayde raised his hand cannon to the creature, with the other guardians joining him. They fired, piercing Kyvernitis's weakened body with round after round. Kyvernitis initially crumbled to the ground, attempting to shield the rounds with his arms. That was when his rifle formed out of his right arm. He aimed it at the guardians, and fired. Rolan was sent crashing against a far shop, with Shiro being sent through the windshield of a nearby car. Cayde and Drifter continued onward, only for Kyvernitis to rise when they were upon him.

"Aim for the legs!" Cayde called out, sidestepping a swing from Kyvernitis.

"On it," Drifter replied, sending several rounds into the kneecap of Kyvernitis's left leg. It buckled before snapping entirely, causing Kyvernitis to tip forward onto the ground.

Cayde made a move for the monster's throat, whipping out his knife when the creature turned. Kyvernitis swung for Cayde's feet, causing the hunter to stagger back. He then aimed his rifle at the Drifter and fired, knocking the guardian against the pillar of a nearby building. His left leg was already growing back when Cayde attacked him once more. Kyvernitis deflected the hunter's bullets with his left arm, and aimed to blow away Cayde with his right when Shiro returned to the fight.

"Cayde, look what I found!" Shiro announced, firing his new pulse rifle at Kyvernitis. Upon colliding with the monster, SIVA clusters split apart and swarmed the ruler of Darkness.

"Nice Outbreak Perfected," Cayde remarked before turning his attention back to Kyvernitis, who was staggering away from them as he dealt with the effects of SIVA. By that point the Drifter had recovered, and the trio rushed Kyvernitis with everything they had.

Kyvernitis's legs were back by the time the guardians were on him, and he rose to full height. More SIVA clusters pricked him on all sides, but he managed to deflect much of the other projectiles that came toward him. Then, he scored a blow to the Drifter's shoulder, and knew he had the upper hand. He reeled back and swung wide for Shiro, clipping the exo at his midsection.

"Shiro!" Cayde shouted, losing all sense of focus as he ran toward Kyvernitis, his Ace of Spades firing as fast as it could.

Kyvernitis finished off Drifter and Shiro with ease before turning his attention to Cayde. He reeled back his fist and fired it forward with a sinister chuckle. Darkness followed in a torrent, and struck Cayde along the chest. The hunter was sent flying. "Humanity truly is resilient. I give you that much credit," Kyvernitis admitted, stepping toward the weak and failing exo. "Still, it would seem not even your greatest warriors could best me."

"It's not over," Cayde groaned, attempting to rise from his position on the ground. "Not until every last guardian is dead. You've failed in that aspect."

Kyvernitis looked up to see the final jumpships escaping the Last City, and his fists balled up.

"You haven't won, Kyvernitis," Cayde stated, coming to stand before the creature by himself. Rolan was nowhere to be found, and he hoped the trusty lieutenant had made it out alright.

"You really are noble, Cayde-6," Kyvernitis uttered. "I will give you that much: a noble death for a noble warrior." With that, the ruler of Darkness stepped forward. His steps swiftly quickened, and by the end of it he was sprinting toward Cayde with his blades reeled back.

Cayde loaded a fresh clip into his dirt-covered Ace of Spades, and stood admiring the weapon for a brief moment. He looked far back in his mind, attempting to recall the past iterations of himself that had existed before him, and smiled. "I'm coming home, Ace." With that, he slapped the cylinder into his hand cannon and raised it to Kyvernitis. Once the creature was upon him, he fired.


	49. Chapter 49: The Sanctuary

Arden spotted a small entrance to the sanctuary which appeared to be inside of a mountain. There was a narrow pathway that led down from the entrance, with steep cliffs on either side of it.

"There it is," Arden pointed out.

"There's no way we're landing there," Brutus said over comms. "We'll have to go around."

The group flew around to the back of the mountain and, upon arriving, witnessed the mountain's backside open up to a hidden hangar bay. The trio flew in and landed safely inside the already crowded hangar, with the wall sealing up behind them. Upon exiting their ships, the trio found associates of the Spider scurrying around the hangar. They assisted civilians with their injuries, or with finding loved ones.

"This is a lot," Arden commented, looking at all the crammed ships.

"Yet it's not enough. We had millions upon millions of people living in the Last City," Icon replied. "For this to be all that remains is… beyond a tragedy."

"An army couldn't stop Kyvernitis," Brutus added. "How can we?"

"You guys made it!" a voice exclaimed from down the row of ships. The trio turned to see Darius approaching. "Do you have the weapon with you?"

"Right here," Arden replied, patting the hilt of the axe which was firmly strapped to his back.

"Good, good," Darius said happily. "Alright, the other guardians have gathered on the top floor of the Sanctuary. You know, the area that front entrance is connected to? I'll take you there now."

"Sounds good," Arden acknowledged. Once Darius turned his back on the group, Arden made sure to elbow Brutus in the side for being so negative.

They passed through several tight corridors before coming to a stairwell which led up three stories to the top floor. Once on the top level, they rounded a corner and travelled down a hallway. One their left was the exit to the outside world, sealed by a steel door, and to their right was a large meeting room. They entered to the sight of many familiar, yet sad faces.

Diana and Quinary were the first to greet the trio, with Amanda Holliday sending them a friendly wave from across the room. Banshee-44 was shaking his head near Mithrax and Torink, attempting to come to terms with everything that had happened. Valus Tra'ung was talking with several of his legionaries to the far left, with Lord Shaxx attempting to console Petra Venj. Uldren and Zephyr-9 stood in the far corner, making small talk as they eyed Rolan Izin and the object he was holding. Jaylen Tarix was there as well, eying the trio as they entered.

"I think we have everyone," Darius announced.

"About time," a groggy voice remarked. The trio looked to their right and saw the Spider sitting atop his makeshift throne at the front of the room.

"You know, we could've used your men during the battle," Arden growled.

"I lost much of my empire attempting to reach Earth in the first place!" the Spider snapped. "I only have a few dozen of my associates left down below, and what walkers I have are serving as sentries on the outside. They'll be the first to go if we come under attack."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Icon asked, intrigued by the weird predicament they were in that had allowed humanity to survive.

"I came here to be safe from the Imperium, and to have a front row seat when the armies of the Last City stomped out the enemy," Spider answered. "Only the armies of the Last City didn't stomp out the Imperium. They didn't stop Kyvernitis. Now us last few survivors are cramped inside my lovely little sanctuary, and we have nowhere left to run."

"We have no plans to run," Arden stated.

While Arden was having his conversation with the Spider, Brutus turned to Lord Shaxx. "Sir, what's the status of our forces?"

"We have very little left. A few guardians are still down below, along with some Fallen from House Dusk and a few more Cabal Loyalists. Aside from Spider's associates, that's it. We have maybe sixty warriors at best remaining," Shaxx explained. "Executor Hideo is down below as well attempting to help the people get situated. Lakshmi, on the other hand, was unfortunately killed during the battle. Arach Jalaal, in his ignorance, decided to take all the Dead Orbit ships at his disposal and leave during the early hours of the morning. I can only assume they were obliterated when the Imperium spotted them."

"What about our people?" Brutus questioned.

"It was a bloodbath," Banshee interjected, coming to stand beside the titan. "I watched countless get cut down while trying to escape. Many died just outside the city, but many more were caught in the open by leechers while attempting to reach the mountains. Millions of lifeless bodies are scattered across the region."

"That's…" Brutus began to say, but he found he could not speak.

"How many are left?" Icon asked. It was a question he did not wish to say out loud, yet it needed to be answered.

"Ten thousand," Zephyr spoke up from the back corner. "I counted. That's it. That's all that's left."

"It could be worse," Brutus said.

It was then that Jaylen stepped in. "It could also be a lot better." He then turned to Darius. "What exactly is your plan, Darius?"

Darius stood silent, all eyes going to him. "It's… well it's not fully thought out but…"

"We're banking our lives on a partially constructed plan?!" Uldren snapped.

"I don't think you're in a position to judge," Lord Shaxx retorted, glaring at Uldren.

The room broke down in chaos as arguments popped up between each of the guardians. That was, until a high-pitched whistle snapped everyone out of their infighting. "That's enough!" Amanda spoke up. "I want you men and women to act your age and focus. If Darius has a plan, any part of a plan, then I want to hear what he has to say!"

The room fell silent, and Darius took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes," he began. "Phaetin, despite all his successes, killed a lot of guardians."

The room filled with gasps.

"During the battle against the worm gods, Phaetin stole the Light from the other loyalists. That was how he managed to defeat such powerful beings," Darius explained. "While he used his powers to take, he also taught his spectral warlocks how to give their Light."

"You're saying we should give our Light to a single person?" Arden asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Darius acknowledged. "A guardian wielding Saladin's axe, combined with the channeled Light of several others, should be enough to overpower Kyvernitis. I mean, it really should be enough."

"Saladin was admittedly able to inflict serious harm against Kyvernitis with that axe," Icon commented.

"The problem is Kyvernitis regenerating so fast," Brutus said.

"With the amount of Light I'm talking about, his regeneration won't matter," Darius stated.

"How can you be sure?" Quinary asked.

Darius paused. He looked Quinary dead in the eyes before answering, "I can't be sure. Not entirely."

"But it's the only plan we got," Arden added.

"I should note, however, that there are a few catches to this plan," Darius began to say.

"Of course there are," Petra sighed.

"Oh my cotton socks! Just let me talk!" Darius stammered. When the room once again fell silent, he continued. "Firstly, this talent of giving Light can only be done by warlocks. Also, because our Light is inextricably tied to our souls, performing such a feat will kill whoever gives up their power."

"You're willing to give up your life to do this?" Petra asked.

Darius looked to the woman. "Of course I am."

"By the way, why is it we still have our Light?" Quinary asked the room. "The Traveler gave its all to stop the Imperium. It's gone."

"Not entirely," Rolan finally spoke up. In his hands he held a small, glowing orb. It was roughly the size of a large soccer ball. "I found this, and knew I had to get it out of the Last City. It's the Traveler's core."

"Then we must keep it safe at all costs," Mithrax chimed in.

The room nodded in agreement before quieting down.

"Then the question is: who's gonna wield that big freaking axe?" Banshee asked.

Arden stepped forward. "I'll do it. Cayde entrusted the weapon to me, and I feel it's my burden alone to wield it."

"We should probably put it to a vote first," Brutus replied.

"I second that. Why not have Lord Shaxx wield it?" Icon added.

Arden stepped toward Brutus. "Come on, man. Just let me do this." He then grabbed hold of his friend, his gaze falling to the floor. "You were right back then. I was selfish, beyond measure. Maybe I still am. But please, Brutus, let me do something right by our people." He felt his voice choking up, with his thoughts going to all those who were not standing in the room with them.

Brutus looked to the others and saw no objections. He then returned his gaze to Arden, one of his most trusted friends. "Arden, do you truly believe you can kill Kyvernitis?"

Arden lifted his gaze to Brutus. "Yes."

"Then alright. You get to wield the weapon," Brutus relinquished. He was more afraid of losing his friend than anything else.

Arden hugged his friend. "I can do this, Brutus. I know I can," he said, his voice shaky.

Darius then addressed the room again. "Now, about the whole transferring Light thing. I alone will not be enough to help Arden. If we are to give ourselves the best odds of victory, I will need every able-bodied warlock to help me. However, I will not force any to do so either," he explained.

Diana was the first to step forward. "I'll do it."

Brutus looked to the warlock in disbelief. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Diana calmly stated, "I have nothing left to live for, Brutus. This is how I wish to go."

Darius nodded his head to the woman, when another stepped forward.

"I'll do it as well," Icon stated.

Arden snapped. "What?! Icon, you can't."

"And why not?" Icon sternly asked.

"I… you'll die," Arden uttered. "There is no coming back from this."

Icon looked sympathetically to the hunter. "Arden, think of the people below."

Arden pondered Icon's words, then relinquished. However, Icon abruptly stepped toward him.

"I'm your friend, Arden. As your friend, I want to do everything I can to help you succeed." He then gestured to all he that was. "The Light I carry, Arden, is everything I can give you."

With that being all the warlocks in the room, Darius then said, "We'll go down below and seek out any other warlocks willing to help. The skill of Light Transfer is not a hard one to learn, but it will take several minutes to conjure up when we actually perform it."

"We'll stay up here a figure out a plan of defense while you're gone," Arden said to Darius.

With that, the warlocks vacated the room.

"What plan of defense are you thinking about?" Spider asked. "Last I checked, we barely have any warriors left."

"But we still need to deal with Kyvernitis's forces. Even if we kill him, he still has about a thousand soldiers left. That's not even counting the ship he still has soaring above our heads," Arden replied.

"I may have some ideas," Quinary spoke up.

"Hit us with them?" Arden encouraged.

"Well, defending you and the warlocks will be our top priority, but we also don't want to enemy getting inside the Sanctuary. If they do, it's game over," Quinary said. "I suggest we set up several waves of defense at the main entrance. It's a narrow path, and therefore the enemy's numbers won't really matter."

"With Kyvernitis, neither will ours," Zephyr pointed out.

Quinary shot Zephyr a mean look for interrupting him, then returned to his strategy. "We'll have Valus Tra'ung and his phalanxes form the first defense, then we'll have the titans use their Wards of Dawn. All the while we'll have our remaining fighters provide covering fire. If Arden can kill Kyvernitis…" he continued to say before being interrupted.

"When Arden kills Kyvernitis," Brutus corrected.

"WHEN Arden kills Kyvernitis, we'll still have to mop up the remaining Imperium soldiers," Quinary finished.

"That's the easy part," Lord Shaxx said.

"Indeed," Spider agreed. "I truly hope this plan works, for all our sakes."

The group was about to prepare when they received a repeating signal over their comms.

"Drat," Arden sighed. "They're coming."

It was as if a lightbulb went off in Quinary's head, and he turned to the Spider. "Hey, are there any other ways into the Sanctuary?" he hastily asked.

"Yes, in fact, there is. A maintenance entrance near the hangar," Spider answered.

"The Imperium will likely surround this place, and I'm sure they can climb up to that location. We'll need someone to hold it," Quinary stated.

"I've got you covered," Jaylen said.

"Are you certain you don't need backup?" Uldren asked.

Jaylen cocked his head to the awoken. "I'll be just fine."

The group then heard cannon fire from outside as the Spider's walkers fended off an onslaught of Imperium soldiers.

Arden took a deep breath. "I guess it's time, boys."


	50. Chapter 50: Light and Dark

The sun was setting on one of the busiest days in Kyvernitis's history, yet there he stood at the end of the road. Burning Fallen walkers signaled that they were in the right place.

"At last," Kyvernitis beamed. "The embers of humanity will finally go out." He stepped toward the entrance of the Sanctuary, his soldiers marching behind him fifteen across.

The Earth quieted, and a gentle breeze blew across the region. Autumn leaves were picked up along the way, blowing across Kyvernitis's path as he marched with thunderous footsteps toward the entrance, seemingly unopposed.

Kyvernitis extended his blades, and called out to the entrance. "Come out and face your destiny, guardians!" he roared, raising his right blade to the sky.

There was silence from the entrance, until its singular door slid open. Blackness was all Kyvernitis could see, when a purple light began to ignite. It grew larger and larger until, finally, it shot out. The bolt from a Nightstalker flew true, tying Kyvernitis's left arm to the ground.

"Go!" Quinary shouted from inside. Valus Tra'ung and his phalanxes moved into position, placing down their shields for cover. Enraged, Kyvernitis formed his rifle and fired. The phalanxes broke after two shots. "Titans, now!" Quinary ordered.

Lord Shaxx, Rolan Izin, and Brutus Sor led the way to the battlefield. Accompanied by several other titans, they ignited their Wards of Dawn as fast as they could. Kyvernitis fired again and again, having his troops storm past him as he did so. The rest of the Sanctuary's defenders rushed out, their weapons unloading on the enemy as they moved. Zephyr fired from the back with his Whisper of the Worm while Quinary, Uldren, Petra, Mithrax, Torink, Banshee, Amanda, Valus Tra'ung, and their various soldiers stormed forward. Once the defenders were in position, Arden stepped out with the warlocks at his back.

"Please stand in the center of us," Darius requested gently, though a battle raged so very close to them. Once Arden was in position, Darius signaled to the five other warlocks that they should begin. They all raised their hands, and began to hover around Arden. It was then that their Light started the transfer process. Streams of glowing white energy flooded into Arden, and he too began to hover above the ground.

"Wow," Arden uttered as Light flooded through his body. "I can feel it!" he continued to say. Saladin's axe was firmly in his grasp as Light poured into his body.

"Give it everything!" Darius shouted to the others. He could feel himself growing weaker.

It was then that Icon looked to Arden. "Make him pay, buddy," he said, though he felt his lifeforce draining.

"I will, Icon. I will," Arden assured his friend. He looked to Kyvernitis, who was now trying desperately to reach him.

"No!" Kyvernitis snarled, raising his rifle to Arden in the process. He was about to fire when a bullet tore open the barrel of his gun. Zephyr shot Kyvernitis a wink before rolling out of the way of enemy fire. Kyvernitis trudged past the guardians, cutting down all who stood in his path. He violently threw Rolan out of the way before coming to blows with Lord Shaxx. Eventually he overpowered the titan, and raised a blade to finish him when Zephyr intervened. The hunter raised his sniper to Kyvernitis, only to have it cut in half. Kyvernitis then thrusted his blade forward, cutting through Zephyr's core. Brutus rammed into the side of Kyvernitis with all his might, but it was not enough. He was stabbed through the shoulder before being tossed to the ground.

Brutus rolled on the scorched earth in pain as the others piled up on Kyvernitis. The monster plunged his blades through Banshee-44 before tossing his corpse to the ground. He shoved past Petra and Uldren, and beat down Torink before eventually besting Mithrax in a final duel. He surpassed all the warriors he came up against, and witnessed the warlocks near the entrance fall to the ground. They were dead, but not by his doing.

There, hovering above the ground, was a warrior drenched in Light.

"Arden?" Brutus asked in a soft voice.

The hunter wielded Saladin's Elemental Axe with pride. "Oh yeah!" Arden shouted at the top of his lungs. Light spat out in all directions, wiping away the closest horde of Imperium soldiers. He then locked eyes with Kyvernitis. "I'm coming for you, oh antithesis mine." With that, he launched forward at the speed of light.

"An equal at last," Kyvernitis uttered, pointing his blades to the hunter. When the two collided, the world around them was blinded by a culmination of Light and Dark. Then, the pair disappeared from existence.

"What just happened?!" Quinary questioned.

"I don't know," Shaxx admitted. "But I do know that we have an army of Imperium soldiers who wish for nothing short of our demise."

"Then let's take the fight to them," Petra stated.

The Spider's associates came to join in the fight, and together the forces of Light squared off against the forces of Darkness.

/

Jaylen could hear the cries of his people's enemies as they scaled the side of the mountain in an effort to reach the maintenance entrance. He had fresh mags loaded into both The Last Word and Crimson. With the enemies drawing near, he slapped their cylinders into place and readied himself. The hunter stood alone against an unknown number of foes, yet it did not matter to him. A guardian was worth more than any amount of troops their enemies could challenge them with.

When the first soldier reared its ugly face, Jaylen shot it through the center of its skull with Crimson. When the next came, his blew it open with The Last Word. More Imperium soldiers came, and Jaylen picked up the rate at which he dispatched his foes, not letting them get beyond the entrance he stood in. When the time came to reload, Jaylen continued firing with one hand cannon as he swapped out the magazine of the other. He got himself into a rhythm with his kills, and he just kept going.

"I hope Arden's putting in work up there," he uttered to himself as he continued shooting down the Imperium soldiers.

/

Arden clashed with Kyvernitis's blades, easily shattering one after another. However, Kyvernitis simply kept regenerating them. Arden was so focused on overwhelming his opponent that he did not even realize the colors changing around him. He failed to realize the dimensions he and Kyvernitis were passing through; the very fabrics by which his friends were fighting the Imperium on.

"Where are we?!" Arden hissed, blasting Kyvernitis away with his Elemental Axe outstretched.

Kyvernitis simply chuckled as stars and planets passed them. Yet somehow, they stood on solid ground. "Welcome to my world," the monster answered menacingly before lunging in Arden's direction. He came at the hunter again and again, breaking apart and reforming on varying sides of him.

Arden moved just as fast as Kyvernitis, blocking the monster on every front he dared to challenge him on. Yet Arden was tiring nonetheless, until his Light solidified around him. Through the powers he wielded, additional arms began to form.

"What?!" Kyvernitis uttered as he came face to face with a six-armed hunter.

Arden gave the ruler of Darkness no time to recover. He was on him, with weapons forming in his other five hands. He swung again and again, with Kyvernitis forming additional arms of his own. The pair spiraled around one another, crashing into each other with Light and Dark pouring out of their very being. They continued to clash until, finally, they broke away from one another.

In that moment, Kyvernitis reeled back his right fist. He then fired it forward and allowed a torrent of Darkness to fly free. Arden pointed all six of his weapons to Kyvernitis and his impending Darkness and fired, allowing their powers to collide in a grand display of explosive might that was exponentially more destructive than that of a nuclear blast. They stood at opposite ends of their universe, firing on one another with everything they had until, eventually, their powers ignited and blasted apart.

Arden was left standing on the surface of their dimension with only his Elemental Axe. His other four arms had disappeared, and he saw that Kyvernitis had lost his extra appendages as well.

"Had enough yet?" Arden mocked.

"Never!" Kyvernitis spat back. "It was never your destiny to survive this, hunter. Since my creation, it was always my calling to best the Light and wipe it from existence. You will fall, just like the rest who have come before you."

Arden shrugged. "Perhaps you have your destiny all wrong."

"I sincerely doubt that is the case," Kyvernitis laughed, sending another torrent of Darkness at Arden.

The hunter blocked, though he staggered back from the blast. Then another came at him, and another. He was forced back again and again, using the Elemental Axe for protection as Kyvernitis pounded away at him. Then, Kyvernitis launched forth and flew toward Arden at a speed he could not match. The pair came to blows, and Arden was forced onto his knees.

"Fall, hunter, and be the last great feat of my legacy!" Kyvernitis uttered, a third arm growing out of his back. A blade extended from it, and launched toward Arden.

 _This is why you are just an average guardian, Arden. You put your own aspirations before those of others. All you care about is making sure you're the center of attention. A true guardian craves none of what you seek!_ In that moment Arden thought back to Brutus's words. They were harsh, yet honest. He had already lost so much, but everyone had. He then remembered the words of a great hunter who always seemed to have an ace up his sleeve. _We have lost so many already, and I refuse to let any more innocent lives suffer at the hands of a monster!_ Arden watched Kyvernitis's arm come down on him, and released his right hand from the Elemental Axe. He outstretched his hand to the oncoming blades and allowed Light to blast forth from his fingertips. The monster's third arm was blown to particles, and Arden used the element of surprise to shove Kyvernitis away with his axe.

Kyvernitis staggered away from Arden before reeling back his right fist. "Humanity's resilience falters today!" he roared, launching his fist forward a moment later. A hurricane of pure Dark energy shot towards Arden, who stood isolated in his corner of space.

Arden watched the largest amount of Darkness he had ever seen hurtle towards him, and slowly looked down to his weapon. His grip tightened as he remembered that this was their only shot. One last hope, fleeting.

 _Arden, do you truly believe you can kill Kyvernitis?_

Tears welled up in Arden's eyes as he reeled back the Elemental Axe. "Yes." He threw the axe toward the oncoming Darkness, and held his breath.

Kyvernitis awaited the hunter's destruction that he had been waiting for. Only, his Darkness began to crack apart and dissipate. The Elemental Axe cut through his energy with ease, and he soon realized it was on a collision course with him. The weapon moved faster than the universe could expand, and he knew it was over. The axe collided with his skull, cutting away a third of his face. The ruler of Darkness fell to his knees before Arden.

The hunter stood gasping for air. "It's over," he huffed, the Elemental Axe returning to him a moment later.

Kyvernitis began to laugh, the severed section of his face hidden from view.

"Laugh it up. You won't be doing so in a second," Arden said, coming to stand face to face with Kyvernitis.

It was then that the creature tilted his head, and Arden's eyes widened. "Always so ignorant," Kyvernitis uttered. The part of his blackened skull that had been torn away left behind its innards: the partial face of a man. "The truth, hunter, is that your greatest enemy was right in front of you this entire time. I am one of you."

"I don't care what you are," Arden replied. "You tried to wipe this system of life. You're a monster, no matter what you show beneath the surface." He then grabbed hold of Kyvernitis's skull. "Time to meet your maker, you son of a bitch." With that, he slammed Kyvernitis's skull against the surface of their dimension with such force that his body shattered on impact. The ruler of Darkness was gone.

Time and space began to gradually slow around Arden, and stars gave way to sky. He soon came to stand back where he once was, and noticed his friends chasing down the remaining Imperium soldiers.

"Hunt them to the last, guardians!" Shaxx shouted to the others as he sprinted after the Imperium's soldiers.

Arden came to look upon a wounded, but very much alive Brutus.

"You did it, Arden! We won!" Brutus shouted at the top of his lungs. He rapidly threw his hands up in the air with overflowing joy.

"We did, didn't we?" Arden replied, smiling beneath his helmet. However, something felt off. He grabbed his chest before stumbling forward. "Brutus, I don't… I don't feel right." He then looked down to his chest, and his motion stopped. "I think… I think I'd like to rest now." The hunter then fell forward, his helmet rolling away from the rest of his armor as it clanged against the ground.

Brutus picked up the helmet of the Errant Knight, only to find ashes inside. "Arden?" he asked weakly.

/

"They're all dead," Quinary uttered in disbelief.

"We did it," Uldren smiled.

Mithrax raised his blades to the sky in victory, with Valus Tra'ung and Torink coming to stand by his side.

"Not yet," Rolan said, reluctantly killing the mood as he pointed to the final Imperium ship. "We still need to destroy that thing before we can call it a day." However, the guardians found they did not have to do anything, as the Imperium ship erupted before their eyes. "Or I guess we could get these people home," Rolan commented.

Off in the distance, the Imperium ship cracked apart upon making contact with the ground. Its crew were all dead, with little remaining beyond shattered hull parts and ruined interior compartments.

Amongst the ruins, however, stumbled a guardian. The hunter, coated in blue and violet armor, with a touch of green throughout, walked with a limp and a hand to his bleeding chest. Torn feathers lined the top of his hooded cloak, and his dark bandana was smeared with blood.

"It would seem the guardians got my messages alright," Tolcum uttered, blood dripping from his mouth as he moved to find a place he could use to sit against. "Phaetin was never enough to beat me. Not entirely, at least." He eventually found a large rock just past the wreckage of the final Imperium ship. "I've done my part, and I'm glad to see they've done theirs as well," he said to himself, coming to lay down with his back against the rock. "Now, I can finally rest," he uttered, breathing his last breath before passing away in the wilderness he had journeyed so many times through in his past lives. It was finished.


	51. Chapter 51: Sacrifice

The city had clear skies as the night opened up to reveal thousands of shining stars above. Brutus looked up to witness the Milky Way come into view, and smiled knowing his friends we looking down on him from beyond. Several shooting stars past swiftly by, and all was quiet.

Lord Shaxx and Rolan Izin both headed down to the city core to give a speech which would go on to be known as the "Guardian's Final Speech." Amanda Holliday had set off in her VTOL to survey the area around the city, in case any Imperium soldiers had somehow survived. That left only a handful of guardians on the walls.

Torink stood on the wall, looking out at the devastated world around them. He lowered his head, tears falling from his four eyes as he came to feel alone in a world where his species was nearly extinct. Then, a hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to see Mithrax standing beside him. Mithrax kept his eyes forward, feeling weak though he knew he must be strong. Torink's head still fell, with tears continuing to pour out. Yet, it was comforting to feel the presence of another and know he was not alone.

Uldren cautiously approached Petra on the wall, knowing there would likely be tension in them finally meeting again. "Petra?" he uttered in a soft voice.

Petra looked back, her face cracking with exhaustive sadness. "Uldren," she replied, her voice cracking apart.

"I'm sorry," Uldren managed to say, his eyes wide with regret for all that had transpired.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Uldren. Your past life means nothing anymore," Petra stated.

"I mean, I'm sorry for everything you've been through," Uldren said, coming to stand beside his sister's most loyal of followers.

"We've all been through so much, Uldren. Frankly I don't know how you're keeping it all together," Petra remarked, her gaze going to the stars above.

"I wish I had more emotion, but the truth is I only met these people weeks ago. It's not the same for me to lose them as it is for you," Uldren explained. "Yet I still felt sorrow when Anastasia died. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, but she was blinded to the reality we were in. Perhaps many others were too."

"Maybe Cayde was the same way, yet I admired him for it," Petra said. "The only reason I'm here is because of him."

"Seems like he really cared about you," Uldren admitted. "Though we initially met with him pointing a gun to my head, I'm sure I could've grown to like him with time."

"Cayde was… unlike any guardian you've ever seen. He always managed to keep spirits high, even when facing the demons of the Imperium," Petra replied, remembering only fond memories of the man they called Cayde.

"He sounds great. It's a shame he isn't standing here with you," Uldren remarked in a hushed tone, his eyes going to the stars as he attempted to hide what emotion he was feeling on the inside.

It was at that moment Petra turned to her queen's brother, eyes watery and her lips quivering. She attempted to speak, but found she could not say anything.

Uldren wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder, gently bringing her in tight before saying, "It's okay. You don't have to speak. Just breathe."

"I wish he knew!" Petra cried out, resting her head on Uldren's shoulder as tears streamed down her face. "I just wish I could tell him… tell him that we did it. We won."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he knows," Uldren said confidently, gently squeezing Petra's arm as the woman continued to cry on his shoulder. "I'm sure they all know."

On the ruins of the Tower stood Brutus, with Quinary and Jaylen approaching to watch the stars with him.

"It still feels unreal to believe I'm alive to see the end of this," Quinary commented, a chill running down his spine as he realized just how close he and the others had come to death.

"Indeed," Jaylen added. "But it makes you wonder what would have happened if we had used Darius's plan from the beginning; if we had been willing to sacrifice everything sooner, perhaps many of our loved ones would still be here."

"We can never know what would've happened," Quinary replied. "All we do know is that we triumphed, and humanity will live on to thrive."

"At what cost…" Brutus uttered, lowering his head as his grip tightened against the railing.

Quinary noticed how uneasy Brutus appeared, and stepped toward the titan. "How are you holding up, Brutus?"

It was then that the titan turned. "As well as I possibly can." Brutus's hands were shaking as he looked Quinary in the eyes. "I just… I entered the sanctuary with my closest friends by my side. I left alone." He suddenly felt himself falling forward, only to catch himself by grabbing onto Quinary. The smaller hunter had trouble keeping him up, yet managed all the same. Quinary could hear Brutus sniffling beneath his helmet, and knew the titan was far from okay. "I… I lost my friends, Quinary. I lost everything," Brutus uttered, his voice shaky as his mighty titan persona crumbled.

"We all lost everything," Jaylen replied sympathetically, putting a hand on Brutus's shoulder as a sign of consolation. "Let's just be thankful it's finally over."

Below in the city, people welcomed Valus Tra'ung and his Loyalists as if they too were guardians. Everyone treated one another like a lost family member returning home that night, and Earth had never known greater peace.

/

By morning, the city was reluctant to wake. Many had hoped they would open their eyes to realize everything was just a horrid nightmare, but it was real. The Tower, though beaten and battered by the battle that had taken place the day prior, still stood. Power returned to the shaky structure, and Lord Shaxx was the first to enter the Hall of Guardians.

The glass window at the end of the room was blown out, with scorch marks lining the walls. Still, most of the terminals were functional. A few workers who had managed to survive the conflict returned out of appreciation to help get the place functioning again.

Rolan Izin came to stand alongside the former Crucible handler, the wind from outside blowing through his hair as he watched the sun rise. "It'll take some time before this place is running on all cylinders, but at least we have something to work with," Rolan said as he looked to Shaxx.

"Do you have information coming in about the condition of the city?" Shaxx asked the lieutenant.

"You saw it last night," Rolan joked.

"I mean what's our food situation. Is there any power?" Shaxx clarified.

"Power is running through about ten percent of the city. That's more than enough for those still alive," Rolan reported. "As for food, I haven't the faintest clue. We'll likely have to raid many of the grocery centers and abandoned restaurants to provide for everyone."

"I suppose that's acceptable given our situation," Shaxx admitted before looking out at the world beyond the walls.

Rolan stood silent for a moment, taking in the beauty of a saved world before looking back to Shaxx. "You've been handling all of this surprisingly well."

"I try to keep my eyes looking forward instead of back at all the tragedy," Shaxx stated, crossing his arms in an effort to hide his emotions. He succeeded in that regard. "Do you still have the Traveler with you?"

Rolan reached back and pulled out the still glowing orb. "Of course."

"We should probably place it in the center of the city. A memorial of sorts to all we gave up in order to reach this day," Shaxx suggested.

"With our foes defeated, I think that would be a great idea," Rolan nodded before turning to leave. He quietly made his way to the hangar as the other guardians within the Tower were waking up to a peaceful sunrise, and found Amanda calmly working in her shop within the hangar.

"Morning, Rolan," Amanda greeted the titan. She already had a wrench in hand, and was attempting to fix up a batch of Redjacks that had been left behind during the conflict.

"Have you had any rest, Amanda?" Rolan asked.

"I'll rest when we have everything working again," Amanda replied. She then noticed the Traveler in Rolan's hands. "What're you gonna do with that?"

"Place it at the city core," Rolan answered softly. "A reminder to everyone what sacrifice has given us."

"The gift of a new day," Amanda remarked, a faint smile appearing on her face before she waved goodbye to the titan.

Rolan slowly hopped into his jumpship and fired up its engines. He soared gently over the city, watching as kids ran out of their homes to see one of their faithful defenders fly overhead. He reached the city core in minutes, and transmatted out of his ship with the Traveler in hand. A small group of people were already nearby when he moved to the center platform that was just outside the scorched Hall of Consensus. In the middle of the platform was a short, flat pillar that had been used the night before as a place to set notes for their speech. Rolan gently placed the Traveler atop the pillar, and stepped back to ensure that it was just right. Seeing the Traveler safe and cozy on the pillar brought a smile to his face, and he turned back to his ship. However, upon turning he found that it was no longer a handful of people watching him. The group had grown, until the streets filled with all the survivors he and his comrades had saved. The titan stood dumbfounded by the turnout, and put a fist to his chest before bowing to the people. A single strand of liquid dripped down Rolan's cheek as he did so, and he smiled once more. Then, an explosion caused him to stumble forward. His instincts took over, and he swiftly turned to face his enemy. He reached for his rifle and pointed it in the direction of the explosion, only to see nothing.

The Traveler was gone.

/

All was quiet as the titan entered the Hall of Guardians.

"What was that, Rolan?!" Shaxx shouted out of confusion when he saw the titan enter.

Rolan just stood there, his jaw gaping. "The Traveler. It just… I don't know exactly what happened, but it's gone."

"The Light…" Shaxx uttered, raising his fist to form his Hammer of Sol. Bursts of fire shot out, but the hammer did not form. "It's… diminished."

"What?" Rolan asked.

It was then that the others ran in. "Something's happened to our Light!" Quinary shouted. His ghost then appeared before the group.

"It seems that, while the Light was not stripped from us, it was diminished to a rather miniscule amount," Lexicon informed the group.

"But why?!" Shaxx questioned, his confusion turning to anger. "Now we're defenseless if another hostile force attacks us!"

"We're still warriors," Rolan reminded Shaxx. "Even without the Light."

"We better figure this out, and fast," Jaylen interjected. "Otherwise we'll be sitting ducks."

"Maybe the Traveler knew we had faced the last of our enemies," Quinary theorized. "That still wouldn't explain why it just, well, erupted like that though."

It was then that the group heard a nearby worker call out to them. "Sirs, you might want to have a look at this." The worker looked as if he had just seen a ghost, with his body visibly trembling before the group. He pointed a shaky hand to the terminal he was looking at, and Rolan was the first to approach.

Upon viewing the terminal, Rolan came to realize the man had been viewing various security cameras across the city. In was in one particular camera that the titan noticed a figure that sent a chill down his spine. "Shaxx…"

"What is it?" Shaxx questioned, coming to stand by the lieutenant's side. His body froze as he looked carefully at the security footage. The figure was waving.

"Hey guys. I, um… I don't really know what happened but… I'm here! I'm alive! Look at me." The figure began to pat himself down to ensure that he was real. Sure enough, he leaped for joy. It was Cayde-6.

"How is that possible?" Rolan uttered.

"Guys," Quinary said from across the room. He was staring out the Hall of Guardians at the grasslands beyond.

"Hold on, Quinary," Rolan said. "We're getting incoming signals on numerous channels. It's like the bloody system is back online."

"That's just it," Quinary replied. He pointed a finger out to the world below, and Shaxx turned.

"Guys, turn on your comms," Jaylen interrupted. "It's… it's from Zavala."

The group turned on their comms channel to find Zavala relaying a distress signal. "This is Commander Zavala of the Last City. If anyone can hear this, we've become stranded in the Dreaming City. Please send help as soon as possible."

While the others were tuning in to Zavala's broadcast, Brutus stepped toward the open air and used his Helm of Saint-14 to zoom in on what he saw below. Scores of people, civilian and guardian alike were slowly walking toward the city's walls. They seemed confused, yet relieved. Fallen and Cabal were amongst them as well. Then, before the group had a chance to say anything, the titan turned toward the exit. He stumbled at first from a dizzying mind, but quickly recovered and took off at full sprint toward the hangar.

/

"Icon, we did it!" Arden exclaimed, looking toward the walls of the Last City with joy.

"No. You did it, Arden," Icon replied. "You did the impossible, and the people are in your debt."

"Woah, buddy. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Arden replied, putting his hands up as if Icon was being too hasty. "This was a team effort." He then turned to see a familiar face. He smiled beneath the helmet he had placed back over his head, only to be lifted off the ground before he could say anything.

"You guys are alive!" Brutus cried out with joy, spinning around with Arden squeezed between his arms.

"Please… let me go," Arden gasped out.

All across the fields, people were reuniting. Once those in the city knew what was happening, they sprinted out in droves to find everyone they had lost.

Darius was relieved to find himself alive, when he spotted both Roxy and Tameron running out to meet him. The three embraced one another, grateful to be back together.

Zephyr and Banshee walked calmly back to the Last City, amazed to be back from the dead. They noticed millions reuniting on the grassy fields ahead of the city, yet were determined to return home more than anything. Once they had arrived at the entrance to the walls, Zephyr saw a familiar face. He waved farewell to Banshee before quickening his pace toward the exo.

"You let me fall," Ada grumbled.

"We're both alive, and the first thing that comes to your mind is that?" Zephyr replied with a laugh before reaching out to take the woman's hand.

Inside the city, Uldren was busy helping Ana back onto her feet as the rest of the crew abandoned their posts to find those they had lost. One such person was Petra Venj, who frantically combed the streets for her hunter companion. She eventually found the exo she had been looking for casually sitting down to a meal of ramen at one of the few remaining shops.

"Cayde," Petra uttered.

The hunter immediately turned. "Petra!" he exclaimed, outstretching his arms to the woman as he rose from his seat.

The awoken could not hold back her tears as she leaped into Cayde's arms, squeezing him as tightly as she could. "I thought I lost you," she cried out.

"Me too, PV. I'm glad to have you back," Cayde said, his voice weak from excitement over the situation.

"Hey, what about us?!" came a familiar voice from behind the pair. They turned to see Shiro standing before them with Drifter and Sloane by his side.

"Bros before hoes, Cayde," Drifter remarked as he looked to the pair.

"Hey, you better watch your language around this hoe!" Cayde snapped. Petra shot him a nasty look, to which he immediately apologized for the crude joke.

Across the city, eliksni reunited with eliksni. Torink especially was overjoyed when he found both Karnis and Ruthra where they had fallen. Mithrax joined them in celebration, and they happily watched as Variks slowly approached with his cane in hand.

Jaylen saw Shin approaching, and ran over to meet his mentor. He firmly embraced the man, and they held each other tightly; true brothers coming together after a war.

Lord Shaxx nodded to both Lord Saladin and Pulsis as they returned to the walls of the city, glad to see such noble guardians were back from the dead. Also returning were Hawthorne and Devrim, who decided celebration tea would need to be stirred up. The group was headed back to the Tower when Saladin spotted Lady Efrideet. The two stood dead still, looking at each other in disbelief before Efrideet eventually rushed toward Saladin. She reached her arms around the man's bulky gold armor and held him for what felt like an eternity.

Celebrations were sprouted up all across the city as people finally returned to the safety of its walls. However, there were still those who felt alone through it all. Pulsis was one of those ultimately decided to hide away in the Tower's hangar, unsure of what to do next. That was when he spotted several jumpships arriving. They landed gently on the large open space behind Amanda's shop, with their guardians transmatting out moments later. There was only one face he cared about: Jax.

"Pulsis?!" Jax uttered as she stepped toward the titan.

"Jax!" Pulsis shouted, picking the woman off the ground before she had a chance to protest. "We did it, Jax! I got to fight beside Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin like I had always wanted, and there was this giant battle outside the city, and… well, I died, but then we all came back to life and Kyvernitis was gone!"

"Calm down, Pulsis. Calm down," Jax protested, though she eventually found herself laughing out of pure joy.

Porter was amongst the returning guardians, and he looked over at one of the nearby ships to find Hercules stepping out. "Looks like he made it," the warlock remarked, walking calmly over to where his New Monarchy brother-in-arms stood.

"This is ecstatic!" Luminous cheerfully beamed as she emerged from thin air.

Hercules looked to his friend, and teardrops fell to his beard. "Porter?"

"In the flesh!" his warlock friend replied, outstretching his arms to the titan.

Among the returning guardians were Lex and Lysander, who immediately left the hangar in search of others. Even Osiris had returned. However, there was also another. Diana saw the man before her, and crumbled to her knees.

"Diana? Are you alright?!" Jorgan called out, racing to his woman as fast as he could.

"I can't believe that… that you're here," Diana said weakly, her voice shaky as her body trembled with pure happiness.

"You better believe it," Jorgan replied, helping the warlock to her feet. "It would seem we're all here."

"Sweetie," Diana uttered as she wrapped her arms around the man she thought she'd lost. "You're the only one I care about right now."

Further away from the celebrations, another guardian found himself rising from the ground. Tolcum looked himself up and down, unsure of how he had returned to life. That was when he heard the most beautiful voice in the world calling out his name.

"Tolcum!" Iris's voice came. The man turned to see the stunning awoken he had fallen in love with so long ago racing toward him. The pair collided in a loving embrace, their arms tightening around one another.

"How sweet," Polaris mocked as he watched the two lovers hold one another.

However, the touching moment was brought to a halt by yet another familiar voice. "Tolcum! Iris!" Brakson exclaimed, stumbling out of the woodlands with the Knights of Earth at his back.

"Brakson!" Tolcum shouted with joy. "It's been too long, brother."

Everyone everywhere found a reason to be happy that day.

/

In time, the members of the Vanguard found their way back home, with Cayde-6 and the others celebrating their return with more festivities. Commander Zavala, Ikora Rey, and Asher Mir were celebrated for their tremendous efforts in the Dreaming City, along with the other countless souls who had risked their lives. However, there were still many questions left on the group's mind.

"I still don't get how we're all standing here," Cayde said.

"I have a theory," Quinary stated.

"Of course you do," Cayde laughed, one arm around Petra as the group stood around chatting in the Hall of Guardians.

"Well, my theory is that the Traveler wished to revive everyone from the beginning, but it did not want to risk such an act until its nemesis was gone for good. Once we had finished off the enemy, the Traveler was free to use up its remaining power to perform a mass revival. However, due to the lack of strength remaining within it, the Traveler took away much of the Light that was inside us survivors in order to complete its task," Quinary explained.

"It would seem you've nailed it to a T," Zavala remarked. "More interestingly, it seems to have revived all who died in the past twenty years, which is why guardians like Osiris and Lysander have returned to us."

"It's crazy," Ikora said. "Yet truly remarkable. The Traveler's final gift was a second chance… for all of us."

With that, the group gave a resounding cheer before breaking out the finer drinks. Celebrations would continue for days to come.

/

Brutus stood admiring the view from the walls more at that point than ever before. Quinary, Jaylen, and Rolan eventually came to stand beside him.

"Another day done," Quinary uttered, smacking his hands together as if they had been covered in dirt.

"Indeed," Brutus replied, turning to the hunter with gratitude.

"Never thought in a million years it would come to this," Jaylen remarked. "I was a kid when all this started. Nothing more than a kid with ridiculous aspirations of being a guardian. Yet, somehow, through great tragedy that dream came true. I got to fight alongside so many fabled guardians, and had the greatest gunslinger in the system as a mentor. Then, in the end, when we were breathing our final breaths, I got to make one last stand with my brethren."

"And we did it," Brutus said to the hunter. "Together, despite everything, we did it."

"Even so, Kyvernitis managed to do so much," Quinary commented, unknowingly putting a damper on the conversation. "On every planet, on every world, he managed to best us. He conquered the Jovians, destroyed the Nine, wiped out the Dreaming City, and demolished our strongholds on Mars and Venus. Even during the greatest battle in perhaps the entire history of the Last City, he still came out on top."

"None of that mattered the moment he finally fell," Rolan countered. "We lost a lot, but destiny proved us the victors today. We have come through the most grueling of trials victorious, with an end finally coming to Phaetin's era of gilded retribution."

/

Author's Note

Just like that, it's over. I almost can't believe this story took over a year to write, and yet it feels like forever ago since I started the first chapter. This has easily grown to become the longest story I have ever written, and that includes my fictional originals. I am so grateful to have been able to tell a story in the Destiny universe that I truly love, and more importantly I am thankful that people actually read it. Even if this story turns out to be really bad, I am grateful for the takeaways I will have. However, I feel it important to address some shortcomings this story likely has now that it is finished. Firstly, due to how large this story is compared with my other writings, and the numerous characters involved, there are likely a few plot holes I failed to address as the story continued. I tried to make sure that did not happen, but just like with proof-reading, things slip up. There are definitely flaws in grammar and punctuation throughout this story, but I tried to keep them limited as best I could. In the end, I am hoping at least some of you out there found this story enjoyable to read. As I am headed off to university in the following days, I desperately wanted to bring this story full circle so I could have a clean slate when my life on campus begins.

Now for the good stuff: alternate endings and story arcs that were cut entirely. Firstly, much of this story was already planned out in my head well before I actually got it written down. The final battle with the few remaining survivors and Kyvernitis was always guaranteed to happen. However, what was not always there was the final ending. Initially after the heroes defeated the Imperium, they would simply return to the Last City and mourn the loss of their comrades together. This is seen in the final version of the story, but that was where it was supposed to end. I long thought the idea of having only a few left to tell the tale of a grandiose war would be more emotional. My hope was that people would connect with Brutus's loss specifically above the others; because, unlike the rest, he still had his friends up until the final battle. However, in a heartbeat, they were gone, and he had to somehow find a way to live with that new, terrible reality. I thought that the fact they were triumphant, despite the high casualty toll, would be enough. That was until I watched a certain film with my mom (might be lame, but whatever). In the film, the heroes triumph, but several are killed off. I thought the film was great, but my mom said she hated it because all the characters she loved were gone. That made me realize that it is not solely about good conquering evil. If the characters people enjoy are all gone, then what is there to celebrate about? Yes, maybe the good guys won, but at what cost? And the cost in this story was incredibly high. I knew I could not end the story on such a depressing note, but I had no idea how to initially bring back the characters I wanted. On top of that, if I did bring characters back, I wanted especially to bring back Tolcum and Iris who I had already written two tales about. However, Iris had died twenty years prior in the story. That was when I decided before writing the final chapter to integrate the idea of the Traveler having a core: it's version of a soul. With that, the stage was set for everyone to return. However, that little orb would not be enough despite its tremendous power. I also wanted to, in a way, get rid of the Light as a tradeoff for bringing back the characters. I settled for not ridding the characters entirely of their Light, but merely stripping it down to a very minute quantity so the Traveler would have enough power to resurrect all those lost dating as far back as twenty years in the past. With that, my idea of a perfect ending was complete. Also, as a side note, I am aware Jaylen's family died twenty years back. They do return to life, though I did not write about it in the final chapter.

Now onto some ideas that briefly swirled around in my head long before dedicating myself to this final iteration. There was going to be a section of the story, taking place just after the defeat of the Hive, where the Traveler would turn out to be evil. I wanted to pay homage to the original story of Destiny by including it, but felt there were numerous problems with it. Though I would have included the Cult of the Trinary Star in this version, the biggest problem was that the Traveler linked the Light to the guardians. This is shown in Destiny 2 when chaining up the Traveler causes the guardians to lose their connection to the Light. If Phaetin destroyed the Traveler, it would end their connection to the Light. There was simply no reason for the Traveler to be evil if it literally gave the guardians their power. Also, though I initially wanted to demonstrate yet again how powerful Phaetin was, this setup of Phaetin destroying the Traveler would have made the idea of him losing against Kyvernitis less practical. The suspension of belief would not have been as strong.

All in all, I am very happy to have been able to create such a story as this. I am desperately hoping I did not leave any characters out in the final act who had already been established prior, but mistakes do happen. I tried to ensure that did not happen, but with such a large story by my standards, it is certainly possible. I really did have a lot of fun writing this story, all the while constantly listening to various songs I felt went well with a scene in order to better get me in the mood. With all this said, I would like to take one final bow and list all the characters I can think of that were in this story, along with the number of times their names were mentioned:

Villains:

Apollyon, Nexus Gate Lord (8)

Davingh, The Last Ahamkara (15)

Borixis, Kell of House Dusk (35)

Carth, Kell of House Kings (25)

Ur'azur, Primus of the Red Legion (31)

Gulfrax, Son of Xivu Arath and Wielder of the Materium Star (78)

Yul, The Honest Worm (12)

Ur, The Ever-Hungry (4)

Eir, The Keeper of Order (6)

Aima, Appointed Bloodbane (24)

Dikastis, Appointed Judgebane (49)

Thanatos, Appointed Deathsbane (69)

Kyvernitis, Crowned Dominator and Ruler of the Darkness (371)

Heroes:

The Traveler (73)

Torink, Vandal of Karnis (20)

Ruthra, Marauder of Karnis (16)

Variks, The Loyal (58)

Mithrax, Kell of House Light (15)

Karnis, Kell of House Dusk (34)

Spider, Crime Lord (25)

Valus Tra'ung, Loyal to Calus (21)

Calus, Emperor of the Cabal (14)

Orin, The Emissary (15)

Xur, Agent of the Nine (14)

The Nine (26)

Mysterious Stranger, No Time to Explain (5)

Rasputin, Protector of Humanity (87)

Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken (9)

Sagira, Osiris's Ghost (4)

Osiris, Bender of Time (30)

Jax Longbow, The Outcast (77)

Pulsis Octavius, The Arcborn (107)

Lexicon, Quinary's Ghost (13)

Quinary, The Strategist (91)

Hercules, The Veteran (89)

Luminous, Porter's Ghost (40)

Porter, The Vigilante (118)

Diana, Hero of the Sanctuary (103)

Jorgan, Defender of Fort Winter (113)

Lex Quintanos, Wielder of Quickfang (50)

Ada-1, Head of the Black Armory (45)

Orpheus, Zephyr's Ghost (2)

Zephyr-9, Whispered Sniper (120)

Jaylen Tarix, Crimson Wielder (75)

Shin Malphur, The Man with the Golden Gun (38)

Icon-16, Crowned Dawnblade (76)

Brutus Sor, The Great Defender (157)

Arden, Slayer of Gods (284)

Tameron, Shadow Loyalist (27)

Roxy, Frost Loyalist (72)

Darius, Spectral Loyalist (179)

Lysander, Concordat Commander (38)

Arach Jalaal, Head of Dead Orbit (9)

Lakshmi-2, Head of Future War Cult (6)

Executor Hideo, Head of New Monarchy (12)

Brakson-3, Head of the Knights of Earth (151)

Iris, The Beloved (19)

Polaris, Tolcum's Ghost (10)

Tolcum, The Dark Guardian (65)

Banshee-44, Gunsmith (10)

Amanda Holliday, Shipwright (22)

Devrim Kay, Militiaman (13)

Suraya Hawthorne, Steward of the People (28)

Asher Mir, Hero of the Dreaming City (34)

Pulled Pork, Uldren's Ghost (3)

Uldren Sov, The Reborn (93)

Anastasia Bray, Guardian of Rasputin (54)

Sloane, Deputy Commander (17)

Drifter, Dredgen Hope (41)

Shiro-4, Vanguard Scout (108)

Petra Venj, Queen's Wrath (120)

Lady Efrideet, Iron Lord (21)

Rolan Izin, Vanguard Lieutenant (117)

Lord Shaxx, King of the Crucible (125)

Lord Saladin, Wielder of the Elemental Axe (131)

Phaetin Moraki, Keeper of Exponential Knowledge (825)

Ikora Rey, Vanguard Head (184)

Zavala, Vanguard Commander (295)

and

Cayde-6, Hero of the Last City (419)


End file.
